


Marks

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 92,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Marks.TJ Kippen couldn't remember when they'd first appeared, but he should have known why they did. Perhaps he'd deliberately chosen to shut out the signs, the way he shunned love out his life.Now, he knew why they appeared.It wasn't his fault that he'd met his soulmate on that fateful day.AU in which bully and former gang member TJ Kippen is forced to guide dorky new boy Cyrus Goodman around the school.The last thing he expected to do was fall for him.





	1. The New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it isn't that good, but I hope you guys enjoy the AU. Sorry about the chapter name, I know it's bad. Also there is a bit of swearing in it, but nothing too bad. They're in 11th grade.

Marks.  
  
TJ Kippen couldn't remember when they'd first appeared, but he should have known why they did. Perhaps he'd deliberately chosen to shut out the signs, the way he shunned love out his life.  
  
Now, he knew why they appeared.  
  
It wasn't his fault that he'd met his soulmate on that fateful day.  
  
Not that he regretted it.   
  
He certainly didn't.  
  
And he wouldn't change it for the world.  
  
Smiling to himself, TJ thought back to the time that started all of this.  
  
"TJ! Time to get up for school! Now!"  
  
TJ groaned and rolled over in his bed, his hair fluffy from sleep without its usual gel. He swore under his breath. Not another hangover. And last night had been so fun, too, when he was smoking and taking shots to show off to everyone. It had only improved when he'd met Jet, a member of the gang TJ was affiliated with a few years back in Brookyln, before he moved to Shadyside.  
  
It had stayed that way until all these girls started pestering him, asking repeatedly for his number and asking him to sleep with him. No way was he losing his virginity on some drunken, stupid one night stand.  
  
Especially not to a girl.  
  
TJ forced himself not to think about that part of his messed up life, however, as it only added to his splitting headache. He knew that if he'd thrown up the night before, he'd be fine the morning after.  
  
Looks like that was true. Although he'd thrown up last night, TJ Kippen was no lightweight and would fight anybody who claimed he was.  
  
Then again, he was always looking for a fight. That was just TJ. Head full of anger and no compassion. He had a feeling it would stay that way.  
  
Little did he know, that day he'd meet somebody who would change all of that, and would change his life forever.  
  
And their name?  
  
Cyrus Goodman.  


"Cyrus Goodman, get up!" 

Cyrus sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes wearily, before remembering what day it was.

Today was his first day at his new school. 

Cyrus grinned. It was going to be so cool. They'd only settled here a week ago, but his parents seemed to really like this place already. 

He was determined to have a fresh start, to get away from Brooklyn and the toxicity of its gangs, the way he'd become entangled with the person they'd almost killed. 

That wasn't going to happen again.

This was a fresh beginning for him; the beginning of some bright new opportunities he categorically wished to make the most of. Besides, he'd get to make new friends and-

What if he was bullied again?

Cyrus winced at the fleeting memory of the time he'd been thrown into a trash can, or all the times he'd had his head dunked into the toilet or been beaten up. 

But that was then and this was now. Shadyside was a small town which probably only hosted one or two bullies at most, right? 

Anyway, Cyrus was certain than with new opportunities ahead of him, new clubs to attend, new classes and new people to meet, his first school day at Jefferson High School was going to be memorable. 

He couldn't wait. 

TJ dragged his feet down the pavement as slowly as possible. Surely it was against his, like, human rights or something, imprisoning him in a place where he couldn't even do basic maths, in a place where TJ Kippen looked almost, dare he say it, stupid. 

TJ hated being called stupid. 

Only that's what he was, wasn't he? 

Stupid, because he got numbers mixed up. Stupid, because he failed every maths test. Stupid, because he couldn't do some stupid equations. 

Stupid, because he could barely read the time. 

What a loser. 

Not that he let others know about his lack of self confidence. He could never let his walls down like that. 

Or, so he thought back then, anyway.

He let his music play on in his ears, a loud distraction from reality. 

Escapism. That's the only way TJ knew how to cope with his issues. And drinking. Smoking helped his stress, too. He smoked anything he could get hold of, practically. 

And, for the record, that was a lot. TJ didn't even know how much of it was legal, and he honestly didn't care. 

TJ stopped st the local corner shop located near school and wondered whether or not he should terrorise the customers and steal yet more chewing gum.

Screw it, why not? 

"OUT OF MY STORE, NOW!" Abdul, the angry shop keeper, yelled less than five minutes later.

"Happily!" TJ responded with a smirk. 

Yes, he'd upset people, but who cared? He was successful. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't pull that type of stuff every day.

TJ passed his mural at the skate park about one hundred metres along from the shop. 'Fuck school' wasn't the best message to display so close to his school, but TJ shrugged it off as unimportant. As long as his parents weren't arguing at night, he was chilled. 

Most of the time, anyway. 

Except for-Those Thoughts. 

The forbidden ones.

The ones about boys TJ knew he wasn't supposed to have. 

TJ's sexuality was one of the only things that scared him. 

Not that anybody needed to know that, least of all his homophobic best friend Reed Robinson, who just.so happened to be approaching him. 

"Yo, TJ, man. Nice job at the skate park. Epic party last night, wasn't it?" 

TJ nodded, rubbing his head subconsciously. 

"Hmm. Of what I remember of it, anyway." 

"Bro, you got smashed. And you chilled on the roof with us for a bit, smoking weed. And that was after you danced on the tables. Topless, by the way." 

TJ raised his eyebrows. 

"Oh, yeah. That could explain the thirsty girls surrounding me after my run in with Jet."

"Jet? The gang member?" 

TJ nodded.

"Sound guy. Dead funny. So, did you get laid, Teej?" 

Reed punched TJ's shoulder playfully whilst saying this. 

TJ shook his head.

"Aw, why not? You certainly could have been. There were plenty of hot chicks surrounding you last night." 

TJ shrugged.

"i just wasn't in the mood. Leave it, okay? Want a ciggie?" 

"Definitely." 

They stood there in contented silence, smoking together and reluctant to enter school.

The bell rang. TJ sighed heavily as they walked in. 

"See you later?" 

"Sure, bro." 

With that, Reed was gone.

Just as TJ walked into registration, his form tutor abruptly announced something that would turn out to be life changing. 

"TJ, come here. You're supposed to be leading the new boy around school today as, because of the way you conduct yourself at school, you are part of our Behavioural System, or the BS system." 

"The system is total BS, that's what it is." TJ muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"Would you like to repeat that for the class, Mr Kippen?" 

"Nah, I'm good thanks." 

Mr. Abbot sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking back up at TJ with despair and hopelessness in his eyes.

"You really are difficult sometimes, TJ." 

"Aw, thanks for noticing, sir. I do try my best to be." 

"No doubt about that. Now go, you need to lead they boy around the school, familiarise him with everything, that sort of thing."

TJ sat down and placed his feet on to the table.

"What if I don't wanna?" 

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. It's compulsory if you desire to avoid further punishment." 

"Surely further punishment is better than that shit?" 

"What did I say about foul language in my classroom?" Mr. Abbot asked TJ, raising his voice at this point. 

"Don't do it, yadda yadda. Sets a bad example, or something. I don't know. I wasn't listening. I don't really care." 

"He really is trouble with a capital 'T', isn't he?" An objectively pretty blonde girl stated behind him. 

Her dark haired friend nodded.

"Alisha tried to sleep with him after the party last night. So did Lara. And Ashleigh. Didn't work, apparently. God knows why." 

TJ frowned slightly. If God knew he was gay, he was in trouble. Big time. Still, hell seemed like a pretty decent place to him, so he wasn't exactly complaining.

"I'd try it with him."

"You would?" 

"Of course. He's well fit." 

"You do have a point." The dark haired girl added with a giggle and a not-so subtle glance at TJ.

TJ turned around and winked, just for the sake of it. Perhaps if he flirted with enough girls, he'd finally become attracted to them.

"Mr Kippen, go and do as I tell you please." 

"Or what? Make me go." 

Mr. Abbott grinned.

"What if I told you that it enabled you to miss your first period mathematics lesson?" 

TJ's eyes lit up. 

"Wait, really?" 

"Why, of course. Were you not told that?" 

"You really think I was listening?" 

Mr Abbot just shook his head And informed TJ that the new boy was in the hall as TJ strutted out of the classroom confidently. 

"And stop chewing gum!" Mr Abbot called behind him as TJ slammed the door and made his way to the hall. 

As he did do, he was uncertain of what to expect and blissfully unaware that this event was going to turn his life upside down forever.

Cyrus tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. His guide was supposed to be helping him around the school, informing him of the rules, etcera...but they hadn't even arrived yet. Not a great first impression, admittedly, but it was quite a friendly and warm place overall, cleamwe and much better than his rough school back in Brooklyn, where you never went to the toilets unless you wanted your head dunked in the toilets. Where fights-proper fights-ensued regularly every break and lunch, where the students turned up with guns and knives frequently. Never mind heading off to university- most of the kids there were heading off to jail or even prison if they didn't toe the line. 

It seemed more orderly here. More peaceful. So Cyrus was surprised that his little tour guide hadn't materialised yet. Cyrus hoped they'd be friendly with him. The last thing he'd be able to cope with was more bullying. He wanted to just move all that behind him.

Cyrus bit his lip, searching the hall for what felt like the hundredth time already and was prepared to leave and put in a complaint when somebody walked in. 

Upon their initial arrival, Cyrus could tell that this guy was more than just a somebody. He practically radiated confidence. His leather boots and matching jacket spoke for him, really. Plus, he could swear he saw a tattoo peaking out of his jacket sleeve. Cyrus gulped. This guy was tall. Unwelcoming. Intimidating. 

Yet, inexplicably, Cyrus liked it.

The blond haired guy approached him wearing a smirk and a pair of sunglasses. 

Cyrus frowned.

"Why are you wearing a pair of sunglasses indoors?" 

Cyrus' tour guide didn't seem to appreciate that. Cyrus should have known better than to talk back, really. But he was feeling bold. 

The guy looked him up and down, as though attempting to analyse what kind of person Cyrus was. It was pretty disconcerting, and Cyrus found himself feeling wary about it. 

"Why are you talking back to me? You don't exactly look like a tough guy, sunshine." 

Cyrus could feel his fists curl into a ball. It was an instinctive self defensive technique for him; for the record, he definitely didn't want to fight anybody. Let alone his smug and attractive tour guide. No doubt the guy had a girlfriend, though. All guys like him did.

Or so Cyrus though, anyway.

He stepped forward, looking braver than he felt.

"Don't. Call me. Sunshine. I've seen some stuff-" 

"Oh, boo hoo, little baby boy has 'seen some stuff'. Haven't we all?" 

"But-" 

"But nothing. Look, I don't want to do this, but I'm being forced to because of the schools stupid Behaviour System. That, and I get to miss first period maths." 

Huh. That couldn't be right. Cyrus hadn't been told this. 

"I was never informed about this! Am I seriously going to miss first period?" 

His tour guide nodded.

"It should say that in your-um-what do they call them?" 

"Leaflet?" 

The tour guide snapped his fingers.

"Yes. That."

"Oh. I'll have to catch up, then." Cyrus thought out loud, visibly concerned. 

His tour guide folded his arms and shook his head. 

"Honestly. Who knew the new boy would be do studious?" 

"And?" Cyrus reminded indignantly, rising to the bait. "What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing. I never said there was." He sighed. "Look. We clearly got off on the wrong foot, right? And I'm sure you're a sweet guy, just not the kind of guy I'd hang out with." 

"Clearly." 

"Anyway, the name's Kippen. Some call me TJ Kippen. Most just call me TJ." 

"What does 'TJ' stand for?" 

TJ rolled his eyes.

"Tnoneof Jyourbusiness." 

"Touché, touché. Are you really not going to tell me your name?" 

"No." TJ scoffed. "Why would I? We've literally just met." 

"I know, I was just thinking-" 

"Clearly, you weren't. Nobody knows what TJ stands for and I intend for it to stay that way. Got it?" 

Cyrus nodded, not feeling as confident as he was before.

"I'm Cyrus. Cyrus Goodman." 

Cyrus stepped forward to shake TJ's hand, but TJ had other ideas and decided to fist bump him.

That's when the strangest thing occurred. 

Cyrus felt like a spark of electricity had just hit him. TJ removed his sunglasses, looking just as puzzled as Cyrus felt. Perhaps he'd felt it, too. 

No, that idea was ridiculous. 

Unless...?

No. No way. 

That's when the next odd event transpired.

As their eyes met, Cyrus felt a connection and a pull to this mysterious guy. He suddenly felt a compelling urge to know everything about him. Where had he done from? What was his real name? What were his interests? Did he have a girlfriend? Who was TJ Kippen, really? 

Cyrus noticed his heart was hammering hard and his palms were sweaty, but he pushed them to the back of his mind. 

In that moment, it felt like it was only the two of them that existed. Judging by the softer look in TJ's stunning emerald eyes, he felt that, too. 

The tension and electricity in the air was tangible and Cyrus felt like something important had happened between them, something significant. How significant, he couldn't gage yet. But something pretty important had just gone down. He could tell.

Unfortunately, the moment passed a few seconds later and TJ began to speak again.

"Looks like I'll have to drag you around the school, then. It's nothing special, for the record. I don't really like it here." 

"Huh. I figured that. How come?" 

TJ bit his lip. Nobody had shown this detail of interest in his life before. So, why had Cyrus? 

"Cyrus, you do realise curiosity killed the cat, right?" 

Cyrus shrugged, the corners of his lips twitching up into a little smile.

"I'm not exactly a cat, though, am I?"

TJ rolled his eyes. 

"Good one. You should be a comedian, some day." 

"Maybe I will be. Who knows?" 

"I was being sarcastic." 

"So was I." 

There it was: the undeniable chemistry, the sparks flying between them. It was powerful.

Cyrus searched for an answer to his quick response in TJ's eyes. They were so alluring, so captivating-like, it was as though you could fall in and never return to the real world. Not that you'd want to. 

They were eyes that didn't quite prevent or bar warmth, but presently shut them out due to the attitude of the owner. Cyrus wondered if those eyes had ever known true love. 

"Have you seen our brand new canteen?" TJ asked, snapping Cyrus out of his daydream. 

Cyrus shook his head. 

"They do the best fries. I say it's new because they just expanded it. The rest of the school is fairly unimpressive, I'm not gonna lie. But the canteen?" TJ grinned, becoming almost friendly for once. "Best part of the entire school. Hands down."

"You should smile more often, you know. It suits you." Cyrus told TJ, before promptly turning red. 

Had he really said that out loud? What if TJ had thought that Cyrus was flirting with him? 

However, TJ remained oblivious. 

"Eh. Maybe when I have more to smile about. For now, though, that's the best you're getting. Any questions about the canteen?" 

Cyrus genuinely considered this question. TJ bit his lip. He found it really cute, the way Cyrus looked when he was in deep thought. 

But he couldn't let himself think that. It was a Forbidden Thought and TJ knew it. Besides, he couldn't open his heart up to someone whose dazzling eyes he found himself drowning in. He couldn't open up to anyone.

"Do they sell chocolate chip muffins?" 

TJ raised his eyebrows. 

"Did you just say 'chocolate chip muffins'?" 

"I might have done. And what about it?" Cyrus challenged. 

"Nothing, it's just...you're sixteen, right?" 

"Yup." 

"And you still like chocolate chip muffins?" 

Cyrus laughed, lightly. It was a beautiful sound, like wind chimes in the breeze, and kind of melodious. 

TJ knew at they moment he'd jump at the opportunity to do or say anything he possibly could to make Cyrus Goodman laugh.

"Of course I do. Who doesn't?" 

"I mean, I'm more of a blueberry macadamia nut guy myself..." 

Cyrus scrunched up his nose in an adorable way. 

"There's no such muffin." 

"How do you know that? Do you work in a bakery?" 

"No." Cyrus sighed wistfully. "I wish I did, though. It would be so much fun!" 

"Sure, I guess, as long as you didn't eat all of it...anyway, moving on. Let's go to the classroom. Don't want you getting lost on your first day now, do we?"

"Well, that all rests on your touring expertise. I'm trusting you here, TJ. No pressure." 

One thing that seemed to surprise both boys was how easily the flow of conversation went, how natural the witty banter between them has become. Cyrus felt as though he was doing more than breaking the proverbial ice; he was smashing it. It seemed TJ came across as quite lonely, mysterious and furtive-but she you got him talking, he was actually a really interesting person, Cyrus realised after approximately half an hour. 

"So, Cyrus. Where have you moved from?" 

"Brooklyn." 

TJ stopped right in his tracks, turned his heel and spun around to face Cyrus, almost bumping into him in the process.

"Shut up! No way! I grew up there!" 

They began a discussion about the sports there and Cyrus barely mentioned about how the gangs had infiltrated into the schools and turned them into dangerous places. TJ looked uncomfortable, although it wasn't just over a week later that Cyrus discovered that the source of TJ's discomfort was, in fact, guilt at his involvement with gangs in Brooklyn. 

"Somebody I was friends with knew somebody who had turned rogue. They used to be a good person , mind but something-changed." Cyrus winced. "Selena used to be so friendly, too. I think she was trying to get her family out of debt and it went wrong. They turned her into a villain, practically. Jake was almost killed by her." 

Cyrus' eyes began to water up. TJ placed a hand on Cyrus' shoulder, albeit tentatively, as though he was scared that Cyrus was fragile and would shatter at his touch.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Cy. That must have hurt. Is he alright now?" 

Cyrus nodded. 

"As far as I'm aware of. I haven't heard from him since I moved to Shadyside a week ago. I was just wondering...maybe he'd been roped in by them. I'm not too sure, anymore. In life, you never really know who your friends are. It's all just a guessing game, really. You never know when they'll turn their back on you and do you wrong." 

TJ thought carefully about the previous statement. He supposed it could be applied to Reed, or Lester, or Max, or Daniel. Possibly even Atlas or Jet.

"Yeah, you've got a point. Want me to take you up to the maths rooms?"

TJ started to chuckle to himself as they made their way upstairs, and Cyrus pieced things together quickly.

"TJ?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you just bring me up to the maths rooms to gloat about how you're missing maths right now?" 

"What would make you think that?" TJ asked, caught off guard by the question. 

"You mentioned that you'd miss maths earlier. I take it you don't like it." 

"It's a waste of time. Besides, I'm just stupid." 

Cyrus frowned.

"What do you mean?" 

TJ sighed. 

"What I mean is, I can't do any of it. I'm useless at it. I flunk every test. I don't care, though. Just two more years in this hellhole and I'll be gone." 

"I take it you don't plan to go to uni?" 

TJ shrugged.

"I dunno. Like I told you earlier, I'm way into sports. I'd really like to do something related to do that. I like art." 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. 

"Really? I wouldn't have you down as an artist." 

"And I wouldn't have you down as a theatre kid who likes film." 

Cyrus shrugged. 

"What can I say, I-TJ, what are you doing?"

"Chill. I'm just gloating, like you said." 

"I don't think this is a good idea, TJ." 

"Me neither, to be honest. Oh, well. Who cares of we get into a bit of trouble?" 

"I care! TJ, it's my first day here." 

"So?"

"So, I don't want them getting the wrong impression of me." 

"What's the worst they can do, put you in detention? I've had loads of detentions before." 

"I haven't! TJ, get away from the little window in the door. Now." 

TJ smirked. 

"Make me, New Boy."

"The name's Cyrus, you know." 

"Yeah. I know." 

TJ took his middle finger and stuck it up at all the people in the class, laughing his head off. 

"You think this is sooo funny, don't you?" 

"Well, yeah, I do, actually."

"I can't be dealing with this. First I'm bullied at my old school and one of my friends is nearly killed by one of my other (former friends) and now I'm going to get into trouble by association becusse of you, TJ Kippen." 

"Whoops." 

"I know you care really, under that facade." 

TJ turned around and glared at Cyrus. 

"There's more than you'd think to me. I doubt you do know this and that about me. You don't." 

Cyrus saw he'd hit an Achilles heel and backed away. 

"Okay. I'm sorry, that was a little insensitive of me. Let's go." 

"I suppose you're right." TJ admitted reluctantly. "Let me take you to the benches, just past the basketball courts. There's a little secluded place I like where we can talk for five minutes before those stupid bells ring."

Cyrus smiled widely, honoured that TJ would show him somewhere so private, so personal to him. 

"Come on. Sit down next to me. I don't bite, don't worry." 

"You could have had me fooled." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Just, the impression you give off. It's intimidating." 

"You didn't seem intimidated to me." 

"Yeah? Well, maybe I'm different." 

TJ gave Cyrus a look that Cyrus couldn't figure out, despite his perceptive nature.

"Possibly." 

They both looked out into the trees. Cyrus marvelled at how quiet it was compared to the noisy, bustling echo. But, of course. It was only humans who could make it that way.

"Want a cigarette?" 

"Huh?" 

Cyrus was broken out if his trance. TJ smirked. That seemed to be his signature look. 

"I said, do you want a cigarette?" 

Cyrus' eyes widened.

"You smoke?" 

"Yes. Why are you surprised? I'm bad news. I stole them this morning. Just don't tell anyone." 

"Where from?" 

"Abdul's shop, of course. Where else can you buy cigarettes from?" 

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? I don't smoke!" 

"I'd gathered that. You still haven't directly answered my question, though."

"I think I've answered it sufficiently. I don't smoke. It's bad for you." 

"Is it?" 

"Yes-it can cause all sorts of cancers and horrible conditions. Mainly lung conditions." 

"Looks like somebody has been doing a lot of Googling." TJ teased. 

Cyrus turned red.

"I have not!" He defended stubbornly. "I just so happen to know my facts about keeping healthy." 

"I'm sure you do. Well, suit yourself." TJ shrugged and took out a lighter, smoking his second cigarette of the day. 

"Why do you do it?" Cyrus queried. 

"Do what?" 

"Smoke. Why exactly do you smoke?" 

TJ looked down at the grass, feeling too apprehensive to answer the question initially.

"I don't know-I guess..." TJ sighed heavily and looked Cyrus straight in the eye. Cyrus could see his vulnerability, something that seemed uncharacteristic for somebody like TJ. 

"Only continue if you wish. I'm not forcing you to tell me anything." 

"No, it's fine. I know it sounds crazy, because we've only just met, but I kind of trust you, Cyrus Goodman." 

Cyrus felt touched by that. 

"That's sweet of you." 

TJ shrugged, chuckling. 

"I'm honestly not sure if I'm capable of being sweet, but I appreciate the compliment, Goodman. I mean, at first I did it to fit in." TJ continued to smoke his cigarette, not meeting Cyrus' eye. "But then...I got hooked. And, I had an impression to give off, that I was this cool, tough guy. I stuck with it and began gradually engaging in more and more self destructive behaviours. Drinking, smoking weed...I knew it wasn't a healthy coping mechanism for my issues. But I can't really stop." 

Both boys were teary eyed at this point. 

"Oh, TJ..." Cyrus replied softly, not quite sure what to say. "If you ever need anyone to open up to about your issues, I'm here." 

TJ's head shot up at this. He was surprised Cyrus hadn't judged him for his stupid decisions and reckless behaviour. Anyone else would.

Then again, perhaps Cyrus Goodman wasn't just anyone else.

"You are?" 

Cyrus smiled. 

"Yes." 

The two exchanged a soft look, and TJ figured that was probably the moment he came to the decision that Cyrus was The One.

Abruptly, the bell rang and interrupted them. The moment was lost.

TJ swore and stubbed out his cigarette, discarding it carelessly on the grass and crushing it under his heel. 

"Make sure that goes out properly." Cyrus advised, wisely. "Don't want to go down as an arsonist, do we?" 

TJ grinned.

"You don't know that." 

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'd better go. I've got chemistry." 

TJ nodded. 

"I have history. I actually like history. I'm good at it." 

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. I'll see you around, Leather Jacket." 

TJ laughed. 

"I'll see you around, New Boy." 

And with that, they were both separated from each other, only to meet again and again as though fate was bringing them together.

Little did they know, it was.

Cyrus couldn't stop thinking about TJ in chemistry. The only chemistry he could concentrate on was the chemistry he'd had with TJ, the sparks that had flown the first time they directly looked at each other. 

What if TJ was his soulmate? 

No, that was stupid. His soulmate was probably some nice girl who Cyrus could never fully commit to truly loving. 

He was so handsome, from his high cheekbones to his blond hair, to his forest green eyes...wow. There was definitely more to him than first appeared. He was funny and kind and-

Wait, did Cyrus have a crush? 

Great. That was the last thing he needed. 

TJ Kippen was practically the epitome of a Straight Guy; sporty and rebellious and cool, the opposite of him. 

Then again, opposites did attract...

Who knew? Cyrus' mind was a mess, but he didn't mind. 

This was going to be hopeless. 

His unrequited crush on TJ Kippen was going to destroy him.

So, why did he welcome It? 

If only he knew.

TJ sighed longingly.

If only he knew.

If only TJ knew why his heart was hammering at the memory of his fleeting interactions with Cyrus Goodman. The boy was a dork, that much he could tell. It was never going to work. The guy was probably straight anyway, right? 

Right? 

Yet, the connection they'd had, the chemistry...it was undeniable. The look in Cyrus' chocolate eyes, the ones he'd melted in...there was something there.

Definitely.

What if Cyrus was his soulmate? 

TJ shook his head to dispel any unrealistic thoughts. That was stupid and untrue. He was just deluding himself. He was trying to comfort himself about his hopelessly unrequited crush. 

Great. He hadn't anticipated to fall for the new boy, but had found himself dreaming about him anyway. 

Cyrus Goodman was going to be the death of him, he could already tell.

He could tell already. 

The scariest part was, he was excited for it. 

He couldn't wait. 

Bring it on.


	2. Locker Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ is fed up with Kira's flirting and storms away, only to find Cyrus being bullied and defending him. Cyrus finds himself some new friends shortly afterwards.
> 
> "Hey! Stay away from Cyrus!"
> 
> "Or what?" 
> 
> "Or else you'll have to deal with me."
> 
> "You'll hear a lot about me. Whether or not you chose to believe it is up to you. I am the person they make out I am, but I'm also not. I'll let you think about that."
> 
> "I do a lot of things that are classified as 'bad' or 'wrong'. That's just how I roll. Or can you not handle the heat?" 
> 
> Now, it was Cyrus' turn to grin.
> 
> "Oh, I can handle the heat, alright." 
> 
> "Good, because I wanted to ask you to my big basketball game, this Friday night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late, the next update should be on Thursday (hopefully). Sorry it's so long, I didn't realize! Anyway, enjoy!

"Hey, Teej." 

TJ groaned. 

It was her. 

Kira. 

TJ turned around and sighed.

"What do you want now, Kira?" 

"TJ, that's no way to greet your girlfri-" 

"End that nonsense right now. You know we're not dating." 

Kira raised her eyebrows. 

"Fine. But I can tell that you're really into me." Kira batted her eyelashes and winked at TJ. 

TJ resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her creepy displays of apparent affection.

"What makes you say that?"

Kira smirked.

"Well, for starters, you didn't sleep with any girls at the party." Kira nudged him. "Which means you don't fancy any of them." 

"Yep. That's right." TJ responded in a bored tone.

If only she knew.

"So, I figured maybe the girl you wanted to do those things was me..." 

TJ felt like throwing up right now. 

"Well, maybe you did the maths wrong. No offense, but I'm not really into you." 

"Ooh, a man who plays hard to get. I like it." 

TJ removed his sunglasses from his pocket and put them on so she couldn't see him rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Did you see the game on TV last night?" 

"You bet I did!" 

The pair were soon engaged in an enthusiastic conversation about basketball. Kira was fun. And TJ loved talking about basketball. TJ thought briefly, while Kira subtly placed an arm around his shoulder and he attempted to return the favour, that pretending to be heterosexual wasn't so bad after all. 

Okay, so that was a lie.

It was painful, denying who he was, but he had no choice. He had a reputation to uphold. And if Kira was going to help him to it, then so be it.

Even if he did want to poke his eyeballs out after five minutes.

That seemed like a better prospect than talking to Kira for another fifteen minutes.

"So, what are you up to this weekend?" 

"Me?" TJ asked sleepily, glancing around their group of basketball friends. 

"Duh." 

"Well Reed and I had some plans to go to this abandoned house..."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. It's supposed to be haunted, apparently."

"Sounds exciting." Kira commented, twirling a lock of her curly hair around a finger. "Can I join you?" 

Kira batted her lashes at him. TJ shook his head.

"Sorry. Nah. It's a Bro weekend to make up for losing each other at the party." 

Kira pouted and nudged TJ. 

"Come on. Surely you can make some exceptions...for me?" 

"No, sorry." 

With that, TJ turned to his friends, taking a swig of the beer that they were currently passing around the group, illicitly smuggled into the school.

"Surprised you didn't chug down the whole bottle, mate." Max, one of TJ's friends, commented with a friendly pat on the back. 

"Last night was hard core, though. You should have seen him!" TJ's other friend, Daniel, cut in. 

"I was absolutely smashed, wasn't I?" 

The group all confirmed this. 

"Still, you were pretty chilled." Lester pointed out. "Must have been the weed." 

TJ nodded and thought about his conversation with Cyrus just a few hours ago about his self destructive behaviours. They weren't called self destructive for no reason. No doubt they'd cause the downfall of at least one of the members of this group. 

The thought sent chills down TJ's spine so he pushed it down and took out another cigarette, ignoring Cyrus' voice in his head warning him about the dangers of smoking.

"So, are you joining us on Thursday night, Kippen?" Reed asked. 

"What for?" 

"The graffiti spree on the chippy." 

"Oh, that. Yeah, obviously. I'm planning to do a few myself this week anyway. Open invitation." 

"Great! So I'm invited, am I?" Kira asked.

TJ shrugged. 

"I mean everyone else is, sure. If you want to tag along, suit yourself. Knock yourself out." 

Please do, TJ thought. Please knock yourself out, so you don't have to join us.

Kira hugged him and squealed.

"You won't regret it." 

TJ doubted that.

"Never said I would." 

Kira grinned. She was practically latching on to every word he said. It was irritating. 

Not like Cyrus. Cyrus had the confidence to stand up to TJ. Cyrus was actively interested in TJ's life, without being clingy. Nobody else TJ knew was like that. 

He liked that.

Kira being Kira, she mistook the eye contact phasing out in front of her as romantic and leaned forward to try to kiss him. 

TJ stepped back rapidly, his daydreams about Cyrus cut short instantly. 

"What the fuck, Kira? You can't just do that! I phase out for like, two seconds, and you do that!" 

"But I thought-" 

"No. No, clearly you didn't think. I'm not interested in you. End of. I have to draw the line somewhere, and that somewhere is here." 

Kira placed a hand on TJ's shoulder. TJ knew it was supposed to be comforting, but it wasn't. He thought back to when Cyrus did earlier. That had been comforting. But Kira and her touch certainly weren't.

"TJ-" 

"Stop it. Don't you dare 'TJ' me. Just leave me alone." 

"Come on, be reasonable-" 

"Reasonable? Seriously? You weren't being so reasonable thirty seconds ago! What do you know about reasonable?" 

"TJ, don't leave-" 

"No. Screw this. I'm out." 

With that being said, TJ walked away and didn't look back.

"Please, give me my bag back! I'll pay you the money tomorrow, I swear!" 

As TJ walked past, it became apparent that the owner of this voice was being shoved against some lockers by a group of bullies.

TJ winced. He was getting random pains on his arms, legs and shoulders. Must be a basketball injury, he told himself.

"Should have been today, princess. Now, you gotta pay the price." 

TJ's eyes narrowed in confusion. The former voice sounded oddly familiar, for some reason. 

That's when it hit TJ. 

That was Cyrus.

A surge of anger boiled through TJ, taking him entirely by surprise. Why did he care? Cyrus Goodman was just some scrawny little dork he'd been forced to give a tour of the school to, wasn't he? 

Only, in his heart, TJ was aware that something deeper than that was going on with them. It must be for TJ to care about Cyrus. 

Observing it now, they were kicking him. Repeatedly. TJ winced, feeling the boy's pain. That was odd. He certainly wasn't empathetic in nature, so why was this happening to him?

TJ clenched his fists tightly as he approached the group, ready for a fight.

"Hey! Stay away from Cyrus!"

"Or what?" 

"Or else you'll have to deal with me." TJ snarled. 

"Oh, really?" 

"Want me to prove it?"

"Go for it, big guy." 

TJ swung forward and punched one of them in the face. Another guy pinned Cyrus up against his locker, still. TJ had to find a way to distract him.

So, as anyone with basic knowledge of the male anatomy would do, TJ kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. 

"Run!" TJ mouthed to Cyrus as the boy bent over in pain.

"But my bag-" Cyrus mouthed back, visibly distressed.

TJ swung his first at the tallest guy, but he swerved. TJ swore. 

"Just go! I'll deal with it!" TJ mouthed in response. 

Cyrus still looked reluctant, so TJ gave him his most intimidating face. Cyrus ran.

TJ was relieved that Cyrus could trust him so much. 

He sighed.

That's when he got punched on the nose, hard. TJ wore again and held the sleeve of his leather jsckdrt up to it. When he moved the sleeve away, it was crimson. 

"Not so badass now, are we, Mr Tough Guy?" The tallest one laughed. 

TJ's eyes widened as he took in the boy's light brown hair and blue eyes. 

That was Ethan, a good friend of Reed's. He'd been at the party last night. 

TJ had probably even smoked weed with him.

If it got out he'd been defending Goodman, he'd be good as dead. His reputation would be completely destroyed.

That was the last thing he wanted.

Ethan, it seemed, had recognised TJ, too. 

"Kippen?" 

TJ lowered his sunglasses dramatically. 

"The one and only." 

"What the hell are you doing, defending nerd boy like that?" 

TJ felt his jaw tense. 

"He's not-look. Our parents know each other, and I was told if anything bad happened to him, if I didn't look after him, my phone would be taken away and I'd be grounded for two weeks." 

TJ didn't know where the fabrication came from, and was surprised at how easily it dripped off his tongue. 

The bullies seemed to buy it, at least.

"And? That's not so bad." 

"But then I wouldn't be able to lead the graffiti spree." 

Their facial expression shifted in an instant, from malice to what was close to respect. 

"You're running it?"

"Well, yeah. Duh. Who do you think did the mural?" 

The boys shared a glance between themselves. 

Ethan raised his eyebrows. 

"Respect." 

TJ smiled appreciatively. Thank God. He wiped his nose and subtly made to grab for Cyrus' bag. 

The one he'd kicked, Mitch, frowned.

"Not so fast. No need to get his bag." 

"I promised him." 

They all laughed.

"Oh, so you 'pwomised' Cyrus Goodman, a pathetic loser, to give him his pwecious little bag back?" Ethan taunted. 

TJ gave Ethan a look so sharp, he fell silent in an instant.

The red haired one, Jacob, remembered something suddenly.

"Goodman never paid us. What do you have to offer?" 

"What?" 

"One of you had to pay us." 

"He promised to pay you tomorrow." 

"He'll probably forget. And you wouldn't want us to harass him again." 

"Or would you?" Mitch challenged, stepping forward with his arms crossed.

"Mess with him again, and you'll regret it."

"What will you do?" 

"I used to be in a gang, back in Brooklyn. I have connections. I know people." 

TJ smirked, aware that he was beginning to finally gain the upper hand in this situation. 

"Like who?" 

"Remember Jet from the party, last night?" 

All the colour drained out of their faces in an instant. They all nodded, simultaneously. 

"He used to be a gang leader. We're still tight. One wrong move and he could silence you, just like-" TJ snapped his fingers-"that. So I wouldn't go there, if I were you. Got it?"

Ethan spoke for the group.

"Got it. But, one of you still owes us, remember?" 

"We don't owe you shit."

"No, you owe us alright." 

"I need my money. We don't have too much money at home." 

"As if we care!" Ethan laughed. 

TJ sighed, still holding his jacket sleeve to his bloody nose. There really was no getting out of this one without paying the price for it. 

"Fine. How much do you want? Will five dollars do?" 

"We want ten." 

"What do you mean, you want ten? There's no way-" 

Jacob kicked him, hard, where the sun doesn't shine, almost as an act of vengeance on behalf of Mitch, despite Mitch being more than capable of doing so himself. 

TJ groaned in pain, keeping over for several seconds before composing himself shakily.

"Fine. The money's yours. Take it. You think you're so hard, don't you? So tough and mean and scary. One day, you'll regret this. Mark my words." 

"Yeah, right. Whatever. See you at the graffiti spree with Reed and co. Can't wait." Ethan called behind him, amusedly.

TJ could hear him rubbing his hands and miraculously resisted the urge to go back over there and slap the bully, hard.

Mainly, however, he was frightened. Frightened that Ethan would tell Reed that he was sticking up for Cyrus Goodman, of all people. 

Terrified that Reed wouldn't buy TJ's excuse, knowing him so well, and figuring out that he was gay.

Terrified that the word would get out and terrified of what Reed was capable of. 

Terrified that Cyrus would reject him and hate him forever.

Even more terrified that, in this ordeal, Cyrus could be accused of being gay, too, and severely hurt with no way to defend himself.

TJ shrugged his fears off casually, however, pushing them to the back of his mind as he always did, and responded in a light hearted manner.

"I can't wait to see you there. Hopefully next time we meet, you won't drag your asshole behaviour there like you always seem to do with everything. See ya!"

That being said, TJ strutted off whilst waving cheerily, still carrying Goodman's bag. 

Wait a minute. He didn't even know where Cyrus was.

Great. Just what he needed, right now.

TJ brought his sleeve up to his face. He needed tissues.

TJ reasoned that the most sensible option was to go to the bathroom and use some toilet paper as a tissue, so that's what he should do. 

Usually, TJ Kippen would never go for the most sensible option, of course. But he knew It would be difficult to explain his nose bleed to his friends.

As TJ gathered toilet paper and began to prevent the blood flow from his nose bleed, he heard a familiar voice from the only occupied stall.

"I should have never left Brooklyn....why is it always me?" 

Cyrus put his head in his hands despairingly. His new beginning, his fresh start, his first day had been ruined by some merciless bullies. He could never escape them. Why could be never escape them?

This was a disaster.

"I'm a mess." Cyrus muttered. "I do everything wrong. Why am I like this?" 

He felt tears begin to fill his eyes and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. God. He was so pathetic.

No wonder nobody liked him. 

Well. Not quite nobody. 

Unless the owner of the voice which made him jump was called nobody, that was.

"Cyrus? Are you...are you okay? They're gone, now. I dealt with them. And I have your bag." 

"TJ! Fancy seeing you here! Okay, so not seeing you, because I'm in a toilet cubicle and you aren't. But the thought counts, right? Anyway, you have it? That's great! Thank you so much, I don't know how I can possibly repay you." 

"Don't. It's fine." 

"No, I insist...Wait. You're not hurt, are you?" 

Silence. Cyrus spoke again.

"Why is your voice so bunged up?" 

More silence. Cyrus gasped.

"They punched your nose! Oh, gosh! It's bleeding, isn't it?" 

TJ sniggered. Cyrus frowned.

"What? What is it? What's so funny?" 

"Who the hell actually says 'gosh'?" 

Cyrus shrugged, despite the fact that TJ couldn't see him doing so.

"I do. I was brought up believing it was blasphemous to usd that name in such a way. Anyway, we say shekinah more than anything, which is just the presence of what you call God, basically." 

"Wait, you're Jewish?" 

"No. I'm Buddhist. What do you think?" Cyrus remarked sarcastically, taking himself by surprise.

TJ rolled his eyes.

"You could have sworn." 

"But I didn't." 

"But you didn't." 

"Anyway, what's important is your nose is bleeding! It's all my fault, isn't it? I feel awful! I'm so sorry, TJ!" 

TJ winced. He could feel the beginning of a bruise, a blackish blue thing, form on his leg. 

Cyrus sucked in his breath as he felt a bruise form at the exact same time. 

It was well known that from when soulmates first met, they'd share the same marks and bruises, both a blessing (in the fact that it helped you realise who your soulmate was) and a curse (if one was badly hurt, the other would be, too). There was a strong connection in sharing pain. It made for great sense of empathy and a close bond. 

TJ squeezed his eyes shut. His nose bleed was beginning to stop.

"Don't be sorry. You're not the one who punched me, are you?"

Cyrus considered this, chewing his lip thoughtfully. 

"You wouldn't have gotten into that situation without me being in it, though." 

"Chill. Don't worry. It's fine. Stop blaming yourself, Cyrus. It's not your fault that they were assholes. It's all sorted out, anyway." 

"It is?" 

"Yes. I threatened them. It's safe to say they won't be hurting you any time soon." 

"Oh. Why did you do that?" 

"Do what?" 

"Stick up for me. It's the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me, and no offense, but you don't appear like the nicest person ever, straight off the bat..." 

TJ sighed.

"I know. I get it. People aren't always what they first appear to be, though." 

"Yeah. I'm beginning to figure that out, now." 

"Good. By the way, were you crying earlier?" 

"Would you laugh at me if I told you I was?" 

"No." TJ responded in a voice that implied he thought that would be ridiculous. 

"Then yes, I was. Brooklyn's not great, not in the area I came from, anyway. But it's home. It's familiar and I'm used to it. My first day here has already been ruined. It's always me that gets picked on. The weak one. The loser." 

Why was Cyrus talking about himself that way? He seemed like a really nice, sweet and intelligent guy to TJ.

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You seem really intelligent, and kind, and funny." 

"Really?" Cyrus asked, stunned.

Why would anybody as tough as TJ be so sweet to somebody as weird as Cyrus? It confused him to no end, but he was very grateful for it all the same.

"Yeah. Really. Believe in yourself." 

"Thanks, TJ. For everything." 

"No problem. You gonna come out of there, now?" 

"Sure. I need to get my bag. Even though I look a mess right now." 

TJ doubted that. Cyrus was adorable, from his dark chocolate brown eyes that shone like the brightest stars in the sky to his long eyelashes to his cheeks, which were painted a bright and beautiful magnolia. Not to mention the freckles that dusted his cheeks like glitter, or the fluffy hair that TJ had a strangely compelling urge to touch. Everything about him shone in an ethereal light. He was practically an angel. TJ was certain he could never be a mess.

Self-consciously, Cyrus stepped out the cubicle.

His eyes were red rimmed and slightly bloodshot, although his eyes were no longer watery, and his nose was still a little red. He looked a little embarrassed as he approached TJ, aware of how cool TJ was in comparison and how much better looking he was. From his emerald eyes to the golden hair with the one wisp that fell down in the cutest way, to the light and barely visible freckles scattered like raised across TJ's nose and cheeks, to his high cheekbones. TJ Kippen was like a model, or something. There was certainly something charming and beautiful that glowed from within the boy, just waiting for release.

Cyrus realised he was staring and instantly turned the colour of a tomato. Why did he keep humilating himself around TJ Kippen?

"Sorry." Cyrus mumbled. "And thanks so much. Really. For everything. For the tour. For the kind behaviour. For defending me. For bothering to bring me my bag. You don't have to do that, you know."

TJ shrugged.

"It's nothing. Anyway, I wanted to. I wanted to prove that I'm not the person I'm always made out to be all the time." 

The fascinated Cyrus. This boy was a walking stereotype, but trying to break free-clearly a very difficult job. 

"Wow."

TJ decided to be confident and took Cyrus' awe as a reason to continue. 

"You'll hear a lot about me. Whether or not you chose to believe it is up to you. I am the person they make out I am, but I'm also not. I'll let you think about that."

"I will." 

"Cool." TJ replied, ignoring how fast his heart was beating.

Cyrus Goodman had promised to think about him. That was nothing short of a miracle, in TJ's eyes.

TJ passed Cyrus' bag to him. Just as he did so, their fingers touched and there it was again; the sparks, the electricity, the fireworks. TJ looked Cyrus right in the eyes, the golden flecks in them standing out in the most stunning way. Cyrus could see confusion, but also curiosity. Cyrus figured his eyes probably mirrored the same emotions. 

Their fingers stayed there for a few glorious seconds, before the bell rang and brought the pair back down to earth and they both remembered who they were and what they were doing. 

TJ cleared his throat and Cyrus looked down as he slung his backpack onto his back. The awkwardness between them was tangible as they left the toilets.

"I guess I'll see you around, Leather Jacket." 

"See you around, Locker Boy."

TJ frowned. His palms were sweaty. Why were they sweaty? And his cheeks. TJ brought his hands up to his cheeks, tentatively. They felt hot. They must be the colour of a tomato, TJ decided. Which, for the record, they were. 

So that confirmed it. It was true. TJ had an unrequited crush on a straight boy he'd literally just met. Brilliant.

Still. It wasn't just any old crush, was it? He'd felt sparks fly when their fingers had touched, and, judging by the look on Cyrus' face, he'd felt that, too. 

Shaking his head to dispel his forbidden thoughts, TJ walked on to English, hoping that he'd be able to get this boy out of his head. 

He didn't know how much Cyrus Goodman would permanently change his life. 

Not yet. 

But, in time, he would. 

He sure would.

Cyrus felt bewildered. What just went down was all so surreal to him. Bullies assaulting him was believable enough, because he was used to it. But TJ Kippen coming to his defense like that? It was stuff of a daydream, really. 

And the way he felt when their fingers had touched....Cyrus had never felt that for anybody before. TJ seemed to know what that was about, too. Yet, Cyrus doubted that he'd ever acknowledge it. 

TJ Kippen was already and easily the most confusing person he had met in his entire life. Especially with that cryptic comment-that he was everything people made out that he was, but that he also wasn't. Perhaps he had layers. He'd just have to wait it out and see. 

For now, he'd have to get that boy out of his head and hope that people were much nicer to him at lunch.

Fortunately for Cyrus, they were. Two friendly girls from his maths class approached him at the end of the lesson. 

"Hey!" One of them greeted. She was an Asian girl with a cool pixie cut, colourful shoes and beautiful eyeshadow on, along with a rainbow jacket. 

Cyrus thought she was pretty cool from the get go.

"I'm Andi." The girl added, introducing herself with a smile. "Andi Mack. And this is my best friend, Buffy. Driscoll." 

Buffy was a tall, mixed race girl with dark and curly hair. She looked warm and kind if you were good to her, but Cyrus could detect a defensiveness found in a person who felt they had something to prove.

"Hey." Cyrus greeted them both with a smile.

"You must be the new boy. Cyrus Goodman, right?" Buffy asked.

Cyrus nodded. 

"Is is true that you're from Brooklyn?" Buffy questioned as they left the classroom. 

"Yeah. We left for my mom's new job. And we were in a rough area. Most kids there won't be at college by the age of twenty. They'll be in prison." 

Buffy's eyes widened. 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Do you want to join us and our friends for lunch?" Andi queried. 

Cyrus' face lit up immediately.

"You guys want to hang out with me? Really?" 

"Yes!' Andi rspidned dmphatically.

"Really." Buffy answered with a smile. "You seem really interesting and clever." 

Cyrus raised his eyebrows.

"You aren't using me for my intelligence, are you?" 

Upon seeing their faces in response to this, Cyrus laughed.

"I'm just kidding. And, for the record, I'd love to have lunch with you and meet your friends." 

They made their way in to the canteen. Cyrus smelt chips and thought back to TJ's comments about them.

"I might get some chips. Are they nice?" 

"They're amazing." Buffy and Andi both replied simultaneously. 

"Jinx! Jinx again! Padlock!" 

Cyrus grinned. Already, he found their friendship sweet and endearing. 

They led him over to a long table of people. Cudud gulped, his palms slick with sweat. There was a considerable amount of people sat there, in front of him. What if they didn't like him?

"Hey, guys. This is Cyrus Goodman, the new boy from Brooklyn." Andi greeted the group. Some of them smiled politely and waved. Others were a little more enthusiastic than that.

"Hey, Cyrus! Nice to meet you, dude! I'm Jonah Beck. I play soccer, tennis and frisbee here." 

Jonah shook Cyrus' hand. Cyrus shook it back, but has a question on his mind to ask him.

Cyrus' eyebrows knitted together in his confusion.

"Frisbee? That's a sport here?" 

"Practically anything qualifies as a sport in Shadyside." Another boy, who was taller with Jonah and had brown hair and brown eyes, explained. "Hey, man. I'm Marty, Buffy's boyfriend." 

Buffy punched Marty in the shoulder rapidly, causing him to correct himself. 

"I mean, I'm not her boyfriend. I'm her not boyfriend."

Buffy facepalmed.

"He's her boyfriend." Andi supplied. Buffy shot her a look that would terrify a serial killer, but Andi must have been used to it as she simply shrugged and introduced the pretty blonde girl next to her.

"And this is my girlfriend, Amber." 

"Oh." 

"Have you got a problem with that?"

"No, no!" Cyrus chuckled nervously. "God, no! I'm like, the opposite of homophobic." 

"Wait, you're gay?" The girl sitting next to Amber, who had short brown hair, wondered out loud. 

"Umm...Yeah. Yeah, I am. None of you will tell anyone, will you?" 

"Of course not." Amber reassured Cyrus warmly on behalf of the rest of the group as she shook his hand. He fist bumped Marty and shook hands with the brunette girl.

"My name is Iris. This is my girlfriend, Kaitlin." 

Kaitlin looked up from her book. She had one of the friendliest looking faces Cyrus had ever seen. 

"Hi! Nice to meet you and welcome to Shadyside!" 

"Thanks! Who's that, next to you?" 

"Who, sorry?" 

"The blonde girl." 

"Oh. She's Libby. She's deaf, but super creative and fun." 

Cyrus was suddenly very relieved that he knew ASL. 

"Hello. My name is Cyrus and I moved here from Brooklyn." Cyrus signed. Libby perked up. 

"Is it really cool there? Is there lots of art?" Libby signed back. 

"There is one art gallery, but aside from that, you'd have to count a surprising amount of graffiti as art for there to be a lot. It is pretty cool, though. It's rough, but it's home." Cyrus signed.

"You know sign language?" A voice from behind Cyrus questioned. It was oddly calming. 

"Yeah. I have a deaf cousin that I'm close to, called Sadie. She's lovely and I wanted to communicate with her since I was young, so I started to take classes from when I was eight years old. Now I'm fluent." Cyrus explained to his wide eyed audience. "Do you?" 

The owner of the voice nodded.

"Yeah. I do. I'm going out with her, you see. I have been for almost eighteen months, now. I'm Walker and I'm also interested in art. Welcome to Shadyside.

"Thanks. That's cool. Nice to meet you." 

They shook hands.

Walker kissed Libby on the cheek and she played with the bracelet on his arm. Cyrus saw a flash of emotion in Jonah's eyes that he recognised as jealousy.

Not good.

"We sometimes hang out with Natalie, the girl over there with the way hair. She's really sporty-she's a frisbee champion, an awesome swimmer, and brilliant at horse riding. Jonah used to date her." Andi explained. "Then there's Gus, a whiz at coding and anything numerical or scientific and Le-oh, there he is!"

They waved as a tall Asian boy walked over with his red haired friend, who wore glasses.

"Hi! Who's this, then?" 

"Hey! I'm Cyrus Goodman." 

"Are you the kid from Brooklyn?" 

"I sure am!"

"Is it true that you once fought off a whole gang and set your chemistry lab on fire?" 

Cyrus through his head back and laughed. The rumours flying about him were so ridiculous, he could hardly believe his own ears. Still, he hoped none of them were bad, all the same.

"Just because I'm from a rough part of Brooklyn, does not mean I've done such crazy things! I wish! Where are these lies coming from?" 

"Well, someone was talking to Kippen. He's from Brooklyn too, you know. He arrived in the last year of middle school, three years ago. You should hear half the stuff he's got up to!"

"Did the rumours directly come from him?" 

"No, the group of people he was talking to. Anyway, that's not important. Have you heard of half of what he's done?" 

So, that's what TJ was on about earlier.

Cyrus shook his head. Leo shuddered.

"He's a notorious bully, you know. Shoved a kid to the ground for pushing in line a few weeks ago. He's not one to be messed with." 

Cyrus thought about the way TJ had fought those bullies earlier and didn't doubt that for a second.

"I can imagine he isn't, no." 

"Do you want to know what he did last month?" 

Buffy laughed, cutting their conversation short.

"Sorry, Leo. But we don't want to scare him, now, do we?" 

"It's fine. I've seen some stuff-" 

"Ooh, he's seen some stuff. So what?" The red haired guy challenged.

"Shut up. What have you seen, Cyrus? Gangs fighting? Was there fire? Violence? Drugs? Alcohol? Blood?" 

Cyrus frowned. 

"All of those. Not nice when I want to get good grades. I might want to be a film writer and director, but I still needed a solid education behind me. Which I certainly wasn't getting there." 

Leo fake yawned, evidently bored. Good. That's the reaction Cyrus wanted. He didn't want to delve into his dark last just yet-especially not to a gossip hungry wannabe journalist he'd just met. He noticed the red haired boy glaring at him sharply and turned to him with a smile.

"I haven't met you yet. Gus, right?" 

Gus nodded curtly.

"Yep. That's right. That's me." 

"So, Leo, what's the deal with Kippen?" 

"All sorts. There was a wild party last night-" 

"I heard about that!" Jonah interjected. "Apparently, a mass fight broke out between some dude called Ethan and Markus."

"And they smoked weed." Marty added.

"A gang member turned up, apparently." Iris contributed. 

"They're planning a graffiti spree this week." Walker pointed out. 

"But that's not relevant to the party, is it?" Buffy muttered, rolling her eyes. 

Walked shrugged at her and joined in with the rest of the conversation. 

"Kippen got up on a table and took his shirt off, from what I've heard. And his friends followed suit." Amber mentioned.

"TJ and his group turned up on motorbikes." Andi told the eager group in front of her.

"They broke windows and drank a ton of alcohol." Kaitlin informed them. 

"Kippen supposedly got absolutely wasted." Buffy explained. 

"A lot of people slept with each other." Libby signed. Walker translated what she had said to the eager teenagers.

"Kira Summers is getting with Kippen. He didn't do anything with any of the girls, if you get what I mean. He totally wants to be with her." 

Cyrus felt his heart plummet. TJ Kippen was straight. Of course he was. Why, he was straight as could be. It was obvious. So, why did it shatter his heart brutally?

Buffy frowned, surprised.

"Are you sure, Leo?" 

"Pretty certain." 

"Who's Kira?" Cyrus asked.

"Her." Buffy told Cyrus, her eyes behind where he was sat. 

Cyrus turned around, and that's when he saw her.

She was walking across the canteen with her friends. Her charm and careless charisma shone from within, that much was obvious in the way she flicked her curly hair, in her smirk and the way she carried herself so confidently, her head held high.

She was beautiful. There was simply no denying it. Despite the fact that he was gay, Cyrus could see that, easily. Anybody could. Especially somebody like TJ.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Buffy remarked from besides him. 

Cyrus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm bisexual. And I used to have a crush on her, before I realized what she was like. She's not a nice person. It took me, like, three whole months being infatuated with her at the start of the Freshman year." 

Kaitlin sighed as her gaze followed Kira. 

"Why do all the pretty girls have to be straight?" 

"And homophobic." Marty followed up. "When she found out I was bisexual, she kicked off at TJ for letting a bisexual boy on the basketball team, even though it was mainly down to the coach." 

"I used to like her, too." Libby signed.

"Who didn't?" Walker signed, then spoke. "Shame she's a bad person." 

"Pushy, too, or so I've heard." Jonah cut in. "TJ has rejected her multiple times, but now, I think he's warming up to her." 

Andi snorted. 

"They deserve each other. Look."

"What's he doing, now?" Gus asked in a resigned tone, as though he was used to TJ's antics at this point.

"Look and see for yourself!" Leo commented, taking his notepad out. 

Cyrus pulled a face. Was that guy for serious? 

He followed their gaze. They'd been at lunch for just under ten minutes, yet somebody was kicking off, already. That had to be a Shadyside record, according to Amber. The others agreed with her, wholeheartedly.

Cyrus smirked, suppressing a laugh. Please. At his old school, this would have taken less than two minutes to transpire. 

"If I want a bloody muffin, I get one! You hear me? Why do I want one? Why do you need to know?" 

Cyrus strained to hear what the dinner lady was replying in response.

"Young man, please calm down-" 

"Young man? I'm not a young man!" 

Amber, Marty, Andi, Jonah and Walker began singing YMCA. Cyrus giggled and shook his head. He'd really found his people, hadn't he? 

Cyrus glanced back at TJ. What did he have to look like that for?

"He's just so attractive..." 

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Jonah, I know that. Marty, I get why you'd agree. But you shouldn't mess around with TJ Kippen, you know. He's trouble with a capital TJ. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the 'T' in TJ stood for Trouble. Stay away from him." 

Cyrus gripped the table, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. 

"Are you alright, Cyrus?" Iris checked. Cyrus nodded.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine, thanks." 

The issue was, though, that he wasn't. There's no say he'd be allowed to hang out with TJ again. He may hardly even know the alleged bully, but Cyrus was definitely warming up to him. The thought of not talking to him ever again made him feel physically ill. 

Not to mention, he could see his idea of who TJ truly was drastically changing, and he was brought back to the question he'd wondered just a few hours back, at the beginning of the tour.

Who was TJ, Kippen, really?

Was he some careless miscreant who bullied and hurt people to get what he wanted? Was he a weed smoking alcoholic who loved to party and get drunk? Was he the guy that created graffiti, played basketball and fancied Kira Summers? 

Or, was he somebody else completely?

Was he the person who opened up to him by the back of the school after giving him a tour of it? Was he the generous boy who defended him from bullies and complimented him? Was he the guy that already trusted him and cared about him so soon after they met, the one who felt a spark of electricity flow through him every time his fingers touched Cyrus', who Cyrus had an easy chemistry between and possibly even a deep connection with?

Or was he both? 

Cyrus hadn't even been aware that a person could be so multi faceted until today. He supposed that, up until now, his life had been running on like a cheesy movie, working in stereotypes. If that was entirely true, TJ would be bullying him, not defending him from bullies, surely? 

Yet he was so intimidating, stood there demanding he got his precious muffins, a living, breathing juxtaposition.

"Give me my food and we won't have an issue, lady!" 

"I'm afraid I can't do that." 

"Then, in that case, I'm afraid I'll have to do this." 

With the eyes of the whole canteen watching him, TJ recklessly grabbed two muffins and passed them along to two of his friends, who Cyrus later found out were called Max and Atlas. He took a large cookie and a bottle of ketchup, placing one in each hand. Now, his back wasn't to the rest of the canteen. 

He was right at the front of it, in the eyeline of everybody present.

Smirking his trademark smirk, TJ Kippen took the cookie, lifted it up the way a priest would lift up the bread at Church, broke it in half-and threw it. 

A collective gasp travelled around the hall. To Cyrus, who had witnessed students taking drugs in toilets, attempting to stab or shoot each other, push each other off high buildings, attempt to set fire to teachers and smash up school equipment in wild fits of rage, this was nothing whatsoever. 

Cyrus, along with about eighty other students, watched, transfixed, as TJ took a third muffin and crushed it under his heel, the way he'd crushed the butt of the cigarette he'd been smoking at the grassy confinement in front of Cyrus. The way he'd taken Cyrus Goodman's fragile heart, and (in the eyes of Cyrus) crushed it.

TJ threw his head back in laughter, squirting the ketchup at those unfortunate enough to be situated at the front tables of the canteen, and turned back away to grab a mini pizza and chucked it mercilessly at the nearest person's head. 

One of the dinner ladies rushed forward to stop him, but by now, at this stage, it was too late to do anything. This seemingly added to the illusion that TJ Kippen was an unstoppable force who wasn't to be reckoned with. Cyrus shuddered. 

TJ climbed up on to the nearest table, kicking any food in his way off the table, before yelling a joyous proclamation. 

"Food fight!"

The vast majority of those in the canteen began cheering, screaming and chanting, before throwing food at each other like there was no tomorrow. TJ remained on the table, triumphant as ever. He held his head high, acting as though he was the King of the Canteen, the Ruler of the school. He was glowing. 

"He must be so proud of himself." Buffy muttered bitterly.

"What does he think he's playing at?" 

"Good point, Andi. Honestly, who knows?" Amber declared wearily, sick to death of this nonsense school and these nonsensical people.

Jonah shrugged. 

"Looks fun." 

The rest of the people on the table looked at him as though he had just suggested the Earth was flat, or that the moon was made out of cheese, or that global warming was an elaborate fabrication with no scientific evidence supporting it, or some comment equally as odd as that.

That made logical sense to Cyrus. They weren't exact the food fighting type, to be honest. 

One person was an exception to this, though: Walker.

"I concur. What harm does it do anybody, after all?" 

Walker shot Jonah a warm smile and Jonah looked back at him as what could best be described as heart eyes. So Cyrus hadn't been imagining Jonah's jealousy, earlier.

"Someone could genuinely get injured." 

"Thank you, Cyrus! Finally, a voice of reason!" Andi stated. 

Cyrus smiled, feeling warm inside from the social validation.

He had a feeling he was going to get along with these people. 

There was only one glaring issue, however, and he was currently stood on top of a table, using rubber bands to flick chips at everybody and legitimately cackling whenever they hit someone. 

Cyrus banged his head on the table. 

This wasn't going to be easy. 

Then again, nothing worth having ever was. Cyrus just didn't know yet if TJ would be worth the trouble.

He felt as though he needed to get over his silly little crush before it went too far. 

Perhaps, if he villanized TJ in his mind, this would be easier to achieve. That's why Cyrus leaned over and tentatively asked Leo what exactly TJ had done. 

Leo's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm as he entreated Cyrus to a blow-by -blow account of all the incidents TJ had gotten himself into.

Well, not quite blow-by-blow, exactly. Just what he'd got up to over summer, which was rather extensive, admittedly.

"He went trespassing to an old hospital, which was rumoured to be haunted, and sprayed the words 'I wasn't revenge' on the walls, to make it look like a ghost did it." 

"Did it work?" 

"Oh, yeah. The next person who went in nearly fainted. They were terrified. Then again, I suppose that's what you get for believing in the supernatural."

"Still, that's a really mean thing to do, regardless. Had anybody ever died there?" 

Amber, who had just tuned into the conversation, shook her head.

"His brand is rebellion-not disrespect. It only dealt with minor injuries. No, the real hospital (where people did die) is a block away from there. It was only rumoured to have ghosts because it was an old, crumbling and Victorian-looking thing. And it has been shit down a while. I guess that must have piqued his curiosity too much. Trust me, though, he's done a lot worse." 

Truth be told, Cyrus didn't find that hard to believe. He was also curious. He wanted to know all about TJ Kippen.

Cyrus caught and scolded himself instantly. You're not supposed to want to know more about him, Cyrus warned himself. You're supposed to know things about what he's done that will make you dislike him and get over him. 

Cyrus leaned towards curiously, his head resting on his elbows.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" 

"About a month ago, him and his friends were messing about on motorbikes, and one of them-Lee or something, I think he's called-accidentally shattered a window and fell through." Marty explained, taking over from Leo, who was now writing an account of the food fight. 

Cyrus gasped.

"Was he okay?" 

He ducked down to avoid some flying spaghetti making a sloppy encounter with his face.

"Yeah. Fine. Had his arm in a cast for a while, though. Only got it off a few days ago." 

"They've smoked a lot of different substances." Walker continued. "Him and his mates. TJ in particular. His habits seem to be pretty self destructive." 

Andi nodded.

"One night, after binge drinking, he got alcohol poisoning. It was really that bad."

Cyrus' hands flew to his face, involuntarily.

From what he'd gaged from TJ, his drinking problems bad been bad, but Cyrus didn't know they were that severe.

Still, there was a lot he yet had to learn about the mysterious TJ Kippen.

"Didn't stop him though, did it? He's been drinking at a lot of those parties." Jonah added. 

"Speaking of parties, you should hear what he gets up to at each one." Buffy muttered to Cyrus. "It's not good. It really isn't. He smoked, drinks, strips almost naked in front of everybody...and there's rumours flying around that he had a drunken snog with a girl named Maria Walsh." 

Kaitlin and Iris exchanged looks. Cyrus saw this, so they tried to explain.

"She's in our fashion design class." Iris explained. "She's deadly in heels, lipstick and a beautiful dress, I'm telling you. She can get any man she wants." 

"You can totally see why, though." Kaitlin continued, dreamily. "She's gorgeous." 

Iris nodded along.

"She is, but she's fierce. And I think she's had her eye on Kippen for a while now." 

"Giving Summers some competition."

Cyrus felt sick. Why did he always fall for guys with girls like them after him? This was so pointless! 

However, he attempted not to let his emotions betray him, so he just shrugged. 

"That's nice. Can't say it's ever happened to me." 

A chorus of laughter showed their appreciation for Cyrus' little self deprecating joke.

Not that his self depreciation was ever a joke; he just treated it as such. 

Still, it created a good diversion and masked his painful jealousy well. 

"He's also got into a ton of fights with most of the boys in the year." Libby signed.

"What for? Why?" Cyrus signed back. 

"Always looking for a fight, that's why." 

Walker nodded.

"That's just him. Always fighting." 

"I'm pretty sure he came out of the womb fighting." 

"Lovely imagery, Marty. Are you deliberately trying to put me off my lunch?" 

"Buffy! Why would you, my own girlfriend, accuse me of such a heinous act? Of course not. Your food means more to you than I do. I would never begrudge you such a pleasure." 

"In some parts of town, he has the nickname 'Iron Fist'" Andi enlightened Cyrus. "He's strong, so don't ever get on the wrong side of him, got it?" 

Cyrus nodded.

"Got it." 

He doubted that would ever be a problem, anyway. 

He was too caught up in his own head to notice a chip flying right towards his head.

"Hey!" Cyrus laughed. "Who did that?" 

"TJ's the one flinging the chips around at people. Obviously, it's him." Gus announced, rolling his eyes. 

Cyrus looked up and saw TJ smirking at him, and felt his face turn an embarrassing shade of beetroot. 

He shook his head and turned around to see a girl with amazing caramel hair and sky blue eyes chatting to Jonah. Jonah noticed Cyrus and introduced him to Natalie.

"Natalie, this is the new boy, Cyrus." 

Natalie grinned and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Cyrus. You're from Brooklyn, right?" 

Why did people constantly ask him that? It was getting irritating, now. Jonah flicked a stray pea of his plate out of boredom.

"Yep. That's right." 

"Cool. I did a swimming tournament there, once. And a frisbee tournament. Decent place." 

Cyrus shrugged.

"Not really. It depends where you are. I was in a rough area." 

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Well, welcome to Shadyside high school!" 

"Thanks!" 

"You're welcome! I'll see you around!" Natalie turned to Jonah and placed a hand on his shoulder, her tone almost flirty. "And I'll see you around, too." 

With that, she winked at him and left.

"What was that about?" Walker questioned. 

Jonah grinned. 

"We've been talking a lot recently, and Natalie and I might be getting back together!" 

Andi beamed at him.

"Jonah, that's great news!" 

"I'm so happy for you!" Amber smiled.

"Good on you, man. Good on you." Marty exclaimed, giving Jonah a pat on the back. "As long as you doesn't hate you the entire time..." 

"I don't hate you!" Buffy insisted defensively, grabbing Marty's hand across the table to prove her point, her voice softening. "I could never hate you." 

The others 'awwed" at Marty and laughed. 

"I hope you're happy in your relationship." Libby signed. Walker translated, his voice bitter, and added his own salty commentary.

"You two deserve each other. Genuinely." Walker murmured sourly, signing it out for Libby to keep up. "I've got to go." 

"Where?" Libby signed, concerned about her boyfriend. 

"Out." He signed, disposing of his tray and storming out of the canteen. 

Libby shook her head.

"Boys." She signed. Cyrus translated. 

Libby left.

Yeah, they were really crazy sometimes, Cyrus mused as he watched TJ violently chuck an entire sausage at the person in front of him.

Jonah fretted, frantically wondering what he did wrong, only to be sided with reassurances that it was nothing and that Walker would be over it soon, he was a call guy. Cyrus nodded along and said all the right things. He was zoned out, hoping a situation like that with Kira and TJ would never arise.

This was interrupted by a rumbling in his stomach. Just as Cyrus got hit by another chip, he realised that he'd never had any himself. 

Cyrus moved to the front to get some food, explaining to his friends where he was going.

He did have to dodge and duck various items of food. He silently cursed TJ Kippen for causing this whole damn mess of a food fight in the first place. Trying to villanize him again, he supposed.

What he'd found out wasn't too shocking to out him off TJ. It wasn't even that bad in his eyes, to be honest. He shouldn't let TJ off the hook, but he wasn't as brutal as he was made out to be. 

That was probably the secret message he was attempting to send to Cyrus. 

Cyrus grabbed a portion of chips, one of the last ones. It seemed that the dinner ladies had given up and retired to the kitchen, hiding from the terrifying teenagers. Cyrus rolled his eyes. They were hardly scary. 

Except for when they tapped you on the shoulder out of the blue, with no warning whatsoever. 

"Hey! Cyrus! You took my advice about the chips, I see!" 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow challengingly. 

"You won't throw them in my face this time, will you?"

TJ gasped in mock offense, placing a hand on his heart dramatically. The mischievous glint in his eye still remained.

"How could you accuse me of something so violent?" 

"You flicked a chip in my face. Twice." 

TJ shrugged.

"Whoops! What can I say? I live in the edge." 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. 

"What, does living on the edge constitute starting a food fight and chucking chips at everyone?" 

"Maybe." 

"Is this just a regular occurrence, with you?" 

"You'll have to ask other people. They seem to know more about me than I do." 

Cyrus could sense a tinge of bitterness in TJ's voice. Even a little bit of sadness.

"I mean, the things I've already heard don't exactly sound like your finest moments, but they're honestly not too bad, in my opinion." 

"In that case, you haven't found out everything there is to know about me. Well, everything according to the gossips, anyway." 

"Well, what I do know is that getting alcohol poisoning at the age of sixteen is extremely dangerous." 

TJ grinned.

"Are you trying to become a doctor, or something?: 

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, first off, you reel off facts about smoking, and now you're on it about drinking, too?" 

"It's bad for your liver, TJ. It's unhealthy. It's a bad thing to do." 

"I do a lot of things that are classified as 'bad' or 'wrong'. That's just how I roll. Or can you not handle the heat?" 

Now, it was Cyrus' turn to grin.

"Oh, I can handle the heat, alright." 

"Good, because I wanted to ask you to my big basketball game, this Friday night." 

Cyrus struggled to suppress a shocked gasp. TJ Kippen wanted him to come to his basketball game? Was he serious? Was this a dream?

"You do?" 

TJ nodded, fidgeting with his fingers in a way that hinted at nervousness. 

"If you wanted to come, that is. Just to, like, support me or whatever. No biggie. You don't have to come if you don't want to." 

Cyrus snapped out of his daze and smiled brightly at TJ, making TJ's heart pound even harder than it already was from seeing Cyrus' gorgeous face.

"I'd love to come. If you wouldn't mind, that is." 

"I literally invited you. In no world would I mind at all if I had invited you." 

"That's true. I'm a walking, talking mess. Sorry." 

"Don't be. And, for the record, you're not." 

They both exchanged another look and it was like someone had taken all the electricity they could and charged it into the air around them. 

"Thanks. I really appreciate that. It means a lot to me." 

TJ heard Kira call him from in the distance. 

"I've got to go. But, I'll see you at my match?" 

Cyrus felt his heart beat quicken. He couldn't believe that this was really happening-that TJ Kippen was asking him to his basketball match. He tired to come off as confident as possible when responding, like somebody who was cool enough to be invited to TJ Kippen's basketball game.

Cyrus smiled. This crush would be difficult and painful, sure, but something special, too. He could already tell. Little did either boy know, his car their relationship would eventually go.

"See you there, Basketball Guy." 

"See you there, Locker Boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment if this even just made you smile at some point! Have a nice day! (:


	3. A Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus makes signs for TJ's basketball game after school, then grabs a milkshake with his new friends, learning more and more about them in the process. TJ goes on a graffiti spree and is almost benched from the game. Then, it's time. The game is on.
> 
> "Why did you go to all that effort for him?" 
> 
> "Um...." 
> 
> "Um?" 
> 
> "TJ. This is serious. You could have been suspended, or worse-kicked off the basketball team."
> 
> "If you work hard, this could be the game changer. I believe in you all. Let's go!"
> 
> "Can TJ Kippen score the winning shot?" 
> 
> When TJ injured his ankle slightly, Cyrus had felt it too.
> 
> That's when it hit Cyrus. 
> 
> Him and TJ were soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's out so late, it is super long so I apologise for that, too! Just stick with it! 
> 
> TW// There is swearing, so just be mindful of this when reading.
> 
> That being said, enjoy it! (:

"Hi, Buffy! I'm kind of busy at the moment, but I can come to the Spoon with you at about-" Cyrus glanced at the watch he always wore on his left wrist, his tongue still sticking out in concentration-"an hour?" 

Buffy grumbled and complained at this, her voice getting on full blown anger. She was hangry again. Nobody wanted to deal with Buffy when she was like that. Cyrus chuckled lightly.

"Fine. If I hurry up, make that half an hour." 

Cyrus could imagine Buffy rolling her eyes over the phone. They may have only known each other for several days, but he had already picked up on most of her body language. That's what you got having psychologist parents, after all. 

"It had better be." 

"It will be, don't worry. See you there!" 

Cyrus put the phone down, frowning at his signs, deep in thought. Suppose that TJ didn't like them? Or found them too over the top?

Well, they were made now, so it was a bit too late for TJ to complain. Cyrus did care a lot about TJ's opinion, though. It was crazy his much he could care about what a guy he never even knew had existed a week ago thought if him. It was insane. He was insane. 

Like TJ had advised him at Monday lunch, though, he just had to roll with it.

Cyrus surveyed his work in a prouder light. The first two signs had taken almost half an hour to paint and add parts to. The third was bigger, hence it would take longer.

Cyrus didn't mind, though. It was all for TJ, which automatically justified his efforts in his eyes.

Cyrus may know very little about basketball, but that didn't stop him from supporting TJ, did it? 

If anything, the only thing standing in his way of this was his new friends.

They seemed to hate TJ Kippen with a burning passion.

Cyrus didn't blame them, though. Buffy had explained to him that he'd acted in a sexist way towards her before. He'd been a jerk to her, spouting nonsense, such as implying that females were incapable of doing sports and inferior to boys.

Andi explained about the time that she'd try to discuss motorbikes with him, and he'd laughed and said that somebody like her was better staying away from motorbikes as she wasn't tough enough to handle them, and then walked off cackling at his own pun. TJ's snarky little comment had knocked Andi's self confidence completely. Bex, Andi's mother, had encouraged Andi to stick at motorbiking, however. 

Cyrus thought she sounded pretty cool, unlike his parents, who worried if Cyrus so much as had a mark on him. 

TJ deterring girls from doing sporty things could have been to make it look cooler that he did them, Cyrus reasoned. But he knew in his heart that it was probably just TJ being a Total Jerk, aka TJ just being TJ.

It wasn't just the girls he had mistreated, either; he'd once told Jonah that frisbee wasn't a real sport and laughed at him for playing it. Understandably, Jonah wasn't best pleased at this. 

TJ's reach didn't only extend to sports, but to art, too. When they were using watercolour, TJ had purposefully tipped over a glass of water all over Walker's work, thus forcing Walker to start all over again.

And there was the time TJ had asked why Libby used rubbish in her artwork, and basically criticised it. Libby, being deaf, didn't understand what he was saying, so TJ had written it down for her. 

Walker was furious at this-that his best friend and his girlfriend had been treated like this, as well as himself. And Buffy and Andi, of course. Cyrus wouldn't be surprised if Walker was the President of a 'We Hate TJ Kippen' club or something. 

So, that's where the dilemma lay. Cyrus wanted to get to know his new friends. They were really interesting and cool. Yet, he also wanted to get to know TJ, discover who he truly was deep inside.

He felt so conflicted. His head instructed him to stick with his friends, as they were more reliable peoole; trustworthy and interesting and kind. His heart, of course, led him right back to TJ Kippen.

But Cyrus had decided something that night. He could follow both his head and his heart. He didn't need to choose between the two. He could choose both. 

And that's exactly what he'd done. 

Not that his friends needed to know that.

"There! All done!" 

Cyrus observed his work proudly. He was no artist, that was for certain-but he'd tried his best, he told himself, as he finished gluing on the glittery basketballs. Okay, so he could see now why people told him he had a dramatic flair. Oh, well. 

As long as TJ liked it.

Cyrus was just taking the signs to his room to store in his cupboard when his phone rang. 

Buffy. Again.

Cyrus ignored it and shoved the signs in the cupboard as quickly as he could, before picking up the phone on the third ring. 

"Cyrus!" Buffy yelled into the phone. "Where are you? You said half an hour, and it's been half an hour!" 

"It has?" 

Cyrus squinted at his phone, checking the time. So it had been. 

"It has!" Buffy confirmed.

"Okay, I'm coming!"

"You'd better be!" 

"I don't live far away from The Spoon. You know that!" 

"We'll order without you!" 

"Is that Andi?" 

"Yeah. It was. She hates it when I get impatient. She can't deal with me when I'm feeling hangry. Please just hurry up already, Cyrus!" 

Cyrus rolled his eyes at how dramatic they were being. It was just food, after all. 

"Alright, I get it. I'm almost there." 

With that, Cyrus hung up, and walked in to The Spoon, wondering what TJ was up to and what was currently on his mind.

....................................................................................

I don't think we should be doing this." 

Ethan smirked, his arms folded across his chest in an intimidating manner. 

"Typical Kippen to chicken out at the last minute." 

TJ glared at Ethan.

"I ain't-look, I'm not-chickenin' out. I'm just...." 

"Have doubts?" Lester prompted. 

TJ nodded, turning back to face Ethan.

"That's it. What if we get caught?" 

"So what?" Kira challenged, sneering. "Come on. Loosen up, TJ. Who cares?" 

"You've been a lot softer recently, dude. What is up with that?" Reed questioned as he passed weed around. 

Everyone else has already obtained their own cigarettes. Reed's habits had now earned him the nickname 'Reed with the Weed', which Reed surprisingly approved of.

"I, uh...." 

TJ thought about Cyrus. What he'd told him. That he was the person people claimed he was, but he also wasn't. TJ being tough-was that genuine, or all an act? He didn't know, anymore. 

Especially seeing as he'd recently been softened by the battle between his mind and his heart. Sure, TJ Kippen had never exactly been a sensible guy, but that didn't mean that he didn't have to use his brain when taking matters such as his reputation into consideration. 

His head was telling him to stick with his friends, act like a crackhead, mess around and not take anything seriously. It's what he'd always done. It was what he was used to. It wasn't like there was anybody keeping him in check at home. They were too busy with their...interesting lifestyles to bother about him. Either that, or his parents were constantly arguing. To them, it didn't matter what their son did, so long as they could do whatever the hell they wanted to do.

So, as a consequence of this, he had been going off the rails from a young age, years before he joined the gangs in Brooklyn for a year. 

And it was fun, the adrenaline rush, knowing you were going behind someone's back to do something. And half of the things TJ had got up to were really awesome-a lot of people couldn't say they'd done all of that. But TJ could, and it made him proud. 

He had always acted in this way, but now, there was a threat to all of that.

And his name was Cyrus Goodman.

The boy was a dork; a nerd; a geek; a freak. There was no doubt about it. At least, that is what he would have thought, had he not felt such a strong connection to a boy. It was like a compulsion. He needed to reel him in, pull him closer, find out everything he possibly could about him. Cyrus Goodman was different.

Cyrus Goodman was special.

TJ could sense it. He always knew about these things-his intuition always proved him right. 

So, TJ needed to become a better person because of Cyrus. He just didn't know how. 

To deal with these feelings, the bitter battle between his heart and his head, Cyrus and his friends, TJ had pushed Cyrus away. 

He didn't acknowledge him in the halls, even though he was desperate to. He didn't stop by his locker even briefly to chat to him, the way he wanted to. 

And he definitely didn't flirt with him at lunch, despite the fact that his heart ached with longing for the boy, to tease again and have the same chemistry that they did in Monday.

His heart and his mind were at war, and his mind won out.

Or so he'd thought, anyway. 

Clearly, TJ was being more obvious than he thought he was. 

He'd have to be more careful from now on, he decided.

TJ was brought back to the present abruptly by Ethan answering for him, his demeanour smug and satisfied. 

"Oh yeah, Kippen. Defending little Cyrus Goodman, weren't we?" 

"I don't know what you mean." TJ replied, trying to brush it off nonchalantly. He couldn't shake the sense of betrayal to Cyrus that lay deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, I think you know, all right. Standing up to me and my mates whilst we were...asking him for a favour." 

"Bullying him, more like!" TJ pointed out instinctively, before realizing he was making the whole situation worse for himself. 

"See? He's turned your head soft. Why do you even hang out with someone like him? Care to explain that to the group here?"

TJ really wanted to punch him again, right now. He barely resisted the urge.

Through gritted teeth, TJ attempted to deliver them a plausible explanation.

"My mom and his mom are friends and I was told that if I didn't look out for him, I would be grounded. Which, of course, meant I couldn't come out tonight." 

TJ was sure he'd never be coming out any night. But that wasn't the point. 

"Oh. That's...admirable." Kira commented. "But he's definitely an absolute loser, so don't hang out with him. He likes dinosaurs, for God's sake! And have you seen how hard he works? He clearly enjoys school. Boring!" 

Kira accompanied this with a fake yawn and a few members of this group chuckled.

"So, why would you do something like that for tonight and then just selfishly back out at the last minute?"

"Look, Reed, I-that was a brief lapse in judgment. We should continue this." 

Reed grinned. TJ looked around at the fifty people assembled in front of them at the local skate park and the masses of guys versus girls. There were only ten in attendance, seven being girlfriends of the guys, one of them crushing on Ethan (TJ couldn't think for the life of him why) and TJ's two admirers: Kira Summers and Maria Walsh. 

Maria flicked her hair back and winked at TJ in what was apparently supposed to be a seductive manner. TJ shuddered and turned his back on her. Why couldn't girls just stop hitting on him already? Be wasn't even interested in them.

TJ glanced at the two bottles of first paint in his hand, one red and one blue, and then back up at the eager group, his smile electric.

"Come on, guys! Let's do this thing!"

..................................................................................

"Come on, guys! You've been arm wrestling for the past-" Cyrus checked his watch-"two minutes and fifteen seconds now. This is getting tiresome!" 

"Agreed!" 

"You're just jealous, Marty!" Buffy pointed out. 

"Please!" Marty bluffed. "I am not jealous in the slightest! What is there to be jealous of?" 

"The fact that she's holding Jonah's hand and has been for the last two and a half minutes." 

"Shut up, Amber!"

Andi put an arm around her girlfriend defensively.

"Hey, that's rude! Don't tell my girlfriend to shut up!" 

"You two are so cheesy!" Buffy remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Just because you and Marty act like you hate each other half the time-" 

"Oh, come off it! No we don't!" Marty insisted. 

"You do." Cyrus agreed absent mindedly, frowning over his French homework. "Amber, you're good at French. Can you help me with this?" 

"Sure." 

Amber wanted to be an actress or fashion designer living in Paris. Possibly a model. So she had needed to learn French, which she had done quite diligently, meaning that she could help Cyrus out with his work.

"By the way, where are Walker and Libby?" Cyrus asked as Amber read through his French work. "And Iris and Kaitlin. I thought they'd be here." 

"Yeah, me too." Jonah pointed out.

"Iris is out with Natalie, shopping at the mall. So is Kaitlin." Amber explained.

"And Walker is out on a date with Libby, at the art gallery." Andi added, not looking up from her sketch of Amber. 

Jonah's eyes widened and Buffy took advantage of his weakness, pushed her hand forward. Jonah's hand fell to the table. 

"Finally!" Marty breathed out.

"I thought it would never be over!" Cyrus articulated, relieved. 

Jonah shook his head. 

"Sometimes, dude, you can be so melodramatic." 

Cyrus shrugged.

"All wannabe film writers have to be. Why, anybody involved in film has to be." 

The table chuckled. 

"Can I act in one of your films in the future, mon ami?" 

"Of course, Amber." 

"And I can do the props!" 

Cyrus laughed.

"That's a good idea, Andi!" 

"I can also help with cinematography. I'm getting good at that kind of thing. And I've taken up photography recently." 

"Oh, yeah. How's your collage going?" Buffy questioned.

Andi sighed. 

"Not as well as I wanted it to. But I have some ideas I can work on at home." 

"Sounds good. I wish I had a talent." 

"Marty, you're the best runner ever! And you're a cyclist, aren't you?" 

Marty shrugged.

"I guess you're right, Cyrus." 

"We'll, I know that I'm right. I hate it when any of you talk badly about yourselves."

"You're like, the nicest person ever!" 

"I don't know about that, Jonah." 

"No, he's right. You are!" 

"Oh, you're too kind, Andi! Amber, do you get how to do this?" 

Amber nodded and went through it with him. Meanwhile, Buffy and Marty were having their own arm wrestling contest. 

"By the way, have you got the stuff for our date on Saturday?" 

"Our date?" 

Marty's hand hit the table as he uttered the above words.

"The surprise date. Marty, you did plan it, didn't you?"

Marty chuckled nervously.

"Of course I did. I'm just messing with you." 

"Then why did you lose the game?" 

"I was letting you win." 

"Ha! In your dreams!" 

Matty rolled his eyes, but he was smirking.

"Okay. So, you win this time, Driscoll. Just wait for the staring contest." 

"Go for it!" 

"I will! And, for the record, I have the best date ever planned for Saturday!" 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good." 

"Good." 

Cyrus shook his head as he looked over.

They were so funny sometimes. Their chemistry reminded him of his chemistry with TJ, and their happiness made him wish that he was in a relationship, too. His heart ached with longing even more. 

Cyrus wondered if Marty and Buffy could potentially be soulmates. He didn't dare ask. It was too intimate of a question, and if they weren't, it could break them apart. And he didn't want to be responsible for that.

Nobody would.

Buffy blinked.

"Ha! You blinked! I win!" Marty gloated. 

"Whatever. You'll lose the Try Not to Laugh Competition." 

"I doubt that." 

"Marty, you laugh at the word 'willy'."

"It's just such a funny word! You could use another word, such as-" 

"I'm going to stop you right there. I don't want you making anybody feel uncomfortable." 

"How the fuck would I-" 

Jonah fake gasped and Amber covered Andi's ears, saying something about Andi's preciou, wholesome little ears. Andi just batted Amber away playfully.

"No swearing on my Christian Minecraft Server!" Jonah fake scolded. 

Everyone on the table burst out into laughter. Cyrus smiled warmly. He finally felt welcome somewhere. He'd found his people. He could already tell.

Andi took a picture of her sketch to put on Instapic, Amber posing beside it.

Just after she'd captioned it, which, according to Buffy, was 'cheesier than Friday's cheesy chips', she got a notification. 

"Aw, Walker has just uploaded a picture of him at Libby at the art musuem with a really sweet caption. Look!" 

She presented this to everyone. Jonah, glancing up from his biology homework (which Cyrus was currently helping him with), decided he randomly needed to use the toilet. 

Buffy frowned, inquisitive as ever. 

"What was that all about?" 

Every one else shrugged.

Cyrus, being a perspective person, or be exactly what it's about. He stood up. 

"I'll go see if he's alright. He seems pretty upset. Maybe I'll be able to find out what it's about." 

"What we do without you, Cyrus?" Andi beamed, despite the group having coped without Cyrus for a couple of years thus far.

Cyrus simply smiled at her and walked to the toilets.

"Jonah? It's me, Cyrus. You didn't seem so good back there...and you've been acting funny around Walker and Libby. They've been together for all of these weeks, so I've been told, but from what I've seen, you're not too happy about it." 

Jonah sighed.

"I've been a bit too obvious, haven't I?" 

"Not to those guys. I'm just perceptive. And my parents are psychologists, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah. So have you been like, psychoanalyizing me of something?" 

Fortunately, Jonah's tone was more teasing than offended.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that. I just noticed things, you know? And I was concerned, because what about Natalie?" 

"What about her?" 

"Jonah..." 

"What?" 

"You know what I mean." 

"Look, she's a nice girl. Really. And a ton of fun. We have a lot in common. Especially frisbee. We sometimes attend tournaments together. She's great. But-"

"But you're just not interested in her." 

"Yep. Got it." 

Cyrus felt awkward, talking to a toilet cubicle. Now he knew how TJ felt on Monday, at break, talking to a toilet door. He told Jonah so and Jonah walked out, his eyes red rimmed.

"Oh, Jonah..." 

Cyrus stepped forward and hugged Jonah. Despite only having known each other for a few days now, the two were close. 

"Cyrus...I feel weird. Different." 

"There is nothing wrong with you. You just aren't romantically interested in the girl you're feel like you're supposed to be into." 

Cyrus knew exactly how it felt, knowing he wasn't interested in the people he was supposed to be, having what some would call a forbidden love. And he could sense Jonah's pain. He knew how much it must hurt for him.

Jonah nodded. 

"I know. It's just... " 

"Just what?" 

"Nothing. Never mind. It's stupid." 

That's when it clicked into place for Cyrus.

"Jonah, is the person you like Walker?"

"Um..." 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

"Um?" 

........................................................................................

"Um..." 

"TJ, what do you mean, 'um'? Are you friends with the guy or not?" 

"Well, yes, but actually no." 

Max high fived him for 'quoting a meme'.

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Look, Kira. I've been forced to look out for him. I haven't even been hanging out with him recently. Just drop it, okay? I don't even know why you care so much." 

"Hey, she's got good reason to care. He turns up, out the blue, and you go all funny on us." 

"Stay out of it, Reed. And besides, that isn't true. And I can prove that, if you want." TJ warned. "They don't call me 'Iron Fist' for no reason."

TJ turned to look at everyone menacingly, and continued to speak.

"Any questions? No? Go-" 

"What if we get caught?" 

Daniel rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. 

"Chill out, River. Who the fuck actually gives one?" 

"Not me." Max responded.

"Not me." Atlas added.

"Certainly not me." TJ laughed.

"You know the plan. Stick to the chippie, the corner shop, the tattoo shop, the florists and the hairdressers, all in groups of ten. Reed, Lester, Max, Daniel, Atlas, Kira, Abby, Maisie and Maria, stick with me. We're sorting out the corner shop. The rest of you, sort things out between you." 

The others began chattering amongst themselves. Reed wound his arm around Maisie. She shivered slightly, as though she was scared of him. Reed offered her his jacket, believing that she was cold. She took it. Abby smiled at Lester, kissing him on the cheek affectionately. TJ felt a pang of envy upon witnessing this, wishing that he could be with the person he had those feelings for. 

Alas, it would never happen.

Or so TJ thought, anyway. 

Instead, he was stuck with these two idiots.

"Heyyy TJ. Whatcha doing Saturday night?" 

"Hanging out with Reed. Boys night. You can't come. Sorry." 

Maria's eyes narrowed. She pointed to Kira, who glared at her sharply.

"Is she invited?" 

"No. Of course not. It's just Reed and I. Besides, why waste my time with either of you two?" 

TJ recognised instantly that what he had said was rude and apologised. 

"I'll hang out with you some time...maybe in a group setting?" 

Maria pouted. 

"But Teejaaay...this is a group setting." 

"Exactly." Came TJ's bright and cheery response. 

"Who do you think you are, stealing my man?" Kira challenged Maria, eyes gleaming with anger.

If only either of them knew that he was gay. TJ gulped. He'd be dead. Still, he figured he should probably intervene before it went too far and ruined the evening.

"Hey! Hey! Ladies!" TJ held his hands up in mock surrender. " For the record, I'm not taking sides here. I belong to neither of you, so just leave it, will you? Both of you." 

Before either girl could respond, TJ turned to his group of nine, chugging down a can of beer and wiping his mouth, before making an announcement. 

"Now's the time...let's go!"

That being said, they all sprinted off in the direction of Abdul's shop. Poor guy. Sometimes, TJ felt sorry for Abdul after everything he'd put him through.

Today was not one of those days.

They soon arrived. Thank goodness for that.

TJ stuck his tongue out in concentration as he worked, a habit he had picked up from his late grandfather. TJ frowned. He wished his grandfather was here still. He was controlled TJ's impulses and the only person who seemed to genuinely care about him. Until Cyrus came along, anyway. 

Cyrus. Why did everything always go back to him? Frustrated, TJ shook his head and continued writing. 

In hindsight, perhaps writing 'f*** the police' on a wall in a public place just a few streets away from the police station, wasn't the most intelligent idea TJ had ever had in his life. 

He was just finishing up the last letter and admiring the work of his friends, which were equally as bold (or bolder, and some were cruder) when it happened.

A light snapped on above the shop. 

"What the-!" A sleepy and distinctive voice shouted. He peered down and recognised the hooligans instantly. 

TJ gasped, his forest green eyes widening. He didn't consider the possibly that Abdul lived in a small flat above his shop. 

"Run!" TJ shouted, pulling his hood up and grabbing his canisters of spray paint; if he dropped them, that would leave definitive DNA evidence of his presence. And he was more bothered about getting into trouble than he cared to let on to the others.

"Crazy kids!" Abdul yelled, shaking his fists as they ran off. "I know who you are, especially you, Mr Kippen! I'm calling the police!"

Ignoring this threat, the group continued to spring away, passing most of their other friends/ partners in crime in the process. All TJ had time to explain to them was a hastily yelled 'police!' before they tried to get back to the skate park. 

By the time they'd almost reached the park, TJ was practically out of breath, despite being physically fit.

"Stop right there!" A loud, booming voice proclaimed ominously. "You're coming with me." 

It was a police officer. Of course it was. 

"Officer, I can explain-" 

"Zip it, kid. That's vandalism-and you're making that poor man feel uncomfortable in his own home. You'll stay with us for the night. We'll release you when we see fit." 

Surveying the group, he quickly added, "that goes for all of you." 

They all grumbled and complained, stamping their feet and whining like petulant toddlers all having a tantrum.

"But I need to be home-" 

"Should have been home in the first place, kid." 

"Good evening, officer. You're looking very nice tonight." 

"Maria, would you like me to tell your father you were out?" 

"No, sir." 

"Then I strongly suggest you shut up. You'll only be with us for a few hours. Nothing to worry about, really. Except out legal obligation to inform the proper authorities at home and at school." 

TJ almost laughed out loud. As if his parents would care. They never did. And as for school-well, he'd deal with it when the time came.

"Make no bones about it, children, you're still in trouble. In fact, you may even obtain a criminal record for your behaviour." 

That was the last thing TJ needed-another criminal record.

What was he going to do?

....................................................................................  
"So, Cyrus. What were you up to earlier?" Jonah asked as Buffy and Marty prepared for their Try Not to Laugh Challenge. 

Cyrus panicked. He knew now that they could both be open around each other, after Jonah confessed that he did have feelings for Walker, but he still felt like a traitor and didn't want to admit it. 

What was he supposed to say? How could he say 'I was making signs to support the guy your crush hates with a burning passion who also made fun of one of your pastimes?' 

He just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Oh, you know." Cyrus muttered vaguely. "Just physics homework and stuff." 

Andi frowned.

"We don't have physics homework, do we? Oh no, do we?" 

Andi fumbled for her bag desperately. 

Cyrus had forgotten that Andi was in his physics class as well as his maths class.

"I, uh-what I meant was, I was doing some homework. Physics, maybe not. It could have been something else...I mean, it's late. And I'm tired. And I'm forgetful, you know, when I'm tired. So yeah, that was what I was up to." 

It was well known that Cyrus was a terrible liar.

Nobody was buying it for a second.

"Then why did you asks for all of those are supplies?" Andi pressed, suspiciously. "You don't even take art." 

"And it's Kippen's big game tomorrow." Buffy pointed out, piecing two and two together.

Cyrus felt a stab of guilt for keeping the truth from them. They deserved to know the truth, at least.

"Fine! I was making signs for TJ's basketball game tomorrow night!" 

The only concern was how they would take it. 

Not so well, apparently.

"You were WHAT???" Andi spluttered. 

And they called Cyrus dramatic.

"You really mean to say you were late because you were making signs for the undeserving Total Jerk?!" 

"Look, Buffy. I'm sorry about that. It's just-" 

"How do you think you can justify that? He's not a nice person!" 

"I know that Jonah, but-" 

"But nothing! He's treated some of us badly before, and you decide to be friends with him?" 

"Amber, it's not that." 

"Then, what is it?" Marty challenged. "We have four classes together, and he is horrible in all of them!" 

"How do you expect us to take it?" Andi queried, a quiet sort of anger filling her voice. 

Buffy flowered at Cyrus angrily, with a question of her own to add to the mix. 

"Why did you go to all that effort for him?" 

"Um...." 

"Um?" 

"Do you know how messed up that is, Cyrus?!" 

"Andi, I-"

Cyrus fell silent and slumped down in his seat, his eyes beginning to water. He hated being yelled at more than most; he was pretty sensitive. He hated that he had hurt his friends so badly, that they had been caught up in the ceasefire in the battle between Cyrus's heart and his mind. Mainly, he was terrified of losing them. He could tell they were his sort of people, and they were the best people Cyrus had ever known. 

"I am so, so sorry for hurting you all like that. If you hear me out and let me explain my side of the tale, you might not hate me as much as you do right now." 

"Traitor." Buffy muttered.

"Buffy, let him speak." Andi reasoned. Buffy sighed and relented.

"Go on, then." 

"On my first day of school, he gave me a tour. Said he had to, and acting tough initially, but I wasn't intimidated by him the way everyone else was. I was even, dare I say it, a little bold with him. Inexplicably, he liked it. For some reason. Who knows why?"

Jonah scowled.

"That doesn't sound like the TJ Kippen." 

Cyrus sighed. 

"No. You're right, it doesn't. It just sounds like TJ. Or, as I like to call him, Leather Jacket." Cyrus saw their incredulous looks and continued (knowing he needed more justification for doing something for TJ). "He was...different to the way you think of him, if that makes sense. As though he'd had a personality transplant, or something. He even sat down somewhere with me and told me about his self destructive his habits are." 

"Which everybody knows already." Amber interjected, raising a perfect eyebrow. 

Clearly, she was unimpressed at the tale that Cyrus was telling. 

Cyrus nodded. 

"Correct. Still, he seemed concerned, almost. There was a vulnerability about him. It was weird. And then, at break, was the locker incident."

"What's the locker incident?" 

"If you zip it, Marty, perhaps he'll actually tell you." 

Cyrus chuckled, despite himself.

"Well said, Buffy. Anyway, at break, these guys were harassing me, asking me for lunch money. I explained, as politely as I possibly could, that I didn't have any. I'm not exactly rich. Not to mention, I didn't know this was going to happen. A bit stupid of me, considering where I come from and everything, looking back at it." 

"I know who you mean. Ethan, Mitch and Jacob, I think they're called." Andi provided.

"Also, that's horrible of them." 

Everyone else agreed.

"Possibly? I don't know. So, they were only threatening me with violence, at first. But pretty soon, they started trying to-" Cyrus flinched at the memory-"to beat me up. And I'm not exactly strong, so it was easy for them to do so. I didn't think I was going to escape it without broken ribs or something. That was, until TJ turned up."

Cyrus paused for dramatic effect and let their collective gasps ring out in the air around him. 

"No way. Like, the actual TJ Kippen?" Jonah checked.

Cyrus nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. The actual TJ Kippen. It was really him. It's like something fictional, I know. But it's true."

"That's amazing!" A surprised Amber commented. 

"I know, right? And he hurt the guy that had me pinned to my locker, so I could run. I was concerned about my bag, but he said he'd sort it. I ran to the toilets, all upset, because I was bullied before and-" 

"You were?" 

"Yeah. Once, I had my head dunked down the toilet. And another time, I was thrown into a trash can. As though I was disposable, a piece of rubbish that could just be thrown away." 

Cyrus felt his voice catch towards the end of the above sentence.

Andi hugged Cyrus.

"I'm so sorry, Cy." 

Buffy's face softened and she joined the hug.

"Me, too." 

"And me." Jonah added. 

"Thanks. It means a lot, guys." Cyrus smiled, wiping away his years with his sleeve. "That was a while ago, though. And this was supposed to be a brand new start. So, I was all form on myself, then TJ turns up telling me he's sorted them out and threatened them to make sure they won't hurt me again. Whether or not it'll work, I don't know. But his nose was bleeding. He took a nose bleed...for me. That's the most puzzling thing."

"I...wow. The same guy who made fun of frisbee and told me I couldn't ride a motorbike did that for you?" 

"Whoa." 

"My thoughts exactly, Buffy. And that's not all, either." 

"It isn't?" 

"It isn't." 

"Spill!" Amber encouraged. 

"Okay, so he came into the bathrooms with my bag. I was sitting myself down and he actually complimented me. And he said something that I'm still trying to figure out. He told me that he was the person that people said he was, but he also wasn't. And, to me, that was just so confusing. The image of him in my head is distorted, and it keeps changing depending on what's happened and what I've heard. I was wondering how to repay him, and then at lunch (when I was getting my chips) he asked me to his basketball game." 

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him yes, Jonah. I felt like if I didn't, that would be unfair after everything he's done for me. So, to repay him, I made these signs. They're in my cupboard." 

Hiding in the closet, a voice in his head taunted. Just like you. 

But they knew that Cyrus was gay already. It was just a crush he was hiding. That was all.

At least, that's what he told himself, anyway. That it was no big deal when in reality, to Cyrus, it meant everything.

Cyrus thought about the way TJ Kippen began to fill space in his mind without even asking. It seemed like something he'd do-take over somebody's mind without their permission. The doodled hearts in class when he was supposed to be concentrating on work. The late night fantasies of the dates they'd never go on, the kisses that would never happen. 

Well, would never happen in an upside down world. For now, though, Cyrus had resigned himself to the lie-sorry, the 'fact'-that his crush was leading him nowhere at all.

"That's fine. It's a really kind thing of you do, actually." 

"Yeah, Buffy's right." Jonah reassured Cyrus.

"You should have been honest with us. We trust you, you know." 

Cyrus smiled. 

"Thanks Andi. You too, Buffy. And Jonah."

They all smiled warmly at him. Marty cleared his throat, loudly. 

"Hey, everyone. This is sweet and everything, but please can we get along with the 'Try Not to Laugh Challenge'?" 

Buffy chuckled and walked over to Matty, ldessinf a kiss to his cheek. Marty blushed.

"Sure, Mr Impatient. Let's begin."

One hour and many laughs later (Which had included Buffy calling Marty Shrek and also calling him a clown), they headed home. As cliché as this was, Cyrus felt a warm glow in his heart at the knowledge that these were his friends and that they would always have his back, no matter what.

TJ popped into Cyrus' head suddenly, flooding him with shame and guilt. Cyrus tried his best to push those feelings aside and wondered how TJ was doing and when he'd see him next.  
.....................................................................................

"TJ Kippen. Into my office. Now!" Metcalf barked. 

He was fuming. How dare some insolent, reckless and foolish little boy threaten the reputation of his brilliant school? It simply wasn't on, and soon enough, the young boy would be made fully aware of this. 

"But-" 

"I said now, Kippen. No ifs or buts. Just get in there already!" 

TJ rolled his eyes and sighed, acting completely unbothered by the situation, the way he was expect to be. 

"Fine. I'm going. I'm going." 

TJ shuffled reluctantly into Metcalf's office, duly noting for what felt like the thousandth time how nalnf and boring the room was. It could really use some colour. A bit of wall art would help out, no doubt. 

Only problem was, that was what had gotten TJ into so much trouble in the first place, wasn't it?

Metcalf followed TJ in. No, scratch that-followed was the wrong word. That man stormed in with a face like thunder and dramatically slammed the door behind him.

"Just what the hell do you think you're playing at, Mr Kippen?!"

"Oh no, sir. It must be bad if you're using the forbidden 'h' word." 

"You really think this is funny, huh?" 

"Have a guess." 

"Sit up straight-no slumping down. Do you have any idea what you did last night?" 

"Painted Abdul's wall?" 

Metcalf sighed and pinched the bridge of the nose. TJ considered this a little bit over the top, personally.

"No! I mean to my reputation!" 

"What reputation?" TJ muttered, fortunately too quietly for the principal to hear. 

TJ shrugged.

"I don't know. Don't exactly help you run the school, do I?" 

Metcalf's face got steadily redder at every off topic comment TJ made. It was satisfying to watch, for TJ. But not it wasn't exactly so satisfying for Metcalf.

"You messed up last night, boy! And it makes my school look bad!" 

"We were just having a laugh." 

"Well, guess what? It's not funny!" 

"It was to us." 

"Look, son-" 

"Don't call me son." 

"This school is under enough pressure as it is." Metcalf explained, pacing around his office the way he always did when under immense stress. "You and your little escapade didn't help that." 

"Wasn't supposed to." 

"Listen here, son-" 

"I'm not your son."

"Just listen. You have let me down and met the school down. That poor gentleman is furious." 

"Abdul? He's a traitor, that's what he is. I thought he was my homie. You get me? Abdul, I reckoned he was a good one. My G." 

Metcalf blinked rapidly. 

"What?" 

"Know what I mean?" 

"No, actually. I do not know what you mean, Mr Kippen.

"You know, like, my friend?"

"Well, I can certainly assure you he is not your friend. You're fortunate he hasn't made a decision to press charges. Vandalism is a crime, you know." 

"So?" 

"So, it could have got serious. But, looking at your behavioural record, you certainly don't need another criminal record." 

TJ jumped up.

"You're not allowed to look through that! It's private!" 

"No, TJ, believe me. It isn't. It's an actual legal obligation that I look through it. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to bore you with endless legal jargon, would you?"

TJ sat back down. He picked st his nails, huffing and sighing. His mind wad distant. He imagined nailing the winning shot tonight, the screams of the audience. Everyone would be so proud of him. He imagined Cyrus lurching forward to hug him, then going in for a kids. All this, while behind him, the crowd would be chanting-

"TJ! TJ! TJ!" 

Metcalf snapped a finger in front of TJ's face.

"What?" 

"You were out of it, there. You never answered my question." 

"Oh, uh, no thanks. Sounds even worse than this." 

Metcalf sat down and sighed. 

"I don't exactly want to be here, either, son-" 

"Call me son one more time!"

"Mr Kippen, please calm down." 

"Why should I?" 

"That way, this meeting will be a lot shorter." 

TJ breathed in and out slowly.

"Better." 

"Better, what?" 

"Oh no, that's it. That's the end of the sentence." 

"That's not what I meant." 

"Then what did you mean?" 

"I was prompting you to call me 'sir'." 

"Could have been more clear about that." 

"Call me sir." 

"Then stop calling me son." 

"Deal." 

"Deal." 

"Can I continue?" 

TJ picked at a nail, evidently bored again. 

"Sure. Knock yourself out." 

Please do, TJ thought. So I don't have to out up with this for any longer. 

"Your behaviour was reckless and rude. Abdul, as you call him, did not feel safe in his own home last night. Do you have any idea how that feels?" 

Actually, TJ did. He thought back to Brooklyn, where he fought in gangs to survive the streets.

"Well, yes, actually." 

"No need for insolence." 

TJ threw his hands up in the air in protest. 

"It wasn't! I was being honest!" 

"Okay. Well, my point is, it was a very wrong thing to do and makes us, as a school look very bad at controlling the behaviour of our students and suggests we don't make sure you become good, morally righteous people." 

TJ smirked. 

"I don't care." 

Metcalf smiled. 

"I knew that you wouldn't. But the next thing I tell you will make you care." 

TJ rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever."

"TJ, this is serious. You could have been suspended-or worse, kicked off the basketball team." 

"Are you taking the mick?" 

"No, I'm just being honest with you. And the vwdxict is still out on that one. You shall be informed via text message at lunch to confirm whether or not you get to play tonight." 

TJ stamped his foot petulantly, like a whiny toddler not getting his way.

"That isn't fair!" 

Metcalf raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Life isn't fair, TJ. And you need to learn to face the consequences of your actions, young man. You need to write an apology letter for Abdul before I even consider letting you play tonight. You're very luck he isn't pressing charges. Vandalism is a serious offence, nd if you do go to your game, you'll spend two hours afterwards scrubbing it up." 

Metcalf handed him a piece of paper.

"But it wasn't just me!" 

"I know, I know. But you instigated it, TJ. You're the main perpetrator, so you consequently get the worst punishments. The others have to scrub it off, too. And they are serving detentions at Monday lunch. If you play up tonight, you will, too. Do I make myself clear?" 

TJ sighed. He hated that he was getting punished so badly, but he was trapped. There was nothing he could do about it and frankly, if he was anymore impolite than he was already being, he would be benched from the game tonight.

And that was the last thing he wanted.

"Crystal clear." 

"Cyrus clear....?" 

"Sir. Crystal clear, sir." 

"Good. Now, run along, you're giving me a headache. Go on, go. Bye!" 

TJ walked out, barely resisting the temptation to slam the door behind him.

"Rude much?" TJ muttered, still thinking a out his predicament. 

Suffice to say, he wasn't concentrating when he bumped into a familiar face.  
Quite literally. 

"TJ! I'm so sorry, let me help you pick that up!" 

"No, that's-" 

It was too late. They had both bent down 

Cyrus bent down and went to pick the piece of paper TJ had been holding at the same time as TJ did. Their fingers touched and a spark of electricity passed between them, the way it always, inevitably did. A moment was passing between them, again. 

Cyrus gazed lovingly into the stunning emeralds that were TJ's eyes, the type of dazzling jewels that made years of searching worth it. Cyrus wasn't sure how he'd been happy without having TJ in his life. It had only been a few days, yet already Cyrus couldn't imagine his life without TJ Kippen in it.

TJ felt his heartbeat quicken. Their fingers had touched, and had that electric feeling again, the way he knew that he could never feel for any girl. What truly made his heart stop, though, was the way Cyrus was looking at TJ like he was the only person that mattered in the world, with those eyes. They were like a sea, and TJ was in too deep, drowning, with no way to find his way out again. 

Then again, TJ didn't think he'd ever want to. 

He blushed and cleared his throat. They both stood up and Cyrus grabbed the blank piece of paper, but not before TJ saw that confused and curious look in Cyrus' eyes, reminding TJ of the last time that had happened. He knew his eyes probably reflected those emotions, too, along with something else. 

Love. 

Yes, it was early on in their relationship, but TJ was certain that love drove his feelings towards Cyrus. They were what caused the odd dreams where Cyrus was an angel, saving him from disaster, or where they kissed in the wildest landscapes. Love was what caused TJ to occasionally seek out Cyrus in the canteen, before Cyrus looked at him or someone else attempted to catch his attention. 

Love was what caused the conflict in his mind, what made TJ a softer person already. 

Wow. He had it bad, didn't he? 

Cyrus was the first to speak.

"So, what was that about? You know, coming out of Metcalf's office with a blank piece of paper?" 

TJ bit his lip, considering whether or not he should be truthful with Cyrus. But Cyrus, of all people, deserved the truth more than anybody else. 

TJ sighed and decided to elaborate on his situation to Cyrus.

"I was in trouble." 

Cyrus smirked.

"Well, no surprise there, then." 

"Hey!" TJ punched Cyrus' arm, pretending to be offended.

Cyrus practically swooned at the powerful touch.

"What? It's true! What did you do the time for?" 

"Dramatic as ever, Goodman."

"And what about it, huh?" 

"Always one to stand his ground. I like that.

"You do?" 

"I do." 

Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up st the component, his heart beat erratic. He couldn't believe his ears. TJ Kippen had complimented him again. Why? 

He tried to compose himself enough to reply properly.

"As lovely as that is, you haven't answered my question yet." 

"Nothing gets past you." 

"Touchè, touché. Seriously, though. What kind of trouble are you in, Kippen?" 

TJ pulled at the neck of his leather jacket, a nervous habit of his.

"You be the judge of that, if I explain my situation to you." 

"Sounds good to me." There was a brief silence. Cyrus spoke again. "What are you waiting for, Christmas?" 

"Ha. Very witty. " 

"Actually, I'll leave that to you. That's one of your best attributes." 

TJ raised an eyebrow, attempting to be casual, despite the butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies was the understatement of the century. They felt more like elephants. 

"One of? There's more?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is that you're in trouble. Why is that?" 

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you. I was involved in a big graffiti spree last night." 

"Oh. I heard about that." 

"Yeah. I was actually the one leading it. And we got caught, last night. We split five groups of ten into five locations, then targeted them. I went to Abdul's shop. He came outside and told us off. Turns out, he lives in a small flat above the shop. Which I hadn't bargained for." 

"Even I know that he lives above his shop." Cyrus scoffed.

"How? You've been here for like, five days now." 

"Almost two weeks, actually." Cyrus corrected him. "And I've been going over for sweets with my friends, after all, and going to the park afterwards. At least I did from Monday night to Wednesday night."

"What about last night?" 

Cyrus thought about the signs.

"I'll tell you later. Carry on. What happened with Abdul?" 

"He yelled at us and called the police. Admittedly, I have been bothering him a lot recently, so I'm not surprised."

"Did you get arrested?" 

"Kind of. I stayed there for almost an hour, along with Reed and Lester, plus all the others. They weren't best pleased, to say the least. Neither was I." 

"I would have thought so. That wasn't part of the plan, as it?" 

TJ shook his head. 

"No. I know. Luckily, he didn't press charges, but Metcalf kicked off this morning. Said something about the reputation of the school and stuff. I have to write an apology letter for Abdul." 

"What did your parents say about it?"

TJ's expression shifted. Temporarily, sadness seemed to lace his jade eyes. He soon changed that expression and out his walls back up while speaking, however.

"Oh, they don't care." 

"They sound like pretty chilled people." 

TJ shrugged.

"I guess." That was a lie. They were hardly there at all. "Anyway, it wasn't so bad, what I did. Was it?" 

Cyrus stared at him incredulously. 

"Of course it was. Vandalism is a criminal-" 

"Offence. I know, I know. Metcalf told me. So, now I have to write this letter to him."

"That's not so bad." 

"That's not all." 

"It isn't?" 

TJ's trainers suddenly became very interesting. They must have been, for him to be staring at them so intensely. 

"Nope. I've got to scrub all of it off tonight." 

Cyrus felt his heart sink on TJ's behalf. If he had to scrub the graffiti off tonight, then...

"What about the game tonight?" 

TJ ran a hand through his hair.

"That's the problem. After I write this, Metcalf will consider letting me play. However, there is a chance that I might not play tonight. I'm supposed to be receiving a message about it at lunch." 

Cyrus needed to know whether or not TJ was playing tonight. What if his efforts were in vain? And he didn't want TJ to be unhappy. He decided to be bold and take things a step further.

Cyrus scuffed his toes against the shiny wooden floor, a display of anxiety for him.

"Why don't we exchange numbers? You know, to make sure I find out whether or not you can still attend the game. Only if you want, of course." 

TJ gaped at Cyrus openly, his mouth wide. Cyrus Goodman wanted his number? Cyrus Goodman wanted his number! How should he react? How was he supposed to react to something like that? This was amazing. They could contact each other outside of school. The thought made TJ feel dizzy with anticipation. 

Cyrus took his silence the wrong way. He had misinterpreted the situation again, hadn't he? He always did. He should have just left TJ alone.

"I'll go." 

This brought TJ back to his senses in an instant.

TJ grabbed Cyrus' arm, his grip iron-like.

"No! Don't go! I'd love to get your number!"

"You would?" 

TJ realised his mistake and decided to play it cool again.

"I mean, it'd be cool and everything. You know." 

"Cool. I'll just give you it, shall I?" 

"Why don't you recite for me and I'll put it in?" 

"Sure. Why not?" Cyrus responded, buzzing with excitement.

He couldn't believe that had worked! He should be bolded in future, be decided. Who knew what would happen if he was so brave in the future?

They did so, and TJ sent Cydus a text. Cyrus saved TJ's number with a smile.

"I really hope you can play tonight, before graffiti duty."

"Me too." 

"I've heard that you're a brilliant player." 

"That's true." 

"Modest as ever, Kippen." 

"Modesty isn't a word that belongs in my dictionary." 

Cyrus giggled, a beautiful sound to TJ.

"I doubt that you've ever even looked at a dictionary in your whole life, Kippen." 

Both boys laughed.

"Again, that's true. For the record, by the way, just call me TJ." 

"Okay, cool. I will." 

"Great. Also, what were you doing round here?"

Oh God. Should he tell TJ the truth? Should he explain be wanted to support him and cheer him on? 

Honesty was the best policy.

"Oh, I was just trying to find you to wish you good luck, for tonight." Cyrus attempted to explain, bouncing on the ball of his toes. 

TJ's face lit up. 

"That's very kind of you." TJ grinned. "I'm honoured by your presence." 

He placed a hand over his heart teasingly. Cyrus rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Whatever. Just, text me at lunch, okay? Let me know." 

"I will. If it is on, will I definitely see you there?" 

"Definitely. No doubt about it. I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

"Glad to know that." 

The pair grinned at each other, just purely happy to be in each other's company. As usual, the bell interrupted them. 

They both laughed.

"Is the bell interrupting us a regular occurrence by now?" 

"I guess so, TJ. I'll hopefully see you tonight, though?" 

"Fingers crossed. If all goes well, see you tonight. Bye, Brookyln Boy." 

Cyrus loved that TJ came up with new nicknames for him each time they walked away from each other. 

"Bye, Smooth Criminal." 

TJ smirked. They both waved at each other and went their separate ways, desperately hoping to see each other tonight. Uncertainty loomed over them ominously, forceful and strong. 

But they didn't need to worry. Fate always had a way of bringing the two soulmates back together again. 

And it always would do. Forever.

.........................................................................................  
"Cyrus, pass me those chips, will you? Cheers." 

Cyrus smiled at Walker amicably, his gaze flitting between Walker and Jonah.

Since Walker walking out on Monday, at lunch, things weren't exactly going swimmingly. 

"Hey, Walker. Please can you just give me the salt for a second. Thanks." 

"No problem. So, you and Natalie?" 

"What about us?" 

"Are you together?" 

"Why do you want to know?" 

"Just wondering. That's all." 

"Would there be anything wrong with that?" 

"No, not at all. You can date whoever you want." 

"Exactly. And you clearly have." 

Walker scowled.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I just mean that you and Libby seem happy together." 

It was a good thing that Libby was working in art with Andi today. Otherwise, she would have wanted to know what had been said and that would have made for a very awkward conversation indeed.

"Of course we are." 

"So your date last night was fun, then?" 

Walker nodded. 

"You saw it on Instapic, right? We really enjoyed going round, holding hands with each other and enjoying all the art." 

"Good on you. Genuinely. I want you to be happy. And, speaking of dates, I have one for tomorrow!"

"You do?" 

"You never told us that!" Buffy exclaimed, almost offended. 

Jonah shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner. Natalie texted me last night. She asked me out and I told her yes." 

"She told me this morning! That's great news!" 

"Thanks, Iris!" 

"Yeah, congrats!" Kaitlin added.

"Jonah, that's great!" Buffy grinned. 

"She's lucky to have you!" 

"Cheers, Amber." 

"That's cool, man." 

Cyrus almost laughed. Marty was so chilled.

"Yeah. I'm really happy for you." Cyrus quipped cheerily.

Well. He was more confused, than anything. Was Jonah trying to make Walker jealous? 

If he was, it was working.

"Oh. Cool. That's...cool. I really am happy for you!" 

Walker smiled, but his eyes were shiny with what appeared to be tears. 

"Walker, we need to have a word."

"Why, Buffy?" 

"We just do." 

"But-" 

"I said. We need to talk." Buffy's line of sight grazed the table. "In private."

Walker sighed and left with Buffy, his eyes not leaving Jonah the entire time he got up. Cyrus shared a look with Buffy, and it suddenly became abundantly clear that they were both aware what this was about. 

"What was that about?" A surprised Iris asked. 

Kaitlin placed her head on Iris' shoulder. 

"I'm sure it's nothing, babe." 

"Does he like Natalie, or something?" 

Cyrus facepalmed. Jonah could be so oblivious sometimes. 

"I don't think so. Don't worry about it."

"I just-never mind. Thanks, Cyrus." 

"No problem. Any time, Jonah." 

As crazy as this sounded, Cyrus was somewhat envious if Jonah's situation; his crush liked him back. Even if that involved a whole lot of drama he didn't want to be involved with. 

If only TJ had those same feelings for him.

Cyrus couldn't help the subtle glances he shot towards TJ's way. It seemed as though he was a fairly popular person-his table was surrounded by loud jocks. Cyrus could barely see him through the mass of them.

Wow. What was he so handsome for? Why did Cyrus always fall for straight guys? He was puzzled, but certain that he would eventually get over it. Eventually get over him. 

He was so distracted and trapped in his own mind he hardly heard the sound of his phone going off.

Cyrus' heart nearly stopped. 

It was TJ. 

And he'd just confirmed that he was going to be playing tonight.

Cyrus looked up, searching for TJ's face. He saw TJ's mouth move, but his eyes and attention were on his friends. Just a few seconds later, they all began whooping and cheering him on. 

Did that mean he had told Cyrus he could play before his friends? 

No way. He wouldn't have done that. 

Would he? 

Cyrus had little time to mull it over, however. He watched as Kira Summers pulled TJ into a hug, almost as if in slow motion. He could already hear the sound of his heart shattering.

Congratulations, Cyrus replied. I'm really happy for you. Maybe that'll deter you from trying to do that sort of thing in the future.

I dunno about that, TJ responded. You're only in trouble if you get caught. 

Is that an Aladdin reference? Cyrus texted back. 

Maybe, came the rapid response. But I swear by it. Anywho, I'm so pumped for the game tonight! Totally gonna smash the game! 

Cyrus smiled. If only he had the jock's endless confidence. 

Ever heard of modesty? Cyrus texted. 

Ever heard of self confidence? TJ texted back.

Cyrus joked that he hadn't, really, no. He heard TJ chuckle under his breath and felt a warm glow in the knowledge that he'd made TJ laugh.

TJ called him funny in his response and promised to see him later. Cyrus returned this promise, near enough glowing as he set his phone down to eat. 

"What's got you so happy?" Jonah teased from besides him. "Is that a special someone, by any chance?" 

"Of course not." Cyrus laughed. "I've been here for like, what, a week?" 

"That's enough time if you've met your soulmate. They connect instantly, and when their eyes meet, it is decided that they should be together. They're supposed to have this magical moment, apparently."

"How would you know?" 

"My Mom told me." 

"Ah, right. That's interesting." 

Cyrus thought about TJ. 

Very interesting, indeed...

"Yeah. So, who was that?" 

"If you must know, it's just a friend. Nothing is going on. I promise." 

Cyrus felt awful for lying to Jonah, especially after Jonah has confided in Cyrus about his crush on Walker last night, but he had no choice. Everyone would find out and have him. 

It will be fine, Cyrus reassured himself. 

Meanwhile, he was excited for tonight. 

It was going to be awesome.

He couldn't wait.

...................................................................................

"I can't do this." 

"Max, what do you mean?" 

"I'm rubbish at this, TJ. I'm sorry. I can't go on." 

TJ paced around the changing rooms, his stress levels skyrocketing. 

"Look, Max. You're really not, okay? You're a great player." 

He turned to the rest of the team.

"As are all of you. Don't doubt yourselves. We can win this thing! Got it?" 

"Got it." About half of the boys in the room muttered half heartedly. 

TJ rolled his eyes and placed a hand next to his ears.

"I can't hear you! I said, got it?" 

"Got it!" 

"What are we going to do?" 

"Win!" 

"Sorry, what was that? What are we going to do?" 

"Win!" 

"What are we about to do?" 

"WIN!" 

"There, that's the spirit! Finish your water, go the bathroom. We have a few minutes until the game starts." 

Max approached TJ. 

"So, you really think I'm capable of playing well?" 

TJ placed a hand on Max's shoulder firmly, in reassurance.

"Max. I don't think you're capable. I know that you are. I know that you can go out there, and beat the opponent's asses! We've got this!" 

"We've got this. You're right, TJ." 

"I am always right, but go off, I guess." 

They both chuckled. TJ checked the time on his phone (he couldn't read the time off analogue devices such as watches and clocks, which made him feel very stupid) and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Now, go and prepare for a minute. I'm sure you'll all do me proud." 

"Cheers, Kippen." 

"No problem." 

TJ turned to his locker to grab his water bottle when Max spoke again.

"And, TJ?" 

TJ turned back around to face him.

"Yes?" 

"You've been a lot nicer recently. Why is that?" 

"My gift to everyone for putting up with my asshole behaviour?" 

Both boys laughed and Max disappeared to talk to another member of the basketball team, Cody. 

TJ was alone again, left with nothing but his thoughts. There were so many people out there supporting him today. About two hundred, nearly. They couldn't afford to mess up, least of all at a home game with so many students present. All supporting him and his team. 

Wow. It felt overwhelming, suddenly. His parents weren't there, but they never were. It still didn't stop it from hurting, all the same. There were lots of people out there who believed in him and his team members despite this, though.

Not that all of the attention was positive, of course. For example, TJ knew for a fact that Maria Walsh was there, and still trying to get with him. Why couldn't the girl take a hint already? Didn't she get it? TJ was gay. GAY. 

If she knew, though, she'd ruin his reputation in a matter of hours. He really couldn't afford that. This-basketball-meant everything to him. For TJ, it was a form of escapism from his turbulent home life from a young age. A lot of Brooklyn kids played the game, sure, but TJ was renouned as one of the most talented players of them all. 

In fact, he was pretty sure there were scouts out there. 

TJ could only dream of getting picked up by one of them. That would help to sort out his future. No more confusion and worry. 

All based on his performance tonight. 

The pressure was on. 

TJ thought of Cyrus. He hoped that Cyrus hadn't bailed on him. Not that he seemed likely to be the type of person to do that kind of thing, obviously, but TJ wouldn't blame him if he had. 

He was a mess, after all. 

What hadn't helped his stress levels or his relationship with Cyrus was the malicious rumours flying around about him and Kira. That they'd done things together. The kind of things that TJ would never be so much as dream of doing with a girl. It disgusted him. Subsequently, Kira's pursuits in attempting to date TJ were gradually becoming more and more relentless, and he couldn't take it any more.

TJ took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Relax, he told himself. Cyrus is here. Your other friends are here. Plenty of good people are here. They want to see you win. You want to win. You will win. 

At least, TJ hoped they would. 

Now, he could only hope.

He just had to go out there and win.  
.......................................................................................

This was it. The big game. Cyrus could feel the buzz of anticipation in the air. It was all or nothing. A home game, with two hundred students present. The pressure was on. Cyrus felt s sudden rush of empathy for TJ, hoping that he wasn't too stressed out about this all. 

Out of nowhere, a loud voice brought him back to the here and now.

"Damn, those cheerleaders are hot." 

"MARTY!" Buffy chastised sharply, punching her obnoxious boyfriend in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" 

"What do you think that was for? You can't go around saying things like that!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because that means you aren't focusing on the cheerleading." 

"That, and you're jealous." 

"No, I'm not." 

"You totally are. I can tell by that look in your eyes. And your tone of voice, too." 

"That's ridiculous!" Buffy lied.

"Is it really?" 

Buffy caved in.

"Okay, so maybe I am. So what? That's normal. That's natural. I am your girlfriend, you know." 

"I know." 

"So, don't say things like that in future." 

Marty grinned sheepishly.

"Can I still think about things like that in future?" 

Buffy hit him again.

"Prick." 

"You love me, really." 

"Shut up." 

Cyrus chuckled. Those two were so funny sometimes.

"Look at all the people here!" 

"Andi, babe, please. You're so cute. I've been to a party with over three hundred people before." 

"You have?" 

Amber nodded.

"Of course I have." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" 

Amber laughed and looped an arm around Andi's shoulder lovingly. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, my girlfriend: bambi." 

Andi rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my girlfriend: Queen of Popular." 

They all laughed and Cyrus became aware of how lonely he felt. Buffy had Marty with her. Andi had Amber. Jonah had Natalie with him. Walker had Libby. Iris had Kaitlin. He was pretty sure that Gus and Leo were together, too, judging by how close they were standing to each other. 

So, it was official. He was the only single one there. 

Great. 

It didn't help matters that TJ was fancied by two of the most popular girls in the year. 

Cyrus had never stood a chance.

He looked out into the auditorium, searching for TJ. It appeared that the basketball team hadn't arrived just yet. 

But a certain somebody else had. 

"Look! It's Kira Summers!" Leo pointed out, excitedly.

Cyrus could physically feel his heart sinking. Of course she was. What else was Cyrus supposed to expect? He'd heard that she was dating TJ. He thought back to the way her and TJ had hugged at lunch and felt nauseated. 

They were perfect for each other-two good-looking, popular basketball stars. They might even be soulmates.

Cyrus felt dizzy and ill at thought of this, but told himself to stop being irrational. She'd known him for longer. TJ belonged to Kira, and that's the way it was all it was always going to be. 

At least, that's what Cyrus thought.

She looked so irritatingly perfect, flicking her lisckoils mass of curls about like a lion's mane. That was a fair comparison; one thing which Kira and lions both had in common was in their fierce and defensive nature. There was no way she would ever let anybody near TJ. 

One of the girls that included was sitting just a few rows away from her, in all her red haired glory. She looked like a warrior; Boudicca going into battle. She also had a model-like air to her; she certainly appeared beguiling enough to become one. 

Cyrus wondered if TJ liked Maria, instead of Kira. That would surely cause a lot of drama. The whole school would hear of it within an hour, no doubt about it.

Cyrus glanced between these two girls, the competitors to TJ's heart. He signed and looked down, wringing his hands in his misery.

Jonah, who was situated to his right, tapped him in the shoulder.

"Cyrus, what's up? Is everything alright? Is there anything you wanna tell me?" 

Cyrus looked up, his eyes misty. He quickly wiped away the tears with his sleeve. 

"I-" He began, before the sounds of wild cheering drowned him out.

All of the players were coming on in their uniforms-the Scoroions vs the Cheetahs. It was going to be one interesting match, that was for sure.

Cyrus pulled his signs out from underneath his chair and began waving them about frantically like a madman. A rush of adrenalin filled his veins, leaving him buzzing.

This was it. The game was beginning. 

It was on.

The pressure was on. As the adrenaline rush kicked in, TJ remembered just why he had fallen in love with basketball, and subsequently fell in love with it all over again.

"TJ, pass!"

TJ passed to Daniel, shadowing Cody as he tried to make a pass to Max and failed. TJ almost groaned out loud. They were so close to getting their first score, yet they didn't. It was just so frustrating. 

As he carried on throwing the ball to different people, TJ scanned the crowd for one particular person. 

His heart skipped a beat when he found him.

Cyrus Goodman was up there holding up two signs; one in each hand. A third, similar sign was being held by Jonah Beck, the weirdo who played frisbee (which, for the record, was not a real sport in the slightest).

All of the signs looked similar. TJ soon realized why; Cyrus had made them all himself at some point. Probably last night. 

That was the kindest thing anybody had ever done for him. He felt touched. He couldn't believe that Cyrus had gone to all of that effort for him, after only knowing him for a few days, aswell. 

Why was that? 

Of course, it couldn't be because he liked him back-that concept was ridiculous and purely fanatical-it must have been to repay him for helping him when Ethan and his crew were beating him up. 

Of course. That was all there was to it. It was still very generous, though. 

TJ made a mental note to thank Cyrus later.

"Kippen! Take the ball!" 

Right. Shoot. Of course. The game. TJ had to get back to it. 

He took the ball, passing it to Rowan, who processed to pass it to Henry, then to Cameron, and-

Oh no. The ball had been stolen by a tall, dark haired boy who TJ later learned was named Riley, and was the team captain. He threw it to his friend, who was small and red-haired. Conveniently for him, he also happened to be speedy. He managed to pass it to his lighthaired team mate so fast, practically nobody saw it coming. 

Not even TJ. 

"No!" 

"And the Cheetahs have got their first ball in! They don't call them cheetahs for no reason-that was a speedy little performance from Number 14 over there! Now, the Scorpions have the ball!" 

TJ really wanted to punch that annoying commentator right now. 

Soon, Luke, a guy with blue hair, had the ball. TJ was near the basket. The stars were aligningin their favour. 

"Pass it to me!" 

TJ watched in anticipation as Luke threw the ball-and, miraculously, TJ caught it before the enemy could. 

Never one to miss an opportunity, TJ threw the ball into the basket.

It went in. 

"And the crowd goes wild! Excellent performance from young Kippen over there, fill of potential, you can tell." 

After that comment, TJ noticed the approving look of the burly scouts present. 

Now he didn't want to punch that commentator any more. 

Progress. 

They were getting there. 

Only, it turned out later on, they actually weren't. The other team were faster, with tallerand browser players. This meant for more effective blocking and played it right into their hands. TJ became scared that they would lose the game.

As the game continued, TJ's fear only increased further. His players were slow and lacklustre compared to the Cheetahs. At this rate, they were never going to win. 

Before TJ knew it, the whistle that indicated half time blew. The score was currently 4-1. 

It would take nothing short of a miracle for them to win.

TJ groaned as he walked over to the airlines. Kira was at the front of the rows opposite of Cyrus's, twirling her hair.

"Teej! Hey! You were so good, you're like, so, super talented!" Kira simpered. 

TJ narrowly resisted the urge to vomit.

He shrugged, feeling slightly dismal about the potential outcome of the game.

"Not good enough to beat the competition, clearly, was I?" 

"Don't be silly." 

"I'm not. I'm being deadly serious." 

"As am I. You're great, TJ." 

Kira winked at him. 

And I'm also gay, Kira, TJ thought to himself. Instead, he thanked her and squinted at the opposite side of the stands, seeing Cyrus. 

"Is that...? Yeah, it is." TJ muttered to himself. He turned to Kira. "Sorry. Gotta go. A friend is waving at me and I can't ignore him." 

"But-" 

"Sorry, Kira." 

"Talk to you after the game?" 

Jeez, she was desperate.

"If you want." TJ responded in a deadpan voice. 

Kira giggled. 

"See you around, Kippen." 

"See you, Summers." 

TJ went to run off and escape from the Wicked Witch of the West when another witch unexpectedly grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving forward. 

Maria.

"TJ. I've been meaning to talk to you." 

"Have you, now?" 

Unfortunately, she didn't seem to pick up on his bored tone. Either that, or she chose to ignore it. Either option would be plausible; she seems spoke the type to not give up on something and she also came across as thick as a brick wall at times.

"Of course I have. You're amazing out there. Talented. You know, my father had friends in high places." 

"You call police officers high places?" 

Maria giggled in a sickeningly sweet way. 

"Oh, TJ. You do crack me up sometimes. No, silly. I mean basketball scouts willing to let you train with the team." 

She wasn't slick. TJ knew exactly what she was doing. Trying to reel him in with an offer that she knew would appeal to him, before trying to get with him and threatening to drop him from his basketball placement the second he tried to reject her. He did act foolishly, but TJ Kippen was no idiot. He was smarter than that.

"No, thanks. There's already some here. I appreciate the offer, though. Is that all?"

"Of course not. I wanted to talk about us." 

"What about us?" 

"You know what I mean. Being together." 

"We're together right now, talking." 

"I meant as a couple." 

TJ had seen this coming, of course. He just didn't know how to react to it. 

"Moving a bit fast, aren't we?"

"What do you mean?" 

"We barely know each other." 

"But we could do." 

"Yeah, no. Ain't gonna happen. Sorry." 

Maria scowled, her stupid drawn-on eyebrows knitting together.

"Why not? Is this about that Kira girl?" 

"What?" 

The thought was so ridiculous, TJ almost laughed out loud. 

"Kira Summers, is her name? I don't like her." 

"Why not?"

"Stop playing it dumb, TJ. She's my competition. Just look at her." 

TJ did. She was currently glaring at him and Maria and had a sharp, terrifying air around her. TJ was scared of whatever went through her head.

..................................................................................

Kira frowned. What the hell did Kippen think he was doing, talking to Maria? Was he trying to start rumours that she and him were dating? 

He'd regret it if he did. 

She'd make sure of that.

He was hers, and that's all there was to it.

In her eyes, they would be perfect together-a basketball power couple. It would look good. And, of course, TJ was just...amazing. She had genuine feelings for him. He was just so badass and awesome. She tried to come off as casual, but she was fed up playing games. And he'd got all offended when she had tried to kiss him! How unbelievable was that!? Why didn't he want to kiss her? 

It made no sense. 

She only wished that she knew why.  
...................................................................................  
TJ was gay. Did he have to spell it out for her? G-A-Y. GAY. He was gay. This wasn't about Kira. It had nothing to do with her, whatsoever.

"No, as a matter of fact. It isn't. I'm not interested in either of you." 

"How do I know that you're not lying to me, TJ?" 

TJ rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come off it already. As if I'd lie about something so insignificant to me. Now, if you excuse me, I've got to go." 

"Where to?" 

"A friend is calling me from the other side of the auditorium." 

"Is that so?" 

Impatience made TJ assertive.

"Yes!" 

Maria sighed, her iron-like grip on TJ's arm loosening. Thank God. TJ breathed a sigh of relief as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Fine. Go. We'll talk soon." 

TJ pulled a face. 

"Maybe. Gotta go, sorry. Bye." 

She waved at him, displaying her fancy nail art (deliberately done up for TJ), which he didn't care for one bit. Instead, he focused his attention on approaching Cyrus.

.....................................................................................  
Cyrus stared through the auditorium idly, his eyes glazing over. He pretended not to notice the happy couples act all lovey-dovey with each other; to not see the way Walker and Jonah would sneak some not-so-subtle glances at each other; to act as though Buffy would give Cyrus a meaningful look whenever she noticed this occurring. 

There was one thing he couldn't help noticing, despite this. 

TJ talking to Kira. He could see her twirling her hair from hair. She was far from subtle in the way that she felt about TJ. Surprisingly, TJ moved away fairly quickly, with an urgency about him that Cyrus had never seen before. 

However, somebody grabbed his arm to stop him.

Maria.

His body language, oddly, actually made it appear as though he was uninterested-as if he wanted to get away from her. Soon after, he seemingly brushed her away and turned in his direction. Cyrus looked down, conscious that he'd been watching TJ for much longer than was usual, even for someone with a crush. 

What if it was love?

That would explain the longing looks Cyrus gave TJ, the way he couldn't get him out of his head. The little doodles, the romantic dreams and fantasies. The way he reacted to him whenever he was around.

Speaking of which.... 

Unless he was hallucinating, TJ Kippen was approaching him. 

"Cyrus!" 

"Hey! What brings you over here, Kippen?" 

"My feet."

"Ha. Hilarious, Kippen." 

"Like I said. Call me TJ."

Cyrus' friends watched this conversation with TJ, confused and surprised. 

"Sure. I will do, TJ. So, why are you here?" 

"You brought signs." 

"I did, indeed." Cyrus sounded nervous now. "Do you like them?" 

"Like them? No. I don't like them." 

"You don't like them?" 

Cyrus' hands began shaking. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He should have known not to bring them. 

TJ shook his head. 

"I don't like them-I love them!" 

Cyrus' eyes lit up in the most adorable way, reminding TJ of the stars in the night sky. 

"You do!" 

"Yes, I do! You've put so much effort into this. Nobody has ever done anything this kind for me. Thankyou."

"No problem." Cyrus whispered, his heart beating at the speed of lightning. 

"Why did you do that?" TJ asked Cyrus, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Do what?" 

"You're stalling." 

"No, I'm not." 

"Yes, you are. I can tell." 

"Not true." 

"Liar." 

"Now who's stalling, huh?" 

"You still haven't answered my question." 

"I know." 

"Will you answer it?" 

"Fine." 

"Well?" 

"I did it because of the time you got me out of the incident, you know. With the bullies. To repay you." Cyrus fidgeted uncomfortably.

There was no way he was telling TJ the truth. At least, not yet, anyway. 

"Firstly, you didn't have to do that. Secondly, was that really so hard to say?"

"It was the least I could do. I owed you one for getting me out of that situation. And I guess I just felt embarrassed that I was being bullied." 

"Why?" 

"You're so cool, and I'm not."

"How?" 

TJ had never looked at it that way. 

"You're this amazingly talented basketball player." 

"Am I, really?" 

"Of course you are! You should have seen yourself out there!"

"Wow, thanks. Still, I don't know if it's enough for us to win." 

Cyrus beamed. TJ felt his heartbeat quicken upon seeing his adorable dimples. This boy really was an angel, huh?

"I'm sure you'll win." 

"Thanks for the encouragement." 

"I'm sure it's not the only encouragement you've been receiving." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Kira and Maria both seem pretty fond of you. Are you dating one of them?" 

The idea of dating either witch sickened TJ. 

"No. Most definitely not." 

"Really?" A bewildered and elated Cyrus articulated loudly.

He couldn't believe his own ears. TJ wasn't dating one of them. 

"You aren't?" 

"No. They mean nothing to me." 

Before Cyrus had time to respond, TJ sighed and glanced back at his teammates, who were yelling at him to go in the changing rooms with him. 

Cyrus chuckled.

"They seem funny." 

"They are. You should meet them, sometime." 

"No, thanks." 

"Why not? I thought you said they were funny?" 

"I did. They seem too intimidating, and I'm a loser." 

"You're no loser. And besides, I appear more intimidating than I am, don't I?" 

"Yeah. I suppose so. I'll see you after the game, right?" 

"Right. See you, Sign Boy." 

"See you, Michael Jordan." 

TJ smirked at the nickname as he walked away, blissfully unaware of Kira's hawk eyes piercing into him and Cyrus.

......................................................................................  
Who was that, chatting to TJ? Kira squinted. She took in the person's dark hair and dark eyes, the distinctive nose and what looked to be high, well-sculpted cheekbones. 

It was Cyrus Goodman, wasn't it? 

Ugh. Why was TJ talking to him? As far as Kira was concerned, Cyrus was just some wimp that TJ had helped out once. TJ shouldn't bother with him. 

The reason being, Cyrus Goodman was a loser, plain and simple. He behaved in class. He answered questions. He did his homework on time. Sometimes, he even did it early. He was awful at PE, like a dying whale or something. He had virtually no hand-eye coordination whatsoever. 

Kira scoffed, making out to herself that she wasn't villanising him on purpose and that he wasn't a nice guy. 

Kira watched the enthusiastic way he spoke to TJ and something clicked, all of a sudden. 

Goodman has better watch his step. 

He'd regret it if he didn't. 

Kira would make sure of it.

.................................................................................  
"Hey, Cyrus. How do you think the rest of the game will go down?" 

"I'm not sure, Iris. I'm really not sure." 

"Kippen's, like, the only good one." 

"Hey, that's mean to the other players, who are clear trying their best!" Kaitlin protested.

Buffy shrugged. 

"What I said was true." 

"She's got a point." Marty admitted, squeezing Buffy's hand lovingly.

"What? That Kippen is the best player? I mean, they're all good." 

"Jonah, as amicable as ever." 

Jonah frowned. 

"What do you mean?" 

Andi sighed.

"Never mind." 

"You're hopeless, sometimes, Beck." 

"Oi, watch it, Amber. Might have to destroy you." 

"What, with your singing skills?" Libby signed. 

Walker, being the loyal boyfriend he was, always signed for Libby to enable her to keep up with the conversation. 

Jonah smirked. 

"Obviously." 

"Well, I think TJ is the best. And your singing skills are great, sweetie!" 

Walker fake vomited. 

"Sweetie? God, that's cringy." He contributed, rolling his eyes. "And, Kippen? The best at anything? Seriously?" 

"You have got to admit, he's talented."

"Of course you would defend him, Cyrus. You were talking to him earlier." 

"What's wrong with that?" 

"Everything!" 

Leo looked up from the notepad he was dutifully scribbling in.

"Chill out, guys. I can't here my own thoughts over your petulant whining."

"He's right. It's obnoxious." 

"Typical of you to defend him, Gus." Buffy teased, jokingly. 

Gus scowled but said nothing, his expression stone cold.

Cyrus began to bite his nails, a habit of his. The same, repetitive thoughts swam around his head, going in circles. Round, and round, and round. What if they lost? How would that make TJ look? How would be feel? 

Cyrus cursed his empathy, for once in his life. 

He couldn't help that the team seemed to be losing, though.

Nobody could. 

Except for the team captain, of course. Which was TJ. 

Cyrus could only hope TJ could motivate them into winning. 

Otherwise, it would be game over. 

And to the masses, it would be all TJ's fault. 

Cyrus desperately hoped that TJ would help his team come through, before it was too late.  
.......................................................................................

"Listen up, guys. You aren't all playing at your best today. I don't know why exactly that is, but you can all play much better than that. I know that you can." 

"Last night was tiring." Max offered.

"Not everyone here went, though. Did they?" 

As TJ scanned the faces of his team mates and reminisced about the previous night, he realised that they had. 

"Is that bad?" Daniel worried. 

TJ put his head in his hands. 

"I should have known that the graffiti spree would be a bad idea. First, it almost prevents me from playing tonight, period. Now, you're all too tired." 

"Wow. Kippen taking responsibility for something. Never thought I'd see the day." Cody joked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"Ha. Very funny. On a more serious note, we need a game plan."

TJ rummaged through his mind, his brain scrambled by his own exhaustion. 

"Okay. So, I've known this teams for months now. I know you're strengths and weaknesses. I know that you, Jordan, have an obviously height advantage." 

Jordan, who was 6"4, nodded.

The boys chuckled, which TJ took to mean he'd engaged them. He continued.

"But, on the other hand, you're not so speedy. That's where Callum comes in. Callum, you're the fastest runner I know, despite not being that tall. And your throwing is a little hit and miss, really. That's where Cody comes in. Cody, you're great at passing to others. See, you're all an asset to the team, one way or another. Take Alex. Loudest player. Best at directing people for this reason. Max, you're good at dodging others when dribbling. Just be careful not to travel. Elijah, you're great at keeping up with people. Daniel, you're good at tackling them. Luke, you're best at shooting. Other than me." 

They all chortled at this.

"The point is," TJ went on, "You're all a benefit to the team somehow. I know you're capable of giving it your best. They have great dodgers and intimidating spirit. But we have cheer. We have a sense of family. We have hope. I don't doubt any of you for a second. You've been given a tough match after a late night, which I take full credit and accountability for. You couldn't help losing. I know we can win if we just try out best and work together!"

"You really think so?" Max questioned. 

"I know so." 

TJ passed around water, and fed then from his secret stash of energy bars five minutes before the game started.

(What? You never knew when you needed them.) 

Then, they were due on.

"Group hustle! Come on!" 

"Any last words of inspiration?" Cody joked. 

TJ grinned.

"If you work hard, this could be the game changer. I believe in you all. Let's go!"

This was it. 

The heat was on, TJ informed himself as he led his team on proudly.

TJ could only hope for a miraculous performance now. 

He prayed that fate was on his side.

They would sure need it to be.  
........................................................................................

Whether it was a miracle, the hands of fate or the work of God, the players' performances began to improve. 

Or it could have just been those energy bars. They were strong.

As they played, another factor came to TJ's attention; him. 

He has inspired them. He had encouraged them to work hard, told them they were talented. He'd encouraged them to use their strengths and work together in a team. He had prompted them to utilise their communication skills and sense of teamwork to win, instead of being emotionally secluded from each other and not putting their hearts and would into their game. 

That was one thing the Cheetahs lacked. They were highly competitive and brilliant players, of course. But they were lacking a sense of relaxation or banter. After games, the Scorpions messed around and joked with each other. TJ doubted that the Cheetahs had ever done that as a team.

Gradually, they began to catch up. Cody got it in. 4-2. The spectators were cheering loudly. Jordan got it in. 4-3. They were shouting. Luke got it in. 4-4. They were jumping up and down, almost screeching. By now, they only had a minute of the game left. Time was running out. TJ was determined to win this thing, and the only way to do so was co-operation. 

"Callum, run! That's it! Cody, pass it! There we go! Max, dodge them! Elijah! Go to Elijah! Good. Luke, throw it to Jordan! Jordan, pass the ball here!" 

TJ glanced at the basket. The next moment could make it break him. 

He didn't want to know which one it would end up being.

......................................................................................  
"Do you think they'll win?"

" 

Cyrus was swiftly interrupted. 

"Jonah, shut up! They've just scored again!" 

"No need to be rude, Buffy-wait, they have?!" 

"Yes! Why else would we all be cheering, you dumbass?" 

Jonah shrugged and slouched back down in his seat. 

Cyrus, meanwhile, was on the edge of his with anticipation. Just one more shot and they'd win. It was like they'd all been wired to an energy machine: they were unstoppable. And they were communicating a lot, Cyrus noted. 

It was true, what his parents told him-communication is key. Cyrus bit his lip and watched as one boy passed it to TJ, who was standing under the net. 

"Can TJ Kippen score the winning shot?" 

Yes, Cyrus thought to himself. Yes, he can. 

Go on, TJ, he thought. You've got this! 

He held up his sign even higher than usual, praying and hoping and wishing with all his body that TJ would get the ball in the basket. It was unreal, the amount of energy flowing through him due to his will power. 

Andi gripped Amber's hand and squeezed it, tightly. Marty had buried his head into Buffy's shoulder. Iris had covered Kaitlin's eyes with her hand after he insisted she couldn't bear to watch it, in case TJ didn't make the shot. Jonah's grip around Natalie's shoulder became firmer. Libby refused to watch and had insisted Walker stood in front of her to ensure she didn't need to do so. Leo's hand was dug into a willing Gus' shoulder. Cyrus' grip on the sign he bad made for TJ was so tight that his hand became ghostly pale and sweat formed in his palms. 

He willed with every fibre of his being that TJ got the shot in, as the entire auditorium held its breath.  
....................................................................................  
TJ had the ball in his hands. He had positioned himself accordingly. His hands were in the right shape. His elbows were positioned correctly. His positioning was perfect. He stood on his tiptoes to reach. Time slowed down. So much rested on this. His reputation. His sporting success. His future. 

The ball was out of his hands for a millisecond, as was his control. 

TJ could only watch as the ball flew up into the air. 

And soared through the net with just three seconds to spare. 

Before TJ went over on his ankle and nearly tripped over as the board above him announced that he was finished. 

TJ grimaced, attempting to mask his pain with a massive grin. 

The important thing was, they'd won. They'd won! 

He couldn't be happier.  
.....................................................................................  
Cyrus jumped up and down, screaming along with the rest of the crowd. He was ecstatic. They'd won! 

This was amazing news. He had to go down to congratulate him and-

Ow. 

His ankle. It was aching. He noticed TJ grabbing his ankle. 

When TJ injured his ankle slightly, Cyrus had felt it too.

What an odd coincidence.

Unless it wasn't one.

Cyrus took his memory back to his first interaction with TJ. Although it had felt like a lifetime ago, it had only been four days. Four days since their eyes connected and Cyrus had felt electricity. Sparks flying. Magic in the air. 

Not to mention the supposedly 'little' moments he had shared with TJ before they were interrupted.

The seamless chemistry they had.

The lingering gazes whenever this happened. The electrifying sensation of their skin touching. 

And now. 

Now this. 

If one soulmate had a minor sprain, scratch or bruise, the other could feel it. That was the sheer power of empathy for you.

TJ had just gone over on his ankle, Cyrus realised as he replayed the moment when TJ got the ball in over in his head. 

That's when it hit Cyrus. 

Him and TJ were soulmates.

No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. 

Yet. 

It was. 

It only hurt so much, because there as one catch to it. 

Not all soulmates were romantically connected for life.

Sometimes, they'd meet and connect. One would fall in love, and the other just..wouldn't. This wasn't as rare as it sounded, either, so it wasn't necessarily an outlandish idea. 

He had to put a stop to this. 

He just didn't know how. 

In the meantime, he had to go and congratulate his friend.

.......................................................................................  
By a cruel twist of fate, Cyrus wasn't the only one who had noticed that TJ and Cyrus were soulmates. 

Kira had, too. 

She was furious. 

She should have known why TJ was rejecting her. Why he had defended Cyrus. Why he had spoken to him at Monday lunch and had been conveniently occupied before lessons today. He'd been talking to Cyrus this morning, hadn't he? 

She knew it. 

That's why he had gone over to him before the break, too. 

They wouldn't get away with this. Either of them. 

TJ was hers, and hers only. 

Kira was determined to prove that, one way or another.  
........................................................................................

TJ felt like he was the King of the World. He'd been lifted by his overly excited team mates and tossed up and down multiple times. He'd been hugged, high fived, bro hugged, fist bumped and congratulated so many times he had lost count, at this point. 

In addition to this, a coach who had been on the look out for TJ wanted to meet with him at the courts on Sunday. This could be it. His ticket to a successful future. 

He didn't need his parents. He was basking in the glow of the positive attention he was receiving and the social validation that came along with it. 

As if things couldn't be better than they already were, TJ spotted Cyrus rushing over to talk to him. 

"Congratulations, TJ! You really deserved that! You're so insanely talented, and it was so cool how you pulled it off at the last minute!" 

TJ raised an eyebrow to act more casual, like he didn't want to hug Cyrus, hard. As if he didn't want to feel Cyrus' soft lips on his. 

Pushing away his Forbidden thoughts, TJ settled for a high five instead. He still set his nerves on fire, all the same. 

"Thanks, man." 

More people began surrounding TJ. Cyrus waved him goodbye. 

"You're welcome. Good luck with tonight. See you around, TJ." 

"See you around, Cyrus!" 

Cyrus groaned to himself. Could he have been any more obvious? So much for casual. Oh, well.

TJ was ecstatic, and Cyrus was delighted for him. Truly, he was. 

That is, up until a certain somebody blocked his path.

Kira Summers.

"We need to talk." 

Her voice was menacing. Cyrus shuddered, instantly feeling intimidated by her.

"About what?" 

"You know what." 

She grabbed his arm forcefully.

Cyrus frowned, bewildered. What had he done wrong?

"No, I don't, actually." 

Kira huffed and rolled her eyes. Her grip on his arm tightened and she moved him to a more secluded spot of the gym, hissing in his ear. 

"About you and TJ." 

"What about us?" 

"I know that you're soulmates." 

Cyrus nearly had a heart attack. He gasped, leaving his mouth gaping openly. His jaw had near enough hit the floor. How did she know? 

"How?" 

"Please. I see the way you have been looking at each other. He's gone all soft. That's your influence, I know. He's been talking to you. And he went over on his ankle. You felt that pain, too. I saw it before my very own eyes." 

Cyrus scowled. This was not a girl to mind her own business.

"Were you watching me? Us, even?" 

"Irrelevant. Anyway, here is the deal. He's mine. You stay away from TJ, otherwise, let's just say that a lot of heavily religious people...and people not like yourselves- won't want anything to do with him. They'll degrade him and he'll lose his reputation and popularity." 

"That's manipulative and horrible! He's not even...like that." 

"Can't even say it, can you, sweetie? Sure. Keep talking to him, and you know the consequences." 

"Keep TJ out of this!" 

Kira cackled. 

"Too late now. Do we have a deal?" 

Cyrus sighed. This would be painful, but he would be saving TJ from utter humiliation and rejection. On the plus side, perhaps he could use it as a catalyst to get over him...? 

Either way, he had no choice. She had him trapped in a corner.

"We have a deal." 

"Good. Bye!" 

With that, Kira flicked her hair and strutted off confidently.

Cyrus would come to strongly regret his next decision in the future. 

He would look back. 

How foolish of him. 

He didn't know it would happen, but it did. 

He was walking out of the gym, his head low. It was going to be difficult to talk to anybody with Kira's threats and the lack of TJ in his life looming over his head darkly. 

He just wanted to be alone, right now. 

He shouldn't have turned back when he heard the claps and cheers of the people around him. Some even had their phones out.

When he did, the image that followed would horrify him.

When he turned around, he'd be heartbroken.

Why?

Because when he turned around, Cyrus witnessed a horrible event he wanted to burn from his head immediately and permanently.

TJ Kippen and Kira Summers were kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed this! Have a good day! (:


	4. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ is tired of the attention he is getting at school, and sick of Cyrus ignoring him. He decides to take Cyrus out of school for the day and they learn more about each other when some unexpected visitors turn up.
> 
> The kiss was one of the worst things that had ever happened to him. The whole time it was happening, TJ was just empty. And angry. 
> 
> Angry at Kira that she'd kissed him. Angry at himself, for letting her doing it. Angry at the universe, for making him gay. 
> 
> As Kira had kissed him, TJ realized that there was only one person he wanted to kiss. 
> 
> Cyrus. 
> 
> "Where are we going?" 
> 
> "You'll see!" 
> 
> Right here and now with TJ, it was a whole new world.
> 
> "You do realize you can be terrifying, don't you?" 
> 
> TJ sighed. 
> 
> "I act scary. But most of the time... I'm terrified." 
> 
> "Terrified of what?" 
> 
> "Everything." 
> 
> TJ's blood ran cold. 
> 
> It was them.
> 
> "Run!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry about how late this is, I've been busy with life and my English GCSE result (I got a 9, the equivalent of an A** in the new grading system). TW/// there will be mentions of and implied violence involved, quite a bit of swearing, and food so if any of that triggers you I am so sorry, please skip past it or don't read this chapter in particular-your mental health is more important than me getting less fics than usual! Sorry if any of it is repetitive or boring or too long-I have been working on this chapter in parts for a while. If you're new, welcome! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and have a great day! (:

"Really? So, TJ Kippen and Kira Summers kissed?" 

"Yeah! I've got it on camera, here. Look!" 

"That's so sweet!" 

"Sweet isn't exactly how I'd put it." 

"What do you mean?" 

"They can both be pretty intimidating, you know." 

"But still. Love is love!" 

Exactly. Although perhaps that phrase was hardly used in the correct context.

It was taunting him, wounding him. The rumours. The pictures and videos circulating around the school.

TJ and Kira, his head echoed. TJ and Kira. It was all he heard, while walking down the corridors. It was painful.

Hopefully, Kira was happy that she'd scored the guy. Satisfied that her little plan had gone well. Not everyone was. 

TJ Kippen himself, for one, hated it. 

So, when he heard little comments and conversation like that, he clenched his fists in frustration but kept walking. 

He wasn't going to tell them otherwise. He had a reputation to keep up.

Not that he'd orchestrated the kiss. Not that he had even agreed to it. She had just come out of nowhere and...kissed him. He'd been unable to process it- it happened that fast. 

To make matters worse, the first thing he saw distinctly (a sea of mobile phones and swarming faces didn't count) as he pulled away from Kira was Cyrus, looking upset. 

TJ felt awful. Cyrus clearly believed that he had been lied to. He hadn't. Yet, his instinctive gut feelings told TJ that he was betraying Cyrus. He didn't know how. It just did. 

To be honest, the kiss was one of the worst things that had ever happened to him. The whole time it was happening, TJ was just empty. And angry. 

Angry at Kira that she'd kissed him. Angry at himself, for letting her doing it. Angry at the universe, for making him gay. 

As Kira kissed him, TJ realized that there was only one person he wanted to kiss. 

Cyrus. 

Yet Cyrus wasn't even talking to him. He ignored his texts and avoided him at school. 

He didn't think it would hurt so much, but it did. It felt like his heart has been hit with a hammer and smashed into a million pieces. 

Cyrus probably had no idea how awful that was. 

Unfortunately, this meant that TJ was stuck with Kira. She had asked him out, but he rejected her. Kira, being the stubborn person she was, had at least suggested that they fake date to keep up with appearances. TJ had shrugged and said that he would think about it. 

That wasn't a lie. He had. It would look good, but he would be transforming into the TJ Kippen again-he couldn't just be TJ. 

It was so frustrating.

Why couldn't he just be himself? 

The only person he could be himself around didn't even want to be around him. Classic TJ. Anything good, he had to ruin it.

As a testament to his character, which was being gradually reformed, TJ was going to try to make it up to Cyrus. 

Not that anybody else needed to know that there was a squashed chocolate chip muffin in his bag.

Cyrus was one of the kindest people TJ knew. Him bringing along those signs on Friday was a testimony to that.

He deserved that. He deserved to be treated well. What he didn't deserve, was the feeling of betrayal. Thinking he had been lied to. 

As for TJ? 

Well, he certainly didn't deserve Cyrus. 

But maybe, if he changed his ways, he would one day. 

TJ really hoped so. 

He was so out of it, he didn't see a senior with dark hair and people surrounding him approach.

"Hey, aren't you that basketball player guy who won on Friday night?" 

"Yeah. So?" 

"Oh, I just wanted to say congrats on that." 

He patted TJ on the back. 

"And for getting the girl." He added with a wink. "She's some hot stuff." 

Ew. What was he on, dog food? Kira definitely wasnt what TJ would classify as 'hot stuff'. 

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, qujcmkly scratching it to disguise this. 

"I'm not-she's not-" 

"Not what?" 

"Oh, I meant I'm not happy because she's not in today." 

Mercifully, Satan had decided to stay in hell today with a 'cold', so Kira's absence wasn't a lie, at least.

"Alright. Careful she doesn't go behind your back, then." 

"I will be. Cheers." 

"No problem. And good luck!" 

That being said, the nameless senior strutted off, his friends keenly following in his wake. This left TJ feelkng confused and weird out, but he shook his head and decided to move on. 

Attention came with the territory. That was normal.

With any luck, it would die down soon, anyway.

"Hey, Kippen! Where's your bird?" 

Or not.

As long as he could reach Cyrus' locker without any one else bothering hi-

"Hey, you! Basketball star! How's your girl?"

Never mind.

Too late. 

"Ill." 

"She got a fever?" 

"I don't know. Why?" 

"Because she's damn hot." 

TJ rolled his eyes and moved on. 

He stopped dead in his tracks. There he was. Cyrus, in all of his glorious beauty. The fluffy hair. The twinkling eyes, the ones that put the stars at night to shame with ease. Those adorable dimples. His cheeks, painted a light fucshia. The cute freckles scattered across them. The little mole he had which TJ secretly adored. 

And that smile. God, that heart-stopping smile that got him every single time. TJ could never forget it, even if he lived to be one hundred years old. 

He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably and churn violently. Never mind butterflies; this was the whole damn zoo-a new feeling that TJ believed he would never become accustomed to. 

He had it bad. His only fear was that he'd fall too hard for that boy.

Still, it was too late by now. He was in too deep. 

TJ focused back on Cyrus and his luminous presence. He prayed to the God that seemed to hate him so much that this would go down well.

He wasn't sure what he would do if it didn't succeed.

Well, TJ thought. Here goes nothing. It's now or never. 

With that being cleared up, TJ mustered up all the courage he had and approached Cyrus.

......................................................................................  
"Come on. Into the Spiderverse is definitely the best animated film of last year!" 

"Walker does have a point."

"Well, I don't see how, Andi." 

Cyrus sighed. 

"Iris, I love Disney as much as the next person, and I know that you do too, but Into the Spiderverse really is something else." 

"I haven't even seen it." Jonah piped up. 

"Then you're totally missing out!" Walker exclaimed. 

Andi nodded in agreement.

"Walker's right, you know. We should rub you through the plot." 

Cyrus rolled his eyes and idly slipped an arm around Iris' shoulder as he listened to them discuss into the Spiderverse, occasionally adding in his own comments about how well-written the characters were or something to do with character arcs or the overall message of the movie and the way in which it was echoed throughout. Andi and Walker seemed fixated on the animation, which was a topic Cyrus could talk very little about. 

He cast his gaze ahead of him and noticed TJ, talking to some tall jock guy he was most likely friends with. He felt the overwhelming wave of jealousy which had consumed him on Friday return as he remembered what happened.

TJ and Kira had kissed. 

He'd be lying if he pretended that it didn't hurt. Seeing the guy he liked, his potential soulmate, kissing someone else. And a girl, at that. 

Not just any girl, either, Cyrus reminded himself. The one that threatened you when she figured out that you were soulmates. 

Not all soulmates ended up together. Even if they were soulmates, it was unlikely they would be. 

Had it not been for TJ's ankle injury, Cyrus would have believed that Kira was TJ's soulmate. 

Only.....

Her ankle hadn't hurt. 

And his had. 

It was a disaster, this crazy crush of his. Cyrus hoped that TJ was happy. He had no Kira-they hadn't been in touch. Cyrus figured that, with all the attention that TJ was receiving, his would be unwelcome.

In addition to this, he was lied to; clearly, TJ didn't trust him. Cyrus pretended not to be hurt by this, but it was difficult when he felt as though he had been betrayed.

He should have known better. He should have known that he would inevitably have his feelings crushed by TJ Kippen. He was, well, the TJ Kippen. 

Cyrus was foolish for expecting any more than that from the guy.

Anyway, even if he wanted to hang out with him, he couldn't. TJ was too swamped by people every break and lunch time. Cyrus could hardly see him on Monday or Tuesday over the crowds of people surrounding him. 

It wasn't only that, though, was it? Kira had threatened him. If he didn't stick to his promise, TJ would suffer the consequences of it. 

TJ was the last person who deserved that.

Cyrus shook his head, attempting to get TJ Kippen out of it. 

However, this was easier said than done when he was approaching you.

Cyrus squinted. He hadn't gone blind. He wasn't hallucinating, or deluded. Was he? 

No, he wasn't. 

TJ was heading towards him. 

Cyrus ignored the thrill of excitement rushing through his body at the thought of interacting with TJ, and panicked instead.

Walker hated TJ with a burning passion. It was like, his life's mission or something, to hate TJ Kippen, given his frequent disparaging and downright horrible remarks about him. 

Plus, he wasn't sure if he was emotionally stable enough to handle this. He had already cried enough tears for that boy as it was.

Oh no. He was close now. 

"Cyrus, are you okay?" Iris checked, concerned.

"Fine." Cyrus beamed. 

"Good. Thanks for the cookies, by the way." 

"That's okay. We can do bake off any time." 

"Or go to the museum to see the dinosaurs again." 

Cyrus laughed, wrapping his arm around Iris a little more tightly. 

"I know. That was fun." 

The others glanced at Cyrus quizzically. Cyrus began to explain, but he was interrupted abruptly. 

By none other than TJ Kippen himself.

........................................................................................  
TJ felt a new, unexpected emotion wash over him; jealousy. Cyrus had his arm wrapped around an objectively pretty girl. She said something that made him laugh. They were probably dating. TJ's jaw tensed. 

Shoving his jealousy and the aching in his heart aside, he took a deep breath and approached Cyrus. 

"Hey. Can I talk to Cyrus?" 

Cyrus' heartbeat began to mimic a drum, it was beating that hard in his chest.

"What's the magic word?" Jonah joked. 

Andi folded her arms defensively. Iris shrunk into Cyrus' locker. 

Walker scowled. 

Cyrus stepped forward, raising an eyebrow. 

"What do you want, jerk?" 

TJ removed his sunglasses to glare at Walker.

Jonah, as diplomatic and chilled out as ever, placed a hand on Walker's shoulder gently. 

"Walker, dude. Cool it." 

"But-" 

"I got it." Cyrus reassured them. 

Andi raised an eyebrow. 

"I didn't know you two were friends." 

"We-uh. I don't know what we are." Cyrus responded, looking back at TJ. 

"Does this help?" TJ asked, an anxious edge to his voice. 

He brought a squashed chocolate chip muffin out of his bag, taking Cyrus completely by surprise. 

"Bribery, Kippen? Very smooth." 

"Not bribery. A gift. And I told you to call me TJ." 

"You also told me that there was nothing going on between you and Kira." 

TJ flinched, as though he had been hit. 

"What's your point?" 

"My point is, you simultaneously betrayed my trust and made me feel like you couldn't trust me."

"Just hear me out." TJ pleaded, feeling desperate at this point. 

"Why should he?" Iris questioned. 

"Because I didn't want to kiss Kira, last Friday." TJ articulated, shocking the entire group into silence. 

Eventually, Walker narrowed his eyes in his scepticism and broke the silence that had become their blanket. 

"Why should we believe you? You've clearly proved yourself to be a liar." 

TJ sighed and rubbed a hand over his face in defeat. He looked tired. Tired of what, Cyrus didn't know. Mainly, he was just shocked at the vulnerability that TJ was currently allowing himself to display. It was uncharacteristic of him, and risked compromising his reputation. 

Then again, Cyrus mused, did he really care too much about his reputation? 

"I want to talk to Cyrus." 

"Why?" Andi pressed, placing an arm around Cyrus' shoulder defensively. 

"I want to apologise." 

"You do?"

"Yes, Cyrus, I do. Is that really so difficult to do?" 

"I mean....you lied to me." 

"I brought you a chocolate chip muffin, though!" 

"And I'm honoured that you remember, Teej. But-" 

"Teej?" Walker spluttered. "How close are you two?" 

"Why?" TJ challenged defensively, his short temper getting the best of him. 

"I don't want to know somebody associate with him." Walker pointed out, practically spitting out the last word. 

"Why not?" 

"Believe me, I could give you a ton of reasons." 

"And I could give you a knuckle sandwich, but I'm sure you don't want that, do you?" 

Iris chuckled nervously. Cyrus stood between the two boys, moving TJ away from Walker. Andi and Jonah took one of Walker's arms each as they glared at each other hatefully. 

"TJ isn't somebody you want to mess with." Iris reminded Walker gently as he opened his mouth to complain. Walker stayed silent. "I'm going to go find Kaitlin. I'll see you all around."

They all waved Iris goodbye, except for TJ. 

"Why don't we go up to the art room?" Andi suggested. "Libby is up there already, with Amber." 

Walker nodded, but made a gesture at TJ to let him know that he was watching him. 

"I've got frisbee practice with Natalie. I should go." Jonah added. 

"Bye, guys." 

"Goodbye, Cyrus." 

"See you around, man." 

"See you later, as long as you're not with him." 

"Bye, Cy. See you in maths." 

"Yeah. See you all." 

Cyrus waved at them all, before turning to TJ. 

"You better have a good explanation about this all."

TJ scoffed and rolled his eyes, handing him his chocolate chip muffin. 

"You make it sound like I've done something wrong." 

Cyrus was temporarily reminded of the tougher version of TJ. The person he still was, and the complexities of his personality. 

"I mean. You said nothing was going on. And kissed her." 

"Like I said," TJ reiterated, "there's nothing going on between us." 

"So why-" 

"She kissed me." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Do you trust me?" 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that another Aladdin reference?" 

TJ shrugged. 

"That's not important. You didn't answer my question. Do you trust me?" 

Cyrus sighed. He wanted to trust him, so badly. But he couldn't. 

"I'm not really sure, anymore." 

"Will you at least eat that muffin?" 

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" Cyrus joked. 

TJ punched his arm playfully. 

"Ha. Hilarious. I'm not completely evil, I promise." 

"I know." 

Their eyes met, and Cyrus was suddenly reminded of how strong his feelings were for the boy. He noticed every golden fleck, every mischievous glint and every shade of green in TJ's eyes. 

His eyes told the story of someone different to what he had see last Friday. Somebody who cared about Cyrus. Someone who would trust him and open up to him. 

TJ decided to cut to the chase.

"Are you avoiding me?" 

"Never." 

"Kind of feels like it." 

"You've been...otherwise occupied." 

TJ looked confused. Cyrus ploughed on. 

"With Kira. You've been spending a lot of time with her since you enjoyed your little kiss." 

TJ shook his head.

"Cyrus...she kissed me. Not vice versa. I wouldn't lie to you like that-I promise." 

"You do?" 

TJ nodded. 

"I do. I didn't even like the kiss, to be honest with you." 

Cyrus frowned. 

"Why not?" 

TJ's eyes widened. 

What he thought was quite different to what he said. 

What he thought: I'm gay. 

What he said: 

"It's not important." 

Cyrus shrugged, not wanting to start an argument.

"If you insist....where is she today, anyway?" 

"Satan decided to stay in hell today for having a temperature. Probably got too hot from being there." 

Cyrus simply stared at TJ in pure disbelief for a few seconds, before bursting out into laughter. This sound warmed TJ's heart and he decided he'd try to make Cyrus laugh as much as possible in the future. Cyrus' shoulders shaked and he was almost in tears. 

"You're funny, TJ." 

TJ thought back to earlier bitterly. 

"Not as funny as that girl, though, eh?" 

"What girl?" 

"The one you had your arm around. You're clearly together, right?"

Cyrus burst out laughing again. 

"Iris and I? Dating? Certainly not!" 

TJ bit his lip self consciously. 

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" 

"About what?" 

"About Kira." 

"I'm not. I swear." 

"So, trust me on this one." 

"But the two of you looked really close..." 

Cyrus ran a hand through his fluffy hair, in exasperation.

"It means nothing! We're just friends." 

"How do I know that?" 

"What are you so paranoid for?" 

"I'm not!" TJ bluffed.

"You are!" Cyrus argued.

"Am not!" TJ insisted.

"Why do you care so much about whether or not in dating her?" 

"I don't." TJ announced, folding his arms to create a barrier between them. 

There was a new, different edge to his voice. Cyrus couldn't quite gage what it was.

"Good." 

"How do I know you're not dating, though?" 

Cyrus felt frustration bubbling under his skin and wasn't controlling the words that came out of his mouth after that.

"I'm gay, TJ! Alright? Happy now?!" 

TJ gasped, his eyes wide. Cyrus Goodman was gay? Was he hearing right? Was he deluding himself? Was he hallucinating? 

He didn't understand. 

Was this real? Perhaps it was a dream? 

Judging by the terrified look on Cyrus' face, it was real. 

Cyrus felt sick. What had he just done? What if TJ liked him to the school? 

Surely, was better than that?

Suppose he wasn't, though. What then, huh? 

He would definitely get bullied. 

Again. 

Cyrus dreaded thinking about it. The sounds were still fresh. Like the whole trash can incident. He'd probably be called slurs and told he was going to hell. 

Also, what about TJ? What would he think? He was probably homophobic. He shouldn't assume, but what if he was? 

Better safe than sorry. 

That silence was not a good thing. Not to Cyrus, anyway.

"I'll go." Cyrus muttered. 

TJ grabbed Cyrus' arm, his grip like iron. 

"No. Stay." 

Cyrus sighed and reluctantly relented. 

"Fine." 

TJ peered at Cyrus inquisitively. 

"Is it true? Are you actually gay?" 

Wide eyed and sweating profusely, Cyrus did what any logical and rational person would do when confronted in such a situation: he shoved the entire chocolate chip muffin that was resting in his hands into his mouth, to make sure that he didn't have to speak.

TJ was at a loss for words. Today was just teeming full of surprises, now, wasn't it? 

He was rarely ever speechless, but the situation called for it. When he did speak, he sounded utterly befuddled.

"Uh....." 

Cyrus swallowed the muffin, wiped the crunbs from his fave and grinned sheepishly at TJ. He wouldn't have looked out of place on a tomato farm at that particular moment in time. 

"Sorry. I just..panicked." 

"I can see that. You never did answer the question." 

Cyrus sighed, staring at the floor. He was hesitant with answering the question.

"Yeah. I'm gay. I wouldn't make something like that up, believe me." 

"Oh. Wow. That's a lot to process." 

"I didn't mean to say that, you know. My filters kind of just stopped working or whatever, so I came out with the truth. I take it you're supportive of gay people?" 

TJ frowned, throwing his hands up in the air defensively. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What gave you that impression?" 

"Your silence." 

"Don't put words in my mouth." 

"Sorry." 

"Don't be. All you did was misinterpret the situation. I support you and accept you for who you are. In fact..." 

TJ cut himself off, finding the words he wanted to tell Cyrus so badly lodged in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Yes?" Cyrus prompted. 

"I have a gay cousin." TJ lied. 

Cyrus tried not to be disappointed. 

"Cool. I'm just relieved that you support me." 

TJ beamed at him brightly. Damn, it was like that boy ate sunshine for breakfast.

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends, aren't we?" 

"If you want to be." 

"Of course I do. If you would like to." 

"I would. Hey, sorry for not contacting you. Me getting so upset was irrational and weird." 

TJ shook his head so fast he looks spoke a bobble head doll. 

"Don't worry about it. If anything, I owe you an apology. And, for the record, she isn't my girlfriend." 

"She isn't? Are you sure about that?" 

TJ nodded. 

"I'm sure." 

Cyrus breathed out a sigh of relief, thanking God for his good luck. It didn't guarantee TJ liking him back, he knew that much already. He was probably straight. But still. It was a relief to hear. 

"What about Maria?" 

TJ smirked, once again revealing his signature look.

"What about her?" 

"Are you two.. an item?" Cyrus winced. "You know...a couple?" 

TJ chuckled. 

"She wishes we were. Definitely not." 

"Okay. Cool. You know, TJ, I'm honestly touched that you remembered where my locker was."

"How could I possibly forget the great incident of locker boy versus the bullies?" 

They shared a smile, their connection only strengthening. The electricity and sparks only became more and more prevalent for the both of them. The chemistry only grew, along with their relationship. No soulmate match could compare to them, unbeknownst to them, of course.

TJ was the first to break their comfortable silence.

"Oh. By the way, I meant to ask you. Do you want to skive school with me today?" 

Cyrus looked alarmed. TJ remembered how Cyrus was a goody two shoes all of a sudden. 

"Why would I do that? I've only been here for seven school days so far. Why would I risk my reputation and tarnish my perfect record?" 

"Cyrus. You gotta learn to live a little. Relax. It's fine." 

"Easy for you to say, troublemaker." 

TJ shrugged, smirking again. 

"What can I say? I live on the edge." 

"Well, I live in the middle." 

"Cool. I'll drive you there." 

Cyrus tilted his head in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I have a motorbike." 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. 

"Of course you do." He quipped sarcastically. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You're such a stereotype, TJ Kippen." 

"Whatever. Are you in or not?" 

"I don't know...." 

"Consider it an apology for me being a judgemental jerk. And for making you believe that you were lied to." 

The bell went off for registration. 

Cyrus sighed. It was now or never. 

"Well?" TJ prompted.

"Fine. What harm could one day do? I've only got rubbish lessons today, anyway." 

TJ gave Cyrus a mega watt, heart stopping smile. 

Wow. He had it bad. Cyrus was officially whipped for TJ.

"Great! We just need to go fetch my motorbike, which I stupidly forgot this morning." 

"Sounds good to me." An anxious Cyrus replied. 

TJ wrapped an arm around Cyrus' shoulder. 

"Come on, then. Let's go!" 

That being said, they both walked off, and that's when Cyrus Goodman was going to receive his first taste of rebellion. 

It was going to be incredible. 

He couldn't wait. 

Nothing would ruin it, right? 

Right? 

How innocent of them both to believe that.  
.........................................................................................  
"Here we are. Welcome to my humble abode."

Cyrus looked around. The plain white wallpaper was peeling, and spots of mould had began to dot around the corners. The brown living room carpet was patterned with stains-mostly coca cola stains, Cyrus observed-and the curtains framing the narrow window were thick with dust. A small television stood on a stand, looking lonely. Its only audience was two arm chairs with their springs missing and a small beanbag in the corner. Cyrus predicted that TJ probably sat there. 

TJ took Cyrus through to the kitchen silently. His embarrassment was abundantly clear.

The kitchen counter was littered with old pizza boxes. They clearly got takeaways pretty often, as they overtook what was supposed to be the stove. There was a small, half empty cupboard and a deserted fridge, crammed in tightly to accommodate them into the small room with a table. The cold wooden floor looked like it needed a good dust. A solitary bin stood next to the overcrowded table, overflowing. It definitely needed a wipe down, Cyrus noticed. 

The two chairs were almost falling apart; they both had loose legs. The third chair was not, in fact, a chair, but a precariously balanced stool where TJ must have sat. It was a miracle it didn't tip over, what with TJ being so tall and everything.

A mountain of plates and sinks has unfortunately been casually dumped and abdined in the sink, an empty washing bowl sat besides it, awaiting the arrival of the dirty plates and bowls sat in the sink. They didn't have a dishwasher or a tumble dryer; TJ explained that all of their dishes were hand washed whenever somebody could be bothered, and their washing machine was broken. For now, they washed their clothes in the bath. With that being said, TJ introduced Cyrus to his narrow bathroom. The cabinet was full of pills, which sparked Cyrus's curiosity, but he knew better than to question it.The sink and the toilet were almost touching, and the bath contained a curtain to enable it to function as a shower, too.

"Want to see the bedrooms?" 

Cyrus shrugged. 

"I don't mind." 

TJ paused in the hallway. Subsequently, Cyrus almost crashed into him. 

Almost. It was a close call.

"You won't...judge me, will you?" 

"Of course not." Cyrus reassured him. "I haven't so far, have I?" 

TJ smiled. Most people did judge him, so Cyrus was a welcome change. Refreshing. After holding his breath for so long, hecould finally exhale.

"Good point." 

They walked past his parent's bedroom, which was littered with sprays, a pair of drawers with clothes bursting out of it. A wardrobe with a split piece of wood, stripping away. A broken mirror lay on the drawers, touching the wardrobe. A tiny television sat there, isolated. Their curtains were heavy and dusty. The double bed was rumbled and had clothes scattered across it. Scrunched up pieces of paper filled up a messy desk. There were about a million cups, plates, and mugs strewn across the room, long with crumpled clothes. 

TJ rolled his eyes. 

"Ignore that. Here's my room." 

He opened up the door, timidly. Cyrus could tell instantly that it was the only room in the entire house that was actually looked after.

A glaringly obvious headboard framed the navy blue walls, which matched TJ's soft carpet well. Cyrus was surprised that TJ would think to match them. It just didn't seem in character for him.

His bed was made quite neatly, despite one pillow having fallen off the bed. 

"I spend a lot of time in bed when I have a hangover." TJ quipped. 

"Maybe stop drinking, then?" 

"Nah." 

Cyrus pouted and brought out his best puppy eyes. 

"For me?" 

TJ bit his lip, unable to resist Cyrus in all of his puppy like glory. 

He shrugged. 

"Maybe." 

"Maybe is good. Maybe is a start. It's definitely better than a no." 

TJ wished he could harbour that kind of optimism.

That wasn't to say he didn't have a lot of personality, of course. His personality was evident throughout the room; from the sporting trophies, to the posters he had hung up, to the well-kept vinyls lay across a wooden shelf above his bed. 

"You have an Xbox? I should have seen this coming. What do you play?" 

"COD, GTA 5, Fortnite-" 

"Say no more, TJ Stereotypical Kippen." 

"Yeah? Well, not everything about me is so stereotypical." 

Cyrus placed a hand on his hips challengingly.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

TJ folded his arms and smirked, looking last Cyrus' head at his vinyl collection, nodding towards it smugly.

"Like that."

Cyrus turned around to look behind him. 

"What-oh. That. You like vinyl?" 

"Yep." 

"You, TJ Kippen of all people, like vinyl?" 

TJ nodded. 

"My parents used to be way into music. Not so much any more..."

"Why did that stop?" 

TJ winced. He picked at this nails and blithely ignored Cyrus for a good three seconds, before answering. 

"Life happened, I guess. They're too busy with work that actually pays yet still brings us very little money." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

TJ scoffed, his voice hardening.

"Don't be. I don't need your sympathy. Or anybody's, for that matter." 

He had to be tough. It was his way of survival. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

TJ took a peek at Cyrus. He seemed upset that he had hit a nerve. TJ wondered if that meant that, potentially, Cyrus cared about TJ. Not as much as TJ cared about Cyrus, of course. But still. It felt good, and now he had gone and done that-made him upset. 

He buried his face in his hands. 

"It's fine. I'm over it. I'm sorry, it's just a kind if way of survival, acting tough." 

Cyrus moved over to TJ, his voice as soft as the gentle expression in his eyes. 

"Well, you don't need to be on survival mode with me. Remember what I said, back on the first day last Monday?" 

TJ considered this. 

"To not smoke?" 

"Close, but no cigar." 

"Never mind a cigar, I could do with a cigarette right now."

"You know how dangerous it is for you, though." 

TJ rolled his eyes. 

"Are we seriously having that conversation-again?"

Cyrus sighed. 

"I guess not. I meant about being different." 

"Oh...." 

They shared a look, briefly. It said everything that ever needed to be said for them. For Cyrus, it was TJ silently thanking him for being there, different or not. For TJ, it was Cyrus showing himself to TJ, that he could be special, but whether he was or not didn't matter to him. Cyrus turned away, clearing his throat.

"You have some quality singers here. Including...is that-? Mick Jagger?" 

TJ scratched the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

"Maybe. My parents love him. So, I decided to buy one of these." 

"That's cool." 

"You won't tell anyone. Will you?" 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Is that a threat or a question?" 

"Cyrus..." 

Cyrus felt chills run down his spine at the way TJ said his name.

Cyrus held his hands up in the air defensively.

"Okay, okay. I promise." 

"Good." 

They perched on TJ's bed, albeit precariously.

Cyrus looked around the room with a smile. 

"What do you think of it?" 

After having asked this, TJ bounced his knees up and down. 

"I think it's great, TJ. Very you." 

"And what would you know about me?" 

"Enough to know that you only smoke when you're stressed." 

"Impressive. You missed out 'or in a forced social situation within a group when the peer pressure makes everything too overwhelming and it feels like you're suffocating, but you just attempt to ignore it to preserve your reputation.' Other than that, though, you've hit the nail right on the head." 

"I've never hit anything in my life." 

"I can tell." 

Cyrus punched TJ in the shoulder. 

"Hey!" 

TJ shrugged. 

"Just being honest." 

"Whatever. So, if you want to smoke- what's bothering you?" 

TJ tapped his fingers along the edge of his bed, aware all of a sudden at the proximity of his knees to Cyrus'. 

What was the hell he supposed to tell him? 

He couldn't tell him about his feelings towards him, how he felt as though he had messed things up already. How every time he was perceived to be straight, he was living his life by a lie.

He couldn't tell him that every time he looked into his eyes, it caused fireworks. He couldn't tell him that every time they touched, he felt as though his entire body was on fire. 

And he certainly couldn't tell him that he was already in love with him.

TJ sighed and resigned himself to telling Cyrus what he could do. It would still be the truth; just not the whole truth. That was all.

"It's a lot of pressure, being the centre of attention. People idolize it, they envy it. But it's not all it's cracked up to be. It's been stressing me out...especially the rumours about Kira and I. Not rumours that we're dating. People think that they 'know' that. We aren't dating and we certainly aren't doing what they imply we are. As if I'd ever do that with...." 

TJ stopped himself, not wishing to accidentally out himself to the boy he was in love with. 

"With?" Cyrus prompted, raising a sleek and unimpressed eyebrow.

"Kira. With someone as horrible as Kira." 

Cyrus sighed. Of course, he wasn't going to say girls. He was heterosexual, after all. 

Wasn't he?

"My heart is bleeding for you. You should write a book called 'The Pressures of Popularity'. I can't relate." 

TJ burst out laughing.

"You're funny, you know. Has anybody ever told you that?" 

Cyrus shrugged, his cheeks burning up.

"I don't think so." 

"Well, I'm honoured to be the first." 

Cyrus smiled and quickly changed the topic. 

"So, that's why we're skipping?" 

"Yep." 

"How rebellious." 

"What can I say? I live on the edge." 

Cyrus frowned.

"Well, I live in the middle." 

"Cool. I'll drive you there." 

Why had they just repeated the lines from earlier?

Cyrus felt his heartbeat become faster than his feet were on muffin Mondays. It was out of pure fear, of course- and sheer excitement. Where were they going? What were they doing? 

This gave way to confusion, however.

"What do you mean?" 

TJ grinned, and Cyrus was reminded once again of just how in love he was with him. 

"Just you wait and see, Biker Boy." 

"Biker Boy...?" 

He wasn't going to be going on TJ's motorbik, was he?

TJ nodded and grabbed Cyrus' arm in his excitement, sending electricity down it.

"Come on. Let's go!" 

Cyrus stopped as they reached the kitchen. 

"I don't think I can." His face was pale. "I've never been on a motorbike before."

"There's a first time for everything. I'm really good at it, so you'll be safe with me."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. 

"And modest, too. What if something goes wrong?" 

TJ understood Cyrus' concern, but clearly the boy couldn't comprehend the thrill of excitement that pulsed through your veins when you were racing down the motorway or the road on a bike. It made him feel more alive than he had ever felt. He wanted that for Cyrus, too. Cyrus needed to push his boundaries sometimes; leave his comfort zone and test the waters. 

Besides, what kind of life was it if you didn't? 

"You trust me, right?" 

"Right. It's just-" 

"Nothing will happen. Relax. I know what I'm doing."

Cyrus sighed and relented. He wanted to look cool in front of TJ. Despite the dangers, it did sound fun. Genuinely.

"Fine." 

TJ pumped his fist in the air dramatically, his whole face lighting up. 

"Yes!" 

"But, for the record, my mother calls motorbikes death traps."

"What does she know about motorbikes, eh?" TJ challenged as he moved round to the back of his she'd to retrieve his motorbike. 

"I-" Cyrus was prepared to defend his mother, but faltered. That wasn't cool. Nor would it earn him any kudos with TJ. "You're right." 

TJ smirked as he pulled his motorbike out from behind the shed. 

"When am I not right?" 

TJ would never find out when he wasn't right, however; Cyrus was too entranced by his impressive motorbike. 

Cyrus' eyes sparkled as he eyed it up, gasping.

It was spectacular, he decided. It was truly something else.

Of course, he knew nothing about motorbikes.

Still, he knew that this was a pretty awesome one, all the same. It glistened in the light, the red and blue matching well and the flames on the side matching well with the overall look. The seats were thankfully spacious and comfy looking. Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief.

He would be safe with TJ. He knew that much now. 

And he had a super cool motorbike!

"You like it?" 

"I love it! How long have you had this for?" 

"Maybe a year now. I paid for it with the money I got at work." 

"At work?" 

"I work at a gym." 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. TJ was such a cliché sometimes. But he loved it, really. 

TJ passed Cyrus a spare helmet.

Their fingers touched. They both glanced at each other meaningfully as that Thing, that confusing Thing between them passed again. 

"Here. Get this helmet on." 

"Okay." 

Cyrus started strapping it up. 

"No, Cyrus. No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong. Here, let me help." 

TJ, with his strong and steady fingers, was able to help Cyrus easily. Cyrus smiled at him gratefully and made a lighearted joke about his lack of coordination to break the awkwardness and tension between them. 

"This should be really fun." 

"It will be, don't worry about it." 

TJ revved up the engine, then they were off. 

It was amazing, Cyrus observed, to have his arms wrapped around TJ's waist as they rode a motorbike at twenty miles an hour down the road. Sure, it could be dangerous, but didn't everything in life come with a risk attached to it? 

Cyrus had learned that over the past week from TJ. It was certainly way more useful than anything he'd learnt in school within that time frame. 

Right here and now with TJ, it was a whole new world. 

And Cyrus wouldn't change it for anything.

TJ let out a relieved sigh. It felt so liberating, being away from the pressures of interpellation, of defying everything ever expected of you, the looks, the comments-all of it. Their expectations couldn't touch him now.

Cyrus was, however. Not in a weird way, of course. It was just....there was just something so safe and comfortable about having your crush's arms wrapped around you. It was wonderful and electrifying. 

"Is this fun?" 

Cyrus laughed. It truly was a gorgeous sound, melodic and rich in the sweetest way possible. 

"Are you kidding me? This is brilliant!" 

TJ chuckled. Cyrus felt his heart melt the way it did every time he heard that laugh. 

"Good." 

Cyrus bit his lip. His curiosity was really nagging him right now. It was whispering in his ear, repeatedly bombarding him with the same phrases about what to ask TJ. It got the best of him."

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see." 

And Cyrus would see, no less than ten minutes later. 

Cyrus stepped off the motorbike, beaming, and TJ was reminded of just how gay he was for him. 

"That was exhilarating!" 

"See. I'm always right." 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get ahead of yourself." 

"Cheeky!" 

Cyrus moved up on to his tiptoes and fluffed up TJ's hair. 

TJ's jaw practically dropped to the floor and Cyrus tilted his head in a teasing manner.

"Am I cheeky now?" 

The tension between the two teenagers was stronger than Cyrus' frightened grip on TJ had been. They were being brought together by something much bigger than themselves; something which connected their soul, their hearts and their lives. 

The moment passed. TJ punched Cyrus in the shoulder, which he thought would gradually become a custom of his. 

"Oi! Don't mess with the 'do'!" 

Cyrus put his hands up defensively. 

"Ooh, sorry!" 

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, and-" 

"The highest form of humour." 

"Alright, Einstein. Calm down." 

Cyrus giggled and TJ swooned. He loved making Cyrus laugh. It made his knees feel weak, almost jelly-like. 

Cyrus had no idea what that was like. 

Or did he?

Cyrus felt helpless around TJ, like in that Hamilton song. 

Cyrus began humming it to himself.

_ Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm helpless....___

TJ broke him out of his stupor. 

"Hey, Cyrus. Have you had a look at the view?" 

Cyrus shook his head. 

"I can't say I have." 

"Why don't you have a look?" 

Cyrus looked up and gasped. They were parked by a waterfall on a mossy rock, which gave way to a cable 

"Whoa. I had no idea all of this was less than 5 miles away from me." 

"Hey, you learn something new everyday." 

"Just not at school of you choose to skive." 

TJ stuck his tongue out at Cyrus, petulantly. Cyrus returned the favour, before drinking in his surroundings.

"Look at all the colours in that waterfall! You can see a rainbow, look!" 

It was stunning. They should put it on a flag, TJ thought. A flag representing-oh wait..

They already had.

As Cyrus babbled on excitedly, the sun light hit his eyes, illuminating them. TJ listened, enraptured, gazing into Cyrus' eyes dreamily. Fortunately, Cyrus didn't notice. 

"Those trees are part of an apple orchard. They've picked most of them already; they must have ripened early. They've been there for a while.And the waterfall has been there since, well, as long as I can remember. We used to visit family in Shadyside, back when I lived in Brooklyn, and this would be one of my favourite places to go." 

As TJ was speaking, Cyrus noticed the way the light hit his already golden hair, making TJ appear like he had a halo. Wow. There truly was an other side tothe boy that nobody else knew. One side of him, a devil on his shoulders. The other side, an angel. 

Cyrus wasn't sure which one was stronger.

That's when TJ gave him a look and Cyrus figured out that firstly, he had seen him staring (which was pretty humiliating). Secondly, he had finished speaking. Cyrus blushed and replied to him. 

"So, not a tattoo parlour or the park?" 

TJ wrinkled his nose disdainfully at the mere suggestion.

"Of course not. They don't have-" TJ paused for a second and pointed around him-"all of this." 

Cyrus smiled. 

"You're right. Is that cave deep?" 

As Cyrus listened to TJ enthusiastically guide him through the wonders of this magical place, from the cave to the waterfall to the ivy slowly creeping its way up the crumbling wall, he believed that every day, he was talking harder and harder for the boy. 

That was terrifying. 

The scariest thing, however, was that he loved every second of it and wouldn't have it any other way.

Cyrus sat down on the soft grass, which was still lightly laced with dew. Not that he cared, though. 

TJ sat down next to him, mimicking Cyrus' body language by crossing his kefs and leaning backwards. He shut his eyes. This was the life, with the sun beating down on his face and Cyrus Goodman next to him. He didn't have a care in the world.

Wait a minute, what was Cyrus doing? 

"I'm making a daisy chain." Cyrus explained. 

"You're doing what?" TJ spluttered. "How old are you, five?" 

Cyrus' head dipped in humiliation and he stated hard at the daisy in his hands. TJ's cheeks began to resemble a tomato as he realised that his throwaway comment is seen slightly tactless. They were such different people, that sometimes it was difficult for him to not judge Cyrus (being the somewhat judgemental person he was). Yet he knew he shouldn't, especially if it offended or embarrassed him. 

Classic TJ. Anything good, he had to ruin it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was rude and tactless of me." 

Cyrus shrugged. 

"That's okay. You were right." 

"Cyrus, look at me." 

Cyrus refused. TJ took a deep breath and lifted Cyrus' chin up.

Cyrus glanced up at TJ so that their eyes were meeting. 

His chin felt like it was in fire, in the best way possible. And Cyrus hadn't known that there were 'ways' that could feel. He felt like he had been clueless, and living a lie until he had met TJ, this boy who could set his skin on fire just by touching it.

The spark, the connection they shared, was too much for him to handle. Miraculously, he managed to whisper his response.

"What? What is it, TJ?" 

Cyrus hated feeling so vulnerable, the way he always did-whether that was in Brooklyn or Utah. 

Especially, it seemed, around TJ Kippen. 

It was incredibly frustrating, to say the least. 

There was definitely a kind of magic, though, about how TJ was gazing deep into his eyes, into his soul, almost. Like in the books and the movies, but real. It was insane. That, and the fact that they were surrounded by beautiful nature-and literally sat, cross-legged next to a waterfall. 

Cyrus would have been a whole lot happier if TJ hadn't just made fun of him. 

And if his crush was requited, of course. But that could wait. 

TJ spoke, his tone of voice soft and gentle this time. 

"Cyrus. I shouldn't have said that, regardless of whether or not you would end up becoming upset by what I said." 

Cyrus folded his arms defensively. 

"What ever gave you that impression?"

TJ sighed. 

"Cyrus...." 

"TJ..." Cyrus whined, mimicking him.

"I'm sorry. Genuinely, I am. You do remember what I told you on your first day, don't you?" 

Cyrus thought about it.

"That curiosity killed that cat?" 

TJ rolled his eyes at Cyrus' mocking smile. 

"You know what I meant." 

"I don't know. Did I?" 

"I'm pretty sure you did." 

"You can't see inside my mind and tell." 

TJ's facial expression turned sombre all of a sudden, despite the formerly light hearted manner of their conversation..

"No. I know that. I was referring to what I said...That I'm the person that people say I am, but I'm also not." 

"Ah, yes. How could I possibly forget?"

"Are you teasing me?" 

TJ looked for signs in Cyrus' face that he was joking. Cyrus carried on connecting his daisy chains, his face revealing virtually none of his emotions.

"No." He kept his voice even as he spoke, still focusing on the daisies. His gaze met TJ's. "I've been thinking about what you said a lot." Cyrus admitted. 

TJ suppressed a gasp. Cyrus Goodman had been thinking about him? Okay, so he was thinking about what he said-but that was technically related to him.

"Really?" 

Cyrus gave TJ a small, almost sheepish, smile.

"Yeah. I think there's always that person everybody expects us to be and believes we are, and the true person you are inside. When you find your soulmate, the right person, you allow yourself vulnerability around them. Gradually, with their influence, you stop being the person you feel as though you have to and be the person who you want to be. Because of them." 

TJ was gobsmacked. He hadn't quiteanticipated that answer.

"You really think soulmates are that powerful?" 

Cyrus shrugged, before nodding. 

"I have this feeling. I can't really explain it." Cyrus dismissed, moving swiftly on to a new topic. "Anyway, why did you bring that up?" 

TJ took a deep breath. He was allowing himself to relax and let his guard down around Cyrus; he trusted him enough by now, as crazy as it sounded.

"I guess that I am attempting to change as a person and develop into a new, improved version of myself." TJ ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. "Of course, it isn't easy with the looking expectations of those around me, the person they want me to be, present. Especially when he's battling with the person I want to be. It makes things difficult, sometimes. I do make mistakes. I am onky human, after all. Just like you. Just like everybody. I do have regrets and slip up at times. Naturally, that's only to be expected. But her doesn't excuse my rude or blunt behaviour making you upset. I'm trying to be less insensitive and a better person, Cyrus. I really am."

Cyrus smiled, near to tears. As cheesy as it was, a warm glow spread through his heart in the knowledge that he could see this positive change occur in TJ. It was delightful for him to see.

"I'm glad to hear that, TJ. I'm proud you're trying to develop yourself into a better person, despite the odds stacked against you. That takes a lot of courage, and I admire that. I really do." 

"Thanks, Cyrus. It's just...never easy, to put it lightly. If I do one thing wrong, if I make one false move, I'm over with. I'm screwed. That's it. My reputation is knocked, battered, bruised and damaged-permanently. I'm trying so hard to retain my reputation, and it's no walk in the park. It's such hard work, you know. More than people give me credit for, I think." 

Cyrus frowned, becoming thoughtful. 

"Why do you care so much about your reputation?" 

TJ considered this. Why was he fighting so hard, and losing, for a reputation he should hardly care about? Why should he try to retain a terrifying image? It was useless. 

Wasn't it? 

That's when it hit TJ like a ton of bricks.

"It's the only thing I got. The only thing in my life I have definite control over, anyway." 

Cyrus' face filled with concern and TJ turned away slightly. He didn't want any sympathy from anyone, not even Cyrus Goodman. And he didn't even need it. 

"What about your relationships?" 

TJ could have sworn he saw Cyrus subtly move his hand closer to TJ's as he articulated his thoughts. That was a good question, to be fair. Unfortunately, he had an answer-a painful truth which he had been suppressing for so long. 

"They help me. That's all. I hardly care about tjem. My parents put a roof over my head. Kira makes me look good. She makes me look like I have perfect control over my life." 

"Don't you?" 

"I wish." TJ snorted. "Who has?" 

Cyrus sighed wistfully. 

"If only life could be so easy." 

"I know, right? So, that's her purpose. No offence to her, or anything. Actually, possibly full offence. I don't know which I mean. Then there's Reed. He knows a ton of people. That helps me make friends-through his social image. We have fun together We mess around. It's what we do. We did at the haunted house on Saturday, before we got kicked out. He's great." TJ frowned. "A bit full on, I'll admit. He can be very...persuasive, shall we say, whether he wants to get his own way. I'm not scared of him, though." 

Cyrus tried to ignore the tremor in TJ's voice and failed, but didn't mention it. 

"Is everyone your friends with like that to you?" 

TJ tilted his head in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" 

"In your mind, is everybody your friends with useful to you? Does each serve a purpose that, once served, makes them disposable?" 

"I didn't mean it like that. All I meant was that most people around me are phonies, fakes. Or in with the wrong crowd. The people I tend to hang out with-I don't like them." 

Cyrus' heart dropped lower than his grades would after skiving. Did that include him? Did TJ not lie him? Was he just like a new toy that TJ could trash at the nearest opportunity? 

Or, was he different? 

He had suggested so in the beginning, despite his lack of self-belief in his statement. 

Just because Cyrus was different in terms of petsonslty and interests to his friends, it didn't mean he was any different in TJ's eyes. 

Did it? 

His lower lip trembled as he finally mustered up the courage to speak again. 

"Does that include me? Do you not like me?" 

TJ's eyes widened. How could Cyrus ever bekeive that TJ didn't like him? If anything, he liked him more than he was supposed to, and a considerable amount more than Cyrus liked him. 

Or so he thought, anyway. 

He was hasty in his reassurances towards Cyrus. 

"No, no. Of course I like you." 

Cyrus breathed out a sigh of relief. 

_Just not in the way you want, a voice in his head taunted him.___

He pushed it away determinedly, ignoring his pain and hurt feelings. He was accustomed to this by now, which made it all the more easier to do so. Besides, he had much bigger fish to fry.

"Good. That's a relief to hear. I was temporarily concerned that you were refering to me." 

TJ shook his head vehemently by means of an answer. Well, Cyrus thought that was going to be entire answer; he most certainly did not anticipate what had followed it up.

"You're an exception to the rules, Cyrus Goodman. Do you know that? You're one of the good people. That's a rare phenomenon; in my life, at least, anyway. You are trustworthy and reliable. I know That instinctively. You've taken my damned rule book, and you haven't rewritten it. Instead, you've torn out the pages and started anew. It's confusing, but it's interesting. It's refreshing. I like it. And you know what?" 

"What?" An ecstatic Cyrus responded, his smile a mile wide. 

"I think that perhaps, you were right. Cyrus, you are different-in the best way possible." 

"Wow." Cyrus replied, awestruck. He really couldn't believe his ears right now. Nobody had ever made him feel as incredibly joyous-euphoric, even- as he was right now.

TJ chuckled and they sat in comfortable silence for several seconds. TJ watched in fascination (and love) as Cyrus attempted to finish off his daisy chain for the third time, a cause of frustration for him. His tongue was sticking out in concentration. Frankly, TJ found this little mannerism which Cyrus had adorable and endearing.

"Why do you do it?"

"Huh? Do what?" 

"Oh, you know. Make daisy chains. Why do you do it?" 

Should Cyrus open up to TJ? TJ had opened up to him. He should trust him. Trust was supposed to be mutual, wasn't it? He battled with himself. His mind was still paranoid after TJ's former snippy comment (despite his fairly astute apology and justification that had swiftly followed it). His heart was encouraging him to do so, pushing him to improve and grow his relationship with TJ further. 

Obviously, it wasn't like he was contractually obliged to open up to TJ the way TJ had to him. There was a generous warmth in his eyes that reeled Cyrus in, however, which he couldn't resist or ignore.

Cyrus took a deep breath.

"Ok, here goes. This is going to sound weird and stupid, so just bear with me."

"Of course." TJ offered patiently. Cyrus knew that he would listen intently. 

And he did. 

"Back in Brooklyn, you just didn't do this sort of thing." 

"Of course not. You'd get your head kicked in." 

"Exactly. I had always longed to be able to myself. Mind you, I always got my head kicked in, anyway. Still, I knew it wasn't wise. I wanted friends who were those sorts of people, who would do those sorts of things. When I got here, Libby, Walker, Andi and Amber were creative and artsy. They were the kind of people that I had been looking for this whole time." 

"That's so sweet." 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow cynically. 

"I hope you're not being sarcastic." 

"I'm not!" 

"Good. Anyway, they were sit people. They made each other friendship bracelets; they made me one recently. It's really nice. I repaid them the favour by making then daisy chains for all of them, something I'd never been able to do before. So now, I make daisy chains for all my friends." 

"That's lovely of you, Cyrus." 

His friends. Did that include him? 

Just friends, the voice in his head reminded him nastily. Never anything more.

"There! All finished!" 

TJ looked up, just as Cyrus placed the daisy chains on his head. 

"So, we're friends?" 

"We're friends. Unless you don't-" 

"Cyrus. I want to be friends." 

"Oh. Okay. Great." Cyrus' grin spread from ear to ear. 

"Thankyou, Cyrus." 

"For what?" 

The surprise in Cyrus' voice was palpable. 

"For the daisy chains. For the friendship. For everything." 

Cyrus looked at TJ like he has hung the stars in the sky. TJ couldn't be happier. 

Right here and right now with Cyrus, it felt like a whole new world. 

"You deserve it." Cyrus justified amicably, after about seven seconds. He stood up. "Come on. Let's go and have an adventure." 

"That's more like it."

TJ confidently looped an arm around Cyrus' shoulder, consequently making his heart skip a beat. Not that Cyrus would ever let on about anything like that. 

"Where are we going, Indiana Jones?" 

"Firstly, I was thinking that I could teach you something." 

"Always learning, even when I'm away from school." Cyrus grinned. "I like it." 

"Believe me, this is way cooler than anything you would ever learn in school." 

"I don't-" Cyrus stopped, practically craving TJ's approval. "Doubt it. I don't doubt it." 

"School is pointless anyway." TJ thought aloud as he dragged his motorbike through the grass with them. "Fuck school." 

"TJ! Language!" Cyrus admonished, mostly joking. 

"English."

"You think you're funny, don't you?" 

"It's a good coping method to deal with things. Besides, I like making people laugh." 

"I think you make them scared, more than anything." Cyrus teased, nudging TJ with his elbow. 

TJ frowned, but said nothing. Cyrus came to the conclusion that he has upset TJ, and began to apologise. TJ waved it away and they moved on forward for another minute, before reaching a brick wall with a small gate underneath it. It was positioned in front of an empty field, which confused Cyrus-but for once, he didn't question it.

TJ hitched himself up the brick wall, leaving his motorbike on the ground (along with Cyrus). Cyrus attempted to get up multiple times, and managed on the third go thanks to TJ giving him a helping hand (which led to more electricity and warmth poolong in both of their cheeks, of course).

TJ removed two small packages out of his pocket; a pack of cigarettes and a pack of matches. He pulled a cigarette out and lit it up. He asked Cyrus if he minded. 

"Do I mind you slowly killing yourself with your expensive and dangerous habit? After you ignored my warnings about the realistic medical impacts on your health? No, of course not. I'm absolutely fine with it." 

"Cyrus, quitting isn't as easy as people think it is. You don't understand." 

"Do I not? Well, what I do understand is it has detrimental impacts on your physical contact wellbeing and that I'm looking out for you. I hardly want you to suffer, do I?" 

"I'd be suffering without them." TJ took another puff of his cigarette. "It's called withdrawal. I have suffered from it before. It's awful." 

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm not just going to stand by and let you do this! What would your parents think? What would they say? How would they feel?" 

TJ chuckled mirthlessly. 

"They don't care. They never have done, and they never will do. They're only bothered about themselves. Nobody else. Just them."

"TJ, I'm sorry. I has no idea." 

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides, I don't need your sympathy. I don't need anybody's sympathy. You didn't, but it doesn't matter. I'll co-I'm coping. Like I always have before now." 

"You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. Remember that, TJ." 

You are stupid, the voice in TJ's head argued. You're not smarter than you think. If anything, its the opposite.

TJ took his fifth puff of his cigarette and exhaled.

"Alright, calm down, Dalai Lama." 

"Winnie the Pooh, actually." 

"Potato, tomato." TJ dismissed. 

"That's a-"

"Malaphor. Yeah, I know. I know." 

Cyrus stared at TJ in shock. 

"What? I'm actually half decent at English. Give me more credit, Goodman." 

"Wow." 

"Wow indeed." 

"I'm impressed, Kippen. That's got to be my new favourite malaphor, you know." 

"You have a favourite?" 

"Yes. Who doesn't?" 

"What was your old favourite one?" 

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it." 

"Definitely in character for you, Goodman." TJ remarked sarcastically.

Cyrus simply shrugged. How could he explain that there was more to him than TJ saw? 

"Hey, I'm two people. The person people think I am, and the person I really am. Just like you. The guy with a cigarette and a motorbike, who's surrounded by nature and is wearing a daisy crown on his head." 

"I never thought of you like that before." 

TJ closed his eyes in concentration.

"But, now you do?" 

TJ's eyes sprang open and he looked straight at Cyrus.

"Now, I do." 

Just as soon as those words had left his mouth, TJ stubbed out his cigarette on the edge of the gate, before chucking it on the floor and crushing it ruthlessly under the heel of his leather boots. 

They both smiled as the gesture reminded them of the time they had spoken at the end of the tour, the day they had first met.

"Do you know how bad littering is for the environment?" 

Cyrus had no idea that TJ was, in fact, an environmentalist. 

"I don't need a lecture on it. I know enough. It's fishing nets and carbon emissions, plastics and meat consumption we should be concerned about. That's why I'm a vegetarian." 

"Huh. I did not know that." 

Cyrus regarded TJ with a newfound respect after discovering that.

"Well, you do now. Come on, let's go." 

TJ went first, jumping down off the wall, as nimble as a squirrel. Cyrus, on the other hand, had no such luck and needed TJ's arms to guide him. Eventually, he stumbled down, barrelling into TJ's chest in the process.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy and stupid. I-" 

"Cyrus, dude. Chill out. You're not stupid and you're not clumsy. You couldn't help it. It's fine." 

"If you're sure." 

"I am. Now, like the dumbass I am, I left my motorbike on the other side of the wall. I'll just go and get it." 

"Okay, but why-wait. No. I can't do that, TJ." 

TJ knew what Cyrus meant, intuitively 

"Why not? I have every faith in you. You have got this in the bag."

"Then perhaps consider not doing so-not beleoeivnf in me, as honoured as I am. You're seriously overestimating my athletic abilities here, TJ. This is a guy who can only do the first half of a push up." 

TJ's face wrinkled in what Cyrus could only assume was confusion. His forehead seemingly had more lines than a map of the subway. In New York.

"Isn't that just-" 

"Lying down? Yes, it is." 

"You've got this. I know for a fact that you have. My gut feeling is telling me that." 

"Are you sure that you didn't eat something funny or weird this morning or last night?" 

"I'm pretty sure of that, mostly considering the fact that I didn't have breakfast this morning. Look," TJ articulated as he dragged his motorbike through the gate underneath the wall. "You doubt yourself too much. Stop doing they. Test the waters, okay?" 

Cyrus nodded, though his reluctance was visible in the loop in his chocolate brown eyes (which were well framed by long, adorable eyelashes), palpable in the paper white colour of Cyrus' face, tangible in the way he was shaking everywhere- his hands doing so the most. He had never ridden a motorbike before and had never intended to; riding a motorbike was one thing. Driving one was completely another.

TJ propped his motorbike up by their end of the wall and moved over to Cyrus with urgency. 

"Cyrus? Are you alright?" 

"Just fine. Wonderful. Marvellous. Never been better." 

"Cyrus, you're shaking." 

"Nothing gets past you." 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Ik not forcing or pressuring you into doing anything you don't want to do. I'm just attempting to push the boundaries, test the waters slightly." 

"What did I say about living in the middle?" 

"That's not a valid argument as I claimed I would drive you there-and soon, you'll be able to drive yourself there." 

Cyrus shuddered all the same. 

"I'm not sure if I can go through with this or not...." 

"That's okay if not, you know. I would never force you to do anything." 

"And I appreciate that. But it would do wonders for my confidence." 

"Exactly. It's perfectly safe in this place, don't worry about it." 

Cyrus surveyed the scene in front of him cautiously.

Paranoid as ever, Cyrus had his concerns.

"What if I fall off it?" 

TJ shrugged. 

"You probably won't. But, in the eventuality that you do fall off, you won't be badly harmed. Look at the grass in front of you. It's long and soft and should break your fall. Plus, you have your helmet. Want help strapping it up? 

Cyrus nodded. 

"Yes, please." 

TJ moved over to help him and fixed him with a smile, giving him a friendly thumbs up. 

TJ introduced Cyrus to the mechanics of the bike, his brain faltering temporarily when he was explaining what the shifter was to Cyrus when their hands touched. He had explained everything to Cyrus coherently in ten minutes. 

"I think you're good to go." 

Cyrus chuckled nervously as he mounted the bike. He wasn't too certain about this. He hadn't done anything like this in his life before, and he was both terrified and excited simultaneously-an odd, yet inexplicably thrilling feeling. To calm himself down a little, he took his mind back to the motorbike ride earlier. That had been more dangerous than this was about to be, and they had both escaped it completely unscathed and unharmed. Not a mark on them. 

Speaking of marks....Cyrus couldn't stop thinking of the soulmate law about how soulmates shared physical marks, sometimes bruises and occasionally, physical pains. Like the pain TJ had felt last Friday, when he went over on his ankle. Had that meant they were soulmates? Was he destined to live with the curse of an unrequited soulmate looming over him like a dark cloud? He couldn't even have a casual relationship with somebody else if he had an unrequited soulmate; it was too stigmatized in their society. Only those who had soulmates that had passedor moved on for noble purposes or pursuit of a new life were even vaguely respected in the dating world.

And the fact that he was gay only made that ten times worse-his dating pool would be tiny. 

It pained him, however, to imagine himself in a romantic relationship with anybody who wasn't TJ Kippen. 

In fact, he couldn't imagine the possibility of living his life without him. It was more than unbearable; it was physically impossible. How could he live without that smile, that laugh, those eyes? How could he live away from the funniest and most interesting person he had ever met? 

He couldn't. 

He had gone off in a tangent, too lost and trapped in his own mind to focus on the present. At least the pent-up anger at himself for falling for a straight guy, for letting his walls down, at Kira for kissing TJ, had given him energy. Enough energy, fortunately, for him to be able to revv up the engine.

"You got this, Cyrus!" 

TJ grinned like the Cheshire cat at Cyrus. He wasn't too sure what had happened to him in the two minutes where he was spacing out, but assumed that it would be Cyrus reassuring himself. He hoped so, anyway; otherwise, Cyrus would have been working himself up by creating a worst case scenario in his mind. That did no good to anybody. TJ himself knew as much.

After about ten seconds, the motorvike began to move. TJ shouted an encouraging comment at Cyrus, which spurred him on. After a minute or so, he was driving in a circle. The motorbike wobbled, before collapsing. 

Luckily, Cyrus has moved himself out of the way to avoid being crushed by the weight of the metal Dragon. 

It seemed like one to Cyrus, anyway, as dramatic as that was.

"Cyrus, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine!" Cyrus called out, wincing. "Thanks for your concern, though. I appreciate it!" 

Within a few minutes, he was back up on it as TJ watched him like a proud parent-the type of parent he had never had.

After a few false starts, Cyrus really begun to get the hang of things. He was even having fun while doing so. TJ was elated that he could bring such joy to the one person he cared about so much.

"You did it!" TJ yelled enthusiastically, running over to Cyrus and high fiving him. 

"That was amazing!" 

"You are amazing!" 

Cyrus was shocked. Surely, TJ didn't mean that. 

Did he? 

TJ turned red and backtracked, scratching the back of his neck for what felt like the tenth time that day.

"You know, like, you were amazing, at that, surprisingly so-" 

Cyrus smiled for the millionth time that day. 

"Don't worry, TJ. I got it. And I doubt that, but thank you so much anyway. Now, what's next?"

Well, I was thinking we could go to this farm. I know the owner, she's dead nice. And it's open whenever." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"About what?" 

"About it being open. I wouldn't want to intrude or anything..." 

Cyrus was picking at his jacket anxiously as he explained this.

"Relax and live a little, mi amigo! Besides, I'm being fully honest with you. It's, like, a five minute walk away. If that." 

"Don't know if I can manage that. My legs might just give out, I'm that unathletic when compared to tour sporty presence." 

TJ nudged Cyrus. 

"Hey! No need to take the mick." 

"Who said I was?" 

"Me. I did." 

"Okay, God the Almighty." 

"Why did you-" 

"You acted all superior. Anyway, am I not talented enough to be in your sporty presence?" 

"You rode that motorbike. You've earned that right." 

"Just. You have basketball scouts after you already!" 

TJ bit his lip and smiled. That was true. His whole future could be set up for him already. He could be a famous basketballer one day, with money, popularity, fame and merchandise. Fans who looked up to him and even aspired to be exactly like him.

But it wouldn't be complete without one thing. 

Cyrus Goodman.

TJ couldn’t possibly envision a happy life for himself without Cyrus in it. He had been keeping TJ awake at night-everything about him glowed. His laughter, his eyes, and that smile. 

That goddamned smile. 

It got him every single time. 

The point was, his feelings for Cyrus were stronger than he could have ever predicted; it terrified him.  
Occasionally, he wondered if they were soulmates, given their chemistry, the sparks that flew whenever they touched.

It wasn't meant to be, though-if Cyrus was his soulmate, it would be unrequited. TJ didn’t doubt that for a second. 

An unrequited soulmate was curse, he knew that much. As for an unrequited soulmate of the same sex? He would never be viewed in a respectable light again. Cyrus may be gay, but that didn’t necessarily mean that he had fallen for TJ. Why would he? He had nothing to offer him, and he would never deserve somebody as amazing as Cyrus, somebody so compassionate, generous, brave, gentle, sweet and friendly. He really didn’t. Comparatively-he looked lie a piece of trash, which he often believed himself to be. His self-doubts and insecurities gnawed away at him, no matter how much he attempted to fight them. He was incredibly fortunate that Cyrus Goodman was even his friend. He shouldn’t dare entertain the possibility of something else. It’s not like Cyrus would ever share those feelings. 

Would he?

He had become sidetracked, TJ realized suddenly. Cyrus was staring at him, awaiting his answer. They were discussing basketball. Once, that had been the most important thing in the world to him.

Now, it was Cyrus. 

Since when had he let himself become so soft?

Concentrate, TJ, he scolded himself sternly. He’ll think that you’re a loser or weirdo for not replying. 

Cyrus wasn’t a judgemental person, but TJ had probably been out of it for almost twenty seconds by now. 

TJ shrugged. 

“Yeah. I guess. I’m really hoping to become a basketball player, or a basketball coach...I don’t know yet.”

"Do you have a back up plan, just in case that doesn’t happen?” Cyrus queried, eyes gleaming with curiosity. 

He seemed genuinely invested in TJ’s answer. 

“Not really. I’ll probably have to think of something. Not university, though. It's not for me, personally." 

Thankfully, Cyrus chose not to question this.

"What about you?" TJ ploughed on. "You're smart, Cyrus. What are you going to do for a living?"

"I love screen writing. I'm hoping to go into that."

TJ raised an eyebrow, impressed. 

"Oh, yeah? Tell me about it."

For the next few minutes, Cyrus spoke passionately about his writing as TJ listened intently, both of them bouncing off each other extremely well. Cyrus secretly adored the feeling of being listened to, the concept of actually being important to TJ. It was only when they had almost reached the farm that he voiced his concerns.

"Teej?" 

TJ's heartbeat increased at the cute little nickname.

"Hmm?" 

"You know how you left your motorbike in the empty field earlier?" 

"Yeah? And what about it?" 

"Is it definitely safe there?" 

"Of course it is, Cyrus. Nothing bad will happen to it, don't worry about it. Chill out." 

"Easy for you to say." Cyrus muttered under his breath. "You're not the one with medically diagnosed anxiety." 

"What was that, sorry?

"Nothing." 

TJ rolled his eyes, fully aware that there was definitely something that Cyrus was hiding from him, but didn't press the issue further as they entered the farm.

"Ta-da! Here we are! What do you think of the place?"

"It's...quite small." Cyrus observed with a microscopic frown. "It looks cosy, though. And friendly enough." 

Trust Cyrus to always find the diamond in the rough, the light at the end of the tunnel. He saw the best in everything. 

Just one of the many reasons why TJ Kippen had fallen in love with him. 

"It is. You'll love it here, I promise. Follow me. I know my way round like the back of my hand..." 

He trailed off as he stopped in his tracks, causing an already clumsy Cyrus to almost accidentally bump into him. 

"What? Why did you stop? Are you okay?" 

Cyrus moved forward to stand next to TJ, where his worries were soon dashed. 

"It's just, at the back of my hand-look. Do you see that freckly mole thing? No, not there. Look where I'm pointing my finger. _There._ See? It wasn't there before, I swear it wasn't." 

Cyrus face palmed. He felt like screaming out of pure frustration.

"You dumbass! I thought that you'd hurt yourself! I thought that it was an urgent." 

TJ shrugged. 

"Whoops. Sorry. Turns out that I don't know the back of my hand all too well after all. Oh, well." 

"I'm beginning to doubt your touring expertise, now...." 

"No, no, that you can trust." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Whenever I would visit Shadyside to see family members, we would go here. I've hung out here, like, dozens of times since I moved from Brooklyn to here. It can be hard adjusting from the vibrant city life of Brooklyn to the rural nature of Shadyside in the mid-west." 

"You can say that again."

Cyrus thought about his home city. Sure, it could be rough at times. Okay, all the time. Where he was from, anyway. But it was home, and at least there was some comfort in that. You would fall asleep to police sirens, the wails of ambulances, screaming, Shouting. Cars beeping and honking, road rage as prevalent as ever. The movements of vehicles, which had faded to background noise without Cyrus even realising it. You didn't miss a place or an object, or even a person, until it was gone. The same went for where he grew up. His school was shabby, his meals pitiful at best. He wouldn't be so scrawny otherwise. At least you knew your way round, or thought you did. Virtually nobody knew who you were if you weren't popular, fortunately, which allowed Cyrus to become invisible to all, excluding bullies. In Brooklyn, he could be invisible-and he knew where he stood. 

Here, it was a small town. Rumours, such as the heart wrenching ones about TJ and Kira, spread like wildfire and everybody knew your business by the end of the day. Your reputation was set in stone, to some extent-yet, simultaneously, he had no idea where he stood. He hung out with the semi-popular, quiet kids who liked art and movies and good music. They enjoyed reading and sports. They weren't rebellious. They didn't have self-destructive habits or tendencies. Or, come to think of it, stupid things that could eventually land them in prison.

Not TJ. 

He was the anomaly in Cyrus' perfectly organised and planed out life. He stood for danger, fun. He brought out the impulsive and reckless side in Cyrus. 

Cyrus didn't know whether to fear it, or embrace it head on. It didn't seem like he had a choice in the matter. 

Whatever path TJ was taking him down-he didn't mind. As long as he was there for him. As long as he was with him all the way. 

That, TJ could guarantee. 

Smiling sympathetically, TJ asked him about how well he had adjusted to Shadyside. Overall, he had managed to cope well. He wasn't beaten up regularly-which was an improvement. TJ looked as though he was physically in pain when Cyrus explained this to him cheerfully. He couldn't imagine why.

The point was, he was settling well. He liked his new friends, regardless of whether or not TJ approved of them. Cyrus expressed so to him. He was taken aback, by the looks of things, that Cyrus had decided to be so sassy with him. He didn't tell Cyrus how much he enjoyed that different side to Cyrus. 

"Here, we have a herd of wild goats." 

Cyrus went to butt in with a sarcastic comment, before quickly coming out with a better quip.

"Hey, I think that one looks like Reed."

TJ began to wheeze. Cyrus had multiple classes with Reed, and he got the impression that Reed was some good-for-nothing, weed-smoking rebel, with a darker side to him than his hippie-like general demeanour would suggest. He chewed gum and threw it in people's hair, so it got stuck. He threw pieces of scrunched up paper at their heads. He spread round crude notes. He himself had been on the receiving end of one. 

Needless, to say, he wasn't awfully fond of Reed. 

"Cyrus! You can't-I-I can't breathe, why is that-? You're not wrong! Oh my God, the resemblance is absolutely uncanny!" 

Cyrus shook his head and tutted.

"Blasphemy."

In turn, TJ shook his head and tutted. 

"Insulting my best friend." 

Cyrus paled. He had conveniently forgotten how close the pair were. 

"You won't tell him, will you? Please. Please don't tell him I said that. Teej, I'm serious." 

"I won't. I won't. Relax. I knew you were funny, but damn. You haven't half got a wicked sense of humour. Let's move on, shall we? Why don't we go to the sheep?"

Cyrus watched the sheep grazing in the field and shook his head sorrowfully. People, he theorized, were like sheep. They followed a main leader and rarely ever strayed from the norms of what was expected from them. It was a shame, really. So many of them did it. Buffy. Andi. Jonah. Iris. Walker. Libby. Most people he knew, in fact. TJ didn't do that. That's what drew Cyrus to him. He was a leader, not a follower. He did what he wanted. 

Cyrus liked that. 

"It must be quite miserable, being a sheep. Same monotonous routine, day in. Day out. I'd hate that." 

"You're a free spirit, that's why." 

"I should try telling Metcalf that." 

"He'd have to make an exception for you, then." 

"Ha! I wish. He only ever sees me as the bad boy. That's how everyone sees me." 

"Are you alright? You sound sad." 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"I give up with you." 

"So soon? It's only been nine days!" 

Cyrus grinned, teasingly. 

"That's more than enough time to put up with you. Believe me." 

"Honestly, Cyrus Goodman. You offend me." 

"Good." 

TJ shook his head, wearing a smirk, as they moved on to the cows.

"Hey, look. There's Kira!" TJ exclaimed, pointing to one of them. 

Suffice to say, they were both in a fit of giggles for a while. Petulant as it was, neither of them cared. 

"Now we have the pigs....the chickens (finally-an animal Cyrus could relate to)....the ducks....that's about it, really."

Cyrus opened his mouth incredulously. 

"What, seriously? No, I don't know...horses?" 

"There used to be an old stable, out the back, until the horses were sold several months ago " 

"That's so sad! Are you seriously telling me that there are no other animals here, whatsoever?" 

"Nope." 

"We've only been looking around for no more than say, twenty minutes!" 

"So?" 

"So, what are we going to do now?" 

"Ah, mais bien sur, mon ami. Il y a un café."

"You speak French?" 

"Yeah? And?" 

"I didn't know that." 

TJ gave Cyrus a rueful look, a look that proved to Cyrus that he was mature beyond his years. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Anyway, come in here and we can eat-it's a converted barn." 

"I don't have any money!" Cyrus complained, mortified.

"I'm treating you. Come on in." 

"No way am I letting you pay for me. That's not fair on you." 

"Relax, I have twenty quid from work in my pocket. It's like Mary Poppins' endless suitcase. Look, are you coming in or not?" 

"I can't let you pay for me." 

"Can." 

"Can't." 

"Can." 

"Can't." 

"Can't." 

"Can." 

"Ha! I got you out! I win! I'm paying for you!" 

"If you insist....." 

"Yes!" 

"But I'm paying you back every penny tomorrow." 

"Eh, don't worry about it. Who cares? Not me. I'm starving. Are you hungry?" 

"Ravenous." 

Cyrus gave TJ a weak smile as TJ led him through to the café and sat down with him.

As the waiter (the farmer's youngest son, who was about sixteen) took their order, Cyrus found himself shaking a little and sweating more than usual. 

"Is he cute?" 

"What?" 

Cyrus heard sirens blaring in his head.

"The waiter. Do you find him cute or attractive?" 

Cyrus remembered all of a sudden that he had come out to TJ earlier that day. 

"Uh...probably. I'm not sure. Possibly?" 

"That's okay if you do." 

"I know." 

He felt glad that TJ was so supportive of him, and of the LGBT community, despite not being part of it. 

Well. To Cyrus' knowledge, that was. 

"So. I don't feel as though we know each other well enough yet, do we?" 

"That's true." 

"Want to play twenty questions?" 

"Sounds great to me." 

So, they did.

As they played the game, they gradually learnt more and more about each other. Cyrus, for example, discovered that TJ preferred Pepsi over Coke (much to his disgust-“Coke is obviously far superior!”). He also learned that he listened to ABBA when he was down or upset about anything negative which had transpired during his day. Cyrus requested to listen to ABBA with TJ at some point in the future. TJ promised they would. 

TJ found out that Cyrus slept with his ‘bed socks’ on (much to his confusion-“How can socks be bed socks?”). In addition to this, he gained the knowledge that Cyrus’ new happy place was a swing set he had just found at the local park. He asked if they could hang out there sometime. Cyrus promised they would. 

They discovered that they both loved watching _ The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air _. TJ rapped the theme song (much to Cyrus' delight and laughter-"How do you rap so well?"). Cyrus and TJ both asked each other, at the same time, if they could watch it together. They both told each other, in perfect unison, that they could. Everything was going smoothly. Nothing could ruin it. 

Or could it?

“I’m definitely not superstitious-believe me.” TJ laughed, leaning back in his chair. 

Cyrus learned forward, towards him, subconsciously. 

“Really? In my household, we all are. Once, a black cat kind of sauntered in. We didn’t know what to do, but it was totally a stray. You could tell. It broke the mirror on our landing.” 

TJ looked bemused.

“How did that happen?” 

“Hey! It’s not funny! Okay, so it is a bit, but it wasn’t at the time. You should have seen them. They went ballistic.”

“I bet they did.”

“You’re right there-for once!”

“Hey!”

“Just kidding, just kidding. But, seriously, it was pawing at its reflection on the glass-cats don’t have self-awareness (as most creatures generally don’t)-and it tipped it up. The mirror fell, face flat, onto the floor and smashed into dozens of tiny pieces. It ran out pretty quick after that.” 

They both laughed, and, not a second later, the cute waiter appeared with the bill. This left Cyrus flustered again. TJ frowned. Yes, the guy was cute. Anybody with a working pair of eyes could see that. Obviously. He wasn’t, however, worth getting so worked up over. A pit of fire, the same one that had consumed him earlier as he saw Cyrus with his arm around Iris, flared up again. 

Personally, he didn’t see the point of receiving a bill for a meal that had cost him just seven pounds. He expressed so. Cyrus turned a shade of dark pink. The waiter simply offered him a casual shrug and polite smile. TJ sighed and paid up, and Cyrus firmly believed that if looks could kill, the adorable waiter with the pretty smile and gorgeous eyes would so be dead right now. He wasn’t too certain as to why. Oh, well. It was probably nothing.

“Shall we go?” 

They had almost finished their game of twenty questions, and, with the bill paid for and their quick meal devoured, there was no reason for them to be there. 

TJ nodded.

“There is one more place I want to show you, however.”

This piqued Cyrus’ curiousity, unsurprisingly. 

“Ooh, I really like the sound of that. What is it? Where is it?” 

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

They strolled out of the cosy café together, both of them complimenting their food. 

"I thought you would have been more of a bacon buttie guy, really. I was surprised." 

"And I thought you would order cheese on toast. Oh, I'm vegetarian, by the way. That's why I had cheese on toast. I'm an environmentalist, you see." 

Cyrus stopped and looked at TJ as though for the first time, he was finally seeing him. 

"Whoa. I wouldn't have thought so." 

"That's the problem with stereotypes. They alter people's perceptions of you by fitting you in the box, but the box is uncomfortable and it's a right squeeze. The labels are all wrong and this is the wrong box-if there should be a box at all." 

"That's insightful of you." 

"I guess. It's just what you get used to " 

"I know that feeling. For too long I've been the nerd, the loser. The freak and weirdo that nobody can stand. The scrawny, bullied kid. Unathletic, yet intelligent. The one who had their head dipped in the toilet when the teachers' backs were turned. Which was often, believe me. At that school it was. I know that much. I was the one who we unceremoniously chucked in the trash and reminded by his fellow classmates who he really was, in the end-a sad little nobody." 

"That's not who you are, Cyrus. Your feelings are valid, but you should open up your eyes and look at yourself in the same way that the people in your life see you. No doubt you would see somebody incredible." 

"TJ...that's beyond kind. I'm shocked. I don't know what to say. Thank you is all I can say, really." 

TJ stared at the grass below his feet. He didn't know what to say.

"No problem. I meant it. Do you want to continue our game of twenty questions? It's your turn." 

Thankfully, the distraction worked. He had said too much already-he had been incredibly obvious. 

Cyrus could just be oblivious, TJ reasoned with himself hopefully. Either way, as long as he neber found out about TJ's crush on him, everything woild be fine. 

"Hmm....let's see. To lighten the tone a little....are more of a dog or a cat person?" 

TJ scoffed. 

"A cat person. Duh." 

"Really? Most people prefer dogs." 

"What about me makes you think I'm most people?" 

"Fair point. I prefer dogs. They can help people out more, and they're much friendlier than cats are." 

"Cats are independent and you can't tell me their purrs aren't adorable." 

"You're a softie, really, aren't you?" 

"You can't tell anyone." 

"I know." 

"I'm serious." 

"I know." 

"Good. What I was trying to say is, cats are superior." 

"Puppy dog eyes, though. Have you seen them?" 

"They don't work on me." 

Cyrus tilted his head. 

"Are you sure about that?" 

He pouted and mustered up the best puppy eyes he could. His opponent was weakened in an instant. Cyrus was quick to become smug about this. TJ responded with his usual sarcasm in a desperate, albeit fruitless, attempt to built his walls back up again whilst staying light hearted with Cyrus.

"I believe that the last question is yours, with it being my turn last and everything." 

"That's right, Cyrus. My question for you is: do you believe in soulmates?"

Cyrus seemed highly surprised and taken aback by the sporadic question.

"Doesn't everyone believe in them? They're real. They just be real. We have scientific evidence of it. Proof. Hard facts. Soulmate law." 

"I wasn't asking if they were real or not. I asked if you believed in them." 

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" 

"I was just wondering, that's all. I mean, what if they're not real and the government are behind it all? Writing that soulmate law and paying people off to game injuries for the sake of supposedly being soulmates to give the American people a thing to believe in whenever they're feeling lonely."

Cyrus frowned. He'd been doing that a lot today. Not for the wrong reasons, of course. It had just been one of those days.

"That's a rather cynical approach to take towards the idea of the existence of soulmates, isn't it?" 

"So what if it is? Nobody would want to be with me romantically anyway." 

"That's not true!" Cyrus insisted defensively.

"Prove it."

"Look at all the people who are into you. Kira. Maria. The girls who chat you up in the halls. The ones I've heard about from parties." 

Me, he thought, but didn't say.

"They might like me, but that doesn't mean I like them. And, besides. Even if I did, that wouldn't necessarily make us soulmates, would it?" 

"So, you admit they exist?" 

"No, no, that's not what I meant! Do you believe in them? That was the original question." 

"I know. And yes, of course. Their love is stronger than all of us. It's what powers the moon, the tides. It's what makes flowers grow, and trees, and all other plants too. It's what enables us to get up in the morning. It lies, dormant, within us, looking for a release. Searching for the heart it will permanently change, the soul it will be connected to. Its magic makes all else seem insignificant. It overwhelms us and we are fortunate, too fortunate, to have it. Money doesn't make the world go round; love does. In our lives, we desperately search and grasp for some kind of method to the madness, the meaning of life. Then, when the time is right, it clicks. It was the love shared by soulmates, all along. With all its compassion, empathy, joy, sadness, passion, desire, chemistry, magic and everything inbetween. The love of two soulmates is incredibly strong and powerful; it's like no other. You asked me if I believe in soulmates. I believe that I would be quite ignorant and, frankly, oblivious, not to. That's my answer."

TJ being a part of Cyrus' life only reinforced that. His connection with TJ, the love growing and building between them, was bigger than themselves. It was all that Cyrus had described and more. So much more.

TJ looked stunned. 

"You-I-wow. Just wow. Damn, Cyrus. You've really thought about it, haven't you?" 

Cyrus grinned sheepishly, his eyes revealing all the answers for him. The twinkle said yes, he had, and he always would. His mind would travel deeper than one could fall in his eyes and melt. 

"Guilty as charged. I probably sounded really cringy, though." 

"No, no, you didn't. That speech-it sounded poetic, more than anything. Your speech was beautiful. I never dreamed of you gifting me with such an in-depth, meaningful answer." 

Cyrus shrugged.

"I have layers." 

"Evidently." 

They grinned at each other.

Cyrus fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, scuffing his shoe on the grass beneath him.

"So, d-do you, um, believe in soulmates?" 

Yes TJ wanted to say.

_ When I thought there was no spark of hope, because I thought I would be put with a girl for eternity against my will, you appeared. You appeared and my life changed completely. You appeared and I realised that maybe, just maybe, soulmates weren't such a bad thing after all. I thought that if someone could give me the world, you would have already done it. Despite the fact that we have only known each other for less than a fortnight, we have this connection. A bond. I hope you feel it, too. My crush and my soulmate might be unrequited, if we're even soulmates at all, but at least you're in my life. That's all that matters now. You're here for me through the bad times. You're shaping me into a good person-encouraging me to not smoke, guiding me to help you and help others. I even showed a freshman where the English room was, last Tuesday. I'm improving as a person, and it's all because of you. Thanks to you, I'm like a shooting star; I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be. I can't go back to a life without you in it. And, that right there- that's the power of a soulmate._

He said none of this.

"Maybe. I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet. But when I do, you'll be the first to know." 

They smiled at each other again. Needless to say, both of them had sore cheeks by now from smiling at each other that much.

TJ turned and cast his glance in front of him, with Cyrus quickly following suit. 

"Here we are. One of my favourite places, if not my favourite place, in the whole entire world." 

"Is this another place-?" 

"I go to when I'm feeling down? Yep. Sat here, in front of the water, I have no troubles whatsoever." 

"Shall we sit, then?"

"You know me too well."

Cyrus stared at the sparkling water ahead of him, unable to believe his luck. Here he was, sat next to the notoriously intimidating TJ Kippen, at his safe place. A beguiling one, at that. The sight of the clear water shining iridescently placed him in a hypnotic state.

"This place is really something else, huh?"

TJ, who had had his eyes squeezed shut, opened them and nodded. 

"Yeah. It is. I've known that for a long time, intuitively." 

"When did it become your safe space?" 

"Uh...not long before I moved here, actually. Like you, in a way, I guess." 

"Did you have a safe space in Brooklyn?" 

"Are you kidding? It's Brooklyn." 

"Fair point. So, you just lay in your room and listened to ABBA?" 

"Basically, yes."

"How did you cope for so long?" 

"I didn't. That's why I went off the rails and couldn't stop. I turned to drink. I turned to cigarettes. I even turned to gangs. I always doubted that I would fit in with them, and their image. You have to stay loyal to them-they turn nasty. As you know." 

"I know that too well." 

"Exactly. What I didn't wasn't so nice. When I arrived in Shadyside, I was worried about my image. Concerned I wasn't, too, well. Concerned I wasn't tough enough or scary to others (to keep them away from me and my self destructive habits and tendencies). I still am worried about that to this day, amongst other things, of course."

"You do realize you can be terrifying, don't you?" 

TJ sighed. 

"I act scary. But most of the time... I'm terrified." 

"Of what?" 

"Everything." 

Oh. Cyrus has not expected that. 

"Including yourself?" 

TJ's eyes were firmly on the grass they were surrounded by in the bank before the lake. There were trees everywhere. This place was truly captivating. 

The perfect place to open up to Cyrus. 

"Especially myself." 

Why TJ was so terrified of himself would remain a mystery to Cyrus, however.

They heard voices, distant but loud, penetrate through the woods, and remembered themselves with a jolt. 

"What time is it?" TJ questioned. 

Cyrus glanced down at his watch and told him. TJ swore. 

"We should get going." 

"Agreed." 

The sun, which has previously been shining brightly on them and on the nature surrounding them, became surrounded by dark clouds. It was becoming overcast now.

They hadn't walked for more than a minute before something horrible happened. 

They bumped into some very unpleasant visitors.

TJ's blood ran cold. 

It was _ them _. 

He stepped in front of Cyrus protectively. 

"Hello, TJ. How are you doing?" 

TJ's eyes narrowed. His heart was racing. Why were they here, they'd left Brooklyn to escape them, and now they were ever. Why here? Why now? 

Why him? 

He hadn't been wrong when he has told Cyrus that when you weren't loyal to your gang, they turned nasty.

"Whaddya want?" 

He was surprised at the accent he had taken on. It was, without a doubt, a stereotypical Brookyln gangster accent. Yes, he still had an accent-but it was never thst strong in the three years he had been residing in Shadyside for.

That wasn't important, though. Cyrus' safety was.

Cyrus stepped forward from behind TJ's arms, pale as a ghost. 

Because he'd just seen one. 

"Richie?" 

"Cyrus. Nice to see ya again." 

Cyrus felt sick to his stomach. This was the guy who had messed with his friend. He was the one who had out him in so much danger. There was no way this was happening. He hoped that he had fallen asleep at the lake, and this was a nightmare. 

He really, really hoped so. 

If you did one thing wrong, that was it. You were gone. That's how gangs worked where he had lived. Everyone knew that. He certainly did. He remembered that fear, the intoxicating fear that left you paralysed because of the people who were capable of more than that. It haunted him still, despite him being away from Brooklyn.

When he spoke, his shaky voice did a flimsy job of masking his fear.

"No, no, it's not nice. What are you doing here?" 

One of Richie's henchmen stepped forward. Richie shook his head at him, a smile plastered on his face. He moved his gaze to TJ. 

"Kippen, how lovely. You got yourself a little friend." 

The whole gang assembled in front of them (about six of the thirty members it had) burst out laughing. TJ scowled. 

"I don't see what's so funny." Cyrus defended. 

Richie glared at him menacingly.

"Zip it, trash boy." 

Cyrus thought back to that time, tears glimmering in his eyes. He felt disposable, worthless. Like a nobody, loved by nobody. Today, he'd felt like somebody to TJ. 

Now, he didn't. Now, he was reminded of the lowest he had ever been and it hurt. 

"Hurt him and you'll regret it, I swear! That's not a threat, that's a promise!" 

They all laughed again.

"Aw, how sweet! Little Kippen defending his fwend!" Bradley, a tall and strong guy with fists not of iron, but steel, mocked.

"Good old iron fist isn't so strong anymore, is he? Just look at him!" James, a short member with blond hair, taunted. 

"Iron fist?" 

"Cyrus, stay out of this. I'm serious. What are you guys here for? If you want money, I got it. If you want me to return, maybe when hell freezes over." 

"Nah. We don't want that. We wanted loyalty, remember? Back when you were in the gang. Yet you betrayed us." 

"I was helping the guy!" 

"Which made us look weak and pathetic, you IDIOT!" Richie roared. 

Cyrus winced and took a step back. It took him a while to register what kid they were talking about. By he time he did, TJ wasn't there to explain it.

"Leave us alone! You looking for all the old gang members? 'Cos Suzy-"

"We don't give a flying fuck about Suzy!" Richie yelled.

Cyrus glared at them. TJ saw this, grateful for the defense but fearing the safety of his one true friend.

"I'll deal with this." 

"But-" 

"Do you trust me?" 

"What?" 

"Do you trust me." 

"Yes." Cyrus responded hesitantly. "But-" 

"But nothing. I got this. Believe me." 

Richie, meanwhile, had calmed down as him and his group had watched this little interaction in amusement. They were now surrounding the pair, circling like vultures, or sharks sensing the blood they were about to shed. Richie stepped close to TJ.

"Look, Kippen. We ain't looking for the whole gang. We was looking for you." 

"Why me?" 

"Let's just say we have some...unfinished business to sort out." 

The threat wasn't thinly veiled so much as undressed and open to its new meaning completely.

TJ felt a shiver run through his spine. 

He knew exactly what that meant. 

Given what had happened last time, that was.

_ Last time. _

It didn't bear thinking about. It really didn't.

All he knew for certain at that moment was that he needed to get Cyrus to somewhere with guaranteed security-and fast. 

He just didn't know how to. The best he could do was pray to the God that hated him so much that Cyrus could escape unscathed. TJ knew that he wouldn't be so fortuitous.

"Boys? You know what to do." 

Richie's ominous tone spoke for him. TJ turned to Cyrus, his eyes wide with fear. 

"Do what I tell you, no matter what. That is incredibly important! Got it?" 

Cyrus nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He could hardly even breathe right now. 

The 'boys', which were Richie's two burly henchmen, stepped forward. TJ felt horrified as he remembered that, once, he used to be associated with them.

"Get them." 

Cyrus gasped and TJ looked directly at him , his eyes wide with fear.

"Run!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed this! (:


	5. A Narrow Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As TJ's bad boy past as the notorious Iron Fist catches up on him at the most inopportune time of his life, will Cyrus and TJ escape the gang or will it be too late for them?
> 
> He gripped the handlebars so hard that his palms turned white. Why was he being such a coward? He had to do this. For TJ. TJ was worth it. TJ was worth anything.
> 
> Then, that was it. He was there.
> 
> "Cyrus, hurry up!" 
> 
> Cyrus gulped in fear. TJ could feel him shaking and knew that he was probably nearly as frightened as TJ was. 
> 
> Which, frankly, was goddamn petrified. 
> 
> Go!" 
> 
> It was now or never. He had to do this.
> 
> God only knew what would be at risk if he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for violence and swearing, which do feature quite disproportionately throughout this chapter compared to any others. 
> 
> Sorry if seems rushed, I have been busy with life and that's why I haven't updated as of recently. 
> 
> Listening to Blondie's 'One Way or Another' while reading this (if you can) would help you gage the mood quite well. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is a filler chapter but be sure to read on because I have plenty prepared for you, believe me! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment below if you liked this chapter! 
> 
> Have an amazing day! (:

"But-“

"I said, run!” 

“What about you?” 

“Who cares about me? Go!” 

Fearfully, Cyrus ran. He couldn’t help it. The adrenaline coursing through his veins had forced him into acting. They were behind him, and he knew that TJ wouldn’t want him hurt, though he wouldn’t mind. He was coming back for TJ, despite this. He had to. 

He didn’t want to lose the love of his life so fast. 

The years of running from bullies in Brooklyn had done him well; they were fast, but he was faster.  
Cyrus saw a fork in front of him. Oh no. He hadn’t noticed that earlier-he was too distracted by TJ, most likely. 

He made for left, and bolted right. 

“Hurry up!”

“Catch him!”

Cyrus figured that he wasn’t valuable to them. They just wanted to...dispose of TJ, and erase the evidence. 

Which was him. 

Think, think, think. 

Where was he even going to go? What was he going to do? Soon, he would tire. He had no doubt about that. They’d catch up with him.  
He couldn’t let them. 

And, more importantly, there was TJ to fill his mind with. Not in the usual way, either. He urgently needed to find a way to rescue him. If he didn’t, it could be a matter of life or death. 

Cyrus didn’t know how he would be able to live without TJ. Mainly, he cared enough about TJ’s well being for him to be alright. 

After five minutes, Cyrus had miraculously gained the upper hand, but physically couldn’t go any further. He identified a massive bush, on the opposite side of a wall. He crouched down, exhausted, his hand over his mouth, until they passed him. He breathed out a sigh of relief and find himself staring at that wall again.

Wait, he recognised that wall. 

The motorbike was on the opposite side of it.

He couldn’t let them get to that.

But how did he move it around?

Wait a minute. He knew how to ride the motorbike. TJ had taught him how to do so.

It was official. He was going to ride the motorbike and rescue TJ.

After a minute or so, Cyrus clambered up the wall, wincing at the pain in his legs. Bruises that hadn't appeared before patterned his legs.

Marks. 

Marks that TJ had clearly gained in the time Cyrus had been gone for. They served as a painful reminder of how badly TJ was being treated. He couldn't stall. 

He had to do this. There was no backing out of it. TJ had taken a bloody nose for him, already, and now-a beating. How much would Cyrus sacrifice for him? 

He was about to find out. 

Cyrus squinted and cast his eyes across the field, soon locating the motorbike in question due to its signature iridescent gleam.

Reluctantly, Cyrus walked over to it, hauling it upwards with a surprising amount of upper body strength, which he was completely unaware that he possessed. Perhaps it had something to do with his determination to save TJ, so much so that his teeth were gritted as he struggled with the beast.

"Come on. Up. Go on, that's it. No, no, don't fall down, you idiot, I-why am I talking to an inanimate object?"

Cyrus reassured himself with the fact that he probably wasn't the only person who did that. Was he?

"Come on, TJ is in grave danger. You have worse, more severe things to worry about." Cyrus pointed out to the air surrounding him. "Talking to myself, now, eh? Must be going crazy. Mad. Insane. Ha!"

Cyrus was gradually becoming more and more concerned about himself. 

Yet he was willing to put himself in danger for a guy he had only met just over a week ago?

Yep, he was definitely insane.

Cyrus walked over to the handlebar, albeit warily. He couldn't risk being seen by Tweedledumb and Tweeledumber, the two gang members who weren't...

He flinched. 

Who weren't beating his crush up.

Trembling, Cyrus mounted the multi coloured monstrosity. It was certainly larger than he remembered. He leaned over to the handlebars and grabbed one of the helmets, fumbling with the straps for what felt like an eternity.

His palms were slick with sweat, turning the task of simply getting his protective headwear on from difficult to practically impossible. He remembered with fondness when TJ had helped Cyrus buckle up his helmet, only about three hours ago, if that.

It felt like a lifetime ago compared to now. Cyrus shuddered, feeling uncomfortable and not entirely certain about what he was going to do.

He gripped the handlebars so hard that his palms turned white. Why was he being such a coward? He had to do this. 

For TJ. TJ was worth it. TJ was worth anything.

And that would get him through this, he was certain. 

"Right. Let's do this thing." 

With that, Cyrus was off.

He was off to a shaky start, but a start nonetheless. It wasn't as easy as it had been earlier, with the weight of Cyrus' worries burdening him. It meant his concentration wasn't as good as it perhaps should have been. He tore through the field in a matter of seconds, wobbled precariously down the paths he had just bolted down, before racing down them. His heart was pounding like a drum. He had only had practice using the motorbike once, for an hour, earlier that day. Unlike TJ, Cyrus was unaccustomed to the bike. He soon got used to it, though, adrenaline rushing through his veins. The four minutes it took for him to return to TJ were the longest in his life. He had many terrifying scenarios playing themselves through his mind like broken records.

What if they’d broken one of his limbs? What if he was bleeding, or worse...?

It didn’t bear thinking about. So, he didn’t. 

He just drove-he mindlessly went and went on, fearing the unknown anxiously anticipating whatever was awaiting him on the other side. 

Then, that was it. He was there.

........................................................................................

Light. No light-pure darkness. A little silver of light, burning his eyes. Wearily, TJ opened them, his swollen eyelids burning as he did so. The first thing he saw was an angel with fluffy, dark hair and chocolate coloured, caring eyes. Over his head, was a halo, and he was surrounded by white and golden light. Blinking, the figure stepped towards TJ. Something deep within him compelled TJ to gravitate towards the angel, towards the light. 

Was he dead? Was he dying? Was the figure about to take him to Heaven? He was gay, though. Weren’t gay people all sinners? Weren’t they all going to hell (by that logic)? That’s what he’d been told. So, if he was going to hell, why was a gorgeous angel with the most well sculpted face he had ever seen stepping towards him? He was so confused. What was his name? Where even was he? Why would he be dying? It made no sense whatsoever. 

Nothing made sense. His head hurt. His legs were bruised, as were his arms. He let out a low, quiet, groan of pain. There was almost something animalistic about it, he observed. And his nose-it felt wet. TJ touched it and winced as his sleeve came back crimson. 

Meanwhile, the angel was arguing with a bunch of bullies. 

What the hell? TJ thought. 

Angels weren’t argumentative, were they? Wait, what did he know about angels? He wasn’t religious. This was all so frustrating. What was going on?

Their voices were raised and, from the sounds of things, the angel was slapped. Hard. 

"Hey!" TJ murmured faintly, as a means of protest. "Don't do that to him!"

The angel turned to him, frowning. He looked deeply concerned. 

"TJ?" 

TJ. So, that was his name. And the angel, no, the boy-he was Cyrus. His crush. Oh no. This was not going to go down well. 

TJ tried to sit up, but the world spun like a roundabout at his feeble attempt. He swore. The bullies began to approach him, and the clouds were rolling in. Cyrus took this as an opportunity to pic TJ up. A stupid decision, really, in hindsight. TJ rubbed his eyes, his eyes as wide as saucers. He was fearful for their next move and he was adamant that Cyrus was not injured today.

Or ever, come to think of it. Obviously. But still. He was in danger. They both were. The gang members-TJ remembered that much now- surrounded them ominously. And the world was cold. Colderand darker than it had ever been before. 

Even- 

Even compared to times he would rather not remember.

Remember. That was it. 

Out of the blue, TJ remembered. 

Oh, he remembered, all right. 

The abuse, initially, was verbal. It consisted of them yelling insults that should be yelled at nobody. Slurs. Swear words. All the names under the sun, near enough. That lasted for about five minutes. 

Then, it started. 

Punch after punch after agonising punch. He'd spent a few minutes trying to hold them off, and had worn himself out rapidly. They went for his nose. They kicked where the sun didn't shine. Whilst he was weakened, they pinned him down and punched his face, and twisted and hurt his arms. His injuries weren't that bad, compared to what they could have been. 

And they could have been so, so much worse. 

He slipped in and out of consciousness after that. He was exhausted and injured. It was only natural, given the current position he was in, but he feared what they'd do to his unconscious body when his brain was awake and his body wasn't. Despite him being half delirious with tiredness and shock, and only half aware of his surroundings, he still knew what they could have done, how bruised and injured he could have been. 

If Cyrus hadn't come to the rescue, that would have happened. TJ shuddered just thinking about it. Cyrus, mistaking this for him feeling cold (which he was anyway), wrapped his jacket around him. 

TJ triedfor a grateful smile, but he could barely stand up. Cyrus supported his arms. 

"Get up, Teej. Come on, rise up. I know you can do it. That's it. I know it hurts your legs, but you have to get up. Now. Before they do. I kicked them but we need to GO!" 

Sensing the urgency in Cyrus' voice, TJ obeyed, barely even conscious. Cyrus' touch burnt up his body in a delightful way, as usual, but his focus needed to be elsewhere at the moment. He spotted his motorbikeand put two and two together. 

"You took my motorbike and drove it all the way here to rescue me, didn't you?" 

Cyrus fiddled with TJ's helmet strapped, not quite meeting his eye. 

"Perhaps. Are you mad at me?" 

"Don't be silly." TJ scoffed, his heart beating wildly with adrenaline. His voice softened. "I could never be mad at you." 

Their eyes met and that connection, that magical connection and the sparks that flew, they returned with a vengeance. They both needed each other like they needed air to breathe. There was no doubt about it. 

Which was why they needed to escape. 

Now. 

"I don't think so!" 

Cyrus swore under his breath as he got the bike going, TJ's arms clasped around his waist tightly.

"Come on, work!" 

"You're not escaping so easily." 

"Cyrus, hurry up!" 

"I'm trying, I'm trying, I-there. Done it." 

"Not on my watch."

Cyrus gulped in fear. TJ could feel him shaking and knew that he was probably nearly as frightened as TJ was. 

Which, frankly, was goddamn petrified. 

"Cyrus, I'm scared." 

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about it." 

Cyrus' wobbly voice was a flimsy, scarcely veiled attempt at hiding his current emotions and that much would be obvious to anyone, let alone his own soulmate. 

Richie turned to his two henchmen meaningfully, his face set into a malicious smirk. 

He snapped his fingers in the air.

"Get them."

Cyrus swore and floored it. 

The other two hadn't got him. But these lot-they were faster.

TJ's grip on Cyrus became firmer, all of a sudden, as a rush of adrenalin pumped through his veins and his former feelings of fatigue caught up with him, making the world soon like a merry go round. Nothing seemed to be constant, bar the comforting presence of Cyrus and the ominous presence of those gang members. Seriously, what had he gotten himself into? Now, Cyrus was in danger, too, which was the last thing that be deserved, and it was all TJ's fault. He wouldn't blame Cyrus if he hated him after this.

If they got out of it alive, that was.

TJ slipped in and out of consciousness, seeing darkness one second and the back of Cyrus' head the next. A shout from behind them or the host of an especially loud engine made him jump. He could tell Cyrus was shaking, but didn't mention it and let him focus instead. He brought his sleeve up to his nose, gasping when it came away scarlet each time. Then again, he was fortunate that he'd managed to hold them off for so long, and even more so that Cyrus had decided to return for him; it was a debt he was certain that he would never be able to repay.

Wind rushed past his ears as he realised how close the gang members were. 

"Think you could escape, Kippen? You can run, but you can't-oh wait, you can't even run." 

TJ barely resisted the urge to flip him off. In front of him, Cyrus floored it. TJ gulped in fear, knowing at this point, all they could do was pray.

Cyrus gasped as he looked behind him. Two faces, vermilion with perspiration and brutally determined, appeared no less than ten inches behind them, and closing in by the second. 

He was foolish for ever believing that he could do this, and now he was putting TJ's life in danger-which was, of course, the last thing he wanted. This was all a mess. 

Cyrus hit the pedal harder than before and turned left at a fork. It was difficult to keep persisting, at this point; they were relentless. What did they even want? He hadn't always been loyal, sure, but couldn't they let it drop?

Cyrus rolled his eyes. Gangs could be so petty sometimes. 

Still, why here? Why now? What significance did it hold? Was this fate catching up on TJ, perhaps? Alleged 'karma'? Who knew?

Cyrus couldn't believe how they had treated TJ and how things could have escalated in severity very rapidly had he not arrived on time. If anything even worse had happened to TJ... 

Cyrus felt sick just thinking about it.

There was no plausible reason as to why they did it; they were probably unloyal, too, at times. They probably made mistakes too, at times-they were human, after all, and probably not as powerful as they seemed.

They were physically intimidating, regardless-but tiring out fast now, their stamina wearing out. So was Cyrus-, but he certainly wouldn't let them figure that out. 

He turned sharply as they approached another fork and heard the two henchmen swearing from behind him, which was encouraging. 

Still, that didn't mean they were about to have it easily. 

No, most certainly not.

Richie was fed up, at this point. He'd been trailing the henchmen loosely, to check up on them. 

But now? 

It looked like he would have to do the dirty work himself.

He was an expert at this; for him, it would be a piece of cake, or a walk in the park, as far as the proverbs went, anyway.

Admittedly, told Iron Fist did fight, at first, which he was practically renowned for, but he wore himself out quickly enough. Plus, that nerd boy was totally his weakness; if anything happened to him, Kippen would be on to it, instantly-he could sense a close bond between the two. 

Shame that all had to end. 

Although, not really. He didn't care. Iron Fist had been unloyal, before, and betrayed the gang. They'd finally found him, and now was the best possible time for vengeance. It's not like anyone would miss him, would they? 

Except for nerd boy, maybe. He was defensive, all bark and no bite. Physically very weak and useless in a fight, despite his speed and smarts. He wouldn't outsmart Richie this time, because nobody ever would. 

Would they?

TJ and Cyrus weren't the only people he was planning to make suffer, however-Bruno and Miles would, too.

They were slacking, and Richie most certainly did not accept slacking on the job.

They would be...suitably punished, later on.

"You can run, but you can't hide..." 

Richie smirked as he watched Nerd Boy tense up, his knuckles turning ghostly white and caught up to Bruno and Miles. 

"I'll take over from here." 

"But-" 

Richie glared between them menacingly. They both knew full well what That look meant. 

"But nothing. Do I make myself clear?" 

They both nodded.

"Very."

"Crystal." 

Reluctantly, both boys mounted their bikes, while Richie huffed and sighed with impatience; they were wasting valuable time that they so desperately needed-Cyrus was more well-trained than he had initially anticipated, which was...frustrating, to say the least. After all, TJ had known what happened if he betrayed the trust of the group. He was doing this for their benefit. And, he had to admit, it: seeing old Iron Fist being knocked down a peg, or two, or more...well, it was certainly worth it. 

Of course, the nerd was irrelevant, of no use to the gang whatsoever, just some disposable evidence of the existence of a boy nobody cared about. Plus, if he meant a lot TJ, that was a bonus, right? That way, it would be a double whammy. 

TJ and Cyrus might have thought they were safe, for now at least, but little did they know that they soon wouldn't be. 

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Have we lost them yet?" 

Cyrus sighed, glancing behind him warily. He was suddenly grateful for the paranoia which his anxiety had gifted him with. TJ was so fatigued that he was drifting in and out of conscious. He probably needed to go and see a doctor, but, judging by the state of his house, his family probably couldn't afford it. Judging by what TJ had said, they probably wouldn't care, anyway. 

Naturally, this infuriated Cyrus to no end, being the caring person he was and everything-especially taking his feelings for him in consideration.

He knew inherently he should be realistic with TJ. But, at the same time, TJ had been through a lot, both physically and emotionally, that day. Not to mention, opening up to Cyrus so easily must have been incredibly difficult for him-given how closed off he was from other people, that was. Cyrus felt trustworthy. Cyrus felt lucky. Cyrus felt special. 

He was probably deluding himself, as usual. TJ just needed a crutch a lean on, that was all. Somebody to rely on. Clearly, this was not an experience he'd had in the past, judging by the...characters, behind them. Cyrus gulped. Sure, they were gone for now, but how much longer would they be gone for? And, more importantly, why were they gone? He took a deep breath. 

"I don't think so, Teej. I reckon they're probably luring us into a false sense of security, or something. In fact, I'm almost certain of it."

TJ swore. 

"What are we going to do?" 

Cyrus shrugged, suggesting they could try to confuse them or something. TJ rolled his eyes and scoffed, about to reply, when he glanced behind him and tapped Cyrus on the shoulder. 

"TJ, what are you doing? I'm trying to drive here!" Cyrus snapped in frustration.

That's when he turned around and saw exactly what-or, rather, who-TJ was staring at so intently.

"Oh, shit."

Right behind him, closing in by the second and taking advantage of his temporary distraction already, was Richie. 

Just Richie, bear in mind. Nobody else. But he, of course, was the most intimidating of them all. 

"TJ, I'm going to speed your motorbike up, okay? Okay? TJ, are you even awake? TJ!" 

TJ, as it has turned out, had not been awake. R? torrents of fatigue had engulfed TJ on and off over the past half an hour or so. He had completely worn himself out. So, he was asleep. Until Cyrus' sharp exclamation had so rudely awoken him, that was.

"Not like you to swear." TJ muttered, idly wiping his nose.

It seemed alright, now. However, his arms ached and his limbs were lightly bruised. His face was a little red, but aside from that, he was fine. Physically, at least. Psychologically, however...well. The less said about that the better. Of course, he would be fine, if a little shaken and disturbed by the sudden twist of events which that afternoon had unfortunately held for him.

Cyrus smirked, despite himself. 

"Not like me to get entangled in the business of the Brookyln gang which nearly killed my former best friend, either, but here we are, right?"

TJ allowed himself a light chuckle. Perhaps letting his walls down today was a mistake, perhaps it wasn’t. Still, this was Cyrus Goodman. Cyrus Goodman, who was trustworthy. Very trustworthy, in fact, considering that TJ had only just met the guy, but he was automatically drawn to the presence in the school day on that eventful day just over a week ago, by something ethereal and magical, something bigger than himself, bigger than Brooklyn, bigger than anything else in this world. 

As much as he hated clichés and ‘all that crap’, as he coined it, he genuinely believed that he was meant to meet Cyrus, and that Cyrus was meant to meet him-which, of course, posted the age-old, inevitable question of why. Why did they meet, after all/? Was some kind of higher force at play, or was the universe one string of coincidences and surprises after another? Either way, he couldn’t be more grateful for Cyrus’ presence-he had saved his skin, after all. Richie wasn’t exactly known for his friendliness, to say the least, thus his fear had been justified. 

TJ Kippen was scared of everything, because there was everything to be scared of. 

Speaking of which, the situation hadn’t exactly improved. To be honest, though, TJ was pretty impressed with Cyrus’ speed-he was excelling for a new learner. 

“You’re right.” 

“I’m always right.” 

“Tus ganas!” 

Silence. TJ couldn’t take notice of Cyrus’ facial expression, obviously, what with being sat behind him and the whole helmet everything, but he was almost certain that the look on Cyrus’ face was one of shock. 

“Um....” 

“What? I just so happen to be half decent at Spanish.”

“Oh, cool. So, uh, what does that mean, exactly?” 

TJ rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was absolutely exhausted. 

“What does what mean?” 

“You know, t-oos gay-nas.” 

“Oh, right. That.” TJ clarified. “Firstly, it’s pronounced t-oos gah-nas. I think.” 

“Hey! You’re not qualified to pull people up on their pronounciations, Mr Kippen.” 

Underneath his helmet, TJ raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Am I not?” 

“That’s right, you’re not.” 

“And whyever not, Mr Goodman?” 

“You know full well that 'whyever' is not a word, Mr Kippen.”

“Is it not?” 

“No.”

TJ shrugged. 

“Well, it is now.” 

Cyrus rolled his eyes, which he was grateful that TJ couldn’t see. 

“Anyway, back to the point. What does ‘tus ganas’ mean?” 

Cyrus chuckled, which made TJ almost swoon. Almost. 

“It means ‘you wish’.” 

“Oh.” It took a second to process. “I’m nearly always right!”

“Sure, sure. Now focus on your driving, Lewis Hamilton.”

Cyrus chuckled at the word 'Hamilton', thinking back to the time a year ago when he'd had a bit if s Hamilton phase. He loved history and musicals-so that was only to be expected. 

Ironically, he was so distracted by remembering all the songs and admiring the lyrical genius that was Lin Manuel Miranda that he ignored TJ's warnings and almost went crashing straight into a fence. 

TJ was jolted to attention in an instant, gasping. 

"Seriously, Cyrus? Are you trying to kill me?" 

"Quite the contrary, actually...." 

"Shut up and drive!" 

Due to this, it was no surprise whatsoever that Richie was catching up to them. TJ, in fact, could almost feel Richies breath down his neck and gulped. Richie grabbed forward, and TJ leaned closer to Cyrus, his heart best becoming erratic. 

Seemingly treacherous, the winding paths ahead of them became more rural, and TJ realised that he wasn't so far from home. But he also wasn't so far from danger, then again-although it was Cyrus he cared about more when it came to that sort of thing, of course. 

"Locker Boy?" 

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that." 

"Okay, sorry about that." TJ backtracked. "Cyrus?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you certain you're new to this whole riding a motorbike thing? Because, it's just, you know, you're faster than Richie, and he's been in the game for..." TJ contemplated this in silence, confusion clouding his thoughts. "Years, Cyrus. Years."

Cyrus remained silent, focusing on his driving. He didn't need to tell TJ about everything, so he'd leave it at that.

For now, at least.

"Ask me some other time, Teej, when it's not a distraction, alright?" Cyrus suggested lightly. 

TJ sighed in reluctance, his curiosity consuming him. 

"But-!" 

"Seriously, what did I just say? Do you WANT him to catch up to us, huh?" Cyrus interrogated tearing his helmet off in frustration,, his frustration overcoming him. "Do you?"

"No, I just-never mind." 

TJ was too tired to think properly; his mind was an endlessly jumbled mess which kept flickering from holy images of a shining angel coming to rescue him, images which didn't bother to differentiate between this shining, idealistic picture of a perfect angel and the beautifully flawed Cyrus Goodman.

Besides, it was hardly as though Cyrus was the only one with secrets, was it? TJ may have opened up to Cyrus a lot today, something which would soon undoubtedly make Cyrus feel fortunate-as he would soon discover, TJ hardly opened up to anyone, about anything. There were some deep, dark secrets lurking underneath the surface of the iceberg. 

Nobody said that when you were breaking the ice with someone else, that all the ice had to be broken. 

Cyrus was probably keeping such a principle in mind, come to think of it, so TJ couldn't really blame him for keeping secrets, or else that would make him a massive hypocrite, such a horrible thing which he intended never to be. All of this deep thought, combined with the emotional strength taken to let his walls down and the fight he had put up with Richie and the gang members earlier, was quite exhausting, but his fear kept him about as alert as he needed to be. 

That's when he noticed the pole. 

"CYRUS!" 

Fortunately, he managed to swerve in time-but only just. Meanwhile, this had meant that Richie was able to catch up to them, the distance between them practically nothing. Droplets of sweat fell like rain down Cyrus' forehead, glistening in the light. TJ's breath caught in his throat; the glow on Cyrus' skin was almost ethereal. His teeth were gritted with concentration, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Impulsively, TJ reached forward to touch Cyrus' arm, to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. But he knew that it would be a fruitless endeavour, as well as a distraction. He leaned backwards, rubbing his eyes wearily. Richie smirked, baring his razor sharp teeth. 

"Alright there, Iron Fist?" After eliciting no response from his former friend, he turned his gaze towards a determined Cyrus. "How are you doing, Sharkbait?"

"Leave. Us. Alone."

"Ooh, what are you going to do, twiggy?" 

"i said, leave us alone!"

Richie shook his head. 

"Time's up, you little piece of-ow!" 

Another kick to the area where the sun doesn't shine allowed them to start riding again. 

"Did he nearly catch us?" TJ murmured drowsily as Cyrus checked the straps on his helmet. 

"Yep." The curt response arrived through gritted teeth. 

"Great." 

"Huh. You can say that again." 

"Gr-" 

"TJ, what have I said about this?" 

"Oh. Sorry."

TJ sighed as he stared ahead of him. It was one of the fields from earlier. Or, so he thought, anyway. He couldn't really tell. His consciousness kept slipping. Come to think of it, he should probably get that checked out.

That's when they heard a bitter laugh that chilled them both to the core.

"You idiots! You absolute morons. You really thought I wouldn't catch up to you, didn't you?" 

Cyrus swallowed hard, twisting his gloves around his hands so she's he could feel friction burns. Come on, Cyrus, he chided himself. Think. What are you going to do to get yourself out of this situation?

"T-TJ?" 

"Yeah?" 

"When I say go, you're going to push that log over there behind us. Got it?" 

Shocked from the urgency present in Cyrus' voice, TJ bit his lip, taking the boy's words into consideration despite his awareness about their lack of time when it came to saving themselves and everything. What Cyrus was attempt was clearly risky, but, at the end if the day, it was better than nothing.

"Cyrus, I-" TJ sighed, acutely aware of how intense the pressure was on him now, and how sudden their only chance of escape truly was. "Got it." 

"Good." 

Staring at the dewy grass glistening beneath his feet, TJ crossed his fingers in the hope that rescue was close. Seemingly out of nowhere, the aforementioned log materialised a dozen metres ahead of them-the field mustn't have been expensive as he was initially led to believe. 

Or, perhaps Cyrus was a better driver than TJ gave him credit for. Who knew? Not him, with his foggy mind and lack of focus and- 

"Concentration. It's key, TJ. Come on. Wake up!" 

"Sorry." 

Cyrus waved his gloved hand towards TJ's general direction dismissively as he used the log as a lever to bring them onto higher ground. 

Clever thinking, Cyrus, TJ thought to himself, wishing he could be such a good problem solver. Oh well. You couldn't have it all, right?

Turning back, TJ noticed that Richie wasn't far behind them. 

"Go!" 

It was now or never. He had to do this.

God only knew what would be at risk if he didn't. 

TJ obliged, adrenaline coursing through his veins temporarily at the thrill of it all, despite his extreme fatigue.

Both boys watched intently as, almost in slow motion, the log slipped out of their reach and hit Richie's leg. Hard.

You can run, but you can't hide! I'll be back!" 

Both boys doubted that, somehow. 

A spare branch attached to the log hit Richie in the face as he removed his helmet to curse at them. 

By that point, however, this would have been pointless anyway-TJ and Cyrus were defying gravity, soaring through the air as though this was a perfectly natural phenomenon. 

The angel was flying, with the sinner he saved gripping onto his waist tightly. Wait, this was Cyrus, wasn't it? Damn it. 

"That was exhilarating!" Cyrus exclaimed excitedly as the motorbike touched the soft river bank hr had admired only hours earlier. 

Completely worn out, all that TJ could do for the next few seconds was nod.

"We should open a circus, you know." 

"Ha." 

"No, seriously." 

"Only if you let Marty and Jonah be the clowns." 

TJ scowled, confused. 

"Who?" 

Cyrus could have kicked himself. Of course. He'd completely forgotten about the fact that he was in an entirely divergent social group from TJ; he belonged with people who didn't so much ad get along with the likes of Reed, or Lester, or even TJ himself. 

And, just like that, TJ transformed, morphing from this broken and bruised TJ, this entirely vulnerable TJ who seemed go be pretty interested in Cyrus' life and caring about his welfare, into the cool, uncaring person he felt that he was forced to be. He was a statue of stone. He was Iron Fist, a fighter, a troublemaker who, as far as the adults were concerned (and not Cyrus), wouldn't go far in life with the attitude he displayed. 

Still, it was reasonable, Cyrus rationalized to himself. TJ had stuff going on in his life, after all. Difficult stuff. 

Then again, who didn't? 

Also, there still remained the question, looking over his head: how the hell was Cyrus going to explain this rollercoaster of a day to Buffy and Andi and the rest of his friends? TJ didn't even know who Marty and Jonah were, after all; they would hardly look upon him favourably.

"I'm, never mind. I'll fill you in some other time, yeah?" 

Too burnt out and foggy brained to question this, TJ just told Cyrus that was fine and smiled faintly, distant all of a sudden. As confused as Cyrus was about this, he wasn't going to bring this up now. Not when they'd been through so much today already. 

"Thanks, Cyrus. For everything." 

Cyrus shrugged, his face heating up behind his heavy helmet. 

"No problem. It's what friends do, right?" 

Friends. That word cemented itself firmly into TJ's head. They were friends. Such a simple word, consisting of only seven letters, yet somehow something which evoked so much within for him.

That being said, however, it didn't feel quite sufficient enough in TJ's mind, although that wasn't particularly reliable in terms of judgements right now. 

Still, the word labelled them as something rather than nothing, so he'd take that. There was nothing else he could do, was there? No other direction for that conversation to go. They were friends. That was it. He should stop deluding himself into blindly believing that there was a spark there, a connection. 

Clearly, he was wrong about this. But he was always wrong. TJ Kippen was used to being wrong as well as being in the wrong. It's what he did best. 

Oh, well. Although it may have seemed like a simplistic understatement to TJ, he most certainly could not specify this to Cyrus. Besides, what good would that do anybody? 

"Right." TJ managed to force himself to squeak out, his eyes inexplicably misty. 

How could he have eve been so stupid and foolish ad to think that Cyrus Goodman would ever have feelings towards him? Albeit so soon after letting him, too, bear in mind. 

Life changed so fast sometimes. It genuinely was incredible. 

"So, where am I dropping you off, then?" Cyrus queried, breaking TJ's train of thought completely. "The doctor's?" 

TJ shook his head vehemently. No, no, no. Absolutely not. Not after-no. Just no. The doctor's practice mat not have been as panic inducing as a hospital, but it was close enough, needless to say.

"Are you kidding me?" 

Cyrus frowned. 

"No. Why would I be?"

"Well, I certainly don't need that sort of treatment. Besides, I don't wanna go." 

"Why not?" 

"Just leave it." TJ snapped, feeling guilty in an instant.

This guy had just saved his life, and he was snapping at him. Seriously, what was wrong with TJ? 

Cyrus shrugged, pretending not to be hurt by The bluntness and failing miserably, of course.

"Suit yourself. Your place then?" 

"Uh huh. Sure." 

"Okay, that's fine by me....what time will your parents be back?" 

"Probably soon, why?" 

Because, I'm scared to meet them, Cyrus wished to articulate. But I want to see who raised the infamous TJ Kippen. His heart informed this that this was not, in fact, a good idea.

"Oh, no reason. Just asking. Curiosity, that's all." 

"Right. Well, I'm not an object on display. A certain amount of curiosity is healthy, but not the intrusive kind." 

"I didn't mean to-" 

"No, it's okay. I'm just sick of people treating me like that. It's nothing personal, Locker Boy." 

"Fair enough. Also, please stop calling me Locker Boy." 

"Cy it is then." 

"I quite like Underdog, Teej." 

"That's that sorted, if that's the case." 

"Yep. So, you live here, huh?" 

TJ rolled his eyes. 

"You literally came over to mine this morning." 

"I know. That's the whole joke."

Oh. TJ felt stupid now. Well, realistically, he knew he was.

"Right ." TJ chuckled nervously. "Got it." 

Cyrus stepped off the motorbike warily, removing his helmet and shaking out his dark mane of hair in the process. Wow, it was so shiny, yet so fluffy. What would it be like to touch it? 

That was one of Those thoughts and it needed quashing right now. 

TJ mirrored his movements, fully aware that he probably looked like such a mess right now. 

Cyrus smiled warmly. TJ had been so vulnerable and so open that day; courageous honestlydidn't begin to cover it, in his books. What TJ had endured was incredible, but guilt was chipping away at the back of his mind; it's overwhelming presence serving as a reminder to Cyrus that he wasn't worthy of TJ's friendship or admiration. Still, he carried on, as grateful as ever.

"I guess our adventure today ends here." 

"I guess it does." 

Green eyes met brown, chocolate and emerald clashing in the most beautiful way possible. Their two worlds, colliding, and creating something anew, in the comfort and safety of each other's eyes. Eyes are the window to the soul, it was true. And you couldn't possibly meet a soul purer than Cyrus Goodman's, TJ Kippen had decided that day. 

Little did he knew back then, he would still hold that very same judgement years later. 

"It's been amazing today. Take care of yourself." Cyrus told TJ, breaking the silence between them. 

TJ unfortunately found himself turning an unattractive shade of vermilion. 

"It was whatever. But thanks. I appreciate it. I don't know what I would have done without you. And I will. You take care, too, Mr Cyrus Goodman." 

"I will, Mr Kippen." Cyrus teases, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I will."

"Do you promise?" 

"I promise if you will." 

TJ laughed lightly. 

"That's a deal done then. I'll see you around." 

Cyrus nodded, gratitude that TJ Kippen still wanted to hang out with him after learning more about him flooding through his body, from head to toe. Surged with adrenaline, he moved forward and hugged TJ. 

This sporadic display surprised TJ, but it was the most pleasant surprise he could possibly imagine. Warmth washed through his body at Cyrus' hug. Nothing could possibly feel more right than being in Cyrus Goodman's arms, as cheesy as he thought that sounded. 

Meanwhile, Cyrus felt electricity coursing through his veins, as thought TJ Kippen had set every single one of his nerves on fire. Wow. He couldn't believe someone he'd only known for a few weeks could have that effect on him, but here they were. 

Nothing felt more right or comforting to Cyrus that TJ Kippen wrapping his arms around him. 

Suffice to say, neither of them wished for the hug to end, but it was as inevitable as Thanos in that one meme. 

They are both smiling as they pulled away. 

"So, I'll see you around, Scary Basketball Guy?" Cyrus confirmed anxiously, raising an eyebrow in a way that made TJ's heartbeat become completely erratic. 

"I'll see you around, Underdog." 

And with that, Cyrus was gone, leaving TJ standing on his porch in a light drizzle at five in the evening, wondering what the hell he'd just met himself into. 

Whatever it was, he was certain it was going to be incredible. 

He definitely wouldn't be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment below and gibe this work kudos! Don't forget to drink water either! 
> 
> Have an incredible day and thankyou so much for reading this! I love you all so much!💖
> 
> L x


	6. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus return to school and are interrogated by their friends. Can they keep up their lies? How will this affect their relationship?
> 
> "Cyrus Goodman, where exactly were you yesterday?" 
> 
> "Time to explain yourself, Kippen." 
> 
> He could never be himself around those guys. He'd dread to think what would happen if he did.
> 
> What was he going to do?
> 
> "Let's go!" TJ yelled.
> 
> Have you not figured it out yet?" Cyrus shook his head. "It's simple, really. I wanted to grab an opportunity to talk to a guy I care about a lot, and give him a note. I guess this is me saying thankyou to him." 
> 
> "You're the bravest person I know. Never forget that." 
> 
> It was official. They were soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry that it's taken me two months to update. I hope you're all stay at home and staying safe at this strange time. I love you all; thank you as ever for all your constant love and support. 
> 
> Sorry if I ramble or use a word too frequently and for the length, too. 
> 
> Trigger warning for swearing and food. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! If you do, comment below! 
> 
> Have an awesome day! (:

"Cyrus Goodman, where exactly were you yesterday?" 

Cyrus gulped in fear as Buffy Driscoll eyed him up, her hands on her hips. Hey, he may have escaped a crazy gangster from Brooklyn with TJ on a motorbike, but there was no escaping the interrogation tactics of a pair of teenage girls. How was he expected to come up with an entirely plausible lie in a matter of seconds? Right now, it seemed impossible, but that was potentially because Cyrus Goodman wasn't the type of person to lie to people. At least not to their faces. Little white lies to keep the peace, sometimes, or keeping things from the former gang member from Brooklyn like him who he may or may not have officially fallen for. That was so much easier than this; TJ was always aware of when he should and should not push things when Cyrus denied them. Buffy and Andi, on the other hand, did not have the advantage of having that deep, subliminal connection with him, so they couldn't tell when persisting in their interrogations would push him over the edge. 

Anyway, it was hardly as though he could tell them who he'd been hanging out with behind their backs. Their hostility when they saw Cyrus with the guy yesterday morning-oh God, was that only yesterday morning?-had not been lost on him. Even without pointing out that TJ Kippen was bad news, they always showed it to him. If only they saw the side of TJ that Cyrus caught a glimpse into the day before, the vulnerable TJ who opened up about his feelings and showed the new boy his house and his favourite place to hang out. The one who had originally claimed to be scared of nothing, not so long ago, yet had revealed the day prior that, in fact, he was scared of everything. He may seem intimidating and tough on the inside, but, stereotypically, he was a softer person inside. He almost sacrificed his life for Cyrus, someone he barely knew, in the end. 

It made his head reel with the intensity of it all. However, TJ had a bad reputation for good reason-it wasn't as though they had conjured it out of the air to make Cyrus suffer. They were all looking out for Cyrus, as they didn't want him to be hurt, but Cyrus was too blind and enamoured to even try to protect himself from TJ, and he was aware of this. For once, his hyper awareness regarding his feelings caused by having parents who were shrinks had its uses. Huh, who knew? 

All of a sudden, Cyrus realised he'd just stood there, dithering while Andi and Buffy stared at him expectedly.

"Well?" Andi queried, raising her eyebrows. "You heard her, Cyrus. Where were you, huh?" 

Cyrus fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he contemplated his answer. Already they were suspicious of him, which was never a good sign. Especially seeing as the last time they saw him, he was with TJ. By now, they could have even made up their minds about what he was doing yesterday, cutting class with TJ, but anticipating his answer to see if they could trust him, if he could be honest with them. As much as he wanted to keep his guard up, would that really be the best decision? What if they decided that he was not only a rebel for skipping school, but also a blatant liar? That wasn't him. As desperate as he was to prove this, they would hate him if they didn't already know where he'd been and he explained just what yesterday had entailed for him, he could potentially be tainted in their eyes. Their faces were inscrutable, which only agitated them further. What were they thinking right now? 

Cyrus looked so nervous, Andi observed. Maybe they shouldn't go so hard on the interrogation squad when it came to Cyrus. After all, he was a pretty sensitive guy. Buffy could be...intimidating. Once, she wanted to talk to one of the basketball players, to congratulate him on his performance, and he'd practically ran away from her. Still, Buffy didn't see this, of course. She was way too obstinate to. Besides, they had good intentions, Cyrus should know that. Yesterday had been boring without him. Despite not knowing for him for very long, he'd already integrated into their friendship group so well, it was almost boring without his comforting presence. 

Buffy didn't mean to scare Cyrus. She really hoped that it wasn't her fault that he currently looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, blinking again and again and fidgeting with the hem of that damn shirt so much, it was practically driving her up the wall. He'd bene missed yesterday, he hadn't done anything wrong. At least, that's not what she insinuated. Sure, she could be full on, at times, but she was well meaning really. Cyrus was a little fragile, and needed protecting from the world, but especially from himself. If only he knew that. What was he even thinking?

Shit. He had absolutely no idea what to say to them, seeing as people who were ill usually took two days off school, not one.

"Um..." 

Buffy glanced at him in a judgemental manner, not so certain of what to think. 

"Um?"

"Right, well. I didn't feel so great. I mean, really. And I was just stalling because, you know, my head still aches. I'd developed a temperature, a runny nose, and my stomach was aching." Cyrus winced slightly for effect. "It still is, a little."

They weren't going to buy it, were they? 

"Then how come you didn't tell us sooner? Even with a bad headache, surely, you would have explained sooner." Buffy point out, clearly unimpressed. "What is going on with you? Seriously, it seems like there's something else at hand here.This isn't like you, Cy. Is there anything you would like to discuss with us, by any chance?" 

Cyrus' heart almost stopped. Buffy couldn't know. She didn't know. Did she? Or had she just picked up on the nervous energy he was emitting, the way he wasn't being himself (well, the version of himself his friends saw, technically)? There was no way of knowing unless he asked outright, and he wasn't about to do that. The words he was searching for to reply to Buffy's question stuck to the back of his throat, his mouth dry. He should have known that hanging out with TJ Kippen would bring about difficult complications. God, he'd been so stupid, letting his hormones make his decisions for him. This was just some stupid, adolescent crush that he'd get over quickly. He was just deluding himself if he ever miraculously believed that he was someone special to TJ. That there was a spark there. That TJ Kippen returned his feelings. 

Wasn't it? 

His mind was spinning, and all of these questions that he held inside him, that Andi held inside her, that Buffy kept within, the ones Jonah and Walker and the other had prepared for him, were way too overwhelming for him to comprehend him. Being a teenager was so hard, no matter what adults said. Adolescence was complicated and confusing, even without the move he'd made from Brooklyn to Shadyside. It felt like drowning without the luxury of a lifeboat, or any lifejackets or assistance or anything. Everyone was left to drown in their brand new, intense feelings, tearing themselves and others up inside as they did so. As melodramatic as it sounded, it rung true for him. He would be betraying their trust if he admitted who he'd been with. Then again, he already had by skipping school with TJ Kippen.

"Wait a second. The last time we saw you by your lockers, yesterday morning, TJ Kippen was with you. Wasn't he?" Andi butted in, saving Cyrus from answering Buffy's question, but leaving him with a harder confrontation in the process. Cyrus felt his heart sink into his stomach. They would hate him forever if he told them the truth. He wouldn't blame them, to be honest. Being around TJ Kippen showed he didn't care about people like them. But he was new to the school still, as much as it didn't feel like it, so there was a possibility that they could let him off the hook. 

What was he going to do? Honesty seemed to be the best policy, no matter how brutal it was. Cyrus took a deep breath and spoke.

"Uh, yeah. Yes, I mean. He was with me at my lockers, but I came down with a fever as I was walking to form. Look, I've just been reluctant because I know how much you guys hate me talking to TJ, but he was actually surprisingly kind to me." 

"Yeah, right," Buffy scoffed. 

Andi shook her head. "I can't quite bring myself to believe this, Cyrus. TJ Kippen, kind? They don't belong in the same sentence." 

"Agreed." Buffy laughed.

Cyrus frowned slightly, not particularly inclined to agree with them as it seemed like a betrayal to the guy who saved his ass out there yesterday. Last he remembered, he hadn't even thanked him properly. Or perhaps he had. Everything was a blur at this point. 

"No, genuinely. I know it's hard to believe, but he gave me a chocolate muffin." 

"What? Why?" Both girls wondered out loud in unison, giggling and whispering jinx like they were six years old. Cyrus just smiled to himself, a little ruefully. Those tow could go from intimdating to childish and funny in the matter of seconds. It was dangerous. 

"If you're quite finished, ladies, it's because I mentioned them on the first day." Cue blank stares. "When he was giving me a tour around the school. We were in the cafeteria, to be specific. He wanted to make up for not seeing me. I don't why." Cyrus shrugged casually, playing it off. It was almost a betrayal to TJ, now, not mentioning the intimacy of the secrets shared between them, of seeing his house for the first time, of so many things and therefore not allowing them to see deeper into the athlete, seeing the second TJ he had been talking about on that momentous first day at Shadyside High in the toilets. 

Still, he had an intuitive feeling that TJ wouldn't want that to be shared with anyone else, because he needed to keep himself barred and hidden from the world. Was it a Cyrus thing, and based off TJ's former words, he wondered. Or was it a soulmate thing? Cyrus almost scoffed out loud at that. Yeah, right. In his dreams. 

"I'm surprised it wasn't poisoned." Buffy smirked. Cyrus felt his frustration grow. 

"Instead of seeing the worst in him, maybe try to see the best in people for once, okay, Buffy? You don't know what battles some people are fighting, or whatever the hell they're going through. Don't be so goddamn quick to judge him." Cyrus snapped, at breaking point now. He used to be a patient person. What had happened to him? 

Both girls stared at him blankly, evidently not expecting this reaction from someone as nice as Cyrus. 

"Do you know what battles he's fighting?" 

When Cyrus had found his composure again, he replied, trying not to reveal too much information while he did so.

"In part, yes. But I'm afraid I can't tell you that. it would be a betrayal of trust as I'm sure you'd understand." Cyrus justified, sounding more confident than he felt. He didn't know why he'd said that. To get them off his back, he supposed. It was none of their business, though, and it was good to bring them down a peg or two. He expected them to walk away and call him a prick, flip him the bird, and not look back. Much to his surprise, they both stepped forward and hugged him, in the middle of the hallway and everything.

Wow. He really did not see that coming. All the same, lots of surprising things had been occurring recently, like the way TJ had opened up to him and let himself become vulnerable and exposed to him. Slowly but surely, he was opening his world up to Cyrus. Only God knew why. He-Cyrus, that was, not God-decided that he would have more heart to hearts with TJ about himself, if he possibly could. The swarm of people surrounding Kippen following his unexpected disappearance the day prior had done wonders for his social life. Maria had made sure she was the first to get to him, of course. It was always either her or Kira, and Kira was still unwell, apparently. Or so he'd heard, anyway. You could never trust high schoolers with the truth. 

"Why are you both hugging me?" Cyrus' eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Now that he stopped to think about it, their decision seemed entirely irrational; he'd snapped at Buffy, then been secretive about his insight into TJ's life. They musn't hate him, then. 

"You didn't want to betray a friend's trust." At Cyrus' perplexed look, Buffy added to Andi's sentence. 

"We respect that." 

"I don't know what to say-I-thankyou. I won't hang out with him, you know, if you don't want me to." 

Buffy and Andi exchanged a look. 

"We don't want you to stop hanging out with him. It's good for you, that you have friends outside of your inner, immediate circle of friends. Just..." 

"Surprising, that's all." Andi filled in. Buffy nodded in agreement. "But we want you to be happy." 

Buffy frowned. 

"There's just one thing I don't quite understand fully." 

"Yes?" 

"Why you, Cyrus?" 

Cyrus bit his lip in consideration. He supposed TJ had been drawn to him, the way Cyrus had to TJ. He was trustworthy, and caring, and friendly. He was good at secret keeping and emotional support. Naturally, that's what you got when you were raised by shrinks, but still. He was solid. A rock. Not so much physically, of course, what with being so thin and weedy, and fairly tall yet not quite tlal enough, at the same time. No, spiritually he was a rock. Or he was being used. He wouldn't be surprised if he was, just hurt. TJ had seemingly good intentions, though, and Cyrus trusted him enough now not to second guess him. 

"Why not me?" He quipped, puffing his chest out in a comical manner. A second later, everyone burst into laughter, and, just like that, everything was back to normal between the trio again. 

That being said, he sauntered off to form with the pair, grinning. Despite the fact that he highly doubted it, Cyrus wondered briefly if TJ had been subjected to the same grilling by his closest friends.

"Dude, what the hell? You left us hanging yesterday. Not cool, man. Not cool."

TJ scuffed his right foot across the marked floor, his eyes boring into the hardwood floor below him. He hadn't really considered this, didn't think before he sent Cyrus out on to a little day trip with him. God, what had he been thinking? He'd made himself vulnerable to the new guy, someone he technically didn't know at all, and nearly got both of them killed in the process. 

He didn't think he could ever possibly forgive himself for doing so. 

Cyrus certainly didn't desreve to see it, any of it, let alone experience it. Yet, Cyrus had saved his life. He was yet to thank him properly; how you were supposed to thank someone for saving your life was unknown to him. It wasn't the type of etiquette which you could typically find in, say, a manual for a vehicle, or a stiff backed book. Not that he read books or anything, of course. That would be uncool, after all. Still. 

Usually TJ Kippen was silver-tongued, yet, at that moment, his words completely failed him. What excuse did he have for bunking off yesterday? Oh, I was just hanging out with some new dude we'd being bullying under normal circumstances, and I'm falling a bit in love with him-especially since he saved my life from members of my old gang, yesterday. And I'm gay, and I think we might quite possibly be soulmates. That was absolutely ludicrous. They'd think he'd gone insane. He had gone insane. Mad with love. No, what he had with Cyrus, it wasn't love. Was it? He was so confused. The more he tried to get Cyrus Goodman out of his head, the more stubbornly he stuck in there. It was so exhausting.

Speaking of exhausting, he still had to answer to Reed. Ugh. He didn't even like the guy all that much, for crying out loud. He didn't like the way Reed chewed his gum way too loudly, he didn't like the way he downed drinks like they were Ribena and then pressure TJ into doing the same, despite the fact that TJ could hardly even stand the taste of alcohol, he didn't like the way he felt entitled to all of TJ's time and attention (unless TJ was hanging out with, or in the presence of, a girl-"at last!"). He didn't like how he was eyeing him up judgementally right now, like TJ was a stranger and not his best friend.

Shit. He still hadn't spoken. He could say he was ill-but nobody was ill for two days, were they? Everyone would be pissed if they though he'd randomly bunked without them. Aliens came and took him for a day? Nope. He had to be deadpan. He definitely wasn't on the verge of bricking it right now. Nope. Totally not. He could almost laugh at the absurdity of it all, but that was past TJ. This wasn't now, with Reed Robinson jumping down his throat. 

TJ shrugged in a desperate attempt to remain casual. "I just kinda felt a bit sick, you know? So I thought, fuck it, I'm staying off school, in case it's a bug-that's why I didn't tell anyone."

Naturally, Reed wasn't buying it. 

"You act like I don't have a fully functioning bullshit detector, Kippen." 

TJ laughed nervously, pulling at the collar of his shirt in a conspicuous manner. "I have no idea what you mean." 

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't work with me."

"Chill, Reed. I was sick yesterday. I threw up a few times, actually. Are you happy now? Or would you like me to show you a picture of my vomit to prove it?" 

Everyone laughed at that, and that's when TJ knew that they respected him again. 

"Alright. Just watch your step." 

"Excuse me, who's the leader here?" 

Reed shoved TJ slightly, shaking his head. Thank God, and any entity out there. TJ didn't know much about religion, but a higher being had saved him from his friend's suspicion for sure. Things were back to normal. Until, Lester piped up, that is. 

"Hey, wasn't that Goodman freak off yesterday, too?"

Great. Thanks Lester, TJ thought to himself. Thanks a lot. Friend of the Year.

"That's way too much of a coincidence for me to let slip," said Reed. 

"Time to explain yourself, Kippen." Maria added with a smirk. 

TJ had never detested her more than he did in that moment. What was he supposed to do to save his ass now, huh? Yesterday was a mistake. Something that he undoubtedly regretted. Of course it was. He'd put both himself and Cyrus in a lot of danger, and all for what? More trust between them? A deeper bond? As painful as it was to admit to himself, that meant nothing with it now. TJ Kippen had a reputation to uphold, so uphold he would do. A highly edited version of the truth would have to suffice.

Sorry, Cyrus.

"Fine, fine. I was feeling a little shit, like I said. And I see these guys right besides the school who think they're so fucking amazing, like they're 'it', you know?" Everyone nodded. "So I'm there like, who do you think you are, you're not even round here. Being the asses that they are, they want some beef. Probably for clout or something, I don't know. I'm ill, and they're a waste of my time and energy, of course. I refuse them. Here's the thing, though: they don't back down. I'm thinking, these dudes are crazy, thinking they can mess with me. I mean, have they met me? I could take them in a second if I really wanted to, and I was feeling up to it. I tell them about as much, because they can't do shit to me, not really. Not even if they tried. Now they're trying to go for me, and that weirdo, Goodman shows up put of the blue. He's obsessed with me, I swear."

Everyone laughed again as TJ felt his guilt overwhelm him. Cyrus had literally saved his life, and here he was, calling him a weirdo. Still, he had to get his priorities straight. What mattered more, at the end of the day: Cyrus, or his long-standing reputation? Exactly. He'd get over himself. Besides, TJ could have called him something worse. Much worse.

It was cruel for TJ to even be thinking such thoughts, but they came with the territory. He didn't believe anything he was thinking. Living a double life wasn't easy, and at times like these, his thoughts had to be reflective of this words. Otherwise, he'd slip up and everything good as he knew it would be gone forever. Except for Cyrus. Well, unless he did disappear when he found out the truth. TJ honestly wouldn't blame him. 

So what if he didn't even like the very people he was hanging out with? Did anyone?

"You were saying...?" Reed prompted, pulling TJ out of his dangerous thoughts in an instant. 

"Oh yeah, and then he's all wide eyes and shit, right, asking what's going on, but I can't be bothered with all that given how terrible I feel. That's understandable. Still, he keeps pushing and pushing constantly and persisting. I tell him he should run back to school where he belongs, the little nerd. He doesn't, and the guys start towards him. Without thinking, sort of, I'm making my way towards them, so they'll get the hell off of him." 

"But why?" 

"Dude, think about it. Seriously. Let your brain do your thinking for you and not your dick." Everyone laughs again, especially Reed. "Looking at it like this: who would have to clean up the mess if they need the holy hell out of him? Me. If I scram, and he's conscious, he'll know. Then he'd snitch on me for not helping him. If he's unconscious, and I've gone, he'll know and snitch. That's what he's like. Which means that if they really do him in, right, that's my responsibility all of a sudden, and I don't want that, what with feeling like I did and everything. I tell him to run. He doesn't. I tell him. He refuses. I intimidate him into going. He leaves and goes running gone with his little tail between his legs. That leaves me with the guys. They would have got him bad, he's that scrawny and small. I'm tougher than that. I can take it." 

TJ barely even recognised the words coming out of his mouth, or the his own voice. It was as though they belonged to some stranger, and not him. Not the real version of himself, at least. He could never be himself around those guys.

He'd dread to think what would happen if he did. 

"What happened next?" Danny pushed, his grey eyes wide with anticipation. Wow. TJ truly was selling that story, wasn't he? 

"One of them punches me. I kick him in the balls. He drops me. The other swings towards me. I hit his nose. He hits me, square on the jaw. I stumble back for all of a second, maybe, to give myself time to decide what to do more than anything else. Bear in mind that at this time, I'm still not feeling my best, you get me? After that, the other one practically headbutts me in the stomach-there are only three of them, I should add-and I nearly throw up all over them. But I don't. Of course I don't. What kind of idiot would make that mistake?" 

"Goodman, probably." Reed smirked, and TJ just about resisted the urge to punch him in his smug little face, right then and there. Instead, he faked a laugh and brushed it off causally. 

"True. I'm not him, though, am I? And I'm certainly not like him, I can tell you that much. But you already know that, naturally, and now I'm rambling, which is a waste of breath and time. Sorry. Instead of puking my guts up, I kick one of them in the shins, but I was still feeling nauseous, so I wasn't looking behind me." Everyone groaned and TJ himself simply shook his head at his stupid, fictional mistake. "Rookie mistake, I know. Because of this, one guy has one arm in his grips, another holding my other arm. They're holding them behind my back, and the one who I assumed to be ringleader punched me and kicked me. It's so embarrassing. I even have a few marks to show for it. I'll show you all them later, when we have more time. Back to the story. I'm flat out on the ground, yet he's still going at it for challenging him and his so-called authority. I challenge him on this and he kicks while I'm down." 

"Ooh." 

"Tough one, Kippen." 

"Yikes." 

"I wouldn't have wanted to be you in that moment, TJ." 

"Yeah. Me neither. He keeps going, while I'm kicking upwards as forcefully as I possibly can to enable me to escape their grips, almost twisting my arms off in the process, I swear. They still hurt a lot, if I'm being honest with you all." No. He wasn't being honest. Not in the slightest. Not at all. "They keep trying to gold me down, and I'm injured and dizzy and nauseous, but I keep fighting because I'm TJ Kippen and it's what I do, isn't it? I keep on fighting, no matter what odds I'm facing."

"Oh, yeah." 

"That's you, alright." 

"Well, of course." 

"You go, Kippen!" 

"Damn, I sure as hell wish that I had even an ounce of your courage, Teej." 

The last comment was pretty ironic, considering the fact that he was too much of a coward to face up to the facts and finally reveal the truth and be honest with them all. Too scared of confrontation to ever reply become his true self, the vulnerable TJ only the guy he was selling out and calling names has ever seen. How messed up was that? 

All the same, TJ prevailed with his story telling. "I manage to break free, after five or ten minutes or so. I mean, I'm in a lot of pain, but I can walk. That counts for something, right? At least, that was running through my head at the time. I punched them all a few times for good measure. Added in a few kicks to mix things up a little. Give them some variety, if you like. And a taste of their own medicine. I yell at them, claiming the territory as my own, so ours by extension, as it is. That's when they all go running home to Mommy like the scared, pathetic little boys they are. Needless to say, they won't be messing around with TJ Kippen again anytime soon to say the least." 

"Wow." 

"You're so brave, TJ." 

"How did you even manage to pull that off?" 

"I wish I could be like you. My life would be so much easier." 

No, it wouldn't, TJ thought to himself. It would be very complicated and terrifying and frustrating and difficult, both physically and emotionally at the moment. Not that he could admit to having emotions in front of these lot. Because boys man up, right? Boys don't cry. Why would they? They're too strong to even possibly do so. 

That's what everyone had been indoctrinated into thinking, anyway. TJ knew this wasn't true. He'd been raised to think differently about masculinity and what it truly meant to be a man. Cyrus probably did too, come to think of it. 

God, Cyrus. TJ missed him so much and couldn't thanks him enough for all that he had done for him. The insidious lies that has just slipped out of his mouth made him a bad friend to Cyrus. In fact, be was pretty certain it made him a bad person, period. 

What was he going to do?

Once again, Reed saved TJ from himself by breaking him away from his thoughts. Evidently, he was not satisfied by TJ's lengthy and plausible lie-sorry, explanation, he meant-as to why exactly he wasn't in school the day prior.

"I believe you." TJ worked hard to stop his body form slumping with relief. Body language could be very revealing. Too revealing, more often than not. "However, I've got just one more question to ask you." 

TJ drummed his fingers along his locker anxiously, then placed his hands behind him between the back if his body and the lockers before dropping them completely, berating himself for doing so in the process. Way to go, Kippen. Whatever happened to subtlety? 

"Sure. Go ahead. Shoot. Fire them at me. Ask away, Robinson. Ask away." 

"If you were the victor in the fight, then why the fuck were you so reluctant to telling us about what was really going on with you yesterday?" 

TJ's heart promptly leapt into his chest. Oh no. Think, think, think. 

"Well, for starters, I didn't want you all mistaking me for, or you know, thinking that maybe I was some sort of pansy or a lame idiot for indirectly standing up for Goodman. Which I technically wasn't even doing. I was defending our territory. But I was worried you'd all take it the wrong way. "

"Nah, of course not, dude. You're a true one. We'd never think that of you, regardless of whatever you were up to. We'd never just assume stuff like that, be you know it. Or, you should do, in any case." 

"Yeah. I should have known better than that. Sorry for doubting you all. Your judgements are always spot on. I'm glad that I can trust you all." 

Rubbish. Everything which was currently being spouted out of TJ's mouth was complete and utter rubbish. Rubbish, rubbish, rubbish. Just like him. It was all just some elaborate web of deception and lies, expertly weaved by a silver tongued weasel that went by the name of TJ Kippen.

"No problem. We're here for you whenever. Right, guys?" A chorus of murmurs of general agreement backed Reed up within seconds. 

"Not to be soppy or anything, but I really appreciate it." TJ grinned at them all; he had his fake smile down to a T by now. "You're the best, all of you. I'm really feeling a lot better now, just a little bruised." 

"It's just a real shame Kira's not here with us at school today, huh?" 

Kira could go and burn in hell for all that TJ happened to be concerned. Despite his thoughts, he managed to avoid rolling his eyes at this suggestive comment (albeit barely). 

"Oh, yeah. Totally. We'll catch her up with everything soon enough, though, I'm sure." 

TJ blithely ignored Maria Walsh burning holes into the back of his head at his response as he fist bumped and side hugged everyone as they chattered excitedly. Almost as an afterthought, he smiled at her sadly and mouthed a half-hearted apology at her before proceeding to fist bump and bro hug Reed. This particular interaction seemed to satisfy her plenty, and with that she was off, two tall and pretty waifer thin girls flanking her either side. 

"So, we're having a raid on the Cafeteria at lunch time. You in, bro?" Reed confirmed. 

TJ fixed his signature smug smirk onto his face and nodded, pure relief that everything was finally back to normal flooding through his veins and filling him with ecstasy. 

"Of course I am. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

.....................................................................................  
"Hey guys, did you know that soulmates can share marks, emotions and sometimes even-hold on, get this, right-dreams and nightmares with each other." 

Cyrus sighed, offering Andi a tight smile. "Come on, Andi. You don't really believe in all that weird spiritual malarky that Bex is so obsessed with, do you?" 

Andi shrugged. "I don't know, Cy. I'm gradually starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, soulmates are actually real." 

Externally, Cyrus was completely deadpan, if a bit done with Andi's hippie nonsense (or so he'd have them all think). Internally, Cyrus was freaking out. His heartbeat could have given Usain Bolt a run for his money. Wait, didn't hearts beat faster than humans could physically run? Oh, who cared. Not him, that was for sure. 

But he definitely cared a whole lot about the words which had just escaped his friend's mouth.

Needless to say, he was going to mention his own genuine belief about soulmates, let alone about his suspicions regarding himself and TJ when it came to the whole soulmate situation. 

"Right, now I've finally got my beloved pasta. So, what were we discussing?" Buffy asked, Marty arriving next to her promptly with his own lunch and not-so-subtly wrapping an arm around her shoulder, before she swatted him away playfully.

"Soulmates." Jonah piped up, before going back to shovelling his food in his mouth as though he had a bus to catch, or something. 

This really odd display of behaviour totally wasn't due to the fact that Walker and Libby were kissing in public, a big step for them but an even bigger heartbreak for Jonah, for obvious reasons. Cyrus really felt for the guy right now.

"Nonsense, you mean." Buffy noted, side eyeing him. 

"Hey! Who's to say soulmates don't exist?" Marty challenged her, thus earning him a punch to the shoulder for his troubles. 

Walker smiled. "I think that soulmates could exist, you know. No, really. Stop laughing at me, Amber. Genuinely, I do." 

"Well, of course you would." Jonah muttered bitterly, accompanying this by rolling his eyes. 

Walker froze. "What's that supposed to mean, Jonah?" 

"Nothing. Forget I even said anything, which I'm certain you always do anyway, Brodsky. I'm out of here." 

Just like that, Jonah was gone. 

"Should we-?" 

"No. Leave him, Cyrus." Iris advised. "Please." 

"You know what he gets like when he's in one of his moods." Kaitlin said. 

"Probably finally going through puberty." Amber cut in. 

Everyone laughed. Jonah's immaturity was well known within their friendship group, but Walker and Libby both looked uneasy. As he picked up on this, Cyrus scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tic of his. He regretted it immediately, seeing as a blackish-blue bruise had sprouted onto there, as well as across his arms, legs, torso and chest overnight, presumably matching TJ's. But they couldn't be soulmates. That was impossible. Even if they did exist. 

Instead of scratching the back of his neck, alternatively, Cyrus opted to bite his lip and refrain from speaking. The course of true love never did run smooth. He knew that from experience. Except-what he had with TJ wasn't true love, and never would be. This, he felt almost certain of. Besides, TJ Kippen was heterosexual, taken and generally uninterested in Cyrus. He didn't blame him, to be honest. Cyrus wouldn't date himself, either. 

"Hey guys, I've got a joke. How many women does it take to ch-" 

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Buffy placed a hand over he boyfriend's mouth, frowning. "Marty. I'm serious. Get your act together. You can't go around making offensive jokes like that. They're hurtful and disrespectful and downright wrong. Apologize immediately." 

"For what?" 

"You know what. For almost subjected everyone who's currently on this table to that show of sexism. There's many other jokes you can tell. Ones that are actually funny, as in." 

"Okay. Sorry, everyone." 

Buffy didn't smile again until everyone established that Marty was forgiven, providing that he didn't so much as try to pull something like that again. 

Wow, that woman was hard-core sometimes. Cyrus admired it.

"So, the whole soulmate thing. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but I quite like it as a concept and an idea, I suppose." Amber chipped in, attempting to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them. Cyrus wrinkled his nose in disbelief. 

"You believe in soulmates, Amber?" 

Amber shrugged and flipped her sunshine blonde hair over her shoulder casually, acting all non-committal. "No idea. I just like the concept." 

"Well, of course you do. Everyone does, don't they?" Cyrus pointed out, wisely.

"I don't." 

Mary gasped in mock offense. "Wait, you don't believe our souls are conjoined, Miss Driscoll?"

She gave him one of her best withering looks. "Absolutely not." 

Subsequently, Marty then proceeded to make a big, dramatic scene out of fake dying-presumably from heartbreak-which sent the entire table bursting into peals of laughter. Everyone in the surrounding tables stopped what they were doing or saying in instant to stare at them. Cyrus pointed this out, feeling self conscious suddenly.

At his request, they quietened down a bit, but Cyrus shouldn’t have been worried about people staring at them for long. He should have known this anyway, given that they weren’t exactly the type of people who drew attention to themselves. Well, except for him, perhaps, when he moved here from Brooklyn under mysterious circumstances. But that had lasted a week, if that. Intrigued looks and curious stares soon died down, around about the same time as the scandalous rumours did, although he did receive the occasional glare from Kira, and even one from Maria, once. It wasn’t like he was competition or anything, so he really didn’t see their problem with him. Maybe it was that TJ was breaking stereotypes about who he should be and how he should go about it when he met Cyrus, and they didn’t like it, rightly holding him accountable for this sudden change in TJ. Still, he doubted that TJ was much of a nice person when he was being goaded on by his pals, especially Reed Robinson. 

Reed was possibly the last person on earth who was susceptible to believing something as mystical as soulmates. He was probably homophobic too, as many people had suspected a locker spray painted with a gay slur was his handiwork, but that the idea of spray painting had come from none other than the allegedly notorious TJ Kippen himself. Cyrus found this to be so perplexing; TJ was like an unsolvable puzzle, one with too many fragmented pieces, or with a couple of big pieces missing. He was two people; someone who committed vandalism, and smoked, and scared the dinner ladies time after time. He was also someone who let himself get beat up to save Cyrus’ life, someone who wasn’t terrifying but terrified. 

Cyrus honestly didn’t know what to believe about this guy, anymore.

Speaking of TJ Kippen, he was here. In the flesh. Stood in the middle of the Cafeteria, on top of a table. Reed and Lester, his ever loyal cronies, stuck by him at either side. Something told Cyrus that Reed orchestrated a lot of things, that TJ was often used as a puppet to Reed, a way of projecting himself out there for attention, a means to an end. That end leaving TJ trodden in the dirt, while Reed reigned supreme. 

But this hunch was oddly specific, and Cyrus shivered as he thought about it. He'd only been attending Jefferson High for a few weeks. How could he possibly figure out the social structure of the most popular squad in the entire school? They varied. For example, you had sidekicks who were like Gretchen Wieners. Reed was practically the opposite of that. He didn't let himself submit to the mold of what the metaphorical Queen Bee demanded for him to do. No, he was probably more of a Heather Duke, taking TJ's power when TJ was powerless. Come to think of it, Cyrus would bet good money that Reed did exactly that yesterday, in TJ's absence.

Anyway, Reed wasn’t the central focus point of the group. TJ, the Heather Chandler and Regina George of the friendship group, was. You had to admit that there was a certain charisma in the way TJ held himself and acted when he was like this, a magnetic force pulling people closer and closer into to him through pure charm. That smirk, the distinctive smile of his, it really was something else. His eyes glowed like emeralds in the dark, spelling out mischief, and when he was in one of those moods, he was entirely unpredictable to all those around him. Bar his closest advisors, obviously, whom he was currently conferring with. Cyrus didn't particularly like where this was going. 

"Well, this should be interesting." Marty commentated, rubbing his hands in glee. Buffy nodded, her eyes wide. 

"You could say that again." 

"Shit's about to go down!" Amber laughed. Cyrus smiled at her brightly, enjoying her blunt nature as ever. Iris, however, looked genuinely concerned about this. 

"He isn't going to do anything too...I don't know, dramatic or anything, is he? Or anything overly stupid." Kaitlin stared at her, incredulity written all over her face. 

"Seriously? This is TJ Kippen we're talking about here." 

"True."

Cyrus winced slightly, feeling somewhat offended on TJ's behalf. Not that TJ wouod actually care what they had to say about him-one version of him wouldn't. Okay, that sounded a bit crazy, like TJ was a robot with clones or something. He almost laughed at loud at how absurd that sounded. 

"What?" Andi questioned. Cyrus shook his head, claiming it was nothing, and Andi bought it, focusing her attention on the middle of the room again, just as Walker and Libby left the room to 'get some space', as Walker had phrased it.

Acting like he was some sort of world leader, or somebody with more than a shabby house, mediocre grades and an over exaggerated reputation to his name, TJ held his hands up in an uncharacteristically diplomatic manner, a small smile spreading across his face as he did so. Rapidly, Cyrus came to the conclusion that the boy must have missed having so much power to reign over everyone yesterday, so he wished to regain it by pulling such a stunt. None of his smiles, he noticed, ever really met his eyes, though. Untold secrets may have hidden themselves in those bright eyes. That being said, however, the spark returned in an instant when Kippen was finally met with complete silence. 

“Listen up, fellow students of Jefferson High School! Are you absolutely sick and tired of being berated about your attendance?” 

“Wow,” a bemused Andi whispered into Cyrus’ ear, “I didn’t know that he was good enough at English to use such complex words as ‘berated’.” Cyrus attempted to hide his grimace with a pained smile, and it seemed to do the trick. It looked like Andi really wasn’t paying attention to Cyrus all that much today, ever since this morning’s interrogation. He reckoned she felt guilty enough to get off his back; he was discreetly grateful for it. 

“Yeah!” The student body yelled, acting as though they were one, or at one with each other at any rate. Reed continued the oh-so-touching and emotive speech for him. 

“Are you annoyed at your teachers for enforcing dumb school rules, when nobody ever complies with them anyway?” 

“Yeah!” 

Surprisingly, Lester spoke this time. “Are you tired of all the nonsense school throws at us for no reason, like homework?” 

“Yeah!” 

Buffy raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I didn’t know that Lester Kid could actually, physically speak. Who knew, eh?” 

Marty nudged her, a glint present in his eyes. “Who’s the one being offensive now, Buffy?” Buffy, used to Marty pulling stuff like that on her, flipped him off. 

“Shut up. You know what I mean.” 

Marty laughed and agreed with her, whether for the sake of it or because he got what she was saying Cyrus didn’t know. 

Now it was TJ’s turn to speak again. 

“Students of Jefferson High School, do you want to be avenged and have your freedom of self-expression and time to yourself back?” 

“Yeah!” 

TJ ruffled his hair, smirking and glanced at Lester meaningfully, before doing the same to read. “Then, behold. Our weapons!” 

“Pathetic assortment of weapons, if you ask me,” Amber said.

Cyrus couldn’t help but disagree with her. Although admittedly cans of spray paint and whipped cream were not the most painful of weapons, they could still do a relative amount of damage to school property, had they been put in the wrong hands. Suffice to say, the three boys parading in front of the entire school were practically the definition of ‘in the wrong hands.’ Principal Metcalfe, who wasn't TJ's biggest fan as it was (despite his big basketball win and everything), would be completely furious when he found out what was about to transpire. 

"Oh, what the hell," Cyrus muttered to himself with a smirk of his own to dazzle people with, "bring it on."

"Let's go!" TJ yelled. 

Everyone cheered and rushed to grab whatever they could from Reed and Lester, while TJ grabbed a can of spray paint, winked at everyone, and ran to the left wall, which was also conveniently the wall next to Cyrus and his friends. He shook the can a few times while the entire student body watched, mesmerized, to see what his next bold and daring move was going to be. 

'TJ Kippen was here, but school sucks,' TJ wrote on the wall. It took up maybe a quarter of the wall in total, potentially even a third. It was hard to tell. Suddenly, every one was chanting about how much they hated school, tossing cans of whipped cream around and spraying both school property and each other. Food went flying. Every piece of the equipment in the cafeteria was vandalised within the time frame of a few minutes. It was chaos. 

Yet somehow, inexplicably, Cyrus loved it.

Marty grinned mischeviously, his eyes lighting up. Needless to say, they all knew what that look meant.

"Marty, no!" 

"Marty, yes!"

Before anybody could stop him, Marty rushed towards Reed and hastily grabbed the second to last can of whipped cream, turning around with a malicious smile. Iris pulled Kaitlin out of the cafeteria, claiming neither of them 'could be bothered' to deal with this, a bit like Walker and Libby, Cyrus thought. That left him, Andi, Amber and Buffy all alone with Marty, seeing as Walker, Libby, Jonah, Iris and Kaitlin had now abandoned them. 

Great. 

"Get down!" Buffy shouted, to ensure that she could be heard of the mass of voices merging together and swimming all around them. Quickly, Cyrus did so, but Andi and Amber weren't quite speedy enough. Marty laughed and sprayed them, chasing them around the cafeteria like a madman. Many people were doing the same thing, though. Buffy took the chance and sprinted off, leaving a confused Cyrus hiding under the table. More graffiti had popped up now, obviously taking inspiration from what TJ had done. 'I hate school,' one read. 'Screw the system,' another read. Copycats. 

And now he looked like a right idiot, crouched beneath a table because God forbid he got whipped cream or spray paint on him, or got into trouble with a teacher. It was pathetic, really, he knew, but he didn't care. Feeling tired from the events of the previous day, Cyrus leaned back against a leg of the table and shut his eyes. No more than maybe thirty seconds later, a voice next to him made him jump.

It was TJ Kippen. 

"Shit, sorry! I didn't mean to make you jump, Cyrus. It's fine. It's only me, after all." TJ beamed, and Cyrus could swear his heart skipped a beat. TJ was too charismatic for his own good. All the same, he recovered his dignity enough to raise an eyebrow at him as elegantly as possible. 

"And what's that supposed to mean, exactly?" 

TJ shrugged. "Whatever you want it to mean." 

Cyrus just stared at him in surprise, not sure what to say. Unless he'd been hallucinating or something, TJ's comment to him had been almost flirtatious. In the silence. TJ winked so Cyrus just laughed nervously. "Okay. Um. Why are you here with me and not them?" 

"Ah. I knew you'd ask that, Goodman. Can't I have different types of friends?" 

Friends. That word brought Cyrus back down to earth somewhat. TJ was his friend, not his soulmate. Surely, he'd be foolish to think otherwise. Wait a second, had he really just called them friends? He was friends with TJ Kippen? He couldn't quite believe his luck. 

"I suppose. You are two different people, after all, right?" 

TJ chuckled, visibly amused, and Cyrus blushed, proud of himself for making TJ laugh. "You could say that, yes." 

"You did, once upon at a time."

"Two weeks ago." 

"Is that all?" 

"I know, right? It's a long time to put up with me for. God knows how Reed and Lester have for the past ten years." 

"Ten years?"

"Yeah, we all met in elementary school. Pretty cool, right?" 

"I guess so. It's a long time to sustain a friendship. It takes an awful lot of dedication, that's for sure." 

TJ didn't know how to respond to that, so he just flashed Cyrus his megawatt smile, the electric one he knew many girls swooned over. Not Cyrus, though. Nah. Just because he was gay, didn't mean he was into TJ. A guy could dream, all the same. And dream, he did. Right now, he was face to face with Cyrus Goodman, both of them being knelt down underneath the table. Luckily for him, his crush was so close, close enough to kiss. It wouldn't be like his kiss with Kira. That was a mistake, and not his fault, but hers. He'd pulled away in an instant, but everyone assumed they were dating, bar his entire friendship group. They knew what was up without actually knowing what was up. Regardless, if he kissed Cyrus, it would be incredible, but Cyrus wouldn't want that, what with being uninterested, no doubt. Not to mention, personal boundaries were a bit of a thing, and he wanted to respect them. Unfortunately, as time went on, the urge to kiss Cyrus only grew stronger and stronger. But, despite understanding about the whole gay thing, Cyrus could never know. It would ruin their newfound friendship, and then where would that leave him? 

"I never thought about it like that, to be honest with you." TJ eventually managed to spit out, struggling to maintain eye contact with his crush given that he'd been staring him for a full three seconds, possibly more. Consequently, he'd be sussed out, and he didn't want to see the way Cyrus was looking at him, probably all judgmentally and everything. 

Cyrus just smiled that sweet little smile that practically killed him, his eyes sparkling enough to make diamonds dull, long eyelashes which some would call wasted on a boy, and rosy cheeks complementing his porcelain complexion perfectly. He was too beautiful for TJ to handle. "So, what brings you over here, Mr Kippen?" 

"Ha. Um, I just had something to give you-a note-about something. You know that I never got round to properly thank you for saving me yesterday, right? I feel awful about it. I kind of just went in, I think, and crashed out. It's all a blur. I woke up this morning thinking it was all a dream. Well, a nightmare, more like, at the end. However, I regress. Here's the note." TJ fumbled through his pockets like the colossal idiot he was, struggling to find a piece of paper, but he found it after a few seconds, shooting Cyrus a sheepish smile as he handed the note over. As he did so, their hands touched and TJ felt a sudden spark of electricity coursing through his hands and into his veins. It was intoxicating. Also, the boy's hands were so warm, it was beyond belief, and TJ got the urge to hold them. He didn't do this, but spoke instead. "Hey, I should probably go back and run riot with the guys again, aha." 

Cyrus tried not to let his disappointment show on his face. "Okay. That's fine by me. Not that it has to be, as you clearly know, but, yeah. Oh, by the way, why did you even bother with all of this?" Cyrus gestured around him. TJ folded his arms and smirked, his signature look and confidence returning to him now. 

"Bother with all of what?" TJ asked, bemused, knowing full well what Cyrus was like. Obnoxious as what TJ was doing could be, Cyrus couldn't help but find it kind of endearing. 

"Hey. You know what I mean. What's up with Armageddon?" TJ laughed a little at that, leaving Cyrus feeling all too pleased with himself.

"Have you not figured it out yet?" Cyrus shook his head. "It's simple, really. I wanted to grab an opportunity to talk to a guy I care about a lot, and give him a note. I guess this is me saying thankyou to him." 

No. That couldn't be. He hadn't heard right, had he? No. Of course not. He was hallucinating, he was deluding himself, he was-going crazy. Feeling dazed. 

"Wh-what?"

"Cyrus, you're shaking. And you've gone all pale. Are you alright? Do you need me to call the school nurse, or something? Because I can, if you want me to. I don't mind. It's the least I can do for you, alright?" 

"Wait, no! I'm fine, it's just, really, I'm fine. I was just surprised, is all. You did it all for me? To be able to talk to me?" 

"I hope you like grand gestures." 

"You know I do, but this? Really? You're literally destroying school property." 

"Good. They had it coming to them. If you'd been attending this dump for as long as I have, as we all have, you'd understand." 

"The schools at Brooklyn are mostly worse, though. Mine was." 

"I can't argue with that." 

"Precisely. I'm always right, Teej. Remember that." 

TJ grinned then, loving the new nickname already, and punched Cyrus' shoulder in a playful manner. Probably not for the first time, he recalled. "Got it, Goodman. Okay, I'm gonna bounce. I'll see you later, alright?" 

"Uh huh. Sure thing. See you later, TJ."

"See you later, Cyrus." TJ patted him on the back. "Good talk." 

Just like that, he was gone, almost as if he'd never been there at all.

Checking for signs of potential danger, Cyrus shifted from where he was positioned and got up from underneath the table. He shifted himself up on to the table, letting his legs dangle down and swinging them in a childish manner, when he spotted a familiar face approaching him, out of nowhere.

"Cyrus! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" 

"Sorry, Buffy. I was just hiding underneath this table." 

Buffy wrinkled up her nose in surprise. "You really mean to tell me that you were hidden under here the whole time?" 

Cyrus tapped his fingers along the side of table restlessly, imagining that he was playing the piano. He didn't really know why, the thought just popped into his head. Fleetingly, he even wondered if TJ played the piano, but he doubted it. The Kippens didn't seem to have a piano with them, and TJ hardly seemed like the musical type. People were unpredictable creatures at times, though, so he'd never know. "Yeah. I was here this whole time, hidden away from the danger zone, and look at me! I'm perfectly clean and unharmed, aren't I? 

Buffy laughed, shaking her head, and pulled Cyrus down from the table, grabbing his hands and squeezing them. "You're crazy, Cyrus Goodman, did you know that?" Cyrus smirked. 

"I try, Buffy Driscoll." They both laughed at that. Buffy suggested going to find the others, and Cyrus readily agreed. His new friendships truly warmed his heart; they were all like some massive family. He already loved all his friends (including TJ) with his whole heart; Buffy's determination, Andi's creativity, Marty's goofiness, Kaitlin's ambition, Iris' bubbly nature, Amber's sarcasm, Jonah's laugh, Walker's calming presence, Libby's intelligence and TJ's smile. So many things about them stood out, and if Cyrus were to create someone with his peacekeeping nature and all of his friends' best personality traits, he'd say he'd almost created the perfect person, if such a thing could ever exist. Come to think of it, he needed to hang out with his friends (the ones that weren't TJ, that was) more often. They were more than worthy of his time and attention, or of anybody's. That's when a metaphorical light bulb went off in his head. He had the perfect idea. 

Andi and Amber came running towards them first, having cleaned up after had 'caught' them and sprayed both girls with whipped cream. 

"What a clown," Cyrus laughed, and they all agreed, especially Buffy (being so close with him, she would know). Subsequently, Amber and Andi went on to explain how Amber had complained so excessively about her hair being ruined, meaning they had to run off to the bathroom to clean themselves up. Jonah joined them, apologizing for his former behavior, curious about what had occurred in the time period in which he'd been gone. 

"What did I miss?" 

"Jonah, you have no idea." Marty piped up, joining with the group. Andi and Amber glared at him as he filled Jonah in, potentially in the most comedic way possible. Andi and Cyrus were both near enough crying, with Andi resting her head on Cyrus' shoulder while trying to recover, claiming that Marty was 'too funny'. 

"Is Andi okay?" Iris asked Cyrus, with Kaitlin in tow, given that she was laughing so hard. Cyrus gestured a thumbs up and filled her in. 

"Wait, for real? That sounds ridiculous." Kaitlin cut in, wide eyed. 

"I don't even know what to say to everything you've told me." 

"Believe me, you don't have to, Iris. It's absurd." 

"TJ, Reed and Lester are really in for it now." Amber interjected, stating the obvious. 

"Wait, what? No way! Really?" Buffy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Again, they all laughed, and Cyrus got this warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. At that moment, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that these were the people he was destined to meet, and to be friends with. 

There was still no sign of Libby or Walker to be seen. Andi joked that they 'must be making out' under the willow tree (aka Walker and Libby's special spot; when Cyrus had heard this, his heart had ached for the apparently special spot TJ had displayed to them on his first day), but a swift kick from Buffy from underneath the table, where they were now situated once again, and a deadly glare from Jonah shut her up straight away.

“I’m sure they’re okay. They didn’t want to hang around the canteen while they did the cafeteria raid, that’s all. Walker called it too chaotic, or something. Trust me Jonah, it’s nothing personal I promise.” Cyrus whispered, placing a hand on Jonah’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“Are you definitely certain?” Jonah checked, concern glinting in his light green eyes. He trusted Cyrus to tell him the truth, which meant that Cyrus would do exactly that. 

“I’m pretty certain, yes. That’s what they said, anyway. I wouldn’t stress it so much, Jonah, honestly. Besides, if you’re worried about anything to do with them and you, there is always the possibility of you talking to Walker about it, if you’d like.”

Jonah fist bumped him. "Thanks, man. I think I'm going to go over and talk to Natalie." 

Cyrus nodded. Jonah couldn't keep doing this to Natalie, but Cyrus would still support his decision all the same because that was what good friends did. "Alright, Jonah. See you in English." 

Jonah smiled, albeit a little sadly, and walked over to where Natalie was sat with her athletic friends. She stood up and hugged as a way of greeting him, just as Walker walked in, with Libby. Natalie's face lit up and she waved Libby over, causing Buffy and Cyrus to share a meaningful look with each other, saying that things were about to become real awkward, real fast.

"Hello, how are you, Natalie?" Libby signed. Walker translated, as per usual. Natalie explained that she was well back, Walker becoming their go-between. Cyrus thought that must have been exhausting, but definitely worth it for someone you cared about so much. He wouldn't know what that felt like. Meanwhile, Jonah stood there awkwardly, trying to muster up the guts to try to apologize to Walker. 

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I said, dude. It was out of order, and you didn't deserve it. Plus, I definitely shouldn't have stormed out. That was completely unnecessary and I understand if you don't forgive me, or are still annoyed at me." Walker looked surprised. He hadn't quite been anticipating this more vulnerable, softer side to Jonah.

"It's, uh, chill, dude. I mean, if you like Libby, I get it, it's fine-" 

"Who said anything about me liking Libby?" 

The two boys faced each other as soon as Jonah had finished speaking. Cyrus looked away, feeling as though he was intruding on a private moment, which would be plain disrespectful of him. Everyone else seemed to get the same idea, breaking off and starting to chatter amicably in their own little huddles of people, but not before the image of green eyes burning into dark brown ones reminded Cyrus of himself and TJ, and the secret looks they'd share. Not that they had anything on what Walker and Jonah did, of course. Walker and Jonah seemed to secretly having something going on, which was obviously not great when Libby and Natalie were both still a part of the picture, but he was sure they'd work it out. Him and TJ-it would never work, and TJ was one hundred percent heterosexual, anyway. As he kept having to remind himself constantly. Yikes. This thing with him and TJ, it wasn't going to end well, was it? 

Speaking of TJ, Cyrus looked up just in time to notice him leave the room with Reed and Lester at either side of him, but not before he turned his head in Cyrus' general direction and nodded, almost imperceptibly. Cyrus bit his lip and stared at the floor, just in case someone saw them looking at each other and 'misconstrued' it (on Cyrus' part, at least) as there being feelings there. With a jolt, he realized he hadn't opened his note up yet, only slipped it into his pocket without a second thought-he'd been too focused on the feeling of TJ's skin touching his, and the spark that had run through him. It was energizing and exciting and terrifying, all at the same time. Was this what falling in love felt like?

Hands trembling and slightly damp, Cyrus opened it up and read it out loud to himself, mumbling away to himself like a fool. 

"Dear Cyrus, I never got to say how grateful I am for what you did for me yesterday. You saved my life. You've only known me for two weeks, but you listened to my problems. I've told you things that I've never told anybody else. Hell, I even showed you round my house. I'm not terrifying, I'm terrified. And you-you're not terrifying, not by any stretch of the imagination-but you're most definitely fearless, taking on complete strangers head on like that for me. I can't quite believe my luck. I think we were meant to meet, for some reason or other. Please feel free to come round to mine after school, providing you're free after school and you'd like to, of course. Look, I'm friends with Reed Robinson, yet I still think you're the coolest person I've ever met. I know what you're thinking and no, this isn't a joke, I promise. Just trust me. Meet me at my lockers at 4:30 if you wanna come over to mine for a bit. I hope to see you there, Cy. From, TJ." 

Smiling to himself, wondering how he could possibly ever be unhappy again after hearing that he was the coolest person TJ-Freaking-Kippen had ever met, Cyrus slipped the note into his pocket knowingly and joined his friends as they went to class. He couldn't be happier right now. Nothing could go wrong ever again, or at least that's how it felt: that Cyrus was invincible, nothing could touch him. 

He'd soon be proven wrong. But, for now, he was content, and that was more than good enough for him.

"Hey, did you hear about Kippen yesterday?" 

"No, did you?" 

"Yeah, duh!" 

Cyrus was sat in French class, glaring at two girls in front of them who were currently flicking their perfectly straight, shiny flair and whispering about TJ. No doubt rumours had spread like a plague around the school surrounding what TJ was up to yesterday, none of them verified by TJ. 

"So, what happened?" 

"Well, I heard from Becky, who heard from Anna, who heard from Maria, who heard from TJ himself, that he was beating some dudes up who wanted the territory-defending us, almost-isn't it endearing? He beat their asses, apparently, and sent them scrambling back home with their tails between their legs, but he felt too ill to be in school." 

"Wow! Really?" 

"Yeah, I know right! So cool. He is, though. I mean, have you seen him?" 

"Oh, yeah. He's so fit." 

"Tell me about it. Do me a favor and don't tell Kira, though. Or Maria. You know they'd kill me."

"I won't, they'd hate me too. You know that. I can't believe he did that!" 

"Yeah, me neither." Cyrus muttered under his breath, still in shock. Had TJ really been deceiving everybody like this? 

"Neither can I, but hey, if she heard it from TJ, it must be true." Seeing as gossip spread like in the game Chinese whispers, Cyrus doubted this. Or perhaps he didn't want his perception of TJ to become tainted. He didn't know what he had expected TJ to tell his friends, but it was hardly this. 

"Who were the guys?" 

"They were from Parkland, or so he says. They were attempting to vandalize our property and act all big and tough. They were about to beat someone up, too, she mentioned." 

"Who did? Becky, Anna or Maria?" 

"All of them." 

"Who were they beating up?" 

"I don't know." 

Cyrus did. He could guess perfectly who it had been. The stares he'd been getting all day weren't imagined, then, or following him because he was talking to TJ earlier, at lunch. That meant that, not only had TJ cut him out of the story to make it seem as though he hadn't saved his life, he'd disregarded the vulnerable moment they had shared together (which, okay, he had been expecting, fair enough) and then gone and thrown him under the bus.

Cheeks burning with humiliation, Cyrus continued scrawling his work, studiously ignoring the piercing glances Buffy and Andi sent his way every so often and the curious, kind of attentive stares he was getting from everyone else. Even when he was new to the school, he had never garnered so much attention from the student body before. Fortunately-or perhaps unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it-nobody had attempted to start a conversation with him about TJ's warped version of yesterday's events, but, then again, they had most likely come to their own conclusions automatically. Cyrus Goodman was weak, a pathetic loser, a failure. Nothing he hadn't heard at his old school in Brooklyn before, only worse in the sense that Cyrus couldn't know what anyone was thinking fir certain. At least people were upfront in their dislike and downright hatred for people.

After class, he tried rushing out of class as fast as he could before one of his fellow classmates could question him, but his fatigue slowed him down and Buffy and Andi soon caught up with him, cornering the boy in the process. 

"Is it true?" Buffy demanded angrily.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Buffy." 

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about." 

"Do I?" Cyrus feigned confusion for a second. "Honestly, I don't think I do." Andi sighed, impatience written all over her face. 

"Just answer the question, Cyrus." 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Andi." Cyrus said, his voice small. Buffy rolled her eyes and was about to walk away, when Cyrus grabbed her sleeve to stop hewre. 

"No, wait up! I'm sorry for lying to you. I've heard the rumors, but they're load of bull. I never did like gossip. It's hardly a respectable way of talking about another human being. I'm being honest with you when I tell you that I wasn't there, with TJ. Would I be talking to him today if I as?" 

"Good point." Buffy mused. "Sorry for not trusting you, Cyrus." 

Andi apologized too, before adding something insightful. "Weird how TJ is the one adding fuel to the fire. Personality wise, you would expect that, but I don't know. Why would he embarrass you like that?" 

Cyrus shrugged, trying his best to keep tears out of his eyes. "I don't know. Really, I don't. That boy is an enigma, I swear. Anyway, I've got to go, I'm busy this afternoon, but are we still on for the Spoon tomorrow night?" 

"You know it."Andi responded. 

Both girls hugged him. 

"You're strong, Goodman." Buffy added as she walked away. "You've had an emotionally tough day today and powered through it. You're stronger than you seem. Don't ever forget that." 

"I won't!" Cyrus called after her cheerfully, on his way to TJ's locker and dreading it already. This was going to turn out to be one hell of an afternoon, alright.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
"Mr Kippen, wake up!"

Reluctantly, TJ moved his head up from his desk. He hated Math with a burning passion and he was tired enough as it was without that pterodactyl interfering, on top of that bruise on his neck he couldn't stop touching for some reason and the bruises spotted across his legs, torso, chest and arms. Given how this made him feel, he was in no mood for her to tell him what to do. 

"Um, rude much? I was trying to sleep. I'm tired." Mrs Dewey scowled at him over her glasses, her eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Save the snoozing for bed, TJ. You have work to do, in case you hadn't noticed." 

"Oh, I'd noticed plenty. I don't want to do it, that's all." 

Mrs Dewey breathed in deeply to calm herself down before she spoke again. "Why not?" 

"Because I can't do math. I'm stupid." 

Mrs Dewey shook her head. "You're not stupid, young man. Far from it, actually. Now, get on with your worksheet, won't you?" 

"Won't I can be switched around to spell out 'I won't', therefore I won't do my work. I am stupid and I can't be bothered. It's all rubbish, anyway. Since when do we need to use algebra in our every day lives?" 

"You'd be surprised." Mrs Dewey commented with a rueful smile that gave TJ a sudden urge to punch her in her smarmy little face. 

"Oh, would I? I don't give a fuck. Let me sleep. If you can do schoolwork at home, you can sleep in school. Simple as." 

Mrs Dewey's face was puce. "Do not talk back to me in my classroom, thank you very much!" 

"It's technically everyone's classroom." TJ muttered, but Mrs Dewey didn't seem to hear him. 

"Secondly, I do not tolerate the use of expletives in class. Swear and eff and jeff all you like in the comfort of your own home, but not in here, Mister. Look here, I'm not sure why you're so drained of energy, but frankly, I do not care as it is not any of my business, so long as you're completing your work. Which, currently, you are not. This attitude of yours isn't going to get you very far in life, son." 

TJ stood up, scraping his chair back behind the desk."Okay, first things first. I am not your son, so don't you dare call me that again. Second thing, I'm not going to get very far in life, irrespective of how well I perform in Math, because I just fail time after time, don't I? This is perfect proof of that. And what about your attitude? You haven't exactly been kind to me today, Mrs Dewey. Just saying." 

"I'll call you what I want, as I am the adult in charge and not you." 

"Whoa, really?" TJ rolled eyes. "I hadn't gathered that by now. I really am stupid, after all. Who knew? Oh wait, I did." 

"Mr Kippen, sit down immediately!" Mrs Dewey demanded. "You're in enough hot water already today, what with the clever little stunt you pulled with your friends earlier. You don't think I know, because I assume you think that adults don't know anything with that stinking attitude of yours which I was referring to earlier. But I do. Word spreads fast in the staff room, especially in one at such a small school. Suddenly, one person's business becomes everybody's if they're not careful enough with what they reveal about themselves or others. My point is, you don't want to be getting into more trouble."

"I never said that I thought adults know nothing, you came to that conclusion yourself, backed up by your own use of the word 'assume'. It's very dangerous to make assumptions about the wrong people, Miss. Not to mention, I have no reason to behave whatsoever." 

Mrs Dewey raised a grey eyebrow at him. "What about your coveted position as the captain of the basketball team? You had a win last Friday, did you not?" She peered at him expectantly, her grey eyes piercing and unforgiving. 

"Well, yeah, I did." TJ admitted, sheepishly. He hated the feeling of being put in his place, but right now, he understood where he was located in the pecking order perfectly well. At least he didn't blush in the same way that others did. Not so easily, that was. Like Cyrus, with his adorable flushed cheeks that had freckles scattered across them like glitter. But Cyrus was a Forbidden Thought, and he was currently in the middle of a heated argument with his Mathematics teacher, one he was aware would not end well if he carried on the way he did. 

Mrs Dewey folded her arms, her triumph visible on her face. "See. That's why you don't want to get kicked out of my class. Oh, on top of the fact that you're-" The teacher inched her forefinger and her thumb approximately a few centimetres away from each other (although TJ did not know for certain-he was terrible with numbers and measurements, as was to be expected from him) "this close to being kicked out of Jefferson High School for good." 

"Good!" TJ yelled, much to the surprise of his classmates. "That way, I will have finally escaped this absolute hellhole and joke of a school." 

Mrs Dewey took her glasses off and rubbed them, sympathy visible on her face. TJ's right fist clenched. He didn't need sympathy from anybody, let alone his Math teacher. When she spoke, her voice was calm and measured. "You don't mean that, Mr Kippen." 

"I sure as hell do!" 

"No, you don't. You're young and impressionable, thus you will believe anything you've been lead to believe, including trusting your own perception on your excellent education." 

"I might be young, but I am not impressionable." Upon hearing this, Mrs Dewey sighed, on the verge of impatience.

"If you insist." 

"I do." 

"Right, okay. Now, sit down and get on with your work." 

Rolling his eyes for the second time in the past ten minutes or so, he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. "Whatever. I'm leaving!" 

"Would you really like to be kicked off the basketball team and risk suspension?" 

No, he didn't. Obviously. Sure, he didn't like Reed, or Lester, or any of that lot, come to think of it. At the end of the day, they were his friends, they were loyal, and they kept him popular and relevant. Not like that mattered, or anything. Particularly not since he met Cyrus. Cyrus Goodman really was something else, coming here and stirring up his emotions, turning his world upside down. He was another reason to stay on at Jefferson High-now that he was in TJ's life, he couldn't imagine his life without the guy in it. 

"No."

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear you, it must be my age."

"I said, no." 

"Good. Sit down and get on with your blooming work!" 

Sighing, TJ sat down, dutifully ignoring the admiring looks that were being directed his way. He wasn't interested in them. Among his throng of loving admirers or whatever, the only person for him was straight. He had to be. TJ was unlucky, huh? 

"Stupid old cow." TJ whispered to himself, tearing up some paper from his workbook. It was nothing more than a slip of paper now. On it, he drew a cow and passed the note along to Lester, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Sometimes, jsut sometimes, his friends didn't suck.

Slowly, he lifted his desk up from his algebra worksheet, which he had finally completed one of (albeit very slowly and incorrectly) and spoke to the girl seated behind him. 

"Amy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What time is it?" 

"Half past three." 

TJ's heart sank. He'd only been in here for half an hour. Brilliant. This was going to be one long afternoon, alright.

As he stood anxiously awaiting his crush and potential soulmate (admittedly, that was a bit of a stretch) Cyrus fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, turning it this way and that. There was no telling what sort of mood TJ would be in upon his arrival. Jonah had told him, as he was rushing out of the school to go and grab the bus, that TJ had played up in class and given his Mathematics teacher, a 'grey old dinosaur' by the name of Mrs Dewey, a whole lot of attitude, refusing to do his work. That would make for a difficult life, as he would be likely to shut down any sort of conversation discussing the rumors floating around the school about why he wasn't in school yesterday and the way in which he felt completely tossed aside by TJ. All the same, it was vital they had that conversation, because, as his psychiatrist parents always drilled into him, communication was key. It sounded super cliche, but it was true.

More than anything, Cyrus was feeling hurt and betrayed. A little bit sad too, yes. Angry, to some extent, and irritated-but not much. He knew TJ was going to spit the rhetoric that he was 'two people' inside, or whatever, which was true enough, sure. Yet it didn't quite justify the way he'd betrayed Cyrus' trust and said something which he was aware would be damaging to his reputation. The way he acted with him in the cafeteria earlier, at lunch, was it all a facade? An act? Maybe he was trying to bury his guilt deep inside and compensate for this by asking him over to his house. Then again, an apology would be greatly appreciated, too.

No matter what, his feelings for the boy remained, frustratingly. All throughout his classes, not just the ones where people weren't talking about him (of which there were a few), Cyrus was fixated on the guy. His kind words played through his head time after time. He was the coolest person TJ Kippen knew! But what if it was a fabrication, made up to make him feel better about this situation so that he wouldn't have a go at him.

Cyrus' thoughts soon drifted to TJ's appearance. Those electric green eyes of his were hard to resist, and if TJ gave him a pleading look then he would absolutely cave in. How had he become such a hopeless romantic over night? His heart started thudding faster than usual as it set in that he would be seeing this boy soon. None of what had happened recently had felt real-from the new friendships he had created when he had started at the school, to TJ existing, let alone defining them as friends.

Before he knew it, his crush was approaching him, looking as handsome as ever. Cyrus couldn't help but notice the stray hair that fell on to TJ's forehead before he pushed it back determinedly. His eyes could have put the stars to shame, he noted, his knees weak. 

"Hey." TJ greeted him with a wide smile that could stop the world in its track.

"Hey, yourself." 

TJ stepped forward and fist bumped Cyrus, taking him aback a little. The shock must have shown on his face, because he was asked if he was alright. He was fine, he insisted. Well, he was more than fine. TJ's touch was electric, and when their eyes connected, he felt that spark again, like recognition. He'd known this boy his whole life without knowing him.

"So, how was your day?" TJ asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them. 

"It was...good. What about you? You're practically a celebrity round here." At this statement, TJ rubbed his slender fingers across his forehead, as if he had a headache, and groaned lightly. 

"Ugh. I know. This may sound like a total humble brag, but honestly? Popularity is overrated. Everyone expects you to be the person they want you to be. They expect chaos, and trouble. They anticipate comedy and a great fashion sense, which means I have to deliver on all of that." 

"You do. Apart from the whole fashion sense bit, that is." TJ elbowed him playfully as they exited the school grounds. 

"Hey!" 

"Sorry not sorry." Cyrus grinned and peered at TJ's face. "What's up? You know I was joking." 

"It's not that." TJ muttered. "It's just, I'm scared of us being spotted together. It's nothing personal, don't worry. Given what's going on-" 

"You mean given that you ignored the fact that I only bloody saved your life yesterday when telling everybody why you weren't in school yesterday? And then proceeded to push me under the bus by making me out to be weak and pathetic?"

"Chill. Don't exaggerate, I didn't throw you under the bus-" 

"Yes, you did. People have been staring at me and whispering to themselves all day. I've been thrust into the spotlight through virtually no fault of my own." 

"Welcome to my world! Where people are looking at you all the time and making their own assumptions about you. How do you think that feels?" 

"Yeah well, at least they're giving you all that attention for the right reasons." Cyrus stated, quietly. He looked deflated, sad and a little tired. TJ took notice of this and backtracked. Glancing around to ensure that nobody was around, he placed an arm on Cyrus' shoulder tentatively.

"I'm sorry. What I said was out of order, but I had to justify you being around me yesterday. We really ought to be more discreet, you know." Cyrus laughed. It sounded harsh and all wrong. 

"You're legitimately telling me that I'm the one who has to be more discreet, when you were the one who approached me at lunch time?" TJ threaded his hands through his dirty blond hair, visibly distressed. 

"Okay, now I realize how hypocritical that sounds. But still. I shouldn't be so obvious. People will think-" TJ broke off, before he revealed too much. 

"People will think what?" 

"Nothing." 

"People will think we're friends? Oh, how tragic. My heart bleeds for you." Cyrus placed his hand over his chest dramatically to emphasize his point. TJ side eyed him.

"You don't understand, Cyrus. I've got a reputation uphold-" 

"So you keep telling me, repeatedly." 

"Yeah, only because you need to be reminded of that fact all the time! You seem to forget that. My friends don't like you. Did you know that?" 

"Huh. I'd guessed as much, actually, judging by the way they look at me and treat me and evidently talk about me behind my back. It's kind of obvious, really. I'm not stupid." 

"I never said you were." 

"Oh, I know that. Besides, who would like me? I'm just that Goodman Freak, aren't I?"

"How the-?" 

"I overheard Reed and Lester discussing me outside English."

TJ swore. "I didn't know you'd heard that."

"You do now." Cyrus scoffed, deliberately avoiding eye contact with TJ. "Is that what you think of me, too?" 

"Cy, you know for a fact that I don't. " 

"Do you tell them that?" Cyrus fidgeted with his fingers, unable to look TJ in the eye still. "That I'm not a freaK?" 

TJ sighed. "Come on, be reasonable. You know how it is." 

"Do I? Do I really? Because I don't think I do. And I am being as reasonable. I'm just hurt."

TJ stopped in his tracks. They were at his house by now, or just in front of it, anyway. If he'd known how upset he'd made Cyrus, he wouldn't have let his inward frustration and anger control his words. He hadn't actively attempted to do so, of course, but he would have been more careful with his selection of sentences. 

"I had no idea." 

"No, you didn't. I get why. You're busy being Mr Perfect, performing for your little crowd-"

"Don't you think that perhaps it makes me unhappy, having to act like that all the time?" TJ's voice was soft and on the verge of breaking.

This time, it was Cyrus' turn to pause. Neither of them had wanted nor considered that this argument was about to ensue. It was deeply unpleasant, getting this bone deep. Yet there was something endearing in this kind of brutal honesty that could hopefully get them through the dark side and back into the light and happiness this relationship often brought them. 

"I had no idea." 

"And I wouldn't expect you to, either." TJ's shoulders slumped. "I mean, it's crazy, isn't it? Technically, we barely even know each other. Don't look at me like that, you know it's true. That's reality. The truth hurts." 

"It doesn't mean we're not friends." 

"Of course not. It's been very...surprising, to say the least. For me, it's been a complete shock to the system. Here I am, trapped in this part I have to play, and you come along and change all of that. I become more vulnerable, and open, and feel my true self emerge. I'm truly grateful for that, Cyrus. Yet, you can't just arrive here and tell me what to think or say after knowing me for just under two weeks. And do you know what I don't like? When you turn up and suddenly I have all these mixed emotions and new feelings-" TJ clapped his hand over his mouth, shocked at himself for speaking those forbidden thoughts out loud. Unfortunately, though, it was too late to take back his prior statement. 

Cyrus gave him a look he couldn't interpret, confusion intermingled with something else. He didn't like it. "What do you mean by that, TJ?"

"Forget I ever said anything." TJ responded hurriedly, his words blending into each other as they entered his house. "Do you care for a drink? I'll make you whatever you'd like. How about some coffee? You like coffee, don't you?" 

"Well, yes, but-" 

"Perfect. Let me grab you some. I know it's not much in this house, it's very shabby. But hey, it's home." Cyrus looked at TJ, who was home to him. He nodded, understanding what he meant in an instant. 

"I get the sentiment, but it's a lovely house. Not shabby in the slightest." TJ smiled at the compliment. He didn't get many of those. Alright, he did. But they were shallow and meaningless, a lot, even though the people dishing them out were great people, really sweet. People only ever mentioned his appearance or sharp sense of humor, though. Never any other aspect of him or his life. Until Cyrus.

"You flatter me, Cyrus Goodman." 

"I try my best to." He told him as he walked over the kitchen to help out. TJ's cheeks heated up. Cyrus tried to flatter him? Surely, he didn't mean for it to come out as romantic as it did. 

"Do you?" 

"I mean, you compliment your friends. Don't you?" Friends. That word took the wind out of TJ's sails. What had he been thinking? Of course, they were friends. Just friends. 

"Oh, yeah. Of course you do. So, have you found any boys you have met cute as of yet? No, you're stirring the coffee wrong, not like that-try it like this." TJ demonstrated, and a pink Cyrus soon followed suit. He waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way, causing Cyrus to burst into peals of laughter, the best sound in the world in the athlete's opinion. "There's plenty of them." 

"What, coffees?" 

"Ha. No, you get what I mean. Cute boys."

Cyrus shrugged. He couldn't exactly say TJ, could he? Coming out to TJ had been a mistake, but it had been in the heat of the moment. "I don't know, really. I don't find this easy to talk about with other guys. I suppose Jack Turner is kind of cute." 

"The one who's on the school football team?" Cyrus nodded. "Huh. You into athletes, then?"

Cyrus just stared at him. Had TJ really said that and implied that he liked him? He hoped he wasn't that obvious, but his hopes seemed to be in vain. Shit, shit, shit. "Um, I don't-" 

"Wait! Sorry, sorry, I didn't realize how that sounded. God, I didn't mean it like that, of course. It just slipped out of my mouth, ha. Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I mean, do you like Blake and his lot, too?" 

Blake was Jack's cousin, who was on the swim team. "I guess so. And Simon Derby." 

"Simon sounds a lot like Cyrus, don't you think? Way too similar, in my opinion." 

"That's true. Stop, stop. Why are you putting FIVE sugars in your coffee? The rational human limit ends at three, Teej. THREE. Not five." 

TJ laughed. "Then obviously I'm not a rational human being, because I usually have about six." 

"About six? Are you for real?" 

"I think so. I'm not sure. Pinch me, why don't you, to check if I'm dreaming." 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"Just do it." Cyrus finished 

"There, done it. Do you reckon you're real now?"

TJ nodded. "I'm fairly certain of it." 

"Good." 

"Back to the subject of cute boys-" 

"Oh no-" 

"What do you think of Reed?" 

Cyrus, who had been sipping his coffee, spat it out in shock. 

"Reed? Like, Reed Robinson?"

"Yeah, him. The one I'm best friends with." 

They ambled over to the sofa together, sitting so close that their legs touched every now and again. Fleetingly, Cyrus observed the pictures of Cyrus laying scattered around him. It was so cool seeing what TJ looked like at different stages of his life. He shifted his gaze from the younger versions of TJ to the one sitting next to him, here in the flesh. 

"I mean, sure, he's cute. Anyone who likes guys and has a functioning pair of eyes can see that. As a person, though, I mean. I'm sure he's nice enough when you get to know him, but he scares me. I don't like him that much, I'm not going to lie to you by sitting here and telling you that I do. Sorry. Also, apparently he's homophobic. He sprayed that dude's locker, right?" 

"Yes, that's his handiwork. I don't like it, I really don't. I especially don't support him doing that. We should all be allowed to love who we love, after all. Any human being with half a brain should be able to figure that out. Or so you'd think, anyway. Sometimes, he can be so mean or prejudiced, it shocks me. I call him out for some of the stuff he says, sometimes, as he cracks the occasional racist 'joke' too. And, I'm going to be real with you here when I tell you that it's no problem that you don't like him." 

Cyrus frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "What makes you say that? Other than the homophobia and racist stuff." 

TJ took a deep breath. He trusted Cyrus. "Truthfully, because I don't like Reed Robinson either."

Now, this was a revelation. "WHAT!?" 

TJ just sipped his coffee. "You heard me. I don't like him. Actually, I can hardly stand him." 

"Don't you like anyone you hang out with?" 

"Not really, no." 

"How can you live like that?" 

"I do it without thinking, at this point." 

"Hold on a second. What about Kira?" 

"I'm not even answering that one." 

Cyrus grinned slyly and nudged him. "Because you like Maria, right?" 

TJ nearly spat out his coffee himself, this time. "Whoa, no. No way. I could never-no." 

"You don't like either of them? 

"I didn't say that, either. Look, it's complicated." 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "I'll bet. Geez. Straight guys." 

"I'm not-" TJ caught himself in the nick of time. "Like other straight guys. I don't actively want to pursue them, I suppose you could say." 

"Fair enough."

TJ grabbed the remote lying between them, his fingers brushing with Cyrus'. Noticing this, Cyrus looked at him. Green eyes met brown ones with an intensity not seen before for them, and that was saying something. TJ thought his heart had stopped beating for a few seconds. Electricity crackled in the air between them. All too soon, the moment had fizzled away and disappeared. 

"What do you want to watch?" 

"Whatever you want to watch." 

"What do you like to watch, though?" 

"I'm down for watching anything." 

TJ smiled. "Let's not go down the rabbit hole of 'I'll do what you want to do', 'I'll do whatever' and so on and so forth. It gets nothing done. Agreed?"

"Agreed. I'd recommend picking something at random, in that case."

"Got it."

TJ flicked through channels and paused at MTV. As they watched it, they began talking about music and pop culture, then about celebrities, which soon turned into a discussion relating to movies. This turned to books, and which was better out of the two. Cyrus preferred books, whereas TJ preferred movies. It was the little subtleties that separated people, at times. They sat and chatted about nothing and everything for a solid hour and a half, which found TJ grabbing another coffee and Cyrus insisting that he wasn't thirsty, with TJ seeing right through his guise and grabbing him a glass of tap water while he was making his coffee. 

"Cyrus, I've got something to tell you." TJ announced solemnly as the ninety minutes came to a close, and he drained the last dregs of coffee left remaining in his mug. Cyrus' knee began to shake. Was this about them? What if it was? His stomach churned. Wow. He couldn't even begin to process how wonderful that would be. Nonetheless, TJ was straight, and he didn't exactly deny involvement with Kira. He could be about to tell him anything.

"You can talk to me about anything." Cyrus reassured him, and that was all it took for TJ to be willing to open up to him. 

"Remember when you mentioned that friends of yours? The one that nearly passed away. Jake."

Cyrus sat bolt upright. "Yes. What about him?"

"You said he nearly died. They were going to force that friend of yours-" 

"Selena." 

TJ snapped his fingers in recognition, the way he'd done all the way back on the first day when they'd met. "Yes, her." He bit his nails. "I tried to talk her out of it, told her they'd brainwashed her, that I was ashamed of being in the gang because it was dangerous and had a mixture of horrible people involved in it, as you now know after meeting them yesterday. She didn't listen to me, calling me a liar and a traitor. What I'd confided in her was enough in of itself to put me in the danger we were in. The straw that broke the proverbial camel's back, however, was when she attacked your friend. I kept begging her not to, yet she continued. I managed to wrangle her off of him, but barely. Together, we escaped their clutches. I told him to run and not come back. He never returned. This was a few years ago, if you remember. A week before I left Brooklyn to go to Shadyside and reside there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner-I didn't know how to approach this topic." 

Cyrus stood up dramatically, and TJ copied him. "Why should I believe you after you sold me out today? Why should I trust you?" 

"I knew you'd say something along those lines. I have this v-video." A tear rolled down TJ's face, pale and shiny. "A violent one. Dexter, my friend, he escaped shortly after I did. I still hear from him occasionally. He's a whizz with computers and had been guarding the security cameras. He recorded the security footage on his phone the second the violence, thinking we'd need it if we ever took Sarah or anyone else to court. He's very smart, is Dexter. Here, let me pull it up for you now." 

TJ presented his phone to Cyrus. It was on a WhatsApp conversation with a contact under the name of 'Dexter'. This would all be a very elaborate prank to pull, and very time consuming, so Cyrus slowly began to trust TJ again. He clicked on the video attachment and sure thing, a video came up. That-that was really Jake, just as Cyrus remembered him, all red-haired and blue-eyed, with those stupidly thick glasses. The boy he'd had his first ever crush on, getting beat up by his first friend, her black hair waving about wildly. In came TJ, his haircut slightly divergent to way it was currently, but nothing else had changed; his hair was as dark blond as it ever was, and his eyes were the same stunning color. Cyrus watched in shock, horror and detached fascination while TJ pulled Selena off Jake, who was bleeding profusely, yelling at him to run and punching her over and over again while Jake ran. 

So, it was true. He wasn't being lied to. An overpowering wave of guilt washed over Cyrus over him not believing the guy sat next to him. 

"Teej, you're shaking. Aw, I'm so sorry you experienced all that and even more sorry for not taking your word for it in the first place. I've been harsh to you today, I know. To your credit, you saved my life too. I hope you understand that." 

TJ scowled, not comprehending the meaning behind Cyrus' sentence. "I don't get it. How did I save you?" 

Cyrus smiled at him softly, his eyes bright with tears. "You told me to run. I was very reluctant to do so, and leave you on your own with them, but I did it. Meaning you inadvertently saved my life, too, regardless of whether or not you intended to." 

"I never thought about it like that." 

"Well, now you can see it my way. So, on my behalf along with Jake's, thank you." 

Not knowing what to say, TJ leaned forward and hugged the boy. It came as a total surprise to both of them. Cyrus' heartbeat was going wild, and TJ's-the less said about it, the better. 

"I saved you because I care about you." They pulled away from each other, both smiling and teary eyed.

"And I did the same thing for you."

"You didn't need to come back for me, yesterday." 

"But I did." 

"But you did."

Cyrus checked his watch and jumped. "I should get going soon. My parents will wonder where I am." 

"If it was vice versa, mine wouldn't care where I was." TJ interjected bitterly. 

"They should do, they're your parents, after all." 

"Eh. It is what it is." 

"Maybe one day you could come over to mine, if you want? Possibly even this weekend. When are you free?" 

TJ considered it, then stared at his phone and began tapping away. "Wait a second, let me check my calendar." 

"I wish I could say that. I thought people only had social calendars in movies or works of fiction." 

"We must be living in a movie, or some work of fiction then." 

"Wow. I did not know that. Thank you for enlightening me, TJ Kippen." 

"You're very welcome. Let's see...Sunday should be good. I'm free on Sunday. How does that sound to you, Cyrus? Is that good for you?" 

Cyrus gave him a resolute thumbs up. "That's fine by me." 

"Perfect." 

"Oh, and TJ?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you reckon that it would ever be safe for me to meet Dexter one day, at some point in the future?" 

TJ nodded. "If he's down, I'd love to introduce the two of you. I have a feeling the two of you would both like each other." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Intuition." TJ led Cyrus to the door, sad that he had to see him leave-it certainly had't felt like an hour and a half to him, but ten minutes at the most. Surprisingly, it was almost six already. Where had all that time gone, slipping through their fingers like that? "Before you head out, can I grab your address?" 

Cyrus slapped a hand to his forehead in a slapstick manner. "Silly me! I completely forgot. Yeah, of course. Could I please grab a pen and a piece of paper to write it down with?" 

"Sure thing. I really am sorry, by the way. About today. It must be rough being in your shoes right now. Are you holding up okay?" 

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'm still cut up about what you did, despite that."

"I did it for a reason!" 

"There you go again, defending yourself even though you're evidently in the wrong." 

"If your life was anything like mine, you would get it, I swear." 

"I'm sure it would, but we're drastically different people. I mean, you put six sugars in your coffee, for goodness' sake!"

TJ was grateful for the lightening of the tone. "And you think pineapple belongs on pizza!" 

"It does!" 

"Sure thing." 

"You should try it some time." 

"Ew, no thanks. Don't think I will. "

"But-" 

"Sorry, I'll have to pass on that one. " 

Cyrus turned away from him in mock offense and TJ laughed. Cyrus never failed to improve his day: there was no substitute for it. "Hmph." 

TJ relented, rolling his eyes for the third time that day. "Fine, whatever. I'll try it for you." 

Cyrus turned back around with a knowing, smug smirk. "How honorable of you. I knew you'd come round eventually." 

"I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" TJ checked, nervous suddenly that he'd scared Cyrus away by what he'd done. He was eaten up with guilt inside over it, yet felt it unwise to mention to his crush. 

"If you're not too busy for me, that is. Surrounded by all your cronies, too cool to even direct a nod of acknowledgement towards me." Cyrus replied, only half-joking. 

"Me, too busy for you? Never." 

There he went, setting Cyrus off again. The subconscious urge to kiss him grew stronger and entered into his conscious. Realistically, he knew that the jock would let out a squeak of surprise, push him away, reprimand him about personal boundaries and tell him in his kindest voice that he was sorry, but that he was straight and could never reciprocate his feelings. Snapping out of his daydream, he thought about how honored he was that TJ would always take time out of his day for him. He knew that, without an ounce of a doubt, he would do the same for TJ in a heartbeat. 

"Ditto. Try to remember me when you're a famous, world-renowned basketball star, won't you?" 

TJ laughed and punched Cyrus' arm. "How could I ever forget someone like you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're not like anyone I've ever met before." TJ admitted awkwardly, staring at his trainers. "I know that sounds overused and like a lie, but it's true." 

"Oh." He had turned pink again. Uncertain of what to say, he took to looking at this watch for the second time that evening, and noticed prematurely that he should have set off by now. "It's five past six. I really should get going."

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" 

They bro hugged. "You know it." Cyrus took a few steps, before turning around and regarding the guy behind him. "TJ?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're the bravest person I know. Never forget that." 

TJ gaped at him for a second, teary eyed. "I won't. I promise." 

Satisfied, Cyrus walked off, but not before TJ noticed a blackish-blue bruise on his neck, identical to his own. He concealed a gasp as the potential significance of this hit him. Earlier, when they were talking and watching MTV together, he could have sworn he spotted a bruise towards the edge of Cyrus' wrists, before he covered his arm up with his sleeve. He'd played it off as a coincidence, especially with the knowledge of how clumsy Cyrus was by nature. But now, there was no denying the evidence right in front of his own eyes. Two visible bruises, identical to his. Probably more on the rest on his arms, legs, torso and chest. How connected and magical he felt when they touched and their eyes found each other, the magic and electricity surrounding them. Their natural chemistry. It all added up and made sense now. 

It was official. They were soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading all of this, it genuinely means the world to me. Don't forget to tell me in the comments below whether or not you enjoyed this chapter and what you think will happen next. 
> 
> Have an amazing day! :)


	7. The Fall Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realising that he hasn’t been spending enough time bonding with his friends outside school as he wants to, Cyrus decides to take them to the Fall Fair, which is filled with fun, chaos, excitement and love, but also angst, hurt, hatred and secrets seeing the light of day. While love blossoms between one pair of boys, the fear of judgement, saving face, and fundamental differences start to tear another apart. Will their relationship be able to withstand it, or will it collapse under the pressure?
> 
> They smiled at each other; light green eyes boring into dark brown ones. This moment was soft and tender and perfect, and both of them wished to remember it forever.
> 
> “Cyrus, you like TJ, don’t you?”
> 
> “Oh, you know. You’re not willing to date girls. Suspicious, isn’t it? TJ Kippen, gay? Who would have thought it?”
> 
> “If you miss those good old golden days before you met me so much, why bother coming over to my house? If you prefer to be feared than respected, then you’re no friend of mine!”
> 
> If Cyrus Goodman didn’t understand that he had a reputation to keep up, then it was for the best if they distanced themselves for each other, for a short while at least. It was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! The trigger warnings for this chapter are the following: food, swearing, mild violence and implications of violence. Sorry that it’s taken me almost 7 weeks to update chapter 7, I’ve been preoccupied with other things such as writing a poetry anthology, virtual theatre, sixth form interviews (it’s where you go age 16-18), other fanfictions and content creating for other accounts I run ( aka my meme accounts on Instagram) alongside keeping up with the crazy stuff that’s happening in our world right now, of course. Anyway, I hope you’re all doing well, I wanted to thank you all for reading this, because I couldn’t possibly do this without any of you by my side! I love you all so much and I’m so very grateful for each and every one of you! 
> 
> Like with every chapter of Marks that I write, I put a lot of effort into it and would seriously appreciate any kind of feedback whatsoever, and kudos if you haven’t left them here already! Thanks so much for spending your time reading this, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"I told you that you shouldn't have purchased that stupid car, and how goddamn irresponsible you were for doing it, but did you listen? No, no, you didn't, because you never ever think about anybody in this world except for yourself, Jeremy!"

"Look here. We can afford the rent. We can afford the bills. We can afford all that shit. So what if the car was a bad investment? So fucking what, Theresa? It'll just lie there, collecting dust. Besides, you're a fine one to talk about selfishness, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. You know precisely what I'm talking about."

TJ dithered uselessly on the landing, listening as the key turned in the door and his parents entered the house in the middle of one of their usual arguments. Truth be told, they were both pretty selfish and vain, caring more about themselves than literally anything TJ did. He couldn't remember the last time they'd turned up at a Parent's Evening when he was failing Math, or any point in time in which he had a big basketball match. This left him having to be self sufficient, which included entertaining himself (as in, trying to avoid his parent's constant arguments). Consequently, this had lead to TJ landing up in many unsavory situations.

Still, that had toned down a bit ever since Cyrus had entered his life. Finally, one of his friends was a good influence on him, for once. Not that his parents cared, of course. Not that they ever seemed to even take note of his existence, except for when they arrived home in time for dinner, where they would force all sorts of questions out of him, such as how were his grades, and if he had a girlfriend yet. It was all small talk though, a means to an end. Really, all they were doing was trying to outdo each other, to prove that the other person was selfish by not asking about their son, whereas the other was too full of themselves to care. TJ found this exhausting and, more often than not, headache-inducing. Why were they so dead set against each other, again? He couldn't remember. 

Rubbing his temple at the mere thought of tonight's big row, he retired to his room, his head still spinning from the earlier revelation that Cyrus Goodman was his soulmate. Unless he'd simply been imagining all of this, which would honestly be more plausible than the idea of Cyrus being his soulmate. Sure, Cyrus was gay-he knew that, but it didn't mean that he held feelings for TJ. He didn't even dare explore that possibility, because it would only inevitably end in heart break.

People like Cyrus didn't fall for guys like him. Just because a multitude of girls seemed to be enamored with him, it didn't mean to say he was. In fact, he would probably be into the boy next door type, all dimples and freckles and shiny eyes and-

Wait. TJ had freckles, and dimples that appeared whenever he smiled and shiny eyes. Yet, in terms of personality, at least, he was pretty far from being the boy next door. Or the front he put up was pretty far from being the boy next door, anyway. Sometimes, even TJ himself struggled to differentiate who he had to be from the person who he really was on the inside. Who was he? 

He frowned slightly as this question entered his head. There were a lot of things he had to. TJ Kippen didn't have time for existential questions. First of all, there was his Math homework. In a contemptuous manner, he fished his algebra worksheet out of his school bag, staring at it like it was a piece of dog poo that got stuck on the bottom of his trainers, before scrunching it up in anger and aiming it towards his wastepaper basket. Being a basketball player, he was naturally a perfect shot and managed to get it in on his first try, with his eyes shut, easily. He smiled to himself. Maybe he wasn't completely terrible at something. 

Euphoria had shot through him, making him glow like a light bulb, when he got the final goal in and won the big basketball match, feeling the main character from a cheesy teenage rom-com film where a sweet girl watched from the sidelines and proceeded to kiss him when everyone was still celebrating with him. The only thing was, the guy kissed the girl back in the movies, and it always happened at the end. If TJ's life was a movie, that moment wouldn't have been the end. Endings were supposed to be happy, yet TJ was repulsed when Kira had kissed him, and Maria looked like she was ready to murder Kira right then and there, on the spot. Cyrus had mysteriously disappeared, exactly at the time when he had needed him the most.

But enough about that. He had things to do. Math homework out of the way, he could focus on his English assignment, which was due tomorrow. Something to do with the symbolism in Lord of the Flies. Admittedly, he had quite liked reading Lord of the Flies, as the concept of a group of boys stuck on an island together with only each other, the natural resources provided to them, the very clothes on the back and their innate, primal instincts intrigued him. Although the language was rather old-fashioned, a little too much for his liking, but that didn't really matter. Cyrus probably loved all of the books he was assigned for class, except for the fact that he was a pacifist and many books they read involved violence. On the other hand, he liked violence a bit too much at times. 

Oh well. He was working on it, and he'd come a long way from the time he'd hurled an entire sausage at somebody he barely knew. He knew that a lot of people would encourage him to only resort to violence in the case of self-defense, but if everyone who was a law abiding citizen did that, life would be boring. 

As soon as he had finished his essay, which he was fairly proud of, and was debating whether or not to complete Biology homework, a knock at his door startled him. He jumped off his bed (where he did most of his homework) about a foot in the air, before composing himself and moving over to the door swiftly. 

He cleared his throat. "You can enter my room."

He stepped back as his door swung open, revealing his Father's face. He looked weary, TJ noticed, and gray hairs which hadn't been present before were now very visible all of a sudden, his face more wrinkled than he remembered. His eyes, the same emerald as TJ's, were gradually losing the light that had once illuminated them once upon a time, years ago. Clearly stressed, he ran a large hand through his dark brown hair, streaked with hints of his age, despite him only being forty-approximately a decade younger than most people's parents.

"Hello, son." 

"Hi, Dad. How are you?" 

Mr Kippen's heavy eyebrows creased at the question. "What do you mean, how am I? You never talk about my emotions and yours. In fact, you usually don't care." 

TJ shrugged, knowing full well he couldn't explain why he was more empathetic than he used to be. "I don't know. People change." 

Mr Kippen nodded. "So it seems. Now, I've heard something about you at work. A rumor. John's missus works at your school, and she happened to mention it in passing to him, which he told me."

Oh no. 

TJ swallowed. He was done for. Seriously, he was so screwed. His father couldn't have possibly found out about his son's sexuality, could he? All of a sudden, it didn't seem entirely out of the question. To be honest, he had no idea how his parents percieved gay people; they attended Church on Sundays, out of sheer obligation, but hadn't dragged TJ there for years. They were't overly religious, but you never knew whether or not somebody was homophobic; it was always difficult to gage, he found. What if he got yelled at or kicked out of the house? The thought rocked him to the core. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't.

When he spoke, his voice was shaky and small. "What kind of rumor?"

Mr Kippen folded his arms. "Don't play dumb with me, TJ. You know what I mean. I'm fine with it, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work or your basketball."

"Fine with what?" He felt himself growing more and more frustrated with each passing second that his Dad wouldn't tell him what he meant by a rumor. 

"You dating Kira, of course." 

TJ couldn't help but scowl, despite his internal relief at his parents not knowing that he was gay yet. "I'm not-"

"There's no need to deny anything or lie to me, son. I've already told you that I approve of your relationship, have I not?"

"Well, yes, but-" 

"Then it's sorted." Mr Kippen rubbed a hand over his face wearily. "Be careful. It's a dangerous world out there and the last thing I want to do is see you get hurt."

Really, TJ thought bitterly. Because I'm pretty sure you don't give a damn what the hell happens to me, and the same can be said about Mum. Also, believe me, I know perfectly well how dangerous the world is. I witnessed that first hand yesterday. However, he knew better than to express these thoughts and opted for gratitude instead.

"Thanks, Dad." 

"No problem," the gruff answer arrived. "Hey, I know your Mother and I have our occasional...disagreements, but you do realize that we love each other and we love you too, don't you?"

Despite himself (and all the witty but anger-fueled comebacks floating around his head), TJ smiled tightly. "Of course I do."

With a terse, forced smile, Mr Kippen exited the room. As the door shut behind him, TJ made fake vomiting noises.

"You're not the only one with a beard, Dad," TJ muttered, chuckling to himself at his stupid joke. Cyrus would have made that sort of joke. God, Cyrus. He seriously had to get that boy off his mind.

So, back to Kira. Imagine thinking he was dating Kira. Jesus Christ. He wouldn't do that a million years. 

Or would he? 

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
"I made lasagna, your favorite!" Cyrus' Mom, Lesllie, smiled warmly at her son, her eyes bright with affection. 

Cyrus immediately dropped his satchel and dashed over to hug her. "Thanks, Mom. It's been a long day at school."

"Want to talk to me about it?"

Cyrus considered this. He wasn't about to reveal his sexuality to his Mom, or the real reason as why he was off yesterday-he claimed that he'd been ill-so he would have to stop being so open with her. For now, at least. 

"Just exhausting lessons. And this guy, you know the one I told you about. The one from Brooklyn."

"TJ?"

He felt a secret thrill at the sound of TJ's name but pushed it down. "Yes, him."

"What's he done now?"

He smiled slightly His Mom always knew. She was practically omniscient. "He started a raid on the cafeteria, presumably for attention. And to get the student body riled up about the way the teachers have been treating them, too, I think.They were all surprisingly on board with it all, you know."

"Well for one, I'm not surprised." 

Cyrus was taken aback. "Why not?"

Leslie smiled ruefully. "They're teenagers, Cy. It's only natural for them to behave in such a manner." 

"I suppose so."

Upon hearing this, Cyrus' Mom laughed and ruffled his hair, the way she used to when he was fretting over something as a child or whenever he would wake up from a nightmare, pale as a ghost and sweating profusely. "My little Goody Two Shoes." 

In an instant, his face was on fire. What would she say if she found out that her 'little Goody Two Shoes' had skipped school to hang out with the guy who had wrecked havoc over the cafeteria? He really wasn't the person everyone seemed to believe he was.

"Mom, quit it!" 

"Aw, why, am I embarrassing you in front of literally nobody?" 

Cyrus smirked. "Something like that."

"So, did that boy get in trouble for what he did?" Cyrus nodded, turning more solemn as he remembered TJ, Reed and Lester being dragged into Principal Metcalfe's office. Not one of them wore a contrite expression, though; they didn't care about the consequences of their actions. Cyrus shuddered. He couldn't imagine living that. He explained this all to his Mom, who smiled and nodded and interjected in the right places before adding something to the conversation.

"Say, the friends you've told me about, I don't really see you hanging out with them outside of school. Why not invite them someplace nice this weekend?"

"You read my mind, Mom. Are you a psychiatrist, or a psychic?" They both laughed again, perfectly at ease with each other. "I already am, in case you couldn't tell already, by the way. We're going to the Fall Fair this weekend." 

Leslie's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands while Cyrus rolled his eyes at her overly dramatic display of enthusiasm and interest in his personal life. "How exciting!" 

"Yeah, I guess so. You're very over the top, you know, Mom." 

"You love me for it really." It was true. He did. Cyrus was about to leave the kitchen and go do some homework before he ate when his Mom called him back. 

"Cyrus, what's that mark on your neck? Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me you had it?"

Oh no. Cyrus had forgotten all about his marks when he was walking home from TJ's house; his mind was too preoccupied with his crush and the way TJ had told him he'd made him feel things he'd never felt before, the way their fingers had brushed and how TJ looked at him like he was the only person in the world. Yet, he couldn't help but think about the way TJ had pushed him under the bus. Sure, it was a survival tactic, to keep upholding his reputation or whatever it was, but he'd betrayed Cyrus' trust nonetheless. Ugh. Why did crushes have to be so complicated all the time? 

As for how he was going to explain this to his mother, he had no idea what he was going to say. Skiving was most certainly frowned upon by all four of his parents, so telling her he skived wouldn't have done him any favors whatsoever, obviously. If anything, it would have worsened the situation and he'd be grounded. If he was grounded, he wouldn't be able to hang out with his friends at the Spoon tomorrow night, or the Fall Fair this weekend, thus preventing him from bonding with them and having fun. It would break his heart if he couldn't do either of those things. He also couldn't possibly see TJ, if he got into trouble.

Bearing this in mind, he resigned himself to the only choice he had, by the looks of things: lying. Because this was Cyrus Goodman, he hardly had a reputation for lying or an extensive history of being deceptive enough to pull of a lie. Maybe he was able to do it at school, where he had only known his friends and classmates for a few weeks, but this was his mother. His mother, who always stayed by his side when he'd had a particularly disturbing nightmare about the gangs, who drove him diligently to swimming lessons every week when he was little, the women who read fairy tales to him every night until he turned eight and combed his hair for him until he was old enough to do it himself. Morally, he could hardly bring himself to lie to her, given that she might not even believe him in the first place and also that going behind her back hurt him and sent waves of guilt rushing through his body. Yesterday had been a one off, and he'd felt nauseous last night, he was that eaten up on the inside with guilt. 

Quick, he thought. Come up with a convincing lie, instead of standing there and staring at her. 

"Um..." Cyrus fiddled with the hem of his shirt, hoping his tone of voice didn't give the name of the game away for him. "I was in the halls, at school. I didn't know how to tell you this, but these guys kind of pushed into me into lockers. They were trying to get past me, and I was in their way. They didn't mean to push me so hard, apparently. TJ actually saw them and, as he knew them, he asked them to quit it. The guys said they didn't mean to be that rough, but TJ didn't believe them and got a little annoyed. He might be trouble, but he can be nice when he wants to be. Anyway, I didn't want to make a fuss. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Aw, Cyrus, honey. You know that you can always tell me anything, don't you? Come here." She enveloped Cyrus into a motherly bear hug and patted him on his back.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's alright, you've done nothing wrong. I'm glad you've told me the truth." At her words, a sudden wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm him, but he managed to push it down before he threw up. 

"So am I."

"I don't know why they'd pick on you, specifically, even if you were blocking their way. They could have at least be friendly about it, I'm sorry that they did that to you. Did you learn what their names are? That way, we can report them to Principal Metcliffe, that's all. No worries if not, as long as you're safe."

Cyrus chuckled as he detached himself from his mother's reassuring embrace. "It's Metcalfe, mom, not Metcliffe. For the last time, he's called Principal Metcalfe." 

"Ah. Got it. So, did you know who they were, then, or not?"

Cyrus quickly shook his head, The last thing he needed to do was to involve innocent people who would only beat him up if he falsely accused them of bullying him, anyway, and it was best not to enrage the guys TJ had defended Cyrus from on his first day of school. He knew as much from his experience at his school in Brooklyn. "No, mom. I didn't hang around for long enough to find out their names-if I had, then it'd have been more trouble than it was worth." 

"Fair enough. Your stepdad will be home soon, he had some errands to run after work. How was your study session, by the way?" Cyrus' cheeks heated up again. Another lie he had told his mother, which had seemed more inconsequential over text message but wrong in person, when stood in front of her.

"It was fine, except for the fact that it ran over, as you know. I think my physics is really improving."

"Well, that's great, and I'm glad that you're making new friends here."

"Thanks." Cyrus turned to go for the second time in ten minutes, but Leslie grabbed his sleeve gently, preventing him from doing so.

"Cyrus, before you go, I have something to tell you." 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you."

Cyrus grinned. "I love you too, mom."

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
"TJ, dinner's ready!" 

Sighing, he reluctantly got up off his bed and ran his fingers through his rumpled hair. In hindsight, perhaps taking a nap before he ate wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. It was pretty late to be eating-almost eight, in fact-but he was ravenous, so it was worth the wait. His Biology Homework had been hastily scribbled its way through, and he didn't even want to think about his French and History homework. He was fully aware that, if he didn't complete it, he would be in more trouble than he already was in; Metcalfe had gone off at him for what felt like an eternity, but must have only been ten or fifteen minutes at the most. Today had been one of the longest days of his life, and that was including yesterday in it. 

His Mom called his name again as he splashed his face with cold water and attempted to ignore all the half-filled pill bottles left lying around on every surface of the bathroom imaginable, and one or two that littered the floor. His stomach churned as he remembered flashing lights and sirens. His Dad lay, pale, on the bathroom floor, with his Mom sobbing, shaking and frantically asking the higher powers that be how were they going to pay everything off now, her wage wasn't enough. Back when they were in Brooklyn, money was even tighter than it was now. Every time he saw a bottle of pills, he couldn't help but be taken back there. 

Trying to snap out of it, TJ emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly. Suffice to say, he would be sleeping well tonight.

"There you are. Come on, hurry up. Your dinner will be getting cold." Mrs Kippen's hands were on her hips, and her blonde hair was tumbling loose from its plait.

"Sorry, mom." She stared at him reproachfully, her sapphire eyes cutting into him. 

"It's alright, hurry up in future, though. What did you make yourself last night? I didn't get in until ten, and your Dad didn't until eleven." Mrs Kippen paused to glare at Mr Kippen. 

"I know." He'd spent most of the night awake, thinking about Cyrus and the events of that day. 

"I hope you ate."

"I did."

"What did you eat?" Mr Kippen interjected, competing with his wife for their son's attention. 

"I warmed up some Mac and Cheese in the microwave," TJ responded, his voice listless as he pushed his lasagna and salad around his plate.

"Don't eat with your fingers, young man," Mrs Kippen chastised him. Her sharp nature surprised TJ. He shrunk back into himself. 

"But I'm so tired and it's salad-"

Mr Kippen smashed his fist in the table, alarming both TJ and his mom. His face was beetroot. "LISTEN TO WHAT YOUR MOTHER SAYS, MISTER!"

"Okay," he muttered. He didn't speak for the rest of the meal. Both of his parents wore stony expressions on their faces, glaring at each other in silence.

"This lasagna is nice," TJ cut in after about ten minutes of stone cold silence. 

"Yep." Mr Kippen added, sounding irate still. 

A few minutes later, he got up and washed and dried his plate before placing it back in the cupboard and heading back upstairs, when his Mother stopped him.

"Wait, how was your day, son?"

"Fine." 

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"It's only eight-fifteen," Mrs Kippen pointed out, scowling. 

"Yeah,, but I thought I might as well say goodnight now."

"Why?"

"Why not?" 

Mrs Kippen sighed and pinched his cheeks. "You're growing up too fast, Teej." 

"On the contrary," TJ chuckled, "I don't think I'm growing up fast enough." 

Mr Kippen came over with a knowing glint in his eye. "You won't be saying that when you're old and decrepit like me." 

"Dad, come on. You're barely forty. I'd hardly call that 'old and decrepit'." 

"Well, compared to your mom...." 

"Jeremy, I'm only two years younger than you, for goodness' sake."

"You think I don't know that?" His tone, for once, was playful. He turned back to TJ, who was still positioned on the stairs. "Goodnight then. For the record, I'm sorry for earlier. Your mom and I, we're both stressed right now. You understand that, don't you?"

TJ nodded. "Yup. I do." Both parents nodded at them and he said goodnight one last time before dashing off upstairs. He had a lot on his mind tonight, and his parent's arguments and emotional ups and downs were the least of it.

Could his suspicions be true? Could Cyrus Goodman really be his soulmate? He didn't know what to think. Sometimes, the way he caught Cyrus glancing at him when he thought he wasn't looking, how his eyes lit up....the memory of it turned him a humiliating shade of red. Not to mention when their fingers brushed on the sofa, earlier-was he the only one who felt that spark of electricity pass between them? Surely not. But, Cyrus would have no reason to fall for him. The girls who did usually liked the persona, and not the real person on the inside that they never got to know, or for shallow reasons.

Screw it. He had to face it, already. Nobody was capable of ever falling for the real version of him, the guy who hid in the back of his mind to keep up a facade. You were never told about how tiring it was pretending to be somebody who you weren't day after day. His friends were hardly the type who would end up as Valedictorians or anything, were they? If anything, some of them would most likely end up in jail after they left school, or even before that, if they weren't careful. He was determined to not be like them in that regard, make something of himself. Do anything with his life that wasn't what his parents did-drink themselves to death or nearly overdose on pills-or how people like Reed would inevitably end up if they didn't sort their lives out. 

Okay, he was being a little harsh in his judgement s of these people and he knew it. They were his friends, after all. There had to be something he liked about them. Reed's determination to lead people around him, for example. Yet, TJ couldn't help but ponder whether that was good leadership, or straight up manipulation. If he was a leader, Reed would be a dictator. Not necessarily one that was too evil, but certainly one that didn't get up to much good, either, aside from the whole lack of democracy thing. His morals were questionable at best. At least he was good-looking, but so were most of the people in their circle, to be honest.

What about Lester? What did he have to offer and put out on the table? He was as athletic as anyone else in their friendship group. He supposed that Lester was a very fast runner-when the police had come for them, he'd been the speediest out of them all. That was useful. He told funny jokes, at times, when he wasn't copying his or Reed's jokes, that was. 

What other attributes did everyone else, though? If he was being realistic, all of them were good-looking and athletic, and often manipulative. They could be friendly and occasionally kind, when they really wanted to be-Lester and Atticus, in particular. Once, Lester had helped an old lady with groceries cross the road; he'd witnessed it with his very own eyes. Atticus had baked some cakes for charity, a few months ago./

Come to think about it, they could sing, which was certainly more than what could said for TJ. Last year, for example, about a dozen of his 'closest friends' participated in the Annual Jefferson High Singing Contest. Maria Walsh won, which came as a surprise to virtually nobody. As ever, Kira was jealous of Maria-they always had some sort of rivalry going on between them or other, as she had only managed to secure fourth place herself. She'd been reassured that fourth place was still a significant achievement, considering the fact that a total of forty students had been competing against each other that night. Being Kira, she wasn't having any of it. 

Speaking of the Devil herself, he may or may not have prioritized doing his homework and getting a sufficient amount of sleep like a good little boy because he didn't want to face her. As soon as Cyrus had faded from his line of sight, he'd checked his phone and regretted his decision almost instantly: at that time, he'd amassed a grand tally of twenty missed phone calls from her. It was as though she was obsessed with him, or keeping his attention away from other people. It was a useless tactic, but he wasn't about to tell her as much. So what if she did have a big crush on him? The point was, she'd massively overstepped his boundaries by attempting to kiss him once (which hadn't worked, due to him dodging away from her in the nick of time) and the time when she'd kissed him after his big win at the Basketball match. She needed to take a hint already and leave him the hell alone. Yes, he did feel a little bit sorry for her whenever she looked upset at his rejection, but, like Reed, she was a master manipulator. He had to remember that. 

In addition to all of those phone calls, he'd also received approximately fifty text messages from her, ranging from irritated to frantic to panicked. Reed, Lester, Danny, Ryan, Liam, Kai, Trevor, Kevin, Maria, Sophie, Rose and Rahul had all texted him, and his social media was inundated with private messages from dozens of girls, as always, which irritated him to no end. He always made sure he was polite enough in letting them down, but mean comments the next day were naturally inevitable.

How many messages he'd have by now, he had no idea. To take his mind off it, he set his mind at work on History and French, both subjects of which he enjoyed to some extent. Before he knew it, it was half past nine and his homework was completed. It was a miracle of God, if God even existed. TJ never had believed in the guy, not even when he was younger and more gullible and naive about the world around him. In his eyes, the whole concept of God's existence defied science, and science was logic. It wasn't exactly a topic to be argued about, like politics-there was one objective truth. Not that he was a scientific sort of person, bear in mind. He was logical, was all.

Anyway, logic didn't stifle his creativity by any means, and he found himself doing what he generally reserved for times of either great distress or at times in which inspiration struck him like a lightning bolt: he whipped his sketchbook out. Realizing he could draw better when he was more comfortable, he rapidly jumped in the shower, dried himself off and slipped into bed. He found that, most of the time, he could concentrate more when he was comfier. What he was about to draw would take a good deal of this, alongside detail to attention and memory.

As he drew, he couldn't help but be taken back to the day before and the way in which Cyrus had compromised his safety to come back for him. Not one of his so-called 'friends' would have done that for him, except for him. He remembered how he saw things-the darkness, before the blinding light. He found himself drawing an angel with a halo resting upon his dark nest of hair, light being emitted from him behind his wings. One hand was outstretched towards a bruised boy lay helplessly on the floor, two stood to the side of him. A few metres away from them was the tallest, the most muscular and the strongest-evidently the leader-with a shocked and angry look on his face, a few motorbikes parked up beside him. In the background, to the side of the angel, was TJ's motorbike.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he realized how kind Cyrus had been to him, versus how he was treated back. Yes, he'd acted kind, inviting him over to his house, and performing a grand gesture for him under the pretense of it being about something else, but that was it. Pretty words didn't go far when you spread a false rumor about someone after they saved your life, did they?

Before he knew it, his drawing was finished-all outlined and colored in. He had to admit that he was proud of it, for once-it seemed to come to life on the page. Satisfied with his work, he settled in to sleep, smiling a little to himself despite the ongoing issue with his crush; them being potential soulmates and his betrayal. The light streaming through the windows of the room had faded, yet the guilt which had overpowered him hadn't. 

As he drifted off into blissful oblivion, somewhere on the horizon, a storm began to brew.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dear Diary, Cyrus wrote. No, that didn't sound right. 

"Why's writing a diary so HARD?" Cyrus muttered, head in hands, as he crossed his words out. 

Today wasn't the best, he continued. In fact, it was pretty awful-people were staring at me throughout the morning. I didn't even know why, until I discovered that TJ has been throwing me under the bus. I literally saved his life from those gang members yesterday-I know, I know, it still sounds surreal and fictional-and this was how he repaid me. Seriously. I wish I was joking around here, but, unfortunately, I am not. 

Boys are so complicated, he added. I can't even understand myself, my own dreams or the deepest desires of my heart, let alone somebody else's. I know he wants to be happy, but that's what everybody wishes for. There seems to be a longing bubbling up below the surface, though (that's one thing I have noticed). A longing for what, I'm not sure. Normality, I reckon. And the ability to be himself, come to think of it. Huh. Maybe I'm not so bad with all this boy stuff, after all.

That aside, I am quite irritated at him for what he did. I felt as though my trust had been betrayed by him, and that hurts more than I can put into words. At lunch, him and his good-for-nothing friends (okay, maybe that was a tad harsh, but oh well) even trashed the cafeteria. He told me it was to cause a distraction so that he could see me, which sounds oddly romantic for some reason. I'm probably just making it romantic and seeing what I want to see.

Humans do have an inherent tendency to do that, don't they? I would know, my parents are shrinks. I know a lot about human behaviour in general, but I won't bore you with the details. I'm scared, I can tell you that much. Here's this thing between us, so much bigger than us both. It feels that way, anyway. Is that weird? Is it normal? I've fallen hard and fast. I've heard that's natural during adolescence, Cyrus scrawled. Hormones and all that. But this is different. He is different. We are different. I can't explain it.

To wrap things up, my mind is all over the place right now. I have mixed feelings about this guy, who opened up to me yesterday but who I barely know anything about at the same time. Sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy, I swear. He gained my trust then broke it. He's made me happier and more confident, but he's betrayed me and pushed me out of my comfort zone. Look, it's a difficult situation. I wouldn't expect anyone else in this world to understand, not really. Except for him; he gets me perfectly. I can't tell him about this stuff, though. He'd freak out and be uncomfortable around me and hate me. Ultimately, that would be the most painful, heart breaking, soul crushing thing of all. Then again, crushes are meant to crush you, I suppose. 

I don't know what to do, Cyrus finished off, his writing slanted-the sound of thunder had caused him to jump and mess up, then cross out the word he was writing and write it again. I just hope we can bond with each other more in the future. I really do like him. He's kind and funny and interesting and so much more than I initially bargained for. I'll give you more updates on the TJ Kippen situation soon, but it's getting late now. I wonder what's he is doing. I hope he is alright. I am way too smitten for my own good. I don't care. I'm intoxicated, drawn to him by some force or other. I think it'll stay that way for a long time, and you know what? I'm okay with that. Anyway, like I mentioned before, it's late and I should probably get him out of my head, but I'm finding that impossible to do. I'll write soon. He signed his name at the bottom of the page, where his diary entry ended. 

Goodnight,  
Cyrus Goodman x 

Exhausted, he hastily shoved his beloved diary back under his pillow and groaned with frustration. For once in his life, he'd been presented with a problem he couldn't solve. How was he supposed to take being perceived as weak and pathetic by his peers, thanks to the person who had seen how strong he could be? Was he supposed to be grateful that he was even mentioned in the story? Happy that he trashed school property for his sake? There was no handbook that you were given on your thirteenth birthday to tell you how to be a teenager, and even if there was, it would hardly be of much use. Not to his peculiar set of circumstances, anyway.

Outside, the thunder continued and he lightning soon followed suit, as if someone had pissed Zeus off. Feeling like Percy Jackson in Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief (as though he was the reason for the Greek god of Thunder's fury), he slipped into his soft bed. Rain soon followed it, pitter pattering away in a calming manner. It washed away all of Cyrus' fears about his future, and he lay back, shutting his eyes. 

Today had been an eventful day, but so had yesterday. Was every day destined to end in such a dramatic fashion? He had no idea. Despite the coolness rain usually provided, the air surrounding him was humid, and the back of Cyrus' dark blue pyjama top stuck to him with sweat. The wind howled, a monster that plagued the skies and rattled away at his window. An uneasiness settled over him at how fast the thunder and lightning appeared, as well as how strong the wind appeared to be. It must be close, the boy thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. I hope TJ is handling it well, and that he is okay. I think I'm falling in love with him. With that one last thought brandished in his brain, the dark blanket known as sleep enveloped him, welcoming him into its open arms.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Boom! 

Despite his tough reputation, TJ jumped at the sound. Where on earth had that sound come from? He stared up to the skies, which were jet black. He squinted through the darkness, trying to decipher the objects in front of him. Where was he? Shadows emerged, before fading away again. This was so bizarre. 

Another boom sounded, and he ducked, staring up above him into the darkness, when he noticed a flash of lightning brighten the sky for a split second. The cold, bitter wind bit at him. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself in an effort to warm up. That’s when the Heavens opened and the rain came pouring down. Brilliant. He was about to get drenched. With all this dampness and wind, he was going to catch a chill. 

Boom! 

The sound brought him back to his surroundings with a jolt. stared at the ground below him, but frowned in confusion-it kept changing. It was grass one second, gravel the next. What was happening? As he wondered this, a voice floated through the air and reached his ears. Cyrus. 

“TJ! Where are you? TJ!” He stumbled through the mud to get to him-wait, since when had mud been beneath his feet?- and reached out for him. 

“Cyrus, what is this place? Cyrus?” He turned around, and he had disappeared. 

Three figures emerged in his place. Horrified, he recognized them as the gang members who were coming after him. No, not this again, he found himself pleading. Please, no. Anything but this. Of course, they didn’t listen, and taunted him, calling him all sorts of derogatory names, kicking him and hitting him. Try as he might, he couldn’t fight back. The title of ‘Iron Fist’ was hardly deserved. Not then, not now, not ever. They were strong and he was weak, weak, weak-nothing but a pathetic loser who would never be loved. That’s what they told him, and it was true, every word of it was true, and there was nothing he could do about that. 

He shouted for help, over and over again, but no help arrived; he was nothing but a helpless shell of a human being, worthless, nothing, he meant nothing to everybody he had ever remotely cared about. That one stung the most; he felt that it would be the thing to stick with him. Crossing his fingers (which were tied behind his back), he prayed for a miracle. He prayed for Cyrus Goodman to turn up. Then, the strangest thing transpired. 

He did, looking concerned, and started yelling at the boys who had so viciously attacked and abused him. Once he had, they just…faded, back into the shadows they once inhabited. Eyes shining with relief, he extended a hand to TJ, who took it gratefully, swaying on his feet. 

“You’re bruised badly. You’ll need help, preferably medical attention for that.” His voice was angelic, as was everything about him-his hair, his stance, his smile-everything. Dazed, TJ followed him as he led him over several meters away. The storm was still ongoing, but at least it was more bearable with Cyrus Goodman by his side. 

As he watched, a motorbike appeared out of thin air. His jaw dropped in shock. His crush reassured him by explaining that this happened all the time, it was nothing out of ordinary, but how could that possibly be? 

“It hurts…”

“Shh, I know it does, I know. Where exactly?”

“Everywhere,” he mumbled, trying to shut his eyes but somehow failing to do so. 

“Right. Okay, well, we need to keep going.”

“Why?” 

He glanced behind them; pure fear was written all over his face. “They’re not going to be gone forever, you know.”

“Who? Those people?”

“Yes, but the demons, too. The ones inside you. They want to consume you, drag you down, down, down into the pit of fire and turn you evil. As do mine, but mine are invisible to you and vice versa-I can sense yours, that’s all.”

“Oh.” What else was he supposed to say? It was a lot to take in.

The engine purred into life and, before they knew it, they were off. He wondered aloud where they were going, but no answer was given. The motorbike looked familiar, Kippen noticed. He questioned the boy driving, to see if this was his motorbike or not. Apparently not. His crush had looked at him as if he was crazy when he’d wondered this. TJ shivered, the coolness of the rain causing the hairs on his arms and neck to stand on end. A sense of unease creeped over him; the demons, and the tormentors had arrived. 

“Party time!” The leader yelled. His demons snarled, bloodthirsty. He urged the boy in front of him to go faster. He did. Alas, it was not enough. These creatures, and these people, they were speedier than either of the pair had anticipated, and they soon caught up with them, knocking them off the bike with brute force. 

“Cyrus, I don’t want to die!” The blond sobbed.

“Me neither!” Came the frantic, breathy reply. 

“What are we going to do?” However, he was spared from an answer when a voice, one that didn’t sound dissimilar to a voice over, boomed out over everything else. 

“TJ?” 

“Yeah?” His voice was doing that weird thing too now, he could tell. 

“Is this a nightmare?”

“I think it is, yes. How come you’re here, then?” 

Cyrus’ face turned to TJ, just as the other, (potentially) real version of him replied. “It’s probably a shared nightmare.”

What? “But that only happens-“ 

“To soulmates. That's right. I know. Believe me, I’m as baffled as you are.”

“Hmm. I’ll see you later, Cy.”

“Yeah, that. See you later.” The voice faded, and fortunately, his surroundings did, too, crumbling away into the oblivion. 

Needless to say, when both boys woke up, they were very confused at what had happened-were the voiceovers part of their imagination, or had they shared a nightmare? More importantly, did this mean they were soulmates? For the pair, the implication hung in the air like mist, as they got prepared for the day ahead of them, and wondered if things between them were ever going to be the same again.

They had a lot coming to them, and they didn’t even know it.

Unfortunately, later the following day (at school), neither of the boys were willing to acknowledge what they had experienced together; it would only lead to the admittance that perhaps they were soulmates, and consequently confessions about their romantic feelings towards each other. Needless to say, this made the atmosphere very tense and awkward whenever they happened to bump into one another in the corridors. TJ had nodded in a friendly manner, while Cyrus had managed to muster up an awkward, tense smile. However, they did not talk; not once. The memory of the previous night’s shared dream haunted them equally, which they seemed to understand without communication-soulmates were able to do that, after all.  
They went about their usual business, throughout the whole day: at lunch, this meant that Cyrus sat with his group of friends, pretending not to glance over at TJ every five minutes or so, laughing, play fighting each other, arm wrestling, flicking chips at each other, that sort of thing-and he was surprised at how comfortable he was around these people already, which said a lot about how they were his people, the friends he’d needed for the past decade and finally had. Meanwhile, the usual business for TJ at lunch involved shoving his friends, yelling at the dinner ladies, asserting his dominance over his corner of the room (if not the entire room; today he had too much on his mind to do that, and besides, he hardly wanted to be suspended), looking at Cyrus every few minutes and acting like he hadn’t, things like that.

As school days have a general habit of doing, the day dragged on at its relentless pace, one thing after another, and before either of them knew it, the day happened to be drawing to a close. They’d arranged to hang out with their respective friendship groups afterwards-at very different places, of course. For TJ, this meant at the skateboard park, whereas, for Cyrus, this meant at the Spoon, the restaurant in town that he’d been to with them once before. Kippen hoped that the evening would be one where he could de-stress, but he would soon be proven wrong by the universe. On the other hand, Goodman just wanted to invite his friends out somewhere, the following day-only, that wouldn’t go so well, either. 

As Shakespeare once said, the course of true love never did run smooth.

“Tell you what, Jonah. If you can beat me to an arm wrestle, you get twenty bucks. But if I beat you at this, I get twenty bucks instead.”

“Sure! How hard can it be?”

“So, you have chosen…death,” Marty muttered under his breath. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” 

Buffy glared at him, suspicious. She was certain that he’d said something along the lines of having chosen death, but then again, she could hardly pull him up on that; he wasn’t wrong-she was going to thrash Beck at arm wrestling. Easy money. 

“You’ve done the biology homework? It’s only Friday night, Cy. We were literally given that homework an hour ago.” Andi pointed out in surprise. He shrugged. 

“I wanted to get it out of the way, to make sure that I could enjoy the rest of the weekend.” 

“I mean…I can’t knock it. At least you’re doing it before the deadline, unlike a certain blonde.” She glanced at Amber meaningfully, and was rewarded with a sharp dig in the ribs. 

“Hey! I had more important things to do!”

Andi and Cyrus shared a look. “Like what? Insta photo shoots?” 

“I’ll have you know that they’re very important, Miss Mack.” 

“That’s Ms Mack to you.” 

Amber rolled her eyes and started chatting to her about the rules of feminism, which related to some Mean Girls quote, apparently, which led to a discussion of Mean Girls that the brown eyed boy struggled to keep up with. He watched as Marty refereed Buffy and Jonah’s arm-wrestling match, commentating along the way. He rolled his eyes, finishing the aforementioned biology homework off and surveying the scene in front of him. Jonah and Buffy were now playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, with Marty still commentating for some baffling reason. Walker was sketching everything, his head bobbing up and down as he also observed the world around him, catching Cyrus’ eye with a smile. 

“You’re really talented, Walker. Can I see your sketchbook, by any chance?” Walker thought about it-showing the contents of that book was a vulnerable act for him. Most of his friends had seen it, but of course, Goodman didn’t quite qualify as ‘most friends’, considering what little time he had spent integrated into their friendship group so far, yet he had a kind soul. Walker automatically trusted him, as much as that was against his natural instincts. 

“Yeah, alright, then.” He flicked through it and Cyrus soon became immersed; Walker’s drawings really came off the page. The realism shocked him. Mostly, he drew nature; plants and bugs and things like that, but, at times, he also drew animals (cats and dogs, for the most part) and people, too. He pretended not to notice as he skipped over a double page-it must have been private, whatever it was. There was a full life of drawing of Libby, which was lovely, but there was a certain spark missing from it. He reckoned he knew what that was, but he was going to play the role of the diplomat by not saying anything about it. Tensions between him and Jonah were fraught; things with Libby were difficult-their relationship was like a frayed rope that was one or two splits away from breaking altogether. Cyrus didn’t expect him to deal with that well, but he’d been proven wrong. Not that it was any of his business, of course. He was a nosy person, that was all. Nosy, but harmless.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kaitlin, Libby and Iris giggling; he soon overheard them talking about some miraculous make-up product and rolled his eyes. Surely nothing that could be bought, or that was produced under capitalism, was ‘miraculous’. Yet, his cynicism had hardly got him far along in life, or in terms of friendships-he decided it was for the best if he kept his mouth shut, keeping those criticisms to himself. 

Walker snapped him back to reality. “What did you think of my drawings, then?” He seemed to genuinely care about the answer. 

“Your drawings are brilliant, Walker,” he smiled at him in reassurance. “They take on a life of their own on that page. You have a real talent there. You’re also into photography, right?”

For a short while, they discussed photography and different lens, types of cameras and more. Being somewhat interested in taking photographs himself, he listened intently as he sipped on his chocolate milkshake, nodding along at the right parts and looking at some photos the other boy had stored on his phone. Approximately a quarter of an hour later, their conversation ended and Cyrus clinked a spoon against his tall milkshake glass, to make an announcement, alerting all of the other teenagers (who were spread across three booths) and gaging their attention. 

“Hey, everyone! Recently, I don’t feel like I’ve been bonding with you guys enough outside of school, even though I can’t speak for everyone. Anyway, I was wondering who would be up for attending the Fall Fair tomorrow at the green?” There was an uncomfortable pause, in which he thought he would be turned down, his idea rejected. Until: 

“Marty and I were looking into going anyway. We’ll go with you.” 

“That’s great Buffy, thanks.” He surveyed their corner of the diner. “Anyone else up for it, by any chance?”

“I’ve checked on my calendar and I’m free tomorrow. I’d love to go!” Jonah exclaimed, beaming. 

“So would I,” Andi confirmed, her eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“I’ll go,” Libby signed, with Walker translating for her as usual, and adding that he would, too. Iris and Kaitlin were quick to add that they’d tag along. Amber looked at what she was doing that day and realized she was free as well as interested. Cyrus smiled to himself. Tomorrow was going to be so much fun. 

“That’s awesome, how about we all meet at eleven?” There were general murmurs of assent. Walker and Amber would be a little later than that, but the rest of them could (hopefully, traffic permitting) make it to the meet up. 

The Fall Fair was going to be amazing; Cyrus could tell (despite his general fear of rides, he loved the carnival atmosphere). Fleetingly, he wondered if TJ would be in attendance with his friends. Probably not, he decided. What were the odds of that? He hoped that, despite the way he had started false rumours about him, wherever he was, whatever he was doing, he was enjoying himself.  
Cyrus pushed him out of his head. Either way, tomorrow was going to be awesome. Wasn’t it? 

They'd soon wait and see.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

TJ Kippen was not enjoying himself right now.

“Come on, dude, it won’t hurt you to try a bit!”

“God! I already said no, Reed, just leave it. Weed isn’t my thing.”

Reed raised a judgemental eyebrow, knowing full well not to push it, but pushing it anyway. “You’re that high strung, you could do with some!”

“Seriously, no.” Lester called him a chicken, and began to imitate one, with Danny joining them. Irritated at their immaturity, TJ opted to ignore them.

Reed rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun these days, Kippen.” 

“Oh, yeah? Is that a challenge?” Reed was spared from replying when the group leader ran up a ramp, backflipped at the top, and then proceeded to stand upside down on the railings that guarded it. “Am I boring now?” 

The blue-eyed boy took a hit. “I suppose not,” he said, preoccupied with getting high. 

It was Friday evening, and he was hanging out with about a dozen friends at the local skateboard park. Some of the kids were getting high. Atlas was passing a bottle of alcohol around, which everyone took routine swigs out of, TJ more than most. Progress was being made, despite this; he had stopped himself from entering Abdul’s shop on the corner that morning, and forced himself to purchase a bag of e-cigarettes instead, to help him get over his addiction. What had spurred this? None other than Cyrus Goodman, reeling off those health facts to him on the first day about how terrible smoking was for him. The other day, he had discovered how short life was-he didn’t want to spend a good portion of it hooked on tobacco. At first, his cravings had been insatiable, but the second, he’d took up vaping (the e-cigarettes had flavours; he’d selected strawberry, grape and watermelon, though why they had all been fruits, he didn’t know). 

At least vaping had become a trend amongst his peers, otherwise he would have looked out of place. As TJ took another swig out of Atlas’ second bottle of whiskey, Kira called him over and whistled.  
“Look at that mural, Teej.” She wrapped an unwanted arm around his shoulder. As of recently, she’d been making him feel highly uncomfortable, using vomit-inducing pet names for him, which he’d called her out for, and touching him at every opportunity that arose. That girl thought she was being subtle. Spoiler alert: she wasn’t. “It’s incredible, so detailed. It screams rebellious, yet relatable to average people. Even losers.”

TJ shrugged, not willing to display pride for his work. “Everyone likes Spider-Man, though, don’t they?” 

“I suppose so.” She tapped him on the chest. “Oh! I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay…go on, then,” TJ encouraged her, his eyes narrowed. This didn’t sound good, and he didn’t trust Summers at the best of the times, let alone when she came out with statements like that. 

“We’ve been hanging out a lot over the past few weeks, haven’t we?”

“I guess we have, but you could say the same for anyone here. Look, what’s your point?”

Kira scoffed. “I’m getting to the point, Mr Impatient. I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me? You know, like, date me?” She batted her eyelashes at him in a not-so-seductive fashion.

TJ stared at her, horrified. He was gay. GAY. As closeted as he might be, he could never bring himself to date a girl. She could tell he wasn’t interested. Why would she come onto him like that? His answer was instinctive.

“No.”

“No?” She glared daggers at him. “What about your reputation as captain of the basketball team, Mr Popular, star athlete?” 

“What about it?” He snapped, fed up of her shenanigans at this point.

She smirked and TJ backed off, uneasily. “Well, you wouldn’t want it to be rumours, now, would you?” 

He felt sick with the fear. “What kind of rumours?” 

“Oh, you know. You’re not willing to date girls. Suspicious, isn’t it? TJ Kippen, gay? Who would have thought it?”

He gripped the side of the nearest railing to keep himself upright. Had she really dared to threaten him like that? Did she know the truth? He had no idea. He wasn’t going to risk it-time to bluff. “But I’m not-"

She held one hand up, and pressed the index finger of her other hand onto his lips to shut him up. “Irrelevant. People will think you are, and that will damage things.” 

Shit. It didn’t look like he had much of a chance, did it? “Can I think about it?”

She smiled serenely, clearly enjoying having the upper hand in this situation. “Say the magic word.” 

He sighed and cursed her internally. “Please?” 

“Fine. Seeing as I’m such a generous person, I’ll give you until Sunday, at 4pm, to make up your mind. Suffice to say, you know what the consequences will be if you reject me.” Having said that, she winked at him and blew him a kiss as she strutted off. He pretended to vomit behind her back, but soon turned serious as he the gravity of the situation dawned upon him. It would make for an easier life if he were to comply, but he was sick of it, of being expected to be a person he wasn’t. It was more exhausting than people thought it was.

On the bright side, at least they were headed to the Fall Fair tomorrow. That would be a right laugh. Nothing could possibly go wrong there, right? 

As always, the universe would soon prove him wrong-but for now, it comforted him that he would have tomorrow, and that’s what mattered. For the time being, anyway.

"Right, what's on the agenda for the fair today, ladies?" 

"Cyrus, it's too early in the morning for this," Buffy grumbled, cradling her mug of coffee as though it was her first born child. 

"What do you mean? It's nine in the morning, I'd hardly call that too early for anything!" 

"You weirdo," Andi said, ruffling his hair up-a sign of affection coming from her. 

He grinned. Having friends who were like this was a revelation for him, and he was basking in it. "I'm not weird. I'm a morning person. That's okay. What's not okay is Miss Driscoll depositing salt into her coffee instead of sugar." 

"WHAT?!" This attracted them more than a few curious stares. Cyrus leaned over the table.

"Shh, keep your voice down. You got your salt and your sugar mixed up. I thought you'd have noticed your obvious mistake by now, but apparently not." 

Buffy swore under her breath. Andi and Cyrus exchanged a look and then burst out laughing. " We heard that, you know." Andi said. 

"Good. You were meant to. Is there really salt in here?" 

Cyrus couldn't keep this fabrication up any longer; it would be cruel to do so. "No, I wanted to wind you up. Sorry." 

After letting out a delightful string of choice words, Buffy rested her head on the table of their booth. "Ugh. Tell me why I chose to get up before midday again." 

"Some of the human are morning people," Andi stated, and wisely so. 

"Yeah, but not you," Buffy shot back. Cyrus chuckled; it was true, he was the only morning person here.

"Maybe because we're setting off in an hour to meet our friends? I don't know, that was a wild guess." 

Their plan was the following: they were going to get picked up from the Spoon by Cyrus' mom at ten, and had promised to meet each other here at half eight, which explained their exhaustion. It would take them about twenty minutes to arrive to the Fall fair and get parked, but ten minutes were accounted for, in case of traffic. What could the guy say? He was organised like that.

In response to this, Buffy groaned and plopped her head back onto the table with a loud thud, catching the attention of many once again. Andi sipped her coffee as casually as she could, while Cyrus grilled her about which rides she was intending to go on. 

She perked up immediately. Brimming with newfound energy, she talked his ear off about some new ride that had been added to the line up, and then proceeded to rattle off all the most terrifying rides. 

"And Buffy's coming on them with me!" she added with a cheery voice at the end. 

Hearing her voice, the girl raised her head off the table, still sleepy. "Hmm? What?" 

"You're coming on the scary rides with me, aren't you?" 

"You bet," she said, looking more awake. "Wait, who's out here calling them scary?" 

"Cyrus is." 

"Of course."

They both laughed as heat crept up the boy's neck. "I'll have you both know that fairground rides are VERY scary-they're not as strong as theme park rides, or as stable, thus more prone to collapse." He sounded indignant. 

After a few more minutes of 'merciless' teasing (Cyrus' words), they finished their drinks and chatted until, soon after, Cyrus' Mom turned up, and they were off on their way to the Fall Fair.

“Cyrus, the other clown has finally arrived-twenty minutes late, might I add- so we can officially start the circus show!” Came an announcement as the party boy moved across the dewy grass of the adjoined field to where the Fall Fair was being held, the day chilly despite the blazing sunshine casting light upon all their faces. 

“Buffy, for the last time, Jonah isn’t a clown, and neither is Marty. Lay off it.” 

She smirked while Cyrus shook his head, glancing around at his friends happily, only registering concern when he took note of the fact that Libby was not in attendance. He asked Walker, where she was. 

“I don’t know-at home, I think.”

“But why is she at home, and not here with us?” 

Did she not want to be friends with Cyrus, after all? His fingers moved over the blue, turquoise and green friendship bracelet she’d made for him. Andi’s one was also there, in its rainbow glory, as was the red and purple one Amber had crafted so kindly for him. Those bracelets meant a lot to him, because those people meant a lot to him. They’d talked a lot at lunch yesterday-well, signed, in her case. Had she gone off him since then? Maybe he’d done something wrong that he wasn't aware of? Who knew?

“I think it’s my fault, actually-we may have broken up last night, after everyone went home.” Oh, that was why they’d hung around The Spoon afterwards and both rejected multiple offers to grant them a lift home. He had no idea. Judging by the shocked faces of his friends, neither did they. “I should have mentioned that on the group chat last night, or this morning. She didn’t want to leave it and make a big fuss about it, though, meaning she would have seen what I wrote-it would have been awkward, and besides that, it’s a lot of effort to message people individually. I’m sorry if I’ve ruined today.” His trainers seemed to be of great interest to him as he finished his sentence off.

“WHAT?” Much to everyone’s surprise, it was Iris who had uttered this word, practically yelling. “She’s my best friend-why didn’t she tell me?” 

“And ours,” Amber added for the benefit of the group, gesturing between herself and Kaitlin. “I’m so confused right now. Why would she do that, out of the blue?” 

The artist scratched fidgeted with his fingers, visibly uncomfortable. “About that. I’d hardly call it ‘out of the blue’, per se. It was for a valid reason, to be fair on her. She broke up with me because something between us wasn’t quite clicking, you know what I mean?” He sighed. “There was no spark there, no real sense of, well, love. Oh, and she accused me of liking someone else.” 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow at Buffy, and they both looked to Jonah, who looked like he was ecstatic but trying not to show it. “But that can’t be right?” Marty stated, eyebrows furrowed. 

The boy who was being asked coughed into his fist. “Actually, uh, it is right. I do like somebody who isn’t her. It was wrong of me to be with her in the first place, I get that. I felt like I was using her. I should have said something, damn it. I should have said something! But it’s too late now, things are over between us, and that isn’t going to change any time soon.” 

As soon as those words had left his mouth Iris, Kaitlin and Amber formed their own small group and chatted among themselves, throwing occasional disgusted glares towards Walker. It was clear to see where their loyalties lay. Andi was telling anyone who was willing to listen (an amused Marty, a joyful Jonah and a crestfallen Walker-it seemed only Marty was actually concentrating on the conversation at hand) about how Cyrus’ mom kept calling him ‘sweetie’ and ‘dear’, then questioning him, whether she was humiliating him in front of his friends and if she was ‘cool’ or ‘hip’ enough for them or not, at which point, according to her and Buffy, Cyrus had snapped and told her that the only thing that was hip about her was the future hip replacement she’d need for her ancient joints. That had shut her right up, she told them, and they all cracked up, even Walker. Cyrus smiled to himself, a little flushed and proud of himself. At least his mom knew how to take a joke-he wasn’t in trouble, as she’d found the ordeal hilarious herself. 

Despite this, he had more important things on his mind that he had to prioritise right now-such as discussing what was happening between Walker and Jonah with Buffy, who’d noticed something between the two of them, too. The dark-haired boy suspected that a few of the others had suspected this, as well, but opted not to mention it due to him dating a girl at the time. Now, things were different. Very much so.

As if on cue, she beckoned him over with her finger, her face graver than it needed to be, considering the fact that nobody had died. 

“Hey, Cyrus.”

“Hey.”

“What do you think about it?” 

He tilted his head, not catching her drift. “About what?” 

She side-eyed him, unimpressed at his lack of wit. And he was the alleged ‘morning person’? Yeah, right. “About Libby breaking up with Libby, dumbass.” 

“Oh, that.” He chose to ignore her subtle, friendly dig. “I’m pretty certain it’s because she noticed his jealousy surrounding Natalie and Jonah being together.” 

The girl wrapped her hair around her finger, before releasing it again. “Hmm, that sounds about right to me. It’s what I thought, anyway. Not to mention that, over the past few months, she’s been picking up on the way he looks at, and interacts with, Mr Oblivious Beck over there.”

“Aw, come on, be fair. He’s not that oblivious!” She shot him a look of disbelief.

“Believe me, if you’d known Jonah for nearly four years, you’d understand exactly what I meant. He is. You had a word with him not so long ago, right?”

“Right.” 

“He likes Walker back, doesn’t he?”

He was surprised that she remembered; he hadn’t, being too preoccupied with adjusting to his new school, and with TJ Kippen. “Yeah.” 

“Your parents are shrinks. Therefore, you’re wise when it comes to things like this.”

He chuckled. “I don’t know about that.”

“Take my word for it. You are.”

“Okay…where are you going with this, Miss Driscoll?”

“It’s Ms Driscoll to you,” she teased, a reference to her involvement with women's rights. 

“Whatever, I only want to know what you’re asking me to do.”

“I wasn’t asking you to do anything, but I was wondering whether or not we should attempt to get them together.” 

Cyrus shook his head. “No, absolutely not. If it’s a false alarm and they aren’t into each other, or it’s a one-sided deal either way, then we’re setting up for something very awkward or painful to pan out. Even if they do like each other, we might not get it right. Leave it. If they’re truly interested in each other, then we’ll need to let them figure it out themselves. Got it?”

“Got it.” 

“No meddling. Pinkie swears?” 

She could only stare at him. “How old are you, eight?” 

“Do it, coward,” he insisted with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll tell everybody I managed to convince you that you’d put salt into your coffee into your sugar.”

“I was tired!”

“Buffy…”

“Fine, fine.” She huffed. “I’ll do it.” She did, wishing they’d shook on it instead, because it was less childish than this, but oh well. It looked like they’d have to keep their knowledge about Jonah and Walker’s feelings a secret, for an unknown amount of time. 

It would be worth it, Cyrus decided as she watched Buffy move over to chat to Andi. If those two put the effort in today, something beautiful could flourish. He could only pray that his relationship with TJ would end up in the same way. 

Because the universe didn’t like him knowing anything to do with what was about to happen to him, and because he could be oblivious himself, he didn’t have a clue what was ahead of him that day.  
As it turned out, it was a lot. When wasn’t it? He’d be required to confront it, one way or another. That was later, though. Now, he was a carefree teenager. Now, he was going to have fun. Now, he was going to truly live. 

And that was a truly wonderful thing.

“It’ll be fun, I promise! Besides, you’re good at Mario Kart, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, but this is wildly different, Jonah. One is a video game; another is a real-life kart I’ve got to be able to manoeuvre. I think you underestimate how uncoordinated I am sometimes.” 

Out of nowhere, Andi turned up by his side, pleading him to join them. “Didn’t you do stuff like this back in Brooklyn?” 

Cyrus rarely discussed home with the others, as a lot had happened there that you couldn’t discuss over French fries and cardboard-tasting pizzas. It would shock them, if they found out al that he had been through in his lifetime. If she was throwing statements like that around, she did not know what part of Brooklyn he’d once resided in. The closest he’d come to go-karting was chasing someone who had stolen his stepfather’s old car (they’d only been keeping it over for the weekend, but that had been enough time for the criminals, he had discussed) on his motorbike (which also happened to be stolen, but that’s how things were at the time). That had been five years ago. Yes, he’d rode a motorbike with TJ, but that’s when their lives were on the line. This was different; if he bashed into someone, it was a stranger, which would make for an awkward apology, or a friend, and he didn’t particularly see the fun in that the same way they did.

“Eh. Kind of. I’ve only ever been to a fair once though, as a treat on a day trip with my grandparents. That’s it.”

“That’s it?” Her mouth hung open. Honestly, she could be so overdramatic sometimes that it was actually painful to bear witness to. “You mean to say that you never went with your parents? Did you not have that sort of thing at home?” 

Cyrus’ eyes squeezed shut as he remembered every Independence Day that was laced with fear every time a banging sound went off, not knowing whether or not a violent crime was taking place right behind the place where they resided. Fifteen times out of sixteen, it had been distant fireworks. 

Last Independence Day had been a dark one. 

“Not really, no.” Cyrus admitted, shame blooming through his body at the idea of missing out on this momentous thing. 

“That gives you all the more reason to join us, in that case!” Marty exclaimed, out of excitement, grabbing his hand before he had time to protest and dragging him towards the karts. At least it allowed him to bond with his friends, he reasoned with himself. If he could navigate a motorcycle, he could deal with a kart at a fair. Of course, he was capable of doing that! What was he thinking?

It turned out that doing when your life wasn’t in danger was a lot more fun than he’d initially anticipated. Buffy and Marty made it their goal to bump into as many people as humanely possible (though in Cyrus’ opinion, there was nothing humane about it) and shout ‘gotcha!’ every time they accomplished their joint goal. Whoever crashed into the most people won. Being good with numbers, Iris kept tally, although she was often too busy chasing Kaitlin, thus causing the brunette to giggle to no end. Walker phrased this as ‘lowkey adorable’, before sneaking a quick glance at Jonah. Knowing full well what was up, Cyrus had chewed his bottom lip to avoid saying anything that suggested he wasn’t minding his own business. Amber and Andi would collide with each other all the time. Only Jonah and Walker were trying to make their way around the course efficiently; even so, they were both crashed into by Buffy and Marty respectively. In the meantime, Cyrus himself trailed along at a snail’s pace, due to struggling to find the right pedals to push his feet down to, alongside having no previous experience of this before.  
Overall, it had been a fun, brand new experience for him, up until Marty and Buffy argued over who’d won their stupid old game, with Iris trying to point out that they’d both tied, and Jonah joining in with this point to become the diplomat. The rest of the group knew, by natural instinct, to stay out of this. 

After they left the go-karting arena, they headed over to the make-shift arcade tent together. Amber, Walker, Jonah and Cyrus all devoted themselves to the tame two-penny machines, where Cyrus made amicable small talk with Amber about everything and nothing, Jonah and Walker soon following suit. The chemistry between them was evident; everyone could see it, at this point. Well, according to Amber, anyway. Andi, Iris and Kaitlin were situated at the claw machine, trying to grab something and becoming unsuccessful every single time, without fail. Buffy and Marty were trying to beat each other on the Dance Machine, to determine the true winner out of the couple after they had tied their so-called game beforehand. 

One hour and a game of bowling, several rounds of the dance machine game as a group (involving alternating pairs) later, they had all grown bored with what the tent had to offer; a few of them slinked over to the tallest rollercoaster that could be found there, with the rest of them sticking with Cyrus at the stalls., except for Jonah, who went on to the Ferris Wheel. These stalls contained many wonders: china dolls and ornaments; professional paintings of cats and dogs; hats; dreamcatchers; assorted jewellery, including several watches that caught Cyrus’ eye; art supplies galore and so much more. Just under five minutes of searching proved satisfactory for Walker, who wondered aloud if he should join Jonah. Everyone insisted he should-Walker knew that they had figured out what was going on regarding his feelings for Jonah, and was more chill about it than any of them had expected. 

“Are you sure?”

“Do it now,” Amber, ever a fount of wisdom, advised him. “Or forever wish you had.”

“What if he doesn’t want me to be around him?” 

“I doubt that,” Cyrus told him, ever a source of moral support. “Now go on, before it starts without you!” 

This being said, Walker sprinted off into the distance, his friends wishing him luck as he disappeared into the distance. Luck did not assist him in what occurred next, however; no, it was love.  
Love got him to the position he was soon to be in, leaving him on the brink of something very exciting indeed. 

Meanwhile…

Sighing, Jonah secured the belt of his capsule of the Ferris Wheel. It looked like he would be venturing this one alone. There was someone he wanted to be there with him, but that would never happen; it was well-known how intimate it was to sit next to someone in one of these confined spaces, and Walker would never want to sit with him there, because he didn’t like him back. Funny, how he was confident when it came to girls about their feelings for him but when it came to this guy, his confidence had disappeared. Walker being heterosexual wasn’t the issue at hand: gender didn’t come into play when it came to the brown-eyed boy’s sexuality. However, he had been with Libby up until today, and he didn’t always like sitting with Jonah in the cafeteria; it made him pretty uncomfortable, at times. Despite his self-doubt, he couldn’t help but have a glimmer of hope; she had broken up with him because she suspected that he liked someone else and, without mentioning who it was, he had confirmed it to be true. 

That was a stupid thought, though. Why should it be him? They argued, and he often stormed out of the room whenever that happened. What did it matter that they’d spent a lot of tine together today? It had been in the presence of other people. Sitting on this capsule wasn’t-it was more intimate than it seemed to the untrained eyed. Anyway, he didn’t mind too much. His own company wasn’t that awful.  
Just as the ride was about to jolt to life, something unexpected happened. A familiar voice began yelling and the body it belonged to hurtled forward towards the ride. Wit was Walker, a very out-of-puff, stressed out and sweaty Walker. Regardless, he looked attractive; the way the sweat gleamed on his skin caused it to glow, his eyes were as bright as the sun, and his face would always remain well-sculpted. 

“Hey,” he greeted him as he sat down. 

“Hi.” 

The taller boy tapped his fingers along his denim jeans in an anxious manner and turned to look at the green-eyed boy next to him. “I hope you don’t mind me sitting here.”

“No, no, why would I?” His voice was high, but not because he was lying; only because he was struggling to concentrate on anything other than his crush’s knee knocking into his and how it made him feel.  
The other boy stared at the lights in the distance, before revealing something. “I don’t know, I guess I haven’t always been too friendly to you at times…that was for a reason. I’m still sorry about it, all the same, for the record." 

As forgiving as ever, Beck told him it was okay, while the ride began to move underneath them. Brodsky insisted it wasn’t, and he deserved better than that. 

Jonah bit on a nail, nervous. They were a quarter of the way up, now. “Why did you act that way, then?” 

“You would get annoyed at Libby and I being together, a couple, whatever you desire to call what we were. Perhaps 'doomed to fail' would be appropriate. Yet I’m aware you’ve apologised for that, and I want to tell you that’s fine. I, um, didn’t really like you hanging out with Natalie, truth be told.” His voice softened. “In fact, you could say I was jealous.”

Jonah frowned, visibly confused. “But why? I don't understand.” 

At that moment, Walker wanted to facepalm, and the only reason why he didn’t do so was due to his physical limitations (what with being in one of those claustrophobic capsule things). Had he really fallen for this dumbass? 

“Why do you think?”

“I don’t know…” He trailed off; his eyes wide and his cheeks magenta. “Oh! This might be a bit, uh, presumptuous of me, but do you like me, by any chance?” 

Walker was so delighted that Jonah had finally understood that he had feelings for him that he barely bothered to take a mental note of the fact that his crush had used a word he didn’t even think was part of the other boy’s vocabulary. “Yes, I like you. I have for a long time.”

Jonah scowled. “But, I don’t get it.” Of course, he didn’t. “What about Libby?”

“What about her? As bad as this sounds, I entered a relationship with her to make my feelings for you go away, and later to make you jealous. Until she caught on, that is. It was a bad thing that I did. I should have been honest with her, honest with you. But then you started going out with Natalie, and I couldn’t handle it.” 

The green-eyed teenager could only stare in the shock. His crush liked him back! He couldn’t believe it. Wow. Was this real? It was, wasn’t it? This was amazing! “Walker, I had no idea.” He could only stare in amazement. 

“I never thought I had a chance with you. I still don’t, but I wanted to take this opportunity anyway.” Walker said with a sad smile. “You’re amazing, you know that? Humble, kind, friendly, a talented singer, a constant ray of positivity in everybody’s lives. I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life, if I’m being honest with you. Which I am. Obviously.”

Jonah raised an eyebrow, disregarding the compliments and opting to focus on the words which held more weight and importance to him. “You think I don’t like you back?”

“You’re with Natalie! What am I expected to think, huh?”

Did he seriously buy that? Realistically, did anyone in their friendship group believe that for even a second? He was hardly what one called a good liar, was he? “No, I’m not. We pretended to be together to attract your attention, and I guess it worked.” 

Walker turned to him, beaming. “Does this mean you like me back?”

In response, Jonah nodded and took his hand. “Yes, I do, Walker Brodsky.”

Walker giggled in a way that was very unlike him. “We’re both idiots, aren’t we?”

“Colossal idiots.” 

“Does this mean you’ll go out with me?”

“Of course, I will. I’d love nothing more than that.”

They smiled at each other; light green eyes boring into dark brown ones. This moment was soft and tender and perfect, and both of them wished to remember it forever (spoiler alert: they would). 

“Oh, look,” Walker pointed out, his voice soft but anxious at the same time. “We’re at the top of the Ferris Wheel. You know what happens at this part in the movie, right?” 

“Right.” No further communication was necessary; they both knew what they wanted. As their lips touched, the rest of the world melted away-the rest of the fair, the rest of the Ferris Wheel, even the people gawking below them, some of which included their cheering friends. It was piece of magic, carefully crafted from nearly three years of friendship. To get to this moment had taken a long time, but it had been worth it. 

By the time the kiss ended, they were halfway down. For the rest of the ride, they stared into each other’s eyes in a cheesy, lovesick sort of way, Walker’s thumb brushing across Jonah’s hand, his touch gentle and caring. When they got down, they would clearly have a lot of explaining to do, but for now, they were the happiest they had ever been, and the best thing was that their relationship had only just begun.

The second they stepped off the capsule holding hands, they were ambushed by their over-excited group of friends. 

“You guys!” Walker laughed. “I thought you were at the stalls. What are you doing here?” 

“We came to support you,” Cyrus, the calmest of them all, explained with a smile. 

“Ah! I can’t believe you two are together! Finally!” Andi yelled, running towards them with all the excitement of a child on Christmas morning. Wow. That girl was way too invested in everyone’s personal lives. Not that she was the only one, but the point still remained.

“Who gave her all the sugar?” Buffy asked as Andi hugged Jonah first, and then Walker. “By the way, I can’t pretend that I didn’t see this coming, but congratulations!” 

“Thanks, Buffy,” Jonah said, his smile a mile wide. 

“What about Natalie?” Amber pointed out, delighted for the couple, but rightfully confused about the whole situation. 

Jonah shrugged. “What about her? We were never together. It was all a ploy to catch his attention.” He glanced at his boyfriend. “It worked, in case you couldn’t tell.”

Amber’s face changed into an instant, from confused to happy, as did Iris’ (despite their loyalties towards Libby). 

“I feel bad for Libby,” Kaitlin announced. “I’ve messaged several times, and she hasn’t replied.” 

“Why don’t you call her?” Marty wondered out loud. 

“Marty, you absolute imbecile. She’s DEAF.” Buffy pointed out. 

“Oh, yeah.” They all laughed at his sheer idiocy. Amber fell over herself, Andi held onto Cyrus’ shoulder to keep herself upright, Iris giggled, Kaitlin let out a little chuckle, Jonah was bent over in two. Walker threw his head back in laughter, Buffy shook her head but laughed all the same. Walker made the decision to avoid an more heartbreak or misunderstandings and messaged her, feeling bad, but brushed it aside at his friend’s encouragement. 

“How long has this been going on for?” Marty pondered.

“About eighteen months? Two years?” Walker guessed, looking at Jonah, who nodded his approval. “It was eighteen months for me.”

“And two years for me.” 

“Wow. Yet you both managed to be oblivious idiots the whole time.”

They both chuckled and uttered the one same word, at the same time. “Yes.” 

With that, and their relationship itself, having been established, they walked off towards the dart stand to have some fun, not knowing what would await them soon after. Not yet.

Laughing, the boisterous group headed over to the darts stand, despite Cyrus’ alleged ‘terrible aim’. However, when they arrived there, they would be in for what could only be described as an unpleasant surprise. 

TJ Kippen was there. 

Naturally, he was flanked by his cronies- about half a dozen of them. What was new? Cyrus wrinkled his nose; he was smoking and looking through him with a cold, detached stare, the hood on his black hoodie up to conceal his fluffy, golden-blond hair. Judging by the way the group leader was acting, he practically didn’t exist at all, and it was completely unnerving to him. He was another person, plain and simple. He could see what TJ meant now, about him being two different people. In that moment, it all made sense. 

Out of disdain, he peered at what appeared to be a vape pen. So, he’d kicked the smoking habit, most likely, if he wasn’t going through a pack or two of cigarettes per day. That was something, at least; it was progress, from two weeks ago, when he’d lectured him on the importance of not smoking. Was that really two weeks ago? To him, it felt like another life time ago. The smoke coming from the vape pen smelled like watermelon and regret. 

Reed Wilson, TJ’s right-hand man, stepped forward. “What the hell are you freaks looking at?”

“Oh, nothing. Just your ugly mug,” Buffy retaliated, her mouth working quicker than her brain. The more diplomatic members of the group looked to each other in fear, their eyes wide. Reed started towards the curly haired girl, but Marty wrapped a protective arm around her. 

“Hey buddy, lay off her. She’s a girl.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? She spluttered. Her boyfriend gave her a look, as if to say ‘don’t start that here’, but it was too late. The can of worms had been opened. 

Reed smirked. “He means you’re too weak to take me on, sweetheart.”

She gritted her teeth. “Don’t. Call. Me. Sweetheart.”

He laughed, showcasing his pearly white teeth. One could see how he could be considered attractive, but he was intimidating, too, and it showed in the way he carried himself, and how he spoke. “Okay, sweetheart.” 

Her gaze was stony. “I could take you on.”

“Buffy-“ 

“No, get off me, Andi!” She pulled away from the other girl’s grip. 

The blue-eyed boy stepped forward, cigarette in hand. He looked amused. “Is that so?”

“Yes, and even TJ, too.” A collective silence settled over the group as she said this; he hadn’t been nicknamed Iron Fist for no reason. At the sound of his name, he looked up-and blew the smoke from his pen into her face. She coughed and covered her face with her shirt. 

“Leave her alone!” Andi shouted, moving Buffy away from the situation. 

“She’s the one who had the audacity to think she could square up to me. She started this whole thing, by the way. Not me.”

“Fine,” she croaked, “I’m sorry. There, are you happy now?” 

TJ shrugged and went back to smoking, looking towards Cyrus for a second before shifting his gaze to somewhere off in the distance. Feelings were for losers. That’s what everyone always told him. Unfortunately, he had a lot of those. Shame. He hoped Cyrus would understand now, about him being two people, that he wasn’t being his true self right now. His true self was trapped inside, looking for a way out. Maybe Cyrus could release it one day, but hey, for now he’d settle for pretending to be someone he wasn’t like he had been doing for his whole life. 

“Stay away from my girl, man.” Marty warned him, disgust written all over his face.

“Happily.” Reed spat on the floor, and TJ followed suit. Everyone stepped back in horror-except for Amber.

The blonde-haired girl shook her head. “People like you need to stop and think about your actions every now and again.” 

“Maybe. I don’t really care, though.” Lies. He cared massively. He was aware that everything did made Cyrus’ friends, and Cyrus himself, hate him more and more by the second. 

In an act of madness, Cyrus stepped forward, scowling. “What the hell is wrong with you, Kippen?” His voice was hard as flint-the blond athlete had never heard him speak like that before, and it hurt him.  
TJ’s face hardened, and his words were quiet. “What the hell is wrong with me? Says the pathetic loser who couldn’t even stand up to a bunch of twelve-year-olds?” He was only loud enough to enable his friends and Cyrus to hear him. Undeterred, the darker haired boy moved closer to whisper to him, ensuring that only he could hear him. 

“Are you sure that’s what went down, TJ? Really?” The boy swallowed sharply, his eyes betraying him and his fear. Smug, the smaller of the two lifted his chin up and smiled, his eyes glittering with satisfaction. Having composed himself, ‘Iron Fist’ rolled his eyes, shoving him away and talking to his group about moving off to somewhere else. Weird, Cyrus thought to himself. How the rest of them practically aren’t permitted to speak-two boys he knew as Atlas and Danny had been behind him, and Lester had been by his other side. Kira Summers had also been with them. Interesting. There must be a hierarchy within the group, he decided as he watched them walk away. 

Jonah was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them. “What WAS that?” Oh, to be Jonah. Poor, innocent, confused Jonah. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” the brown eyed boy decided. “What does matter is that we’re enjoying ourselves, and, for the time being, we’re not. Also, Buffy, I’m so sorry that you got entangled in all of that just then.”

“It’s fine,” Marty responded for her. “She’s the one who got herself in that situation in the first place.” Buffy kicked him in the shin. “Ow!”

She sighed. “I can speak for myself, thank you very much.” 

“And don’t I know it?” He murmured, clutching his knee. 

“Anyway,” she continued, turning to her new best friend and ignoring her boyfriend’s hysterics, “it’s alright, Cy. Really. He can be an asshole sometimes, that’s all.”

“Agreed.” Amber said. Iris nodded. Kaitlin pointed out that she could say that again. Walker himself said that he shouldn’t be allowed to get away with treating people like that, and Jonah agreed with him but added that he shouldn’t be messed with.

“They’re right,” Andi mused, chin on her hands. “But there’s one thing I want to know, Cy.” 

Oh no. That didn’t sound too good. “Yes?” His voice was no more than a mouse’s squeak. How embarrassing. 

“What did he say to you, and what did you say back to him?”  
“Oh, that.” He breathed out a sigh of relief, glad they weren’t asking whether or not he had feelings for him-he’d have been rendered speechless, really. “Nothing much, just him reiterating the silly old rumours that have been spread around school and me refuting them, telling him he only said that to make himself look big. He wasn’t too happy with me, I don’t think,” he chuckled. 

“That took some courage,” Kaitlin told him. He thanked her. 

“Why should we let him ruin our day?” Jonah pointed out, as optimistic as usual.

“Exactly!” Cyrus exclaimed. “Come on guys, let’s go. We can’t let him spoil our day of fun.” That being said, they headed off in different directions, splitting themselves up into small groups, and going off to do their own thing. He may not have been asked whether or not he had a crush on TJ Kippen, but what Cyrus Goodman didn’t know is that he soon would be. For now, though, he had fun being a teenager with his friends and pretending boys like TJ didn’t exist. For now, he was happy, and that was all that mattered.

“Cyrus, you like TJ, don’t you?” Andi’s voice was pretty gentle, considering what she had just suggested. Unlike Buffy, who Cyrus was sure would be merciless. TJ Kippen was trouble, at the end of the day, not somebody to get entangled with. Especially not someone to fall for. 

“Um…”

“Um?” Buffy questioned, hand on her hips. Andi raised an eyebrow at her and they exchanged a look. Cyrus suppose that came with being friends for so long. “You do, don’t you?” Her tone wasn’t as accusatory as Cyrus thought it would be, which was a cause of relief, if only temporary. He’d be buried alive when they figured out the truth. Why, he wouldn’t be surprised if they never talked to him again; he would be deserving of that much, he was certain. 

“You do, don’t you?” Andi checked. Great. There was no denying it now-it looked like he would have to be honest with his two best friends (who probably wouldn’t remain his best friends for all that long once he’d said his piece). Nervous, he scratched the back of his neck and took a deep breath. 

“Yes, maybe I do and I’m really sorry for liking him but I’m also very sorry for not telling you, neither of you deserve to be denied the truth like that and I understand that I’m a complete and utter traitor because he’s trouble and he’s not a nice guy to any of you so I’m being a horrible friend and I feel so much pressure, this weight on my chest-living a double life is burdening me, I can’t deny it now-and I don’t know how to cope and I’m so sorry for doing that to you guys, I know I’m a traitor, I’ll leave because I’m guessing you hate me now, and I don’t blame you, I hate myself too, the others will when they find out and I can’t help my feelings and I am SO sorry for liking him, I don’t even get why I do and-“

Taking him by surprise, Buffy grabbed his hand and told him to breathe. “That’s it, slowly, like I’m doing. That’s better.”

“We didn’t realise you were going through so much,” Andi said quietly. “If we’d known, we would have discussed it with you.”

“But instead, I kept it a secret like the terrible person I am. I’m so sorry for letting you all down. I know his reputation. I know how he treats most people. I know what he can be like-for example, how he acted with me earlier-but I can’t help myself.” Using his sleeve, he wiped the tears out of his eyes, upset at himself for not being honest with people who trusted him so much-the guilt weighed down on him, heavy and unwanted. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

“Cyrus, it’s okay. Really. We can’t help who we fall for, you know. You’re no different. And we don’t hate you. We could never hate you,” Buffy, of all people, told him, a softness lacing her voice which he had never heard from her before.

Andi nodded in agreement and squeezed his hand. “She’s right. Listen to Buffy, she’s wise. Seriously, though, you were struggling internally and we couldn’t help you. I don’t blame you in the slightest for hiding the truth from us, because you were scared of the consequences the said truth might have had on you. That’s not hard to understand. Besides, you shouldn’t be ashamed of liking him. A lot of people I know have been at the very least attracted to him at some point or another. He’s a good-looking guy, after all.” 

Cyrus bit his nail anxiously, not sure whether to speak his mind or not. Why not? What did he have to lose? Not their friendship, not anymore. He didn’t think so, anyway, based off their reactions to him having a crush on TJ. “He gets me, you know what I mean? We can say things without saying them, and he’s actually really nice to me for some reason. Sometimes, we have a moment with each other, where the world stops tilting on its axis and it’s us and us only, our eyes meet and everything around us kind of disappears, if that makes sense? I know that sounds super stereotypical, and more than a bit stupid, but it’s true. That’s what happens. He has some good in him, guys, I can see it. Not just because I have a crush on him, either, I can see the nice person waiting inside to come out.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Buffy punctuated this by rolling her eyes. “And where was the ‘nice person waiting inside to come out’ when he called you a loser, huh?” She used air quotations with her fingers when she mentioned what Cyrus had said, her disbelief obvious. 

“Give him a chance,” Cyrus pleaded, wide-eyed. “Please? I know he can be good, but right now he is being a horrible person, I will admit that, and I am, of course, currently pretty angry with him.” That wasn’t wrong-although he saw the good in the guy, he was hurt by the way he had been treated. Was maintaining reputations really worth this pain? What did he know? Pushing the hurt aside, it was true: he was furious with him.

“And you have every right to be,” Andi added. “You can’t let him treat you like that!” 

Cyrus sighed in despair. “I know, I know. Girls, what am I going to do?” 

Buffy and Andi exchanged a look and seemed to reach a mutual conclusion at the same time, both of them smiling and looping their arms through his. “How about we go and buy you some candy floss, to cheer you up?” 

For the first time in the past half an hour, Cyrus grinned. “There’s nothing I would love more right now.” So, that’s what exactly they did. 

Little did Cyrus know, he would bump into TJ soon after that, and it would not go down so well. 

Some time later, they were laughing over a shared portion of fries and a bucket of candy floss, when he spotted him. TJ. He was running a hand through his tangled mass of dirty blond hair, looking distressed. His gaze was on Cyrus, who felt a chill run down his spine. One minute, you could be having fun and a good time, and the next, somebody like him could have it ruined in an instant, like earlier. 

He watched in a state of utter disbelief as the athlete approached him. None of his friends were anywhere to be seen, which didn’t surprise him in the slightest-he obviously wouldn’t have approached him otherwise.

“Cyrus, can we talk?” His voice was low, ahd he was shifting his weight fro one foot to another. “I think it’s important for us to do so.”

Buffy went to cut in, all protective of her male best friend, but Andi stopped her, looking between both the boys with curiosity written all over her face. She mouthed for him to go for it, and Buffy shook her head to herself, but gave him a thumbs up as a means of encouragement He smiled back and mouthed that he would see them later, then disappeared after TJ reluctantly, following him to a spot where nobody else was situated, near some carnival tent or other. He didn't bother to look.

Cyrus folded his arms, his stance defensive. “What do you want?” he snapped, fed up of TJ messing up time after time.

“I’m really sorry about earlier, it was out of impulse and I wasn’t thinking about what I said-I’ve been feeling guilty ever since then I didn’t mean it. I also mean that about blowing smoke in Buffy’s face, but I already bumped into her earlier to apologize. I hope you know that I truly am sorry.” He looked apologetic enough, but that certainly didn’t mean that he was off the hook. 

“That still doesn’t excuse you calling me a ‘pathetic loser’, though, does it? Maybe think before you speak in the future, just an idea. Of course, you do what you want, don’t you, TJ Kippen? Or what you need to do, to save face and keep your reputation going?”

He glared at the dark-haired boy in front of him. “You have no idea what it’s like- “

“To be cool and popular? Wow, I get it. Really, I do. Your life is so hard.” 

“It’s not easy living a double life,” TJ muttered, looking him straight in the eye in that intoxicating way he always managed to do. 

“I know,” Cyrus murmured back “Believe me, I know. Thanks to you.”

TJ’s smile was sheepish. “Sorry about that.” 

He shook his head. “No, don’t be. It’s my fault for fall-“He caught himself in the nick of time. “For coming to the fall fair, knowing you could be there. And for befriending you in the first place.”  
TJ moved closer to him; his eyes sad. “Do you regret becoming my friend, Cyrus?” 

He paused, weighing his words up. “Never. But good friends don’t do things like that to each other.” 

The taller boy smirked, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ve never really had any good friends before. I don’t know what that’s like. There was the hacker guy I told you about, the one that helped me save your old friends, but we didn’t keep in touch and we didn’t talk as often as we could have done. You’re different.”

Upon hearing these words leave TJ's mouth, Cyrus couldn’t help but laugh. “You always say that to me, but do you mean it?” 

TJ frowned, somewhat perturbed by this reaction from his crush. “Of course, I mean it. What are you insinuating?” 

He shrugged in response. “I don’t know, maybe you go around telling lots of people that they’re ‘different’, when in actual fact, they’re not.”

“I wouldn’t stoop that low. And you are different, you make me feel things-never mind. We’ve already had this discussion before, but just know it’s true. That dream the other night proved that.”  
Cyrus started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, twisting around again and again. “What dream?” he asked, feigning confusion. He knew exactly what dream TJ meant. Of course. 

“Well, it was more of a nightmare, really. But don’t play dumb. You know what I mean, Goodman.” 

He sighed, resigned to the fact that, around this boy, his acting skills failed him completely. “Yes, I do-about the motorcycle. It was bizarre, to say the least.”

The athlete nodded, in agreement, deep in thought. “It was, yeah. I was very puzzled, that’s why I avoided you yesterday.” 

“Ditto.” He smiled, feeling a little awkward. “So, what now?” 

“Whatever you want to do.”

He thought about it. As much as he hadn’t accepted what TJ had done still, a small part of him wanted to see the best in the boy and find it in himself to forgive him for what he had done. Hurting someone’s feelings was hardly a crime; simply painful, that was all. His head was saying ‘no, don’t encourage him, back off before you get hurt,’ and his heart was screaming ‘yes, let him into your life and forgive him, he deserves it and you can’t be without him’. After half a minute of contemplation, his heart was the ultimate victor. 

“Okay. How about this: come over to my place tomorrow. I’ll give you a house tour, the way you did to me three days ago. We’ll play on the Wii or something-I’m not allowed an X-box, my parents don’t like them-and you can have a drink, maybe some lunch. Let’s say around one in the afternoon. How does that sound to you, Teej?” 

TJ’s face broke into a genuine smile, one of happiness and relief (also, he loved that nickname, especially how Cyrus said it). “That sounds amazing to me. Thankyou, Cyrus, for being so kind to me. For the record, you’re not a pathetic loser. You’re the bravest person I know-when I said that the other day, I meant it, and I will stand by that statement in future, I promise. So, what if my friends judge me? Alright, so that does worry me, but oh well. You’re too important to me to lose. You don’t have to forgive me, you only need to know that I am sorry and that no malice was intended.” 

Cyrus nodded. “I know that now. I get that you care about me, and I appreciate having you in my life, you’ve given me a lot of confidence I’ve never had before, so, uh, thanks for that, I guess.”

TJ looked taken aback by this. “No need to thank me, Cy. It’s nothing on what you’ve helped me do as a person-I should ne thanking you, if anything.” He placed a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, sending electricity down his arm." I hate to see you getting hurt, especially by myself. I’ll try my best to get my act together, I’m not saying for that for no reason, either.”

“I trust you, don’t worry. I’m sure tomorrow will be fun. I’ve got to go back to my friends now, but I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” 

He nodded and tapped the boy’s chest, touchy now that he was a step or two closer to forgiveness than he had been before. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cy. I’ve got your address already. I’ll get going now. Bye!”

“Goodbye!” Cyrus waved as he walked away, wondering what the hell he had let himself into. It didn’t matter. This was his crush, and he was blindsided as a consequence of this. Wherever TJ Kippen was, fun would follow. 

Bring it on.

“Welcome to my humble abode, TJ Kippen!”

TJ looked around him with a small smile, shedding his jacket and placing it on a nearby coat hanger at Cyrus’ request. Photographs of his crush as a young boy looked back at him, strung all along the hallway. He’d always been this adorable, by the looks of things. He was willing to bet that his parents referred to him, or at least thought to themselves, that he was their perfect little angel who could do no wrong. Then again, he supposed that, up until he’d met TJ, he had been a perfect, well-behaved student, despite coming from a rough area of Brooklyn. The bullied type always was.  
“Neat place you got yourself, Goodman.” It was true; the house was sleek and modern, with white carpets and matching white, fluffy rugs adorning them. The fireplace that was the living room was massive, and old-fashioned, with a mahogany mantelpiece above it, which stuck out like a sore thumb in such a modern house, he noted. All of his furniture matched in an eerily perfect fashion, unlike his own house. 

“Thanks. Fancy a drink?”

“Yeah, go on then. You got Coca-Cola?”

“Um, I think so.” He rummaged through his sleek fridge and pulled a bottle out, all while TJ stared in wonder at the kitchen, which couldn’t be more different to his own if it tried; his kitchen was run-down and dilapidated, in a similar fashion to the rest of the residency, unfortunately, whereas this was large, spacious and filled with copper kitchen equipment and an island large enough to seat two people with ease. 

Reading his mind, Cyrus passed TJ his glass and jumped up onto the island, explaining with a sheepish grin that his mom never let him sit on the island, but his stepdad was always alright with it. For a short while, they discussed Cyrus’ parents’ divorce: they’d split when he was nine, but still remained friends-he saw his Dad once every few months, apparently. Even though his parents had their disagreements, TJ was suddenly grateful that his parents were still together, at least. He couldn’t imagine them ever being separated.  
“I’m sorry that your parents divorced, even if it was on good terms,” TJ said, in an attempt to comfort the boy next him. He wrapped his arm around the boy, and he didn’t complain or move away. In fact, if anything, he moved a little closer, but in a subtle enough manner to have deniability if the topic was to be brought up. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He finished up his drink. “Am I being selfish? Sorry.”

“No, not at all.”

“I haven’t asked you about your parents, though.” 

TJ’s face changed. “No, don’t worry, you don’t need to.”

“Are you sure?” Cyrus searched TJ’s face, curious to know more about him. He confirmed that he was sure, and changed the subject to life in Brooklyn, the way TJ feared for his life every day, how much he hated being a part of a gang, the way he would hold his regret and guilt about it for the rest of the life, that sort of thing. They both understood poverty, danger and fear, all of which had accompanied their former lives. The blond revealed that the reason why he left Brooklyn was to save his life, shocking to Cyrus to the core. He had no idea things had gotten that terrible for the boy. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” He patted his shoulder, a little awkward. “You didn’t deserve it, you know.”

“I know, and it’s okay, I’m over it.” He saw Cyrus’ face. “Really, it is. Now, why don’t you show me upstairs?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” the smaller boy said with a smile, before panicking as he noticed that the island was higher than he’d remembered. In true TJ Kippen style, he’d jumped off it with ease.  
“Can you not get off?” His voice was light and teasing. Cyrus flushed, irritated at himself for being so helpless around the boy. 

“Of course, I can!”

“Do it, then.” TJ raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired boy. “Go on.” 

Cyrus inched forward, peering down. It looked too high for him to jump down without mildly injuring himself-he was like his next-door neighbour’s next-door cat, the one that was forever getting stuck up a tree. He sighed, resigned to the fact that he would indeed require his crush’s assistance. 

TJ stood there with a smug smirk on his face, his arms folded. Not that he was laughing at Cyrus-of course not, it was funny to see his determination and resilience turn to stubbornness. Seeing him in such a vulnerable state was endearing and, well-adorable. Cyrus didn’t need to know that, though-he’d rather get high with Reed than admit that. And he really detested the thought of doing that, so that was really saying something.

“Do you need help, by any chance?” 

“Yes,” he admitted through gritted teeth. “Please can you help me down, Teej?”

“Huh. I thought you’d never ask. I’d be charmed.” Grinning, he bowed low in a stupid manner and stretched his hand out to his potential soulmate. The moment when their hands touched, a spark of electricity went through them both, and as their eyes met, they both felt it: that undeniable connection they both held with each other. Nobody else in the world existed, only them. 

“Thanks for helping me,” Cyrus said, brushing his clothes off with a sigh. He headed upstairs, very conscious and aware of how close TJ was stood behind him. After having shown him the bathroom and his parent’s bedrooms, he entered his own room.

“It’s very tidy,” TJ observed, correctly. “And very blue. I like it. It’s very you.” He walked over and examined his bookcase, picking a book up at random and turning it over in his hands. 

“I like reading,” Cyrus said, stating the obvious, but not sure what to say.

“That’s great, Cy. Don’t lose that enthusiasm for books, it’s good.” 

Kippen rapidly became acquainted with Cyrus’ plant, Fernando (‘don’t ask’), and the posters of animals and the light up stars scattered across the ceiling. 

“What do you think?” Nerves seeped through Cyrus’ voice-he’d been very rushed with this tour, due to his self-conscious nature. 

“It’s got that distinctive Cyrus Goodman style that you love.”

“You love it?” Now, that did take him by surprise. That was the last thing he’d expected him to say. 

“Of course, I do.” Cyrus’ face broke into a smile.

“Wonderful. How about a game of Mario Kart?”

“You’re on, Goodman.” They headed downstairs and into Cyrus’ back room, where his Wii was.

“Who will you play as?” Cyrus questioned, knowing that this said a lot about a fellow human being. 

“Donkey Kong, or our Lord and Saviour, Waluigi. Duh.” He spotted Cyrus’ face. “Wait, what’s wrong with that?” 

“I-never mind.” He shook his head in despair.

“Well, who do you play as, Mr Superiority Complex?”

“Usually Mario or Luigi.”

“Normie.”

“Weirdo.” 

TJ laughed. “At least I’m a weirdo who’s going to beat your ass at Mario Kart.” 

“We’ll see about that, Mr Kippen.”

Needless to say, they soon would-but things would take a turn for the worse not so long later. They could never have their fun for long, but at least they could have it at all. In the end, that’s what mattered. Right?

Well, they’d see about that. 

Almost two hours later….

“Ha! I told you I would be the ultimate victor!”

TJ rubbed his eyes, disbelieving what had just occurred. “Wow. Just wow. I did not see that coming. Like earlier, I didn’t see that coming either.”

Their collective cheerful mood dissipated in an instant. “Yeah, because you were acting ‘on impulse’, right, TJ?” He used finger quotations over the words ‘on impulse’-evidently, Buffy was rubbing off on him. 

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t start with that nonsense again. Please."

“No, no, I will, even though it’s not so-called ‘nonsense’. You deserve it. I didn’t see it coming when you were deliberately rude to me, but hey, at least you apologized afterwards.” His words were sarcastic and possessed a bite that TJ hadn’t know Cyrus was capable of having. It didn’t suit him. 

“No, you don’t know what they’re like-they would have called me ‘weak’ or ‘spineless’ if I had actually been nice to you.”

“Oh, God forbid someone you care about calls you a name. I’ve never experienced that before-oh wait.” 

“For goodness’ sake, Cyrus, stop making everything all about you!”

“I’m not!” he insisted, but his crush was having none of it whatsoever. 

“Yes, you are! You always do!”

That was an insecurity of his, but he denied it in the heat of the moment, regardless. “No, I don’t!”

“Yes, you do!” TJ shot back.

“You’re a fine one to talk,” he scoffed in retaliation. TJ shook his head, more to himself than anything. 

“Wow, so we’re really going there, are we?”

His crush folded his arms and moved closer to him. “Yes, we are. I was hurt at what you did earlier, combined with starting rumours about me. People think I’m weak and stupid now!”

“Well, seeing as reputation shouldn’t matter that much to you, why should you bother?” 

“That’s different, and you know it.” They both glowered at each other for a few tense seconds, before the athlete spoke. 

“I don’t want to have this conversation with you, but here we are. Before you arrived, I was a tougher person than I am now. Perhaps I have let myself to get too soft, I don’t know. People feared me. They still respect me now, but they don’t fear me anymore, and you know what?”

“What?”

“I miss it. I miss the way they used to cower under my gaze, the way they would whisper to themselves about me when I walked down the corridor with my mates, then stop the second I turned my head in their direction. In those days, nobody messed with me, and they definitely didn’t dare challenge me in the way you do. I want that time back.” Surely, he couldn’t really mean that, Cyrus mused. Only, maybe he did. It was that thought that propelled the argument forward further. 

“If you miss those good old golden days before you met me so much, why bother coming over to my house? If you prefer to be feared than respected, then you’re no friend of mine!” TJ looked appalled, but his face soon changed from shock to anger; his face had turned puce and he spoke, once again, out of impulse (which never did him any good, as he had learned by now-his anger issues always got the best of him and took over, like some sick, evil demon living inside of him). 

“Fine. So be it. Screw you, Cyrus Goodman! I hope I never see you again!” 

With that being said, TJ stormed off, hastily removing his jacket from Cyrus’ clothing rack, putting it on, and slamming the door behind him. To Cyrus, this was like a shot to the heart. TJ Kippen hoped to never see him again. He felt sick, really sick, and rushed to the bathroom, only just making it in time. When he’d recovered, he wondered to himself if this boy, who had been so horrible to him yet so kind before at the same time, if he was worth it. 

Relationships were supposed to have their lows and highs, their ups and downs, but not like this. This was like being strapped to a rollercoaster with half a dozen loops in it, dizzying and petrifying, exhilarating for a time, before becoming nauseating once again. Who was TJ Kippen, really? The boy who had opened up to him and made himself so vulnerable, the one that had given him a chocolate chip muffin, who had shown him a special place, and incited school riots to talk to him? A potential soulmate whom he shared marks, nightmares and a strong connection with? Or some washed up former bully who was beginning to resort to his old ways? Who could tell?

Realising this, he decided that he wasn’t going to play TJ’s games anymore. This boy couldn’t keep hurting him time and time again, expecting forgiveness and then worming his way back into his life, only to do it again. He’d been too trusting, letting Kippen into his life. His friends had called this guy trouble, and they meant it. They were right. This boy, who had stolen his heart and then shattered it into a million pieces, he didn’t deserve Cyrus’ time and attention. Not at this moment. Things between them could improve; he held a glimmer of hope for them for the future, as TJ said horrible things in the heat of the moment; he didn’t blame him. But, for now, it was for the best if they didn’t hang out with each other. 

And so, it was decided. That’s what would happen, regardless of whether TJ Kippen liked it or not. Despite the tears that were streaming down his face at the hurtful words right now, Cyrus would be alright-he would recover eventually. He knew that. To do so, the last person he needed around him was this boy. 

It was for the best.

As TJ walked down the path, as angry as he’d been a minute ago, he received a phone call from a familiar number. 

“Kira?”

“Hey, Kippen, it’s four. You need to have made up your mind by now.”

“Oh, okay.” His jaw muscles were still tense from his heated disagreement with the guy he liked. Things hadn’t gone to plan, but he didn’t care at this point. There were more important parts of life than unrequited crushes who yelled at you for no reason aside from being selfish and butt hurt. If Cyrus Goodman didn’t understand that he had a reputation to keep up, then it was for the best if they distanced themselves for each other, for a short while at least. It was for the best.

“Well? What’s your decision, then?” It looked like she didn’t have time for messing around, in a way some found formidable. TJ admired that trait of hers, though. Which led him to his big decision. “Will you go out with me or not? Yes or no?”

He stared back at the house behind him, and the boy inside it who never got off his back, who was always raging at him for some reason or other, therefore making him someone who wasn’t worth compromising his reputation for, and his mind was made up for certain. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks so much for spending your time reading this whole chapter, I am really sorry for what I have don to Tyrus, but I promise you it's for a reason and it'll all come together in the end. Also, sorry if certain sections seem rushed, I'm always working on improving my writing and won't make those mistakes in the future, I promise. I had to ude non-American spellings because of my autocorrect and word document settings but I'll get that sorted out for the next chapter, I swear.
> 
> What do you think will happen next? Comment your thoughts below! Stay safe, look after yourself, remember that you're loved, d r i n k w a t e r and have an awesome day! Thanks for your support, I love you all! 
> 
> Signing out,  
L x

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoy it!


End file.
